Largo Viaje
by Avro 683 Lancaster
Summary: Dialga, palkia, y Giratina, las Tres entidades que jamás debieron de encontrarse en el continuo espacio-tiempo, han vuelto a causar problemas, pero esto puede encaminarlos a una amistad y a mas en compañía de mas Mane6, pero enemigos del pasado volverán,
1. Chapter 1

**espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, es una historia similar al tipo "Humanos en Equestria" pero no remotamente parecido, léanla y lo ****entenderán**

* * *

Acercándose el peligro viene ya, y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora, Desgarra el cielo brutal conflicto, retumba el suelo con su pisar, unidos el asombro y el miedo, para coronar al nuevo titán…. y del silencio han salido, bajo el trueno de algún sonido….ya el conflicto calla, hay calma en el lugar, se acaba la batalla ¿más quién es el que va a ganar?

llegada

Es un hermoso día en Ponyville, los pajaros cantan, y sus habitantes, ponys felices y trabajadores realizan sus labores,

Una pony granjera recolecta las manzanas que ira a vender al mercado con esmero, **honesta** de corazón, soñando siempre por bien de su familia y amigas,

No muy lejos una Pegaso limpia el cielo de nubes, aunque vanidosa en sus actos y actitudes, siempre **leal** a sus amigos y familia

En la pastelería de pueblo la **risa** bulle a borbotones, por causa de una pony que alegraba a todos, con risotadas, y disfrutando de la vida

En la hermosa biblioteca castillo una joven y expectante pony Alicornio deslumbraba con su **magia **y sus sueños, las miles de estrellas del firmamento

Lo mismo ocurría con una pony que fervientemente bordaba telas llenándolo de piedras preciosa, reflejos de su alma aunque vanidosa, siempre brillaban su **generosa** alma

Cerca del bosque la **bondad** perfilaba su andar en una Pegaso, dejando tras sí una calma y paz inimaginable por ojo mortal,

Todas ellas y muchos otros protegidos y amados por las bellas y fervientes gobernantes que con su luz alumbran el camino, en le amaneces más cálido y en la noche más hermosa

Y aunque la paz reina en este recinto y muchos desearan vivir en estos mundos tan agraciados por la mano de un destino dulce y benévolo, nuestra historia no empieza en este sitio tan pacifico, no, todo inicia en otro sitio con tres titanes de violento poder y furia desmedida, los cuales luchan por la supremacía, Con tan brutal poder aquel lugar lentamente se partía en pedazos que flotaban alrededor de tales bestias, cada uno extenuado, pero desafiante y dispuesto a seguir hasta el final, tres hermanos, rivales y enemigos, carentes de armonía, pero con la responsabilidad de la misma, tres fuerzas que no sabían conocerse han colicionado

-eso es todo hermano –grito uno de ellos esquivando el ataque de su hermano –yo esperaba algo mejor de ti

-eso crees –lanzo una bola de energía desde la boca – ¡patético! –con su violento grito lanco un rayo de luz azul, pero el tercero lanzo un corte de energía, los tres poderes terminaron golpeado al mismo tiempo, una intensa luz cubrió todo el campo seguido de un gran estruendo

* * *

-que paso –dijo uno de los hermanos levantándose y mirando a su alrededor un bosque profundo – ¿Dónde estoy?

-estas encima de mí –dijo el otro hermano debajo suyo, al ínstate se levantó, dejándolo levantarse y preparándose para luchar, pero algo lo detuvo – ¿pero qué te paso? –ante él había un pony unicornio de pelaje azul y crin plateada

-lo mismo te debería preguntar –respondió anonadado mirando al pony terrestre de color perla, y crin blanca –pareces…pareces un…un….

-ya dejen de pelear –dijo el tercer hermano también incorporándose ya más despierto que el resto –sinceramente no sé qué nos pasó, y la verdad prefiero no averiguarlo…aun –él era un pony Pegaso de pelaje negruzco y crin dorada

-para mí que todo fue tu culpa –se señalaron el uno al otro sin prestar atención la tercer hermano –tu provocaste esto –el unicornio abrió la boca y grito con violencia pero nada paso –mi ataque….no puedo realizar mi ataque –el otro sonrió, pero al intentar pelear no causo nada

-peor que pasa

-Obviamente nuestro poder está paralizado, o inutilizado, tal vez por nuestras nuevas formas –dijo el tercero –lo sé por qué intente abrir un portal y no pude –los tres suspiraron –lo primero es saber dónde estamos

-¿ý como planeas hacer eso?

-mientras ustedes estaban inconscientes, yo alce vuelo y vislumbre un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, buscaremos un refugio y después veremos que hacer, pero mientras no quiero ninguna pelea –se dio a vuelta –ya tengo suficiente con intentar evitar que pelearan en primer lugar

-pero fue su culpa –dijeron al mismo tiempo siguiendo a su hermano por en medio del bosque

-¿mía? –Respondió uno de ellos –tú me atacaste sin razón alguna, ni siquiera supe él porque

-tu entraste en mis dominios y aun lo niegas

-eso no es cierto

-si lo es

-que no

-que si

-que no

-¡basta! –Grito el tercero ya bastante enojado –yo también tengo la culpa en parte por que intente atraparte en mi mundo, bien me disculpo –ya más calmado miro a sus hermanos –pero fue ninguno de ustedes

-¿a qué te refieres?

-hubo un tercero que cruzo sus mundos, no una, sino dos veces –respondió acomodándose las alas –y cuando fui a decirles, estaban peleando –los otros bajaron la cabeza algo avergonzados –así que los tres tuvimos la culpa de esto, y hasta saber qué hacer, les pido por favor….no traten de matarse –repentinamente escucharon un grito de ayuda que hiso reaccionar a los tres, corrieron en dirección del grito

-hermano, sabes al menos que vamos a hacer –pregunto el primer hermano –y si mejor no nos metemos

-te recuerdos que no tenemos nada con que defendernos –dijo el segundo hermano – lo mejor es dejar esto y apartarnos –pero siguieron a su hermano hasta llegar a las faldas de una ladera donde una jauría de lobos tenían arrinconadas a tres pequeñas potrillas –esos lobos… ¿es madera?

-si –dijo con serenidad –tu y yo los distraeremos, mientras el –señalo al su segundo hermano –tomara las niñas y saldrá corriendo en aquella dirección

-y por qué yo

-porque eres el más rápido de los tres, ahora esperen mi señal –dijo mientras las tres niñas permanecían abrazadas viendo a los lobos de madera acercarse con su hocicos abiertos y babeando

-las quiero chicas –dijo la pequeña potrilla unicornio en medio de las dos

-auxilio –dijo a modo de súplica la pony amarilla de crin roja, con su moño caído y sucio –por favor alguien, por favor

-ojala…. –no dijo la Pegaso anaranjada de crin purpura cuando sintió el aliento de una de los animales rosándole sus alas, Las tres potrillas ya sentían su final con cada paso que daban los lobos, cerraron los ojos al ver a la primera bestia, mas no sintieron nada y escucharon un crujido violento

-¿que...que paso? –dijo la pequeña de moño abriendo los ojos junto con las otras

-¿están bien niñas? –dijo entre ellas y los animales un Pegaso que desafiante veía a los lobos, a su lado había un unicornio en la misma pose –rápido

-hermano, es buen momento para que te las lleves de aquí –dijo en unicornio y al instante un pony terrestre salió detrás de las niñas y las tomó con rapidez subiéndolas en su lomo – ¡ya, largo!

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo –salió corriendo con las pequeñas – ¡suerte! –grito en su carrera, pero dos lobos trataron de detenerlos, más el Pegaso se puso a su paso a gran velocidad

-déjenlas, aquí estamos nosotros – las bestias sin pestañear se abalanzaron sobre ellos, mientras tanto el otro hermano corría a toda marcha

-gracias señor –dijo la joven unicornio acurrucándose –gracias...

-no te esfuerces pequeña, descansen, pronto estarán a salvo –detuvo su paso en seco para no chocar con un grupo de ponys que llegaron por el sendero

-¡Applebloom! –grito una de ellas corriendo a todo galope y abrazando a la pequeña terrestre - mi niña ¿pero que te paso, quien te hizo eso?

-me asfixias –dijo Applebloom apretujada

-¡Sweetie Belle! mi pequeña –esta vez fue una pony unicornio Blanca que tomo a la potrilla, casi derribando al pony que la llevaba –oh mi niña, mírate, como se te ocurre venir al bosque Everfree –la abrazo con fuerza

-lo siento hermana, lo siento –lloro en el hombro de su hermana, menos asustada

-Scootaloo ¿qué paso? –le pregunto la Pegaso azul de crin arcoíris a la otra potrilla, la cual se limpiaba las lágrimas y respiraba entrecortadamente

-íbamos a ver a Zecora, pero unos Timberwolfs nos emboscaron –todas ellas cubrieron el susto en sus caras –quisimos huir, pero no pudimos…oh hermanita, tenía tanto miedo

-señor gracias por salvarnos –dijo Applebloom siendo consolada por su hermana –muchas gracias

-fue nada, ahora descansen –dijo el terrestre –no fue nada niña

-le agradecemos mucho por ayudar a las niñas –dijo la pony amarilla de crin rubia, junto con las demás –soy Applejack, es un gusto conocerlo, y Ellas son mis amigas,

-es un placer conocerlas, pero creo que es mejor dejar las presentaciones para después

-el tiene razón –dijo Pinkie pie de la manera más seria posible, dejando perpejas a las demás –el bosque no es un buen lugar para hacerte una fiesta, de bienvenida nuevo amigo, soy Pinkie pie, al organizadora de fiestas oficial de Ponyville –esta vez alto con júbilo frente al pony que retrocedió algo asustado

-al menos podríamos conocer su nombre –dijo la pequeña Sweetie Belle

-oh, perdón por no presentarme, soy...

-¡corre! –gritaron los otros dos hermanos saliendo d ella arbustos a toda marcha, justo detrás de ellos más de veinte lobos salieron, todos corrieron tan rápido como podían, al instante todas salieron en estampida

-se suponía que llegarías al pueblo – grito el hermano unicornio corriendo a toda velocidad

-no empiecen a pelear –dijo el Pegaso volando a la par de la otra sin notarla siquiera, finalmente llegaron al claro, una vez fuera las ponys se tiraron al suelo, y los tres pony se giraron para confrontar a los Timberwolfs, pero estos solo se detuvieron y se marcharon por la densa vegetación

-al fin a salvo –Dijo el semental unicornio tirándose la piso

-pero ¿Cómo y por qué? –Dijo el Pegaso respirando con dificultad –en campo abierto tendrían más posibilidades de terminar con nosotros

-eso que importa –dijo el terrestre aun fatigado –lo que hay que hacer es buscar un sitio donde dormir –los otros dos asintieron dispuestos a irse más una pony rosada los detuvo –ah

-¡hola soy Pinkie pie, me alegra mucho conocerlos, les are una gran fiesta de bienvenida y de agradecimiento por ayudar a las niñas, así tendrán muchos amigos! –fue tan rápido que ninguno pudo responder algo

-disculpen a mi amiga –dijo la Alicornio mirada –soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle, es un placer conocerlos, y ellas son mis amigas,

-es un placer conocerlos, soy Rarity –dijo la pony unicornio blanca –y muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermanita, oh no quiero ni pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubieran estado ahí

-lo mismo digo –la pony vaquera se presentó ante los otros dos ponys que llegaron –soy applejack, y me gustaría agrádecerles invitándolos a comer en la granja Apple

-y yo Rainbow dash, al pony más genial y futura capitana de Los Wonderbolts –dijo emocionada, pero de detuvo repentinamente señalando a una pony que se escondía detrás de Rarity –y ella es Fluttershy

-hola…. –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero los tres le tendieron la pesuña

-discúlpenla, es algo tímida –dijo Rarity –por cierto, aún no sabemos sus nombres

-perdóneme, estos son mis hermanos

-Soy Dialga –dijo el unicornio azulado de crin plateada de ojos rojos, cuya cutie mark era un diamante sobre una plataforma de cristal

-Giratina es mi nombre –dijo el Pegaso cenizo de crin dorada de ojos rojos, y cutie mark de un tornando negro saliendo de un espejo

-y yo soy Palkia –exclamó el pony terrestre de pelaje perla y crin plateada, de ojos rojos y cutie mark de una perla sobre una placa circular

* * *

**Les aviso que tardare en escribir este relato, y espero que muchos terminara emocionados por los protagonistas, **


	2. Chapter 2

hospedaje

* * *

-pues debo decir que ustedes tienen los nombres más raros que haya escuchado –exclamo Pinkie pie - pero no se preocupen, igual les haré una gran fiesta

-gracias...supongo –dijo Palkia

-disculpa jovencita, pero ella siempre es así? –pregunto Dialga, a lo que Twilight asintió dejando una expresión de miedo en el ahora pony

-bueno, es un placer conocerlas, pero tenemos que buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche –exclamo Giratina

-¿de qué hablas? –Dijo el unicornio solo para ser callado con un golpe en la cabeza del ala de Giratina –hei ¿por qué me pegaste?

-nafa nefe fafen –dijo Giratina mirando lo con seriedad

-si nos disculpan buscaremos una posada o algo asi –con rapidez empujo a sus hermanos tratando de alejarlos de las ponys, pero Twilight lo detuvo

-espere, las posadas están abarrotadas –apenas escucho eso el solo se detuvo –pero puedo dejarlos quedarse en mi castillo

-Giratina, ni loco dormiré en la misma habitación con este... –exclamo Palkia señalando a Dialga –prefiero dormir en el bosque, con su permiso

-espere, usted no puede hablar en serio –dijo Applejack conmocionada la vez que lo detenía –el bosque Everfree es un lugar aterrador –todas asintieron –hay las cosas no son normales, las plantas,

-las nubes –dijo Rainbow dash

-y los animales –exclamo Fluttershy asustada

-se cuidan solo

-pues me da igual, pero yo con este, ni loco

-pues tú no eres monedita de oro –dijo Dialga –pero por desgracia tenemos que permanecer Unidos

-contigo, olvídalo –se acercó Palkia a Applejack –señorita, usted podría permitirme quedarme con usted, aunque sea en el granero, al menos hasta saber que haré, y a donde ir

-Palkia por una vez escucha –Applejack acompaño al pony a su granja para instalarlo en el granero, pero giro su cabeza hacia las demás, las cuales entendieron el mensaje

-no lo haré Giratina, toda nuestra vida hemos vivido separados, no espere que cambiemos tan pronto

-pero no...Sabes, mejor hazlo, yo por mi parte buscaré una biblioteca –Dialga comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo –te avisaré cuando me marche Giratina

-veo que no llevan bien –por fin dijo Fluttershy ya a un lado de las niñas y las limpiaba, Giratina asintió pesadamente –son siempre así?

-por desgracia no se pueden ver ni en pintura, la última vez fue en pueblo álamo, no quiero hablar de lo que casi pasa

-disculpa, esos dos no son amigos para nada –dijo Rainbow dash –y créanos cuando hemos visto peleas como esas

-peor señorita, son mis hermanos o por desgracia casi odian –respondió el Pegaso –de hecho tengo que hacer algo para que ninguno decida irse por su cuenta –nadie noto que Rarity, Pinkie y Twilight se habían retirado siguiendo a Dialga –supongo que tendré que buscar donde dormir

-si quiere puedo alquilarle un cuarto en mi casa, claro si no le importa vivir con muchos, lindos y preciosos animalitos –dijo Fluttershy, la instante Giratina alzo sus orejas y sonriendo giro su cabeza hacia la Pegaso

-me gustan mucho los animales, en donde estaba casi no podía interactuar con ellos –apena dijo eso unos conejitos salieron la encuentro de Fluttershy, Giratina estuvo a un paso de tocarlos, pero estos repentinamente saltaron sobre él, para sentarse en su regazo

-parece que les agradas –Giratina los acaricio sonriendo, a la vez que Fluttershy lo guiaba a su casa –y dime ¿de dónde vienes?

\- de muy lejos, realmente de muy lejos

….

-que se cree Giratina, acaso piensa que es nuestro padre –dijo Dialga mientras caminaba al interior del poblado, mirando a todos lados siempre alerta por si algo pasaba y tenía que irse o pelear, pero permaneció estático mientras muchos ponys solo lo saludaban y seguían su camino –por lo general, es aquí cuando algún entrenador sin cerebro intenta capturarme

-veo que te guata el pueblo –dijo una voz detrás de él, al girar su cuerpo vio a Twilight y Rarity, él les sonrió –acompáñenos lo llevaremos a la biblioteca

-gracias señoritas –exclamo con calma –y el agradezco el permitirme pasar estos días en su casa, solo una cuestión ¿serían tan amables de indicarme el camino a la biblioteca?

-claro –dijo Rarity dejando a Twilight con la boca abierta –es por aquí, y por cierto, usted es perfecto para ser mi modelo para mi nueva línea de ropa, así que me preguntaba si quisiera ayudarme, te pagare

-no será necesario, aunque la paga será agradecida –respondió Dialga llegando al castillo –no sabía que la biblioteca estuviera en este edificio

-bueno, apenas la movieron, pasen –con ello dejo a Dialga entrar a donde estaban las estanterías, pero apenas puso un pie en la biblioteca sintió un ligero entumecimiento – ¿pasa algo?

-oh no, nada, solo admiro la bella decoración de la sala –con ello camino a través de los estantes buscando algún libro que lo ayudara, con su pesuña tomo tres libros, sin percatarse del pequeño dragón que estaba bajando

-hola chicas, veo que ya llegaron –dijo Spike –y Rarity no dejo de decir que te vez hermosa

-oh gracias Spike –le respondió con ternura –ahora si me disculpas, tengo algunos asuntos, por cierto – se acercó a Dialga que mantenía su vista en un libro de magia básica –señor Dialga, con respecto a

-usted solo dígame donde y cuando –le respondió con una sonrisa bajando el libro, a Rarity le respondió sonriendo y casi derritiéndose por la mirad que el pony le daba, tan profunda y extensa como si viera a través del tiempo, el pasado, el presente y el futuro simultáneamente

-eh…. Bien… en mi boutique, oh Spike –dijo dándose cuenta de su error, y llamando al bebe dragón

-si Rarity –le dijo ya frente a Dialga que no parecía sorprendido al verlo –ah hola soy Spike, mucho gusto

-el gusto es mío, soy Dialga

-Spike, el joven se ha ofrecido para ser mi modelo para la próxima línea que tengo planeada, podrías llevarlo a la boutique carrusel mañana –él bebe dragón asintió haciendo un saludo militar –oh gracias, nos vemos Twilight

-adiós Rarity –le respondió la pony desde otra habitación, dejando a Dialga con su investigación –Spike, ven a ayudarme, acomodar este nuevo lote de libros no se acomodaran solo

-ya voy –dijo con sarcasmo –si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme –pero Dialga estaba más que enfocado en su lectura, lo que asombro un poco a Spike –y yo que pensaba que solo Twilight se perdía en la lectura

* * *

-bien compañero, aquí estamos –exclamo Applejack jovial a un lado de su hermanita y de su hermano –el granero de la familia Apple, no es muy cómodo,

-si quieres puedes usar la a habitación de huéspedes –dijo Applebloom con diligencia, pero Palkia ya estaba observando cada espacio en el granero

-es perfecto, muchas gracias señorita Applejack –dijo Palkia calando y mirando por todos lados –por cierto, le agradezco el trabajo, al menos me ayudara un poco mientras me voy del pueblo

-piensas irte, pensé que te quedarías con tus hermanos, digo son familia –exclamo Applebloom –es que a mí no parece bien que los hermanos estén peleados

-opino lo mismo hermanita

-por desgracia ese es nuestro caso –respondió Palkia serenamente –nacimos para ser opuesto….literalmente –eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro alejadno su mirada de la de Applejack –y aunque queramos unirnos más como hermanos, no sabemos como

-si quieren nosotras los ayudamos –exclamo Applejack saltando, Plakia estaba por decir algo cuando, pero la pony granjera no se lo permitió –ya se, hoy en la noche durante su fiesta, estoy segura que Pinkie pie los ayudara romper el hielo

-eyeud

-bueno, nos retiramos, y no faltes ala fiesta de Pinkie –Applejack se detuvo con un ligero escalofrió –no querrás saber lo que pasa si es que faltas –con ello se macharon dejando a palkia acomodándose en un pajar

* * *

-bueno, aquí es –dijo Fluttershy mientras dejaba entrar a Giratina a su cabaña, este apenas entro quedo fascinado por la cantidad de animalitos que al instante se le acercaron precavidos – amiguitos, él es Giratina, se quedara en nuestro cuarto de huéspedes por un tiempo, así que démosle una gran bienvenida –miro a Giratina –adelante saluda

-hola –dijo este con nostalgia y alegría, al principio los animalitos retrocedieron, pero al ver a Fluttershy al lado del pony se le acercaron con lentitud –son tan lindos –acaricio a un pequeño hurón –es una gran experiencia

-sí que lo es –dijo la pony Pegaso sonriendo –pero también es un trabajo enorme, pero al final cuando veo sus caritas felices me alegran el corazón, y me revitaliza

-como me gustaría poder decir que se cómo se siente, pero casi nunca he tenido la oportunidad de estar en compañía de otros –Fluttershy alzo la mirada contemplando la tristeza en los ojos de Giratina –pero hace mucho tiempo acepte eso,

-pero…pero…. –aun impactada por su mirada, pero este la bajar la mirada –oh pobrecito, no te preocupes, deja esa tristeza, que esta noche es tu fiesta de bienvenida, ven te enseñare tu habitación

-gracias –respondió con una sonrisa


	3. Chapter 3

la fiesta de Pinkie

* * *

-Espero que valga la pena el venir –dijo Palkia al sentarse a un lado y algo alejado de Giratina –Dialga, dilo de una vez para que pueda irme, la señorita Applejack me guiara a la fiesta que nos harán

-déjalo hablar Palkia–contesto Giratina medio escondido a la sombra de un árbol –al menos tienes algo información de valor, si no, no nos hubiera llamado tan rápido

-gracias Giratina –respondió –después de leer algunos libros tengo una teoría de lo que paso –dijo ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanos –tal parece que cuando mi Rugido temporal* golpeo tu Corte espacial** combinado con tu Aura esfera*** provoco esto

-ve al grano hermano –dijo Palkia fastidiado

-significa que terminamos en otra dimensión –dijo Giratina –pero eso no explica que cambiáramos de forma, y el por qué no podemos usar nuestro poderes

-parece ser que terminamos en un mundo muy fuera de nuestro radio dimensional, tal vez uno del que no sabíamos que existía –los demás asintieron –y tal parece que la extraña fuerza que guía este mundo es la responsable, que al no saber que somos nos cambió a algo cercano

-estos Rapidash en miniatura

-ponys Palkia, ponys –este le respondió bufando –tal vez es por ello que no podemos usar nuestros poderes, debido a que tardaran tiempo en adaptarse a nuestras nuevas formas

-y sabes cuánto podría tardar

-días, semanas, meses, no lo es la verdad

-en ese caso solo tenemos que esperar a que podamos usarlo para irnos –dijo Palkia mientras se daba la media vuelta –por mí no hay problema, adiós

-espérate ahí Palkia, hay aún algo que deben saber –lo detuvo Dialga sacando un libro –según este libro, este mundo está gobernando por una raza de ponys llamada alicornio, de la que solo hay cuatro, tal parece ella son las encargadas de mantener el equilibrio aquí

-como nosotros en nuestro hogar –dijo Palkia

-casi hermano –dijo Dialga –parece ser que hay dos que son las principales, una gobierna el día y la otra la noche, pero por fortuna no se comportan como nosotros

-¿a qué te refieres Dialga? –Dijo Giratina algo nervioso –hablas de que son opuestos pero no pelean –el pony azulado asintió –ósea como Lugia y Ho-oh, tal vez puedan aprender algo sobre ellas

-pues si es ese tu deseo, solo te diré que pude sentir su poder por un momento –dijo Dialga mientras cerraba y guardaba su libro –y déjame decirte que ellas solo son unas fanfarronas, su poder no es ni remotamente cercano al nuestro, lo mejor que pueden hacer es mover los astros

-miren, mejor vamos al festejo que nos preparó la pony rosada –dijo Palkia fastidiado encaminándose hacia la pastelería seguido por sus hermanos, pero a medio camino se detuvo mirando hacia la gran ciudad que se alzaba a las montañas –no son mi asunto

-tampoco el mío ¿pero si se entrometen?

-conocerán el miedo en lo profundo de sus corazones

-al menos tienen conciencia –dijo Giratina pasando a un lado suyo, así los tres entraron a la fiesta donde todos los ponys del poblado los esperaban –actúen natural, pero no tan natural

-¡bienvenidos ponys, a su fiesta de bienvenida! –Grito Pinkie pie – ¡que también es su fiesta de gracias por salvar a las cutie mark crusaders! –grito a todo pulmón mientras brincaba alrededor de todo el salón – ¡y les gusto, les gusta, yo tenía pensado hacer una aún más grande fiesta, pero Twilight dijo que así estaba bien!

-muchas gracias señorita Pinkie pie –dijo Giratina ya tomando una rebanada de pastel, pero viendo como Dialga y Palkia se sentaban en una mesa frente a frente, aunque animados se miraban con desdén –estoy seguro que ellos también se lo agradecen, pero como ve, no se llevan bien –los dos pony alzaron sus vaso con alegría

-eso lo voy a solucionar –dijo Pinkie pie caminado hacia los dos y sentándose en medio –hola chicos, me dijeron que ustedes no se hablan mucho, pero estoy segura que solo necesitan un pequeño empujón –con ello el dio un cutcake

-yo no lo creo –dijo Palkia al recibir el pastel, pero Pinkie lo saco a bailar con emoción, ante la mirada de risotada de sus hermanos

-vamos, muévete con alegría –exclamaba la pony al mismo tiempo que bailaba y brincaba, y entre risa y risa le guiño un ojo a Applejack la cual entendió el mensaje y llamo a su amiga que tenía a su lado

-Rarity, ya es hora –dijo ella con insistencia a lo que al pony modista se levantó y se acercó a la mesa donde Dialga seguía riendo por lo bajo de su pobre hermano que apenas se libraba de Pinkie otro pony lo invitaba a bailar

-disculpe señor Dialga –dijo Rarity sentándose junto al unicornio –pero me gustaría conocerlo un poco mas

-¿y por donde exactamente quiere que inicie? –pregunto Dialga a la vez que Pinkie le dejaba una bandeja de pastelitos y Spike se sentaba a comer

-cuéntenos cualquier cosa sobre usted –respondió la unicornio, pero Dialga solo sonrió mirando al techo

-supongo que puedo contarles sobre mí, como saben mi nombre es Dialga y...bueno...no me relaciono muy bien con mis hermanos como notaran - exclamo con nostalgia –desde que nacimos Palkia, Giratina y yo, nos peleábamos por todo

-oh, pero es horrible –respondió Applejack sentándose a un lado de Rarity –que no su padre los hizo convivir

-de hecho lo primero que hiso fue simplemente separarnos, nuestro pleito ponía en problemas a nuestra hermana, a mis primos y sobrinos

-ósea que no son solo ustedes tres –dijo Twilight junto a Fluttershy acercándose –puedes contarnos de ella

-si no es mucha molestia

-mi hermana menor Cresselia es muy linda, y más con ese brillo que emana en las noches, por desgracia es muy enamoradiza, pues es la más inocente de todos,

-y donde se encuentra ahora –Dialga iba a responder cuando Giratina lo detuvo poniéndole su pezuña en su hombro –solo curiosidad

-no sabemos, hace mucho que perdimos contacto con ellas, de hecho con gran parte de nuestra familia –las chicas bajaron la cabeza apenadas –no se preocupen

-lamento haberte preguntado Dialga –pero el unicornio suspiro alegre

-no tienes que disculparte Twilight, no ha sido tu culpa, solo querías saber

-eso es verdad Twilight –dijo Spike –no he visto a alguien que se pierde tanto en los libros desde Twilight por supuesto

-es que sigo la lección de los diamantes –en ese instante a Rarity le brillaron los ojos –cada bello diamante inicia su vida como un pedazo de carbón, algo tan hermoso y perfecto, vienes de lo más feo y sucio, eso es una lección, un signo de su evolución

-veo que conoces de diamantes –dijo la modista –de seguro eso significa tu cutie Mark –Dialga miro a su marca y sonrió –tal vez pueda ayudarme a buscarlos junto con Spike –el cual bufo un poco –podríamos hacerlo mañana, claro si usted tiene tiempo

-claro –por un instante Spike vio un ligero sonrojo en Dialga, lo cual lo puso nervioso

-de hecho esta más relacionada con el tiempo –dijo con ironía Giratina, mas Rarity seguía aún pensativa, y Spike algo asustado –bueno señorita, parece que es mejor que Dialga se retire, mañana tiene que seguir leyendo en la biblioteca

-pero aún es muy temprano, además, Palkia viene con su tercera canción, velo –dijo Dialga dejando ver a su hermano que seguía bailando algo fastidiado ahora con Lyra –parece que nunca se ha divertido tanto antes-repentinamente Palkia se detuvo y camino hacia la mesa – ¿Qué paso? Te veias bastante animado

-solo no quiero hablar de ello –respondió para después dirigirse a Pinkie –señorita Pinkie, le agradezco la fiesta, pero ya es muy tarde y me tengo que retirar, hasta mañana

-vaya Palkia, unos minutos y ya te avergonzaste por bailar –exclamo Dialga con lago de risa, algunos ponys rieron por lo bajo, más las risas se detuvieron cuando Palkia le arrojo a la cara el agua de un vaso ahí abandonado – ¡¿pero qué te pasa?! –grito Dialga empapado y enojado, pero su hermano solo lo ignoro, al siguiente instante y más rápido que Rainbow dash ay estaba peleando en medio de la habitación

-¡ya basta! –grito Giratina a la vez que los separaba, pero eso si recibiendo algunos golpes por efecto– ¡no puedo creer que todavía se comporten así, y más frente a quienes nos han abierto las puerta, su confianza y amistad! –miro apenado a las chicas que estaban junto con el resto impactadas por tal acto de violencia, sobre todo Fluttershy que ahora estaba escondida en la mesa y Pinkie pie la consolaba –y así les pagan

-perdónenos –dijo Dialga apenado, pero Palkia solo se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta –Palkia…

-señoritas me disculpo por el espectáculo, pero Giratina no me pidas que me disculpe con Dialga, y menos dándome cuenta de tu intento patético, sobre todo tu, al pedirles que te ayuden a unirnos –miro de reojo a Applejack y a Twilight –afronten al realidad ponys, él y yo nacimos para pelearnos entre nosotros, permiso

-Palkia….

-Giratina, cuando tenga le dinero suficiente me marcho, prefiero viajar solo que mal acompañado –con ello cerró la puerta detrás suyo, dejando a todos aun conmocionados, pasaron unos segundos en los que el silencio reino,

-también me retiro, mañana tengo aún mucho que hacer, y no quiero desvelarme –dijo Dialga ya levantado, pero se dirigió a Rarity –señorita Rarity se que tal vez le resulte extraño, y espero que aun su oferta está abierta, me gustaría poder acompañarla mañana a buscar gemas

-por supuesto, mañana en la mañana –con ello Dialga se retiró un poco más relajado, dejando a Giratina con la palabra en los labios, la fiesta continuo solo por media hora más, pero los ponys empezaron a retirarse –una vez más Pinkie, ha sido una de tus mejores fiestas, bueno chicas nos vemos mañana, y Spike, no te quedes dormido, que mañana iremos con el señor Dialga a buscar gemas –Spike asintió con un saludo militar –me pregunto si al señor Dialga le gustaran los sándwiches de margaritas –a Spike se quedó decaído, al poco tiempo y luego de despedirse exclamo de camino a casa en el lomo de Twilight

-¿no crees que esos tres ponys son algo Extraños? –Dijo enojado –sobre todo ese tal Dialga, tal vez debas…

-Spike ¿hablas tu o tus celos? –le contesto con una pequeña carcajada, él bebe dragón solo bufo fastidiado –aunque tiene un bien punto, esos ponys parecen muy…

-raros…. –respondió llegando a la biblioteca,

-yo iba a decir misteriosos, sobre todo Dialga, solo espero que no haya cerrado la puerta –tomo la perilla y entraron con lentitud, cuál fue su asombro al ver a Dialga leyendo al amparo de un candil de 5 velas –Dialga, yo pensaba que ya se había dormido

-es que quise repasar algunas cosas sobre las gemas para mañana, y me preguntaba si podría ayudarme, digo, sino le molesta –a Twilight le brillaron los ojos y a Spike se le cruzo una idea terrible

-claro, me encantaría –dijo con emoción a la vez que con su magia atraía una silla y se sentaba aun lado de Dialga –Spike si no te molesta podrias…. –pero él Bebe dragón ya había traído un montón de libros sobre gemas y geología, pero a la vez un bastante bien surtido refrigerio consistente en galletas y muffins, al igual trajo dos tazas de café en lindas tazas

-listo, ahora si me disculpan me tengo que dormir, mañana será un gran día, pero ustedes quédense aquí y platiquen de seguro tiene tantas cosas en común, no los interrumpo más adiós –con rapidez sabio las escaleras, y cerro de golpe la puerta, pero no entro en el dormitorio

-sí que es eficiente

-ni me lo digas

-solo unas tres tacitas de café y no tendré que preocuparme por qué ese me robe a Rarity –dijo Spike escondido en las sombras con su bigote falso y capa negra, pero repentinamente un eructo casi lo delata, viendo como caía a sus pies una carta de la princesa Celestia, la tomo –supongo que puede esperar para mañana en la mañana, se la dejare en su tocador

* * *

***Distorsión (Rugido temporal en Hispanoamérica por el anime, Roar of time en inglés) Acumula un aura de color azul...**.. **El diamante del pecho de Dialga se ilumina concentrando toda su fuerza...**.. **La aleta de su espalda y sus cuernos se agrandan...** **... en su boca se genera un potentísimo rayo azul... que finalmente libera letárgicamente recorriendo kilómetros de distancia.**

****Corte vacío (Corte espacial en Hispanoamérica por el anime, Spacial rend en inglés) Las perlas de los brazos de Palkia se iluminan... Su brazo derecho también se ilumina cargando la energía... Y en un rápido movimiento de su cuerpo... Una potente onda magenta se separa de él.**

*****Esfera aural (Aura esfera en Hispanoamérica por el anime, Aura sphere en inglés) genera una esfera de energía que la lanzarse viaja a alta velocidad, **


	4. Chapter 4

noche de sueños

* * *

La noche había llegado desde hacía poco, todos los ponys ya dormían placidos en sus camitas, ya que un pony terrestre permanecía sobre el tejado de una cabaña topo árbol

-¿señor Giratina, que hace? –Dijo una pony de color amarillo de crin rosada que sobrevolaba sobre su techo –deberías de estar dormido

-señorita Fluttershy –respondió el otro pony algo avergonzado –perdone por despertarla tan noche,

-no te preocupes ¿por cierto que haces?

-viendo las estrellas, solo eso

-puedo acompañarte un momento –dijo subiendo al techo y sentándose no muy lejos de Giratina –desde niña siempre he admirado las estrellas, recurrir que cada vez que me sentía triste venía a admirarlas

-yo también, de hecho le trae muchos recuerdos, algunos muy buenos –exclamo recordando por un momento – ¿y para ti, que te fascina de ellas?

-cada vez que las veo me pregunto ¿cómo las princesas las hicieron? Cada una es tan hermosa

* * *

Por el mundo irónico la princesa de la noche continuaba con su trabajo de cuidar los sueños, vislumbro cada sueño, y con alegría y sonriendo los cuidaba

-bien con eso, Sweetie Belle ya no tendrá miedo a no poder obtener su cutie Mark –sobrevoló por ese universo de sueños, entrando y saliendo por gusto se encamino hacia el sueño de un Pegaso, pero algo la detuvo, no muy lejos observó un sueño algo raro, así que sin más decidió investigar

-¿quién eres? - Luna escucho la voz al entrar al sueño, el cual era un espacio negro – ¿que buscas?

-soy la princesa Luna, tu princesa de la noche, yo debería ser quien eres –de la nada en lugar se iluminó dando lugar a un sitio aún más extraño – ¿qué es esto?

-retírate –volvió a gritar la voz, pero Luna aun no salía de su estupor al estar en un sitio en que la luz y la oscuridad se entremezclaba en tonalidades lila y perlada con esferas y extraño cristal - largo intrusa - la burbuja en la que estaba fue golpeada por debajo destrozándola, luna alzo vuelo a tiempo para ver a su atacante, extraño dragón perlado que la veía con furia

-que eres dragón, respóndeme ahora mismo –pero el dragón concentro una esfera de energía de color rosada en sus manos,

-vete de aquí –se la arrojo con fuerza, Luna la esquivo pero al golpear con una parte del campo la explosión la arrojó lejos con violencia, Luna contraatacó con su magia, pero el dragón solo la golpeó desviándola,

-si quieres pelear, bien para mi monstruo –Luna no era tan tonta, sabía que en el mundo irónico con demasiado poder podía en verdad lastimar en el mundo real, al nivel de poder matar a través del sueño, así que se arrojó con violencia sobre el aventándole rayo de magia repetidamente, el dragón solo se cubrió cruzando los brazos, pero se sorprendió cuando el dragón volvió a crear su ataque, como si nada, ella lo volvió a esquivar viendo la esfera pasar de largo, pero apenas regreso su vista recibió un monstruoso golpe en el vientre

-¡largo de mi sueño! –grito con más intensidad, Luna solo pudo detener su caída al extender sus alas como freno, pero apenas reacciono el dragón ya la tenía sujeta por el cuello, con violencia la empezó a estrellar sobre los orbes que había a su alrededor, más luna hiso brillar su cuerno segándolo temporalmente

-no se lo que seas, pero esto no te lo permitiré –dijo Luna en un susurro concentrando toda su magia en su cuerno preparando su ataque más devastador –eres demasiado peligrosos, así que te lo diré una vez y solo una vez, no te atrevas a atacar Equestria –lanzo su descomunal golpe, pero el dragón lanzo un rayo de su boca abierta en un grito furioso, ambas energías chocaron desencadenando una explosión, al finalizar la enorme luz que surgió Luna sonrió al ver que ya no había rastro del ser, podía verse agotada, extenuada, casi al borde de la inconciencia –al fin, pero ¿Qué clase de dragón era ese?

-uno que no debiste enfurecer –exclamo una voz serena detrás de Luna, ella apenas tuvo tiempo de girar su rostro para ver al dragón, Las perlas de sus brazos se iluminaron, Su brazo derecho también se ilumina cargando energía, Y en un rápido movimiento de su cuerpo Una potente onda magenta se separa de él, pero por extraño que pareciera el golpe no le llego, abrió los ojos asombrada al ver y sentir un cuerpo oscuro caer a su lado –así que hay otra

-Nightmare Moon –Luna grito enfurecida y mirando desafiante a su contraparte que lentamente se incorporaba – ¿Cómo escapaste de mi mente? –tomo pose defensiva, pero la yegua de la luna no le prestó atención

-escucha Luna, tu y yo queremos arreglar viejas cuentas, pero no ahora –dijo con decisión –ese dragón es más fuerte de lo que aparenta –apenas dijo eso, el dragón se arrojó hacia ella con violencia, ella evadió el golpe pero no así el esfera que se formó en su otra garra que la golpeo a quemarropa, aventándola hacia Luna que detuvo su avance con su magia

-¿por qué me ayudas? –pregunto ella aun con dudas

-simple, si esa cosa te mata, me mata a mí también –le respondió Nightmare Moon, pero el dragón no espero nada y las ataco de nuevo, ambas trataron de evadirlo pero no pudieron, una por lo cansado y la otra por la inexperiencia, esta vez fue Nightmare Moon la que concentro su magia y a diferencia de Luna la intención era matar al dragón, no persuadirlo –¡maldita bestia, sabrás por que debes no meterte con la reina de la noche eterna, muere! –luna no alcanzo a detenerla, cerrando los ojos para no ver la muerte de aquel ser, no hubo nada, los abrió para ver a Nightmare Moon por primera vez aterrada, le dragón seguía ahí, con algo de humo saliendo de su mano –lo…lo…detuvo con su garra…imposible –fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que la bestia, más rápida que nada y las agarro a las dos por el cuello –Luna, vete de aquí

-¿que…? –dijo Luna, pero antes de poder escuchar la contestación Nightmare Moon hiso brillar su cuerno haciendo que un pequeño golpe de magia golpeara Al dragón aperlado soltándolas, y antes que nada más, la magia de la yegua lunar envolvió a Luna sacándola del sueño, pero la concentrarse en Luna el dragón la volvió tomar de cuello y antes que nada el estampo un terrible golpe en la cara, volvió a cargar su brazo de energía y grito

-¡Corte espacial! –recibió la golpe de lleno dejándola caer en la inconciencia, pero antes perder todo los sentido escucho entre susurros _Dos entidades que jamás debieron de encontrarse en el continuo espacio-tiempo. Su encuentro hará surgir su ira, distorsionando el equilibrio, el resultado la destrucción_ –este es el poder de sus princesas

-¡guardias! –Grito Luna despertando de golpe y enredándose con las cobijas, al instante los guardias solares y lunares entraron quedándose impactados, Celestia entro detrás de ello asustada por el grito, para después alistar su cuerno aterrada frente a su hermana, con lágrimas que salían de sus ojos – ¡hermana! –grito corriendo hacia ella, pero apenas trato de dar un paso los guardias al apuntaron sus lanzas – ¿Qué pasa?

-Nightmare Moon ¿cómo te atreves a regresar? devuélveme a mi hermana –grito con llanto e hiperventilada

-de que estas hablando Hermana –dijo Luna aturdida, pero al ver sus pesuñas corrió a su espejo y al ver su reflejo – ¡aaaaahhhh!

* * *

La mañana todavía no había todavía llegado cuando cierto Palkia abría los ojos después de una buena noche de sueño, sin embargo aún conservaba esa lucha en sus sueños, recordando las peleas que tenía con su primo Darkrai

-espero poder agradecerle por eso, y yo que pensaba que solo era para fastidiarme –se dijo a si mismo mientras se sobaba los ojos con su garra, espera un momento….al fin –dijo por lo bajo al ver que volvía a tener su propio cuerpo, reconociendo cada parte suya –por fin me voy de aquí

-Palkia, ya es hora de trabajar –dijo Applejack desde el otro lado de la puerta del granero –vamos no me hagas entrar y despertarte a cubetazos –apresuradamente trabo la puerta con su pie, sintiendo como Applejack golpeaba con fuerza –arriba holgazán

-ya salgo Applejack, espera un momento por favor –dijo algo alterado, mirándose de golpe y buscando una salida por donde irse, pudo sentir como la pony se recostaba a un lado dela puerta cada vez más impaciente

-que hago, que hago, que hago –se decía mientras se concentraba, del otro lado de la puerta Applejack ya había perdido la paciencia

-¡ya me arte, si no sales ahora mismo entro por ti! –Grito a todo pulmón mientras se preparaba para romper la puerta –a la una, a las dos

-hermana ¿Qué piensas que haces? Recuerda la última vez que quisiste arreglar un clavo salido con una coss –dijo Applebloom llegando y casi regañando a su hermana –ni a mí y a la abuela le pareció gracioso

-no es eso Hermanita, recuerdas al señor Palkia –la potrilla asintió feliz –y recuerdas que le ofrecí trabajar para nosotras por un tiempo –la niña volvió a asentir –pues el todavía no sale a hacer sus labores

-ya Salí –dijo Palkia abriendo la puerta –ya Salí Applejack, siento el retraso, quise verme algo más presentable –completamente agitado mirándose las pesuñas, pero ay estoy aquí, más me gustaría poder hablar con mis hermanos después del trabajo, pequeña, podrías ir con mis hermano y decirles que si puedo verlos en la tarde

-por mí no hay problema –dijo ella con entusiasmo –les diré que lo vean en su Sugarcube Corner, ya vuelvo –y salió corriendo hacia el pueblo ala distancia, por otro lado Applejack permanecía aun viendo de reojo a Palkia

-bueno vaquero, ven conmigo, que tenemos mucho trabajo, tenemos que cosechar

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el castillo de la amistad, Dialga ya estaba listo junto con Spike viendo venir a Rarity venir con su carretilla y algunas palas y picos

-listos chicos –dijo ella algo coqueta, como siempre, los dos sintieron con emoción –bien, andando, hay muchas gemas que necesito para mis vestidos

-nos vemos Twilight –se despidió Spike, con clara alegría al estar sobre el lomo de Rarity, repentinamente Spike escupió una carta para Twilight la cual rápidamente tomo dejando ir a todos

-adiós –se despidió mientras abría la carta, apenas lo leyó un segundo salió corriendo tras de Rarity a todas prisa – ¡Rarity espera! –Ambos se detuvieron al instante para ver como Twilight les cortaba el paso exhausta –la princesa nos está llamando a Canterlot, un asunto urgente ha acontecido y nos quiere a todas presentes

-está bien Twilight –dijo Rarity cabizbaja –supongo que tendré que esperar

-si quieres yo y Spike podemos buscar las gemas mientras están con la princesa cele….cebe…celes….Celestia, si Celestia –los ojos de Rarity brillaron con emoción, y casi agradeciendo

-son en verdad muy amables, sobre todo usted Dialga

-en ese caso, voy a buscar a las demás –en ello llego Applebloom corriendo en compañía de sus amigas –oh, hola niña, no saben si Applejack está en la granja

-no, está en el mercado, pero venimos a ver al señor Dialga –exclamo con inocencia, apenas escucho sui nombre el pony se acercó a la conversación –su hermano me pidió que le dijera que lo quería ver a usted y a su otro hermano en Sugarcube Corner en la tarde, ya le avisamos a su otro hermano,

-gracias niñas, son muy amables, pero ¿saben para que nos quiere ver mi hermano?

-tal vez para disculparse con usted por lo de anoche –dijo Rarity –tal vez se arrepintió por la forma como lo trato

-ese no es mi hermano, debe haber algo más, bueno ya lo sabré en la tarde, por lo pronto buscare algo que hacer –con ello se encamino hacia Rarity –bueno señorita Rarity, supongo que no podre buscar las gemas hoy con Spike, pero mañana las buscamos

-está bien, gracias de todos modos, a los dos –con ello Rarity se marchó detrás Twilight, la cual iba en camino hacia el mercado a toda prisa,

* * *

La tarde llego sin muchas sorpresas, y en una de las mesas de Sugarcube Corner ya estaban sentados Dialga y Giratina los cuales ya impacientes esperaban a su hermano

-¿y para que piensas que nos mandó llamar?

-no tengo idea Dialga, no tengo idea –en ello el pony tierra entro con rapidez y sin prestar atención a la señora Cake que retrocedió recordando lo de anoche –y bien hermano ¿Qué pasa?

-pasa que cierto hermano no nos contó todo –exclamo así como así, enojado y sereno –hay algo que debo decirles pero no aquí, acompáñenme –y los dos se marcharon del establecimiento


	5. Chapter 5

Interrogantes

* * *

-y bien ¿Qué es lo que deseas mostrarnos? –Dijo Dialga mientras caminaban en el interior de lo que era un castillo abandonado, en ese instante Palkia cerró los ojos creando una cúpula de luz alrededor de la habitación derruida – ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-solo les digo que recupere algo de mi poder –dijo sonriendo y regresando a su forma dragón –no todo, y una cosa más, no nos informantes de todo lo referente a estas….princesas

-de que hablas

-de que una de ellas puede moverse por los sueños –respondió con algo de enojo –de no ser porque siempre me fastidiaba Darkrai no hubiera podido adaptarme a la pelea, lo bueno es que esa pony lo pensara dos veces antes de buscarnos –Giratina miro alrededor notando al instante una esfera de cristal que flotaba al centro de la habitación

-¿y esa esfera? –Palkia solo se limitó a tomarla, pero Dialga se la arrebató con su magia –y tú ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-en primera, estuve estudiando esta extraña forma y descubrí que puedo hacer mucho de lo que ellos hacen –dijo mirando al interior de la misma, pero noto algo, dentro de la esfera Dialga pudo ver a una alicornio negra que volaba por un espacio negro –y supongo que quien está aquí….

-resulta que la pony tenía una segunda conciencia dentro de ella,

-así que simplemente la encerraste en una dimensión de bolsillo – pregunto Giratina, a lo que Palkia asintió serenamente –y con ello has puesto en alerta a las princesas

-no me culpes a mí, que cierto hermano aquí presente no nos dio toda la información –miro inquisitoriamente a Dialga que solo miro el suelo apenado –y de seguro tiene una ridícula historia para justificar el hecho de hacer que nos descubran

-había leído en la biblioteca las historias de una tal Nightmare Moon –respondió sin más –pero eran cuentos pony, no les vi la debida importancia

-Dialga, te recuerdo que en la región Sinnon nosotros somos casi mitos y cuentos –dijo Giratina –algo que a ese grupito no le importo –repentinamente miro a Palkia que se transformaba ante ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –si ya tienes todo tu poder ¿Por qué no te has retirado po5r tun cuenta?

-por qué no puedo, ya lo intente después de trabajar –respondió – intente dar un vistazo, pero no pude conectarme con nuestro mundo, pero si con muchos otros, por mí me hubiera largado sin ustedes

-qué apoyo de hermanos –dijo irónico Dialga

-no te quejes Dialga –dijo Palkia acercando su enorme hipido en la cara del pony unicornio exhalando su aliento por su nariz –por qué ahora mismo podría devorarte

-atrévete hermano –exclamo desafiante –te prometo que te daré indigestión –pero Giratina se interpuso entre los dos –Giratina apártate, que esto es algo que tenemos que terminar ahora mismo

-ya tontos, Palkia aun con todo tu poder, solo no llegaras muy lejos, y tu Dialga, de alguna forma Palkia tiene razón, debemos recuperar todo nuestro poder si algo queremos hacer para regresar a casa –los dos se calmaron y Palkia regreso as u forma pony –por otro lado, yo me pregunto que haremos con la tal Nightmare Moon

-si es como en verdad como dicen los libros, no es seguro que salga de esa prisión, aunque no lo crean, no quisiera traer caos a este hermosos sitio y ni a tan amables ponys que nos brindaron su apoyo sin impórtales quienes éramos

-no te preocupes Giratina, para que ella puede escapar necesitaría un poder cercano a nuestro padre –los dos suspiraron aliviados mirando al orbe y al figura que volaba un espacio negro al su alrededor –o que me apiade de ella y la deje ir, lo cual no pasara

-al menos sabes qué hacer con la esfera, porque dudo que pensaras dejarla aquí

-la verdad, ese era mi plan –exclamo algo apenado

-todo esto explica por qué mando llamar a la princesa Twilight, pero para que mando llamar a sus amigas

* * *

En Canterlot la vida continuaba su marcha como de costumbre, salvo por la seguridad y las patrulla de guardias que ahora sobrevolaba la capital, tanto que desconcertó por un momento las seis ponys que llegaron en el carruaje, y que entraron en el castillo siguiendo a la princesa de la amistad que apurada entro de lleno en la sala

-Princesa Celestia –dijo alterada y asustada inclinándose junto con las demás que llegaron –vinimos tan rápido como lo pidió –por su parte la princesa Celestia permaneci estatica en su trono visiblemente preocupada

-Twilight, que bueno que estas bien –dijo la princesa Candace saliendo del protocolo y abrazando a su amiga junto con su esposo –temía tanto que algo te hubiera pasado, a ti y a las demás

-así es Twilight –uniéndose al su abrazo –estábamos preocupadas, pero ahora que están aquí, es mejor que ustedes sepan algo de suma importancia –la princesa Luna entro en la estancia visiblemente alterada –Luna….

-guardianes de la armonía, algo sumamente terrible ha pasado –exclamo Luna con el protocolo –anoche, vigilando el mundo irónico, descubrí la presencia de un ser sumamente terrible en cuanto a poder y furia se refiere, no tengo nada con lo que poder compararlo –todas exclamaron asustadas

-temo que ese poder pudo lo que nunca pensé que podría pasar –dijo Celestia consternada –temo que mi hermana fue completamente incapaz de luchar con el

-me vi obligada a abandonar la lucha cuando Nightmare Moon escapo de mi subconsciente –ante esa revelación Fluttershy se escondió detrás de Applejack –y por increíble que parezca, ella se quedó en el sueño a combatirlo, más temo que ahora ella haya aprovechado eso para poder escapar de mi

-pero princesa Luna –dijo Rarity –si Nightmare Moon es una manifestación de su inconsciente ¿Cómo pudo escapar? –La princesa solo alzo los hombros sin poder responder –significa que Nightmare Moon ha regresado

-ese es el problema –dijo Luna mirando al cielo –para este momento Nightmare Moon ya hubiera atacado con fuerza sobre nosotras, o al menos revelado su presencia, lo más probable es que haya caído ante el dragón que enfrentamos

-lo mas alarmante es que lo encontré cerca de Ponyville, y por ello nuestra preocupación –Dijo Celestia, al mismo tiempo que veía el mural de la derrota de Nightmare Moon –cuando llegue después de que Luna despertara, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando ante mi estaba Nightmare Moon

-o eso creíste –dijo Luna –pero solo era yo con la forma de Nightmare Moon, me tomo cerca de una hora calmar a mi hermana, y otras dos el poder regresar a mi estado real –Celestia mostro algo de vergüenza escondiendo la cara entre sus alas

-debemos volver y recuperar los elementos de la armonía, chicas andando –las mane6 estaban por retirarse a todo galope cuando Shining Armor las detuvo adelantándoseles – ¿Qué haces?

-ahora con el peligro de ese dragón le pedí a la princesa que las escoltara junto con un grupo de quince guardias, no esperan fuera con un tren especial listo –salieron del salón del trono ante unas preocupadas princesas las cuales apenas vieron irse a las chicas se miraron entre ellas

-hermana ¿segura que debemos hacer eso? –Celestia asintió –en ese caso es mejor apurarnos, aun no confió del todo en Discord

-por ello iremos con el –dijo la princesa del sol –mientras ellas están a salvo, nosotras buscaremos algo sobre ese extraño dragón –miraron el horizonte –vamos, que Blade Runner no es muy paciente y dudo que haga concesiones con nosotras –con ello las dos alzaron vuelo hacia el firmamento aterrizando poco segundos después al pie de una tienda del centro de Canterlot, en la que entraron poco antes de que las chicas pasaran por ahí en camino hacia la estación de tren

-buenos días Blade Runner –dijo la princesa del sol una vez dentro, Luna no se impresiono sobre el lugar, donde más su hermana trataba de buscar métodos naturales para bajar de peso – ¿interrumpo?

-no, claro que no –contesto un pony Pegaso de color naranja y crin lila cuya cutie mark era un par compas y un mapa –de hecho has venido en mejor momento, me llego tu surtido de hierbas especiales secretas para bajar de peso –Luna la miro irónica a la vez que Celestia volvía a avergonzarse

-aunque me alegra saber que el secreto de mi hermana para mantener su figura delgada haya llegado, hemos venido por algo diferente señor –dijo Luna con respeto, a lo que el pony solo se inclinó –según mi hermana, tu sabes sobre dragones, incluso sobre aquellos que están en los libros –el pony asintió –dígame ¿le es posible decirnos sobre un dragón si solo se lo describo?

-dígame princesa –la princesa el dibujo con hermosos detalle al dragón que visito y peleo anoche, pero a medida que describía al dragón, el pony tenía su mirada cada vez más confusa, no tardaron mucho antes que las dos miraran expectantes a Blade Runner

-y bien Blade Runner ¿sabes algo? –el pony negó con intriga mirando el dibujo y enrollándolo

-temo decirles princesas pero desconozco cualquier información sobre ese dragón, ni lo que dibujo princesa –dijo con respeto –he viajado por muchos lugares por todo este mundo, y ni los dioses del reino de los dragones, pero si me permite llevarme esa pintura podre buscar más información en mi siguiente viaje princesa

-tómalo y por favor dinos todo lo que puedas cuando lo tengas –con ello las princesas se despidieron, no sin antes de que Celestia tomara una bolsita de sus plantas milagro

* * *

En ponyville el tren especial había llegado a la estación bajando con rapidez a los guardias y a las ponys, las mane6 permanecieron avergonzadas, pero Shining Armor permaneció con su hermanita admirando el pueblo

-bueno Twilight, este pueblo es muy hermoso, ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto vivir aquí –ella asintió con alegría respirando el aire tan limpio –y será por algún pony que vive aquí –Twilight impactada solo miro enojada a su hermano

-Shining Armor ¿Cómo se te pueden ocurrir tales cosas? –exclamo indignada –para tu información si tuviera un enamorado, te juro que te lo presentaría, no como tú que no me dijiste nada sobre tu boda,

-aquí vamos de nuevo –dijo Pinkie pie sacando una bolsa de palomitas

-pero Twilight, debes entender que la amenaza es muy real y después con lo de Chrysalis, yo simplemente –dijo tratando de excusarse, pero Twilight solo lo acaricio en la mejilla –solo quiero protegerte

\- no te preocupes por mi hermano –respondió –por ahora lo mejor ir al Bosque Everfree y recuperar los elementos de la harmonía –con rapidez fueron a la biblioteca por algunas cosas y por Spike que hacía tiempo había regresado del mercado –Spike ya regresamos, vamos a ir al Bosque Everfree

-El destino guardó gloria para mí, En su seno en batalla descubrí A una bella mujer enfrentada junto a mí, Su voz atravesó mi alma. Entre gritos, del odio apareció Una luz que fue fugaz pero duró –al escuchar eso Twilight se acercó a la mesa donde cierto pony unicornio estaba recitando un poema –El instante en que miró a mi noble corazón….

-vaya Dialga, que lindo poema –dijo Twilight mirando la hoja sobre el hombro del pony –no sabía que te gustaban los poemas antiguos

-oh Twilight, la verdad no –contesto con vergüenza –yo estaba leyendo de historia y cultura general cuando me topé con ese poema –puso un separador en la página y cerro el libro –y como me decía alguien una vez, es mejor leer lo poemas en voz alta, así los entiendes mejor

-pues fue muy sabio al darte ese consejo –respondió con una sonrisa –disculpa Dialga ¿sabes dónde está Spike? Quería que saludara a mi hermano, y llevarlo una expedición de suma importancia

-buenas tardes –dijo Shining Armor entrado en la sala con dos guardias –Twilight, no quiero que la noche nos alcance, la princesa nos pidió que fuéramos lo más rápido posible

-oh cierto, hermano te presento a Dialga, Dialga quiero que conozcas a mi hermano – Shining Armor le extendió la pesuña que fue estrecha da sin demora –hermano, él se está quedando por ahora en el castillo como mi invitado

-al menos hasta saber a dónde ir –respondió mirando de reojo a los guardias –por cierto Spike regreso algo cansado, así que se fue a dormir –Twilight miro cabizbaja –pero si quieres yo puedo ir con ustedes, pero ¿A dónde es tan urgente ir, que no pueda esperar a mañana?

-no creo que sea necesario –dijo Twilight, pero las demás negaron a la vez que Rainbow lo levantaba del cojín –eh, eso no fue amable, iré por Spike y nos vemos

-¿y a dónde vamos? –dijo Spike somnoliento entrando en la sala con su cobijita y su peluche de Rarity


	6. Chapter 6

-y por qué tenemos que venir a este bosque –exclamo Dialga algo temeroso, todas supusieron que simplemente tenía miedo como todas, pero no era así, sino el hecho de que iban en camino al mismo castillo donde horas antes había estado con sus hermanos –no sería más prudente venir otro día

-también opino lo mismo –dijo Fluttershy algo escondida – porque no regresamos mañana

-no podemos, la princesa confía en nosotras –respondió Rainbow dash –además no deberías tener miedo, que yo la más fabulosa y futura capitana de los wonderbolt esta con ustedes

-y yo que pensaba que Palkia era un engreído –dijo Dialga con una carcajada que a Rainbow no le gusto –discúlpame ¿quieres?

-llegamos –por fin exclamo Twilight divisando el castillo y el acantilado –ahora nosotras iremos y buscaremos los elementos dela armonía

-mientras nosotros protegeremos el perímetro –dijo Shining al mismo tiempo que hacia una seña con su pesuña y la mitad de los guardias se dispersaban

-a todo esto porque venimos por… ¿Cómo los llamaron? –Pregunto Dialga bajando junto con ellas y el resto de los guardias –no creo que sean muy valiosos si están enterrados al fondo de un cañón donde cualquiera pueda tomarlos

-pero que estás diciendo –dijo Rarity algo ofendida –aunque tengas razón en mucho de lo que has dicho, los elementos de la armonía son las armas más poderosas de Equestria, y solo pueden llevarlas seis ponys que este unidas por la amistad

-y debemos recuperarlos para defendernos de un extraño Dragón –dijo Applejack atenta a su alrededor –tengan cuidado chicas esa cosa podría estar dentro de la cueva –al escuchar eso Twilight quiso correr a salvar el árbol pero Dialga la detuvo junto con Shining armor

-Twilight no hay que ser imprudentes –exclamo Dialga –si es un dragón tan peligroso como dicen debemos movernos con sigilo –Twilight asintió caminando tan silenciosamente como se lo permitía sus patitas,

-yo entrare primero –dijo Rainbow dash entrando violentamente en La cueva, ante la mirada de fastidio del resto –aquí no hay nada, nada de nada –al escuchar eso, todas entraron de lleno en la caverna seguida de algunos guardias, apenas Twilight vio el árbol intacto suspiro aliviada

-gracias a Celestia, está a salvo –dijo tras el suspiro –bien chicas, tomemos los elementos y vámonos –con rapidez cada una tomo posición y el árbol les d3evolvio los elementos, a la distancia Dialga solo observaba con intriga, pero la verlas salir como si nada él se calmo

-princesa Twilight –dijo un guardia llegando con rapidez apenas las chicas y los demás habían subido las escaleras de piedra –hay algo que tiene que ver, todas corrieron siguiendo al pony ante un Dialga que estaba algo asustado, al entrar Shining Armor contemplaba el suelo de la antigua cámara del trono

-Twilight tienes que ver esto –las seis pony se acercaron y lo que vieron las dejo aterradas, frente a ellas estaba la huella extraña de un dragón, a su lado sostenido por un guardia la esfera donde se podía ver a Nightmare Moon atrapada –dime por favor que no es lo que pienso que es

-temo decirte hermano que si lo es –dijo con temor e intriga, a su vez Fluttershy se escondió detrás de Applejack, Twilight tomo el orbe intrigada y viendo en su interior a la yegua que volaba en su interior buscando desesperadamente una forma de salir –de alguna manera Nightmare Moon fue atrapada en esta, no sé qué, es, ¿Qué es esta cosa, y como lo hace?

-será mejor llevarla con la princesa Celestia

-tiene razón hermano, pero tengan cuidado

-no te preocupes por ello –entregándola a un grupo de ponys pegasos y unicornios que salieron corriendo,

* * *

No había pasado mucho desde que la reunión había concluido y Palkia había ido a la estación preguntando sobre el horario de trenes, tenía la intención de ir a buscar a esa pony que había entrado en sus sueños y terminar el trabajo

-Solo unos días de trabajo y tendré suficiente para el viaje –se dijo a si mismo mientras regresaba a la granja, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver frente a la entrada a Big Mac que lo esperaba

-buenas noches Big Mac –pero Big Macintosh solo se le quedo viendo definidamente –supongo que vienes a ver si me ire hoy o mañana

-nop –negó con letitud

-de hecho venimos a invitarlo a comer –dijo Applebloom saliendo de atrás de Big Mac –la abuela Smith quiere agradecerle por ayudarme en el bosque cuando llego –sin decir más arrastro a Palkia hacia la casa donde la abuela Smith miraba de reojo al semental

-buenas noches señora –dijo Palkia entrando con lentitud por la puerta –le agradezco mucho la invitación

-no es nada querido, usted trabajo mucho ayer y ayudo a mi pequeña nietecita ese mismo día –Palkia miro de reojo a la pequeña pony que se escondía un poco en la mesa –solo me pegunto ¿Dónde está Applejack? Se supone que no llega tarde, esa niña

-no te preocupes Abuela, la vi hace unas horas, iba con sus amigas al bosque Everfree acompañadas por un grupo de guardias reales –dijo Applebloom dejando consternado a todos los presentes

-¿Por qué irían la bosque Everfree? –pregunto Palkia con nervios al igual que Big Mac, cada uno por razones muy distintas

-supongo que por algo importante, como Twilight es la alumna de la princesa Celestia –Palkia casi se atraganta al escucha eso por parte de la dulce potrilla, y de inmediato miro a la ventana con cierto desafío –por cierto, también la vi irse con el señor Dialga

-así que con mi hermano, bueno, estoy seguro que estarán bien –apenas termino de exclamar cuando entro Applejack con su elemento de la armonía pendiéndole del cuello –buenas noches

-buenas noches a todos, perdónenme por llegar tarde, pero tuvimos que ir por los elementos de la Armonía –exclamo sentándose en la mesa con lentitud, extrañamente a un lado de Palkia, la pony miro de reojo a su abuela que los veía con una sonrisa disimulada

-y dígame señor Palkia –dijo la abuela antes de que su nieta pudiera preguntar – ¿ha pensado que hacer a partir de hoy? Lo digo porque nos gustaría qu3e se quedara aquí a ayudarnos con la cosecha

-abuela, no será necesario, entre Big Mac y yo podemos hacerlo –dijo Applejack –el que pienses que no podemos me ofende –pero la abuela solo se quedó solo mirando de reojo a su hija, la pony se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la matriarca y al instante se ruborizo

-de hecho, estaba por pedirles que me permitieran quedarme un poco mas –respondió Palkia sin prestar atención a la conversación silenciosa de las dos, interrumpiéndola –fui esta tarde a la estación de trenes, y pregunte por los costes

-pero si con al menos un día de trabajo podrías pagar un boleto a Canterlot –dijo Applebloom

-sí, pero solo para eso Applebloom –dijo Applejack –pero el hospedaje, y la comida es otro poco, al menos te llevas lo de un mes, y solo para un fin de semana, nosotras no hemos tenido muchos problemas, pues nos hemos quedado con la familia de Twilight o en el castillo

-entonces está decidido, mañana tú y el joven Palkia se encargaran de la cosecha de este año, mientras Big Mac las vende en el mercado –dijo la Abuela Smith dando en el proceso un guiño

* * *

En la biblioteca Spike permanecía impaciente esperando a Twilight, mirando maliciosamente a la habitación que les servía de comedor, pero su mirada cambio al escuchar la puerta principal abriéndose, apenas entro Twilight y Dialga, Spike hiso sui jugada

-hola Twilight, Dialga, ya les tengo lista la cena, pero pasen –exclamo arrastrando a los dos sin prestar atención al grupo que entraba detrás de ellos –como yo tenía hambre pues ya comí, así que me voy a mi cama a dormir, pero ustedes coman, coman

-¿Spike….por qué tan poca luz? –exclamo Twilight al ver que él bebe dragón cerraba las cortinas y prendía tres velas en un candelabro y lo ponía en el centro de la mesa – ¿y por qué bajaste el fonógrafo?

-quería escuchar música mientras leía –contesto con total inocencia –ahora si me disculpas, me voy a dormir

-Spike, espera un momento, hay algo que debo decirte –dijo, pero el dragón no escucho nada mientras reía disimuladamente, y con un pequeño golpecito de su cola encendió el fonógrafo que inicio un canción romántica –¿pero qué…?

-listo, después de hoy estoy seguro que ambos se enamoraran, y así yo podre…. –exclamo con ahínco mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la escalera, pero al chocar con lago y voltear intrigado, se descubrió a si mismo con la mirada furibunda de cierto capitán de la guardia que con su mirada esperaba una explicación –ha…hola…

-Spike... ¿podrías explicarme? –dijo Shining armor conteniendo su enojo por el intento de ligar a su hermana con lo que para él era un completo desconocido, al mismo tiempo, por compasión un guardia detiene la musica

-Spike no me dejaste decirte que Shining armor, y algunos guardias se quedarían con nosotros por un tiempo –exclamo Twilight saliendo del comedor, con ello se quedó de piedra sintiendo los ojos de fuego de su hermano mayor –podrías ser tan amable de ayudarme a servirles algo de comer –entraron a la cocina y ella empezó a sacar los platos de comida

-Princesa Twilight –dijo un guardia entrando –usted es una princesa, nosotros somos quienes debemos servirle a usted, permítame a mi servir los platos –pero Twilight solo lo miro benevolente –princesa….

-yo lo hare, muchas gracias por su preocupación, pero este es mi castillo y ustedes son mis invitados –con un ademan de su pesuña insto a los presentes a sentarse, y sirviendo a cada uno un plato de comida exclamo –disculpen que no tenga habitaciones adecuadas, pero estoy segura que puedo solucionarlo

-no se preocupe princesa –dijo Shining armor inclinándose –nosotros nos acomodaremos

\- Shining, puede que sea una princesa ahora, pero aún sigo siendo tu hermana –dijo regañando a su hermano –no tiene que tratarme con tanto respeto, aún sigo siendo quien soy –con una sonrisa miro a cada uno de ellos, los cuales les respondieron igualmente sonriendo –por cierto Spike, hable con Rarity, la princesa Celestia vendrá mañana a primera hora a hablar con migo sobre la nueva guardia que se establecerá, así que Dialga ira con Rarity mañana

-¿Qué?... ¿Pero?... ¿pero? –balbuceo Spike casi al borde del colapso

-disculpe Twilight, pero podrías mostrarnos nuestras habitaciones –dijo Shining armor, a lo que la pony asintió –gracias, asignare cuatro guardias para la guardia nocturna

-en ese caso me retiro, buenas noches

-buenas noches Dialga, Shining no será necesario, Spike podrías enseñarles sus cuartos después de comer–Spike trago saliva, al ver a Shining armor de reojo, al mismo tiempo Dialga ya estaba arriba con rumbo a su habitación

* * *

A las afueras de Ponyville cierto pony Pegaso contemplaba las estrellas, a su lado un pequeño conejito lo acompañaba, aun después de un día complicado por el conejo, Giratina estaba agradecido por haber pasado todo su día en compañía de otras criaturas

-sabes Ángel, cuanto me gustaría quedarme, este mundo es todo lo que había soñado –el pequeño conejito solo se le quedo viendo –tu y yo sabemos que no soy de este lugar, pero….sabes algo, me quedo, lo que hagan mis hermanos ya no me importa

-señor Giratina –dijo Fluttershy en el puente viendo a los dos sobre el tejado –no creo que debiera estar ahí, está muy alto –Giratina solo bajo planeando con Ángel en su lomo –oh Ángel, ¿no causaste ningún problema al señor Giratina mientras no estuve?

-no te preocupes Fluttershy, limamos las asperezas –respondió mientras abría la puerta y el pequeño conejito entraba dando saltos –por cierto ¿sabes de algún terreno cerca de este sitio? pienso quedarme a vivir en ponyville

-bueno, de hecho la colina de enfrente está a la venta –dijo con sinceridad –como esta tan cerca del bosque Everfree nadie lo quiere, por ello está muy barato ¿pero por qué lo quieres tan cerca del bosque Everfree? –el pony sonrío con alegría viendo el terreno con meditación

-por qué puedo estar más cerca de los animalitos, ahora puedo verme al pie de mi casa al lado de cientos de conejitos y pajaritos que me despierten con su cantos –con tono soñador, Fluttershy también lo soñó,

-me parece hermoso, y nunca pensé que tendría un vecino –pero al instante se puso algo angustiada –solo espero que no me tapes el sol –lso dos rieron con gracia mientras entraban a la cabaña dejando a Fluttershy entrar, mientras veía de reojo al bosque, para después entrar y cerrar detrás de el

Había notado un ligero resplandor de unos ojos verdosos que no escondido entre la vegetación observaba la vivienda


	7. Chapter 7

Diamante

El sol salió por el bello horizonte anunciando un nuevo día lleno de alergias, cosa que no era compartida por cierto dragón que veía como a la lejanía, a cierto pony unicornio que se preparaba para acompañar a su amor platónico por el bosque

-Twilight, por favor déjame quedarme, estoy seguro que la princesa Celestia no pidió mi asistencia obligatoriamente –reclamaba Spike viendo a Dialga tomar algunos libros de mineralogía, y lo ponía en su equipaje –obviamente no sabe nada sobre buscar joyas

-ya Spike, la princesa Celestia estará más que contenta en tenerte ahí, además de paso podemos visitar a mis padres –dijo Twilight aun con el regañadientes del bebe dragón –y estoy segura que mamá te hará sus famosos panqueques de arándano –apenas escucho eso salió volando a su cuarto saliendo con su maleta

-tu asistente N#1 listo para ir a Canterlot –dijo dando un saludo militar, saludo que se apagó al ver llegar por la puerta Rarity con un hermoso sombrero y con una canasta de Picnic

-oh, hola Twilight, Spike ¿Dialga ya está listo? –Dijo con total calma dejando al canasta en el suelo, Dialga salió de la esquina llevando sus alforjas –veo que ya está listo, por cierto prepare algo de comer para cuando terminemos

-muchas gracias señorita Rarity –cortésmente dijo ruborizándose un poco –no se hubiera molestado

-claro que no es ninguna molestia –le respondió – ¿Quién sería si permitía que se quedara con hambre mientras buscamos joyas? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el gran favor de acompañarme

-Cuida los minutos, pues las horas ya cuidarán de sí mismas –dijo la voz de un Pegaso que entraba por la puerta –diviértete en tu cita

-hola hermano –él le contesto algo enojado el saludo alzando la pesuña –nos vemos en la tarde, cuídense en Canterlot –Twilight asintió con la cabeza mientras Spike bufaba a regañadientes viendo como los dos unicornios salían por la puerta

-veo que cierto dragoncito esta celoso –exclamo la princesa Candace bajando las escaleras con una risita, a su la do estaba Shining Armor aun mirando con recelo a Spike –ahora entiendo por qué tu intento de ayer, aunque no lo niego, ese pony es bastante atractivo

-yo no le veo lo lindo –dijo Shining armor sin darse cuenta que ambos comentarios, habían puesto en vergüenza a Twilight que solo vio de reojo a Giratina la cual no pareció importarle

-si no estuviera casada con Shining Armor, créeme que iría por ese semental –dijo Candace en tono juguetón, pero dio su efecto, tanto Shining como Spike abrieron la boca a todo lo que daban –cayeron…. –les cerro la boca con sus pesuñas mientras volvía a reír

-si intenta robarte, te juro que lo pagara –exclamo tratando de contener su enojo por la imagen que se presentada, pero miro de reojo a Spike que tenía una mirada siniestra –y si intentas algo…

-¡Shining!

-perdón Twili

-no es nada Shining –le respondió aun avergonzada –por cierto, quiero presentarles a Giratina, uno de los hermanos de Dialga, él se ofreció a cuidar la biblioteca en lo que no estamos –el saludo cordialmente a la pareja mientras salían por la puerta, pero Twilight se detuvo un momento girándose a Giratina –siento mucho que vieras esto, yo…

-no te preocupes, lo hagan mis hermanos es su responsabilidad, no la mía, y gracias por darme este empleo, aunque sea solo por hoy –Twilight sonrió con alegría mientras cerraba la puerta dejando al Pegaso en el establecimiento

* * *

Pasaron unas horas mentiras el tren sonaba a lo lejos de donde dos unicornios ya buscaban joyas con esmero,

-y dime Dialga ¿hay muchas joyas de dónde vienen? –Dijo Rarity inocentemente, mientras buscaba joyas a espaldas de Dialga, el cual solo se detuvo y volteo – ¿Qué? Solo quiero hacer algo de conversación, además nunca contaron de qué parte de Equerstria vienen

-señorita Rarity…

-oh por favor, no seamos tan formales, solo llámame Rarity, somos amigos después de todo –le respondió tomando un par de joyas y colocarlas en la carreta, Dialga no sabía que responder cuando un grito de ella lo interrumpió – ¡oh, mira que hermoso diamante encontré, oh es tan hermoso!

-si es lindo –respondió –supongo que sirve para lo que vayas a hacer con el –Rarity por otro lado solo lo miro algo ofendida –cuando has visto una jema, ya las has visto todas

-Dialga, este no solo es una joya, es la joya más hermosa que alguna vez he visto, sencillamente una obra de arte –exclamo con superioridad –son lo más perfecto y hasta me atrevería a suponer que son como las princesas –Dialga se rio por lo bajo –¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-lo que me dijiste –exclamo Dialga

-para alguien cuya cutie mark está relacionada con las joyas, no pareces apreciarlas

-las aprecio, pero no en sentido al que estas acostumbradas –dijo con serenidad, tomando el diamante –para mi este diamante es la mejor representación de tiempo, admirar su belleza, es admirar al tiempo

-a que te refieres

-esta joya, por la que tanto te estas esforzando, en los albores del pasado, en los tiempo primigenios, aun antes de la vida misma, esta valiosa piedra no era más que un trozo de tierra sin color, un carbón en bruto

-así que de ahí provienen los diamantes, pero si no se parecen al sucio carbón en lo más mínimo, solo míralo, limpio, puro, impecable –dijo guardando el diamante en su alforja

-eso demuestra el poder de tiempo –respondió sentándose pegando su espalda en la carreta ya llena de joyas –puede volver lo más tosco y pobre en algo liso y puro

-eso suena muy interesante –dijo sentándose a su lado –eso de las joyas, eres algún tipo de filosofo

-podría decirse que…. ¡abajo! –repentinamente empujo a Rarity directo a una zanga, a la vez que saltaba fuera de las garras de un enorme dragón atraído por las joyas, el cual tomo la carreta –¡Rarity escóndete! –pero la pony hiso totalmente lo opuesto

-¡oye desconsiderado! –Dijo ella encarando la pata del dragón – ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir y tomar lo que no es tuyo?!¡Respóndeme! –pero de dragón solo se le quedo viendo, para después alzar su pata

-¡mío! –grito con clara intención de golpear a Rarity como si fuera una mosca, pero Dialga fue más rápido y saco a Rarity de ahí, pero el dragón escupió fuego sobre la zanga, haciendo correr a los dos ponys por la extensión

-Rarity, vete y busca ayuda, yo lo distraeré –exclamo agitado viendo de reojo el caminar del dragón que los buscaba, que apenas veía movimiento destruía el lugar con sus garras o lo incendiaba –ve,

-estás loco, no voy a dejarte con eso –dijo ella histérica aferrándose a la pesuña de Dialga, pero este solo la abrazo con ternura, y sorpresivamente tomo una esmeralda y con rapidez salió de su escondite –¡aquí cosas, ven por mí!

-¡Dialga! –grito Rarity saliendo del escondite a toda prisa, eso distrajo a Dialga y tratando de hacerle señas para que volviera, fue golpeado con violencia por la garra del dragón que lo aventó con tal violencia que al impactar contra unos árboles, este los destrozo, Rarity se cubrió los ojos sollozando la ver tal acción –Dialga resiste, voy por ti

-¡ladrona! –rugió el dragón sacándola de su trance, al ínstate corrió perseguida por la bestia, la cual al final la acorralo en una pared de piedra, ella temblado se pegó a la roca mientras las fauces del dragón lentamente se le acercaban con la intención de comerla

-¡aaaaaahhhh! –fue un grito que lleno a casi todo en valle, pero el dragón ya tenía su respiración sobre la pobre que solo cerro los ojos llorando, no solo por ella, sino también por Dialga, pero un rugido más fuerte llamo la atención de ambos, detrás del dragón había una gran criatura, azul con plateado cuya piel era de diamante

-¡mío! –volvió a gritar el dragón, pero apenas se acerco fue repelido por una violenta onda de choque, Rarity por otro lado solo pudo articular balbuceos al ver la piel brillante de la bestia azul, y sin perder tiempo, salió corriendo por la pared hasta llegar a una saliente donde se escondió llorando, escuchando los estruendos de la lucha afuera de su endeble refugio

* * *

En ponyville Giratina veía como algunos niños venían con entusiasmo hacia le interior de la biblioteca acompañados por una pony terrestre que saludo con alegría a Giratina, el cual el extendió la pesuña

-muchas gracias por ayudarnos con esto –dijo cheerilee suspirando aliviada –la princesa Twilight y yo estuvimos planeando este día del libro por días, y anoche me dijo que no podría hacerlo,

-no se preocupe –contesto revisando y anotando los libros que los niños pedían –cuando me entere, me ofrecí para suplirla, así ustedes hacen su día especial y yo gano lago para poder pagarle a Fluttershy por su atención

-y nosotras a usted –dijo cheerilee, pero llego a oídos sordos cuando Giratina espontáneamente giro su giro su cuerpo en dirección a una pared –ha ¿señor Giratina?

-disculpa mi desconocimiento de terreno, pero ¿Qué hay en aquella dirección?

-el bosque everfree –contesto intrigada –supongo que como apenas llego, no sabe mucho del bosque, pero es un lugar aterrador, muy pocos se atrevena adentrarse mucho en el

-gracias –dijo relajado, dándose la vuelta u ayudando a una potrilla unicornio que intentaba tomar un libro con su magia

* * *

El sol alumbraba con nobleza las ricas manzanas que dos tres ponys acomodaban en canastas y las acomodaban en una carreta, Applejack las bajaba con fuerza, Palkia las llevaba acomodaba en las canastas y Big Mac las ponía en la carreta

-vamos chicos, un poco más y terminaremos esto, y mañana podremos descansar finalmente –dijo Applejack con entusiasmo golpeando los arbole –apurémonos que hoy la abuela Smith nos tendrá listo un gran pastel de manzana

-eyeud

-entonces apuremos el paso señorita Applejack –dijo Palkia con una ligera sonrisa, para después tomar su postura seria y mirar al huerto exclamando para sí mismo –parece ser que Dialga al fin despertó

-Palkia, vamos no debemos tardar –dijo Applejack sin detenerse, sacando se sus distracción a pony

-si jefa –contesto

* * *

En Canterlot tanto Twilight como Spike y Celestia revisaban todo los libros de dragones que tenían a la mano buscando al extraño dragón aperlado, al lado estaba Luna revisando la esfera donde podía ver a Nightmare Moon

-todavía nada –dijo Celestia frustrada –no puedo creer que esté pasando esto, hemos revisado por días y todavía no sabemos nada sobre esa….esa….cosa

-lo mismo digo hermana, lo único que puedo decir, es que al menos NIghtmare Moon no será una amenaza en mucho tiempo –dijo con interés –por otro lado, tenemos que liberarla, necesitamos la información que pueda darnos sobre el dragón –repentinamente se detuvo mirando junto con Celestia al horizonte, más concretamente al bosque a la lejanía de ponyville,

-princesas ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Twilight

-¡hermana, rápido, el dragó ha vuelto! –toda prisa ambas princesa acompañadas por Twilight y Spike corrieron a preparar todo la fuerza que pudieran, pocos minutos después llegaron tele-transportándose a ponyville

-¡rápido tenemos que encontrar a ese dragón antes que lastime a alguien! –a toda prisa y sin prestar atención la numero de ponys que se escondieron notando a la guardia real, armada y lista a pelear,

-Spike busca a las demás, tenemos que usar los elementos de la armonía –dijo Twilight corriendo a toda marcha, mientras le bebe dragón se separaba del grupo y se encaminaba a Sugarcube Corner, pero al llegar al borde del bosque everfree, vieron con angustia a Dialga cargando a una inconsciente Rarity –¡Rarity!

-¿qué paso?

-fuimos a buscar joyas y nos encontramos con un dragón, al salvar a Rarity me golpeo arrojándome, quede inconsciente y cuando desperté la encontré inconsciente acurrucada en una saliente de una pared de roca –no tardaron nada en llevarla al hospital donde ya todas esperaban algún cambio, en cambio los doctores se asombraron cuando no vieron ninguna herida en el pony, pero Dialga los convenció de que uso un hechizo de curación sobre él, pero no pudo usarlo en Rarity por que requería mucha magia y tenía que sacarla de ahí primero

-bueno princesa –dijo el doctor saliendo a la sala revisando el expediente –la señorita Rarity solo tiene agotamiento, ligeras heridas, peor es todo, yo pienso que mañana podrá salir,

-gracias doctor –dijo Twilight viendo como Spike acariciaba angustiado el peluche que ella le había hecho

-por otro lado, ella nos pidió que si por favor, el señor Dialga pasa a verla antes de marcharse –todas miraron a un rincón donde el pony unicornio veía la pared pensativo, al indicarle la situación él se levantó y camino hacia la habitación, encontrándola recostada con algunas vendas –los dejo solo –al salir el doctor ambos miraron, Dialga camino hacia ella con la cabeza baja

-Rarity….yo quería….disculparme por dejarte ahí…no quise que –pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando ella sorpresivamente se levantó y lo abrazo como un náufrago a una tabla –Rarity….

-tenía mucho miedo de que lago te hubiera pasado –dijo sollozando, pero él le contesto con una sonrisa, las demás en la puerta sonrieron al ver la linda escena, pero se asombraron cuando ella con lentitud beso a Dialga en los labios –no me dejes, por favor….

El tiempo es el mejor autor; siempre encuentra un final perfecto

Charles Chaplin (1889-1977) Actor y director británico


	8. Chapter 8

Calma antes de la Tormenta

* * *

Por fin era otro día, el sol brillaba sobre cada habitante del mundo, donde la alegría nunca dejaba de lucir en las brillantes miradas de todos los habitantes, excepto por….

-vamos Spike, sal ya, Pinkie y Rainbow vinieron a saludarte –dijo Twilight a la puerta de la habitación de Spike, de la cual solo salían sollozos –vamos, has estado así toda la semana

-pobrecito –dijo Pinkie pie acercándose a la puerta –ven Spike, te hare una gran fiesta, nadie puede estar triste con una fiesta –pero dela puerta solo es escucharon llantos –pobrecito…..ya no llores Spike, no quiero verte triste

-esto es demasiado –exclamo Rainbow dash –Spike, sal de una vez –con fuerza rompió al puerta entrando al cuarto donde Spike yacía en posición fetal al pie de un enorme mural de fotos de Rarity –eh….creo que no fue una buena idea

-Spike sé que estas deprimido, pero no es razón para ponerte en este estado –Twilight abrazo a su asistente Numero uno, pero este solo se aferró a su amiga

-he ¿esa no es la peineta de Rarity?

-eso no importa Pinkie –dijo Rainbow dash mientras sacaba un enorme tarro de helado de chocolate –toma Spike, ayuda, y arriba ese ánimo, mira, tengo pases para la lucha libre para hoy en la noche, vamos a divertirnos

-se….segura –por fin dijo Spike ya más calmado mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas –será divertido….supongo

-claro que lo será

-y después yo te hare una gran fiesta, con globos, serpentinas, y pastelillos –Pinkie miro como una sonrisa se mostraba en los labios de Spike, pero repentinamente un grito y un tronido les llamo la atención al mismo tiempo un pony unicornio paso por la puerta lleno de miel y de plumas – ¿Qué le paso a Dialga?

-Spike ¿sabes algo al respecto? –dijo Twilight inquisitivamente, y este le contesto con una maliciosa sonrisa – ¿Dónde los conseguiste?...no me digas, Discord –él bebe dragón asintió, pero lo que ninguno sabia era que Dialga mientras bajaba la escalera usaba su poder para quitarse la broma de encima sonreía, de antemano sabia de la trampa, pero decidió recibirla, solo para alegrar un poco a Spike –Spike eso no fue nada amable, debes ir y disculparte con Dialga

-pero….pero…. –dijo tratando de alegar algo, pero al cara de regaño de Twilight le dijo todo –oh, está bien –dijo sin nada más, salió de su cuarto seguido por las chicas, y a regañadientes bajo las escaleras –Dialga, quisiera disculparme por….

-hora Spike –dijo Rarity en el lumbral de la puerta –buenos días Dialga, estoy lista para nuestra cita –dijo con total ilusión mientras el pony unicornio solo sonreía –que quiero mostrarte todo Canterlot, las tiendas, y los lugares más elegantes

-¿Canterlot?

-sí, Rarity me invito a una fiesta que se hará en Canterlot, espero poder conocer a la princesa de Equestria –dijo Dialga

-pero ¿Qué no la conociste en el hospital? –Dijo Pinkie pie –pensé incluso que habías hablado con ella –pero Dialga negó

-estaba muy preocupado por Rarity, supongo que no le di importancia a quienes estaban ahí –dijo con algo de vergüenza, pero ninguna le prestó atención cuando Rarity lo abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla

-nos vemos en la tarde chicas, adiós –y los dos salieron por la puerta, la cual apenas cerro un frustrado bebe dragón rito como loco

-¡Nooooo! –en otro lado, en una hermosa cabaña al borde del bosque los animalitos estaban más que alterados por la situación de su gran amiga, la siempre dulce Pegaso le bondadoso corazón se debatía en sus sentimientos que estaban brotando sobre cierto pony que le alquilaba una habitación en su casa

-míralo Ángel, es tal lindo –dijo con ilusión mientras veía por la ventana al terreno que hacía poco, gracias a que Rainbow dash le había conseguido empelo en el servicio de clima de ponyville –tan seguro de sí mismo, tan sereno ¿Cómo él podría fijarse en alguien como yo? Siendo tan tímida, nunca podría atreverme a decirle algo –pero se armó de valor con un terrible sonrojo salió de su casa a felicitarle por su esfuerzo, pero no quiso moverse de la puerta de su casa, más Ángel la empujo –está bien

-en verdad le agradezco alcaldesa en venir hasta aquí –dijo Giratina recibiendo las escrituras del terreno –pero no tenía que venir personalmente

-tonterías muchacho –contesto con alegría –solo vine para conocer al pony que piensa quedarse a vivir tan cerca del bosque Everfree –con una sonrisa le guiño el ojo –además había escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted y quise conocerlo –en ello se acercó Fluttershy

-buenos días señorita Alcaldesa –saludo tímida la Pegaso –y buenos…buenos días Giratina –el aludido solo sonrió mirando de reojo a Ángel que ya tenía ya una banderita con la foto de su dueña dándole ánimos –ah…Giratina…no sé si quisiera….bueno, me gustaría invitarlo….invitarlo a comer, para celebrar…digo, si quiere

-estaría encantado Fluttershy –contesto guiñándole el ojo al conejito, el cual salto con emoción, terminado en la espalda de su dueña

-esta noche, ahora con su permiso –y salió disparada más rápido que nunca con rumbo al mercado tarareando

-parece que usted es muy popular con las chicas –dijo al alcaldesa con una risita, Giratina solo se volteo para refutarle, pero al pony no se lo permitió –desde que llegaron he escuchado a muchas ponys hablar sobre ustedes, y veo que no mienten, que suerte tienen Rarity, Applejack, y Fluttershy

-sinceramente no sé de qué habla, no veo tal apreciación –dijo con intriga, pero la pony solo le sonrió pícaramente –el que mi hermano sea amable con la señorita Rarity y yo lo sea con la Fluttershy, no implica algo así como una relación sentimental-¿verdad?

-claro….por otro lado, el que la más tímida de todas las ponys que conozco le invite a comer es algo increíble si me lo pregunta…o a cualquiera –con ello el pony miro a lo lejos, encaminándose a cierta granja donde su hermano trabajaba

* * *

La granja Sweet Apple Acres bullía con el aroma de las imperdibles manzanas, famosas por toda Equestria, en aquel paradisiaco lugar un par de ponys hacían su trabajo con gran celeridad y estima por su trabajo

-con este cargamento y terminamos por hoy –dijo Palkia mientras subía la canasta a la carreta –no eres alguien de muchas palabras

-eyeud

-tienes razón, no tengo por qué criticarte –respondió –al menos puedo decirte algunas cosas, no te parece que la señora Smith está actuando algo raro –el pony le respondió mirándolo fijamente –no me refiero a ello Big Mac, hablo de que está muy interesada de que haga los trabajos con vuestras hermana ¿no te parece raro?

-nop –respondió

-¿no? Supongo que debe alguna razón –miro a la distancia donde al abuela Smith y Applejack parecían discutir en susurros, la anciana pony tenía entre sus pesuñas un pay de manzana –debe ser mi imaginación

-sabes algo Palkia –dijo Big Mac por fin diciendo algo más, y sorprendiendo a Palkia –eres honestamente ingenuo, yo al principio pensé que solo aparentabas, pero veo que no –detuvo su trabajo mirando igualmente a su familia a la distancia –dime algo ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por mi hermana?

-por Applejack, ella me dio asilo y trabajo en su hogar –con una sonrisa se detuvo posando su ojos de Big Mac –aun sin saber nada de mí, le debo mucho y de muchas formas, y yo estaría dispuesto a pagárselo con todo lo que tuviera a mi alcance

-por tus palabras sé que lo harás si llegara la necesidad –dijo el pony rojo al fin poniéndose el arnés de la carreta –otra cosa…. ¿que sientes por mi hermana?

-no comprendo la pregunta ¿Qué viene eso al caso? –Big Mac solo espero la respuesta a esa pregunta –no sabría qué contestar, pero puedo ver la dedicación que tiene por ustedes, por su hogar, por sus amigas, son muy afortunados por tenerla,

-Palkia ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? –esa pregunta hiso tambalear al pony, tan fuerte que casi se cae, pero logro sostenerse de un árbol –porque mi abuela parece que quiere emparentarte con mi hermana, lo que en lo personal no me agrada, pero veo que eres trabajador y honesto, así que suerte, y no se los digo a cualquiera –Palkia permaneció en completo estado de show recostándose contra el tronco del manzano, a la vez que Big Mac se alejaba y Applejack sosteniendo el postre se le aproximaba

-¿yo enamorado? –se dijo pensativo, por primera vez en su vida reflexionaba sobre esa situación, respiro profundo, recapacitando sobre los últimos momentos –vamos a ver, hace mucho que tengo el dinero para irme por mi cuenta, pero no he querido dejarlos solos en la esta época de cosecha –observo el paisaje –además algo que debo reconocerle a mi hermano, es que tiene razón, es hermosos este lugar, pero ¿yo formando un hogar aquí? No lo sé –permaneció 3en silencio todavía más –y Applejack ha sido muy amable conmigo, me dio un lugar, algo que hacer, y no negare que es linda, en comparación con mi vida, es lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero admitámoslo, yo…

-hola Palkia –djio Applejack interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pony –oye, has trabajado muy así que…. –el alzo la mirada para encontrar a una Applejack completamente sonrojada, al cual tenía medio escondido un pay que olía delicioso –mi abuelita te horneo un pay….en obedecimiento por tu arduo trabajo…si, mi abuelita…. –Dijo lo último apuradamente y con vergüenza de no querer admitir que ella lo había hecho

-Applejack yo…. –no pudo contestar cuando cierto pony Pegaso llego de golpe y lo saco volando hacia el horizonte – ¡Giratina, bájame ahora mismo! –al fin lo bajo un poco lejos al interior del bosque Everfree –ahora me puedes decir por qué este secuestro improvisado

-Palkia, tengo un problema muy grave –dijo Giratina –Fluttershy me invito a comer

-¿y ese es tu problema, en serio? –Respondió sarcásticamente –me voy, tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar, como para estar con un desquiciado, con permiso

-tu no entiendes nada

-no sabes si lo que sientes por ella es agradecimiento o amor por ella –exclamo con serenidad

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Palkia me mando una mirada entre enojada y confundida –oh… ¿y qué haremos? Yo no pienso darle ilusiones a Fluttertshy, pero tampoco quiero romper su corazón –pero Palkia solo se carcajeo ligeramente mirándolo pícaramente

-¿y en verdad es una ilusión suya, o tuya?

-explícate

-tu acabas de comprar un terreno junto a ella, y claramente piensas quedarte, así como yo me he quedado aun teniendo el suficiente dinero para irme a quien sabe dónde, hermano he pensado un poco, solo un poco, y te diré que yo sí creo estar enamorado de Applejack, y lo estaré aunque no pueda

-pero….yo…. ¿que pasara con nosotros? No quiero que algo malo le pase ¿y que pasara si nuestro padre viene a buscarnos? –Con tristeza miro el firmamento –el poder de las princesa es una insignificancia en comparación

-por ti no te preocupes, tú vives en una dimensión diferente, dudo mucho que nuestro padre sea tan necio como para no dejarte aquí a vivir, dudo que a cualquiera de nosotros no nos permita quedarnos si le damos buenos argumentos

-¿qué dirá Dialga?

-supongo que no mucho, después de todo salió con Rarity un fin de semana, y por qué ella me pregunto dudo que pidan habitaciones separadas, si sabes a que me refiero –la mirada de Giratina se tornó color carmín –sentimos algo por ella, pero no sabría que es, pero pienso quedarme y saberlo –y se marchó sin más dejando a Giratina pensativo

* * *

La tarde había llegado con sus tonos naranjas y camino cierta Pegaso estaba tarareando con alegría preparando una deliciosa cena mientras soñaba despierta

-Ángel, gracia por ayudarme –a su lado su pequeño conejito mascota preparaba la ensalada sonriendo –pero y si no le gusta como cocino….oh no quiero que…. –su conejo le tomo la cara mirándola fijamente –ohm está bien, piensa en lo positivo –repentinamente las luces se apagaron, y ángel fue al ver que pasaba, mas regresas es escondió por lo que vio

* * *

Fluttershy ya volví –dijo Giratina mientras entraba holiebndo la cena que ya estaba en la mesa –muchas gracias por invitarme –exclamo al verla salir de la cocina con un plato de zanahorias la vapor

-muchas gracias, hice mi mejor esfuerzo –coloco el plato en la mesa, ambos ignorando al conejito que aterrado trataba de llamarles al atención –y ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

-no negare que me fue bastante bien, con lo del terreno ahora solo necesito empezar a construir –dijo serenamente –déjame ir por los vasos

-Oh no te molestes, yo iré, y así puedo ver cómo va el postre que prepare –apenas se macho Ángel salto al regazo de Giratina extendiendo los brazos como loco, pero Giratina la agarro con delicadeza

-lo se Ángel, escóndete –se pequeño se fue a un rincón cubriéndose con una frazada, a la vez que Fluttershy volvía –y dime Fluttershy….

-¡Fluttershy! –Gritaron a la vez que entraba por la puerta Twilight Rainbow dash, y Pinkie pie –perdón por molestar su cena, pero la princesa Celestia nos mandó llamar, el carruaje ya está aquí tenemos que irnos

-todavía nos falta Applejack –dijo Rainbow dash –después terminan su cita –apresuradamente tomo a la pony y la jalo saliendo con ella por la puerta gritando –lo siento…

-Ángel…. –dijo Giratina una vez que se marcharan –no te preocupes, protege el fuerte, iré por Fluttershy –sin más salió por la puerta serenamente con los ojos cerrados, en lo que las mascotas le hicieron un saludo militar

* * *

**La calma absoluta no es la ley del océano. Lo mismo ocurre en el océano de la vida.**


	9. Chapter 9

La sombra de la bestia

* * *

La ciudad de Canterlot brillaba con esplendor ante el atardecer que se presentaba a su diestra, en lo alto de la torre la princesa Celestia miraba hacia el horizonte con algo de intriga, pensativa afirmaba su nerviosismo cuando noto que las mane6 entraron estrepitosamente a su estancia

-princesa vinimos tan rápido como pudimos –Exclamo Twilight firma ente la princesa que se giró con alegría –díganos,

-Twilight, temo mucho pedirte algo que por lo visto ni nosotras hemos podido hacer –apenas dijo eso las puertas dobles se abrieron dejando pasar a Luna y Candace –hace tiempo les pedí investigar sobre un dragón que ataco Luna en el mundo onírico

-pero como, según comprendo la princesa Luna es invencible en el mundo de los sueños –Exclamo Rarity, más se silenció cuando vio al angustia de Luna

-por ello les pedimos ir al bosque Everfree a investigar y descubrimos a Nightmare Moon encerrada en ese orbe, temo decirlo pero aún no sabemos nada –dijo Luna mirando la preocupación de su hermana –lo que es todavía más grave es….

-es que ahora sabemos que no es la única –dijo Candace interrumpiendo a su tía –lo que aconteció en el bosque, cera de las montañas, cuando esa hidra Ataco a Rarity, sentimos una presencia parecida

-¿parecida? Princesa ¿está diciendo que?

-así es joven Applejack, es posible que haya más de uno, posiblemente relacionados entre sí, no lo sabemos –Luna saco un cofre que todas reconocieron –y por ello les pedimos ir por los elementos de la armonía,

-ahora les pedimos que los lleven con ustedes, los fortalecimos con parte de nuestra magia, por ello estamos débiles, y no sabemos por cuanto tiempo –termino Candace con claro temor en sus palabras –por eso Shining armor permaneció en el imperio de Crystal, pero temo que no sea suficiente

-ni siquiera Discord ha sido capaz de localizar algo sobre estos dragones –Celestia acomodo su Corona a Twilight –confiamos en ustedes para ayudarnos a proteger Equestria

-de hecho dudo mucho que sean simples dragones –exclamo Luna contemplando por la ventana el bosque Everfree, en sus orillas es presentaba una situación diferente pues dos ponys estaban frente al claro por donde se ingresaban a terrorífico lugar

-veo que también te diste cuente hermano –dijo Palkia recostado sobre un tronco, pero Giratina se veía más que preocupado, y casi ignorándolo dio un paso para entrar la busque –supongo que quieres que te acompañe

-no –Respondió causando que Palkia alzara una ceja –no sé qué es lo que pasara, por ello debo saber que estarás aquí para proteger el pueblo –el pony asintió –solo transfórmate como último recurso

-eso si no te lo prometo –le respondió –pero veré que puedo hacer, y dime ¿Cómo planeas encontrar a tu damisela en medio de este boscoso lugar? –mas Giratina solo respiro profundo ante la su hermano que sonreía con sinceridad –por que dudo que haya un mapa

-la buscare por medio de su esencia, solo quisiera avisarle a Dialga sobre lo que pasa

-algo me dice que él ya sabe –exclamo su hermano dándose media vuelta –por otro lado, tal vez deje pasar esto como lo hiso antes –pero Giratina ya no estaba cuando Palkia dijo aquello –hermano….parecer ser que ya tienes decidido hacer tu vida aquí mismo, supongo que le señor, "debemos regresar" acaba de irse –cerro los ojos concentrando su poder psíquico –_Dialga me escuchas _–Dialga seguía sentado en el pasillo acompañado por un guardia que lo creía dormido

-_te escucho hermano_

_-supongo que ya sabes la situación_

_-no me la tienes que decir, cuando sentí a la criatura que aparenta ser Fluttershy, tuve el deseo de tirarla al suelo y reclamarle el lugar a donde se la llevo_

_-desconozco lo que pasa hermano, pero tenemos que estar muy alerta, Giratina ya fue por Fluttershy, y por lo que sentí, su poder esta por liberarse_

_-temo que Giratina se deje llevar por la ira, recuerda lo que paso después de nuestra pelea en el pueblo Álamos _

_-aun así, cuida de Applejack, le debo mucho como para dejar que la lastimen, yo cuidare el pueblo, pero se discreto, esas….princesas…parecen entender algo de nuestro poder, no todo, pero algo_

_-yo me preocuparía más por quien se interponga entre él y Fluttershy,_

-_mantente atento_ –Dialga abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que las seis salían de la sala del trono, fijándose en la pony que hacía de Flutteshy, o en lo que fuera que sea, pero sin levantar sospechas se acercó a Rarity –Rarity ¿paso algo importante?

-nada de qué preocuparte Dialga, solo que….bueno…tendré que usar esto por el resto del día –le mostro su collar –no te parece muy hermoso

-no tanto como usted Rarity –exclamo serenamente –que le parece si disfrutamos el resto del día

-pero claro, solo deja de llamarme con tanta propiedad, somos amigos –eso ultimo dijo con un sonrojo al igual que Dialga, la princesa dela mor que iba saliendo se les quedo viendo con una sonrisa

-adelante vayan a su velada, estoy segura que es lo pasaran genial –Candace sonrió sin darse cuenta que Fluttershy se relamía los labios –el resto descansen, que mi tía Luna esta por subir su astro

-y dime Dialga, te gusta mucho vivir en ponyville o todavía tienes intención de irte –dijo Rarity admirando el atardecer, a su lado Dialga permanecía pensativo, en su mente sopesaba todo lo vivido los últimos días en compañía de ella, y los eones anteriores en comparación –¿Dialga?

-no Rarity –dijo reaccionado –no pienso irme ¿A dónde iría? No tengo a donde –apenas dijo eso se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla a Rarity, la cual se ruborizo, para después ella tomar la iniciativa y besarlo en los labios

-parece que una de las portadoras ya encontró a su media naranja –Candace y Luna veían con ternura el amor de los dos ponys, no se dieron cuenta que escondida entre los matorrales también Fluttershy y otra pony admiraron a escena, solo que a estas les brillaron los ojos de un verde esmeralda

* * *

A través del bosque, un Pegaso volaba a gran velocidad, tan rápido que parecía nas un destello fugas de luz, que un pony, tan veloz que una explosión de velocidad se hiso Hipersónico (M 5), la onda se elevó por sobre los montes creando una tormenta de polvo profunda y oscura

-Fluttershy voy por ti

En pleno centro de bosque la colmena de los Changelings permanecía escondida solo vigilada por algunos escuadrones que sobrevolaban por sobre la gran cúpula, cada uno alistándose para por fin salir con rumbo a Canterlot, más preparados y con la moral alta

-todos los escuadrones están listos –exclamo un general Changeling mirando desde un bunker improvisado

-sí señor, catorces escuadrones saldrán como línea de vanguardia, una segunda oleada de veintiséis les seguirán, una tercera de quince protegerán nuestra retaguardia

-bien, mantengan sus posiciones hasta que la reina indique que nos movamos –dijo sin más mientras salía por la única puerta entrando en la colmena, descendió hasta casi el centro donde me medio de la gran habitación estaba un capullo donde una consciente Pegaso permanecía temblando, a su lado la reina Chrysalis permanecía sentada

-no….no te…no saldrás con la tuya –dijo Fluttershy asustada –libérame…..por favor….si no es mucha molestia

-dígame soldado

-mi reina, la situación esta lista, nuestros infiltrados están en posición, solo esperamos su orden para inciar –dijo el Changeling, pero Chrysalis sonrío, para después carcajear – ¿doy la orden?

-todavía no soldado, aún falta para que el plan funcione a la perfección, por el momento es hora que vaya yo, espere media hora y usted me alcanza

-si mi reina

-a…a que….a que te refieres –Fluttershy asustada

-a que tu mí querida Fluttershy robara los elementos de la armonía y me los darás a mí –exclamo con toda intención e asustar más a Fluttershy –bueno es hora que me marche, por que como veras, alguien tiene que darme un gran regalo –con ello salió volando en compañía un gran grupo que la alcanzaron afuera, Fluttershy solo comenzó a llorar encerrada en esa pupa

…..

En Canterlot todas ya dormían cómodamente en sus habitaciones proporcionadas por la princesa Celestia solo dos ponys permanecían despiertos a esas horas, la princesa Luna como siempre en compañía de su fiel mascota zarigüeya, pero al doblar una esquina miro a Dialga de pie frente a la puerta de las chicas

-buenas noches joven pony –dijo Luna –pero el pony no dijo nada, solo permaneció en su sitio sin prestar atención al saludo de la princesa nocturna – ¿disculpe pony? Debería de almeno responder

-déjalo tía –dijo Candace entrando por el mismo pasillo –yo lo salude hace rato y ni me noto, si lo viera con una armadura juraría que es un guardia real –Luna y Candace rieron un poco, pero Dialga permanecía igual, más repentinamente alzo la vista

-se encuentra bien joven po…. –dijo Luna, pero no termino la oración cuando este con un rayo mágico tiro a la puerta y con otro a la pony que intentaba salir volando con algo entre las pesuñas – ¡Fluttershy! –apenas dijo eso todas despertaron para ver la transformación de Fluttershy y como el Changeling salía por la ventana

-Flutteshy

-eso era…

-¡Guardias! –grito Luna, pero fue tarde en el cielo los el Changelings habían aparecido guiados por su reina –rápido tenemos que ir con mi hermana –dijo Luna y ella junto con Candace y las demás salieron corriendo de la habitación dejando a un Dialga que sin pensar fue tras ella

-Rápido chicas –dijo Twilight corriendo a toda velocidad, a la vez que ella y Candace atacaban a los Changelings que se les cruzaban en la camino, apenas llegaron a la sala del trono para ver a Celestia atrapada en un montículo de baba y a Chrysalis sosteniendo los elementos –Chrysalis

-oh pero miren lo que tenemos aquí, a las tres princesas restantes y las guardianas, solo les falta esto –balanceo los elementos –esperaba que no despertaran aun, pero supongo que ese unicornio amigo suyo fue más rápido que ustedes en darse cuenta

-no te saldrás con la tuya Chrysalis –dijo Celestia solo para que un Changeling le tapara la boca con baba- hm hm mhmhmhmmhm

-sigue peleando Celestia, ahora nada podrá salvarte, sin tus preciosos elementos, y con cierto pony de la guardia muy lejos de aquí no tienen nada ¿verdad querida Candace?

-¿qué te hace pensar que Shining no vendrá a detenerte?

-que si quiere que no le haga nada a su tierna hermanita, y a su querida esposa, el hará lo que le pida, lo que me recuerda –al instante un grupo de Changeling las rodearon y Luna creo un campo de fuerza alrededor de todas,

-Rarity –fue lo que dijo Dialga al entrar de golpe viendo la escena,

-Dialga vete –Rarity le grito con lágrimas, ahí él entro en un dilema, el solo podía vencer sin problemas a los Changeling, pero si peleaba revelaría su identidad a las cuatro princesas, y con ello las de sus hermanos, pero si no lo hacía ¿quién sabe lo que le harían a Rarity y a sus amigas? pero sus pensamientos quedaron detenido cuando sintió una presencia familiar que provenía del bosque, Luna y Celestia sintieron la misma gran fuerza, abriendo los ojos llenas de miedo

-no es posible –dijo en un susurro a la vez que perdía al concentración de su escudo, pero nadie ataco, tanto ellas como Chrysalis y los Changelings, y sin prestar atención a las miradas expectantes de las chicas, miraron hacia un balcón que daba vista al bosque Everfree, Chrysalis solo pudo articular

-que esta pasando

….

-¡listos todos! –grito el Changeling que encabezaba la columna que alistando sus alas alzaron vuelo saliendo de la colmena, pero apenas asomaron las cabeza – ¡regresen, rápido regresen! –Fueron detenidos por una pared de polvo que se alzaba tan alto que casi tapaba a la luna en horizonte, entraron con terror a la colmena – ¡cerrar las puertas, cerrar las puertas! –las puertas dobles se cerraron impidiendo que le polvo entraran apenas al interior de la fortaleza,

-comandante ¿qué hacemos ahora? –dijo un oficial Changeling

-esperar a que el polvo se asiente, después podremos salir hacia can… –repentinamente un descomunal golpe azoto las puertas, apresuradamente se acercaron para sentir y escucha run segundo golpe – ¿Qué cosa….?

-¡maldición! –Grito uno de ellos al ver que la parte superior de la puerta, después otro y otro más – ¡algo trata de entrar!

-¡afiancen la puerta rápido! –con rocas baba y con todo lo que tenían a la pesuña afianzaron la puerta mientras esta seguía siendo brutalmente golpeada, pero repentinamente los golpes se habían detenido

-ya se fue

-no lo creo soldado –y estaba en lo cierto, traspasando la puerta como un fantasma, ante ellos algo que jamás habían visto en su vida los cubrió de miedo indescriptible, un cuerpo segmentado de color gris, rojo y dorado, como una mezcla de un escorpión y un gusano alargado, Presentaba tres anillos dorados incompletos alrededor de su torso muy similares a costillas, en vez de piernas tenia pinchos, con seis tentáculos negros en la espalda (tres a cada lado), con un pincho rojo en la punta de cada tentáculo,

-¿qué es esa cosa? –se respondió su pregunta con un rugido violento por parte de la bestia, tan fuerte que cada Changeling se tapó los oídos ante el estruendo, Giratina había despertado furibundo


	10. Chapter 10

Miedo y furia

* * *

En Canterlot, todos permanecían en silencio mientras las dos princesas y la reina Chrysalis veían al balcón que daba al bosque, Twilight por otro lado sin entender aun lo que pasaba entre las tres aprovecho para desatar a sus amigas, mientras Dialga ayudaba a Rarity a salir del semi-capullo

-vamos….chicas, los elementos –dijo Twilight rompiendo los amarres de todas –princesa reaccione, Chrysalis esta aquí, debemos de detenerla –pero Celestia no reacciono, permaneció estática, casi paralizada de miedo – ¿princesa…?

-déjala Twilight –dijo Candace saliendo de su trampa, y con su magia le arranco el collar a la falsa Fluttershy –debemos concentrarnos en vencer a los Changelings, sobre todo ahora que parecen estar en trance

-al igual que las princesas –dijo Rainbow dash ante las dos princesas aterradas –ya m arte –con paso veloz salió de la habitación, y no tardo nada en regresar con dos baldes de agua –a ver chicas, apártense

-¿Rainbow que haces? –Tanto Twilight como Applejack la detuvieron –que no ves que son los gobernantes de Equestria

-ella tiene razón, aguarda un momentito pony y piensa lo que haces –dijo Applejack agarrándola de la pesuña –ellas puede enviarte a la luna

-¡Changelings, regresen a la colmena! –fue el grito de Chrysalis la que interrumpió al conversación, a la vez que desplegaba sus alas y volaba a toda velocidad a través de la ventana, seguida por todos los Changelings, con ese grito las dos princesas salieron de su estupor

-princesa ¿está bien? –Twilight la abrazo –rápido ahí que asegurarse que ningún otro Changeling permanezca en Canterlot, muy bien chicas avisen a los guardias, busquen por…

-no…. –fue lo que dijo Celestia apenas en un susurro – ¡quiero a toda la guardia en alerta, que todos se preparen iremos hacia el bosque Everfree! –con rapidez salió de la habitación acompañada por los dos guardias que habían llegado

-¿princesa…?

-Twilight, disculpa a mi hermana, es la primera vez que la veo en verdad asustada –Luna confronto a Twilight que con la mirada quedo incrédula –por primera vez estamos ante fuerzas que ni nosotras somos capaces de enfrentar,

-¡Luna, apúrate! –Grito Celestia entrando con impaciencia, ahora portando una armadura dorada y un arco, todas quedaron con la boca abierta –ve por tu armadura, no podemos dejar que este, lo que sea se nos escape así como así, no te esperare mucho tiempo

-princesa espérenos, Fluttershy…

-niñas, no vendrán, no me perdonaría si algo les pasara por dejar que nos acompañen, esto no es como enfrentar a Sombra o a Tirek, esto es algo que solo nosotras podemos afrontar, y estoy segura que mi hermana tampoco las dejara venir –al decir eso se tele transporto a los jardines centrales donde ya Celestia y la guardia lista y armada la esperaban, luna no tardó mucho en portar su armadura plateada,

-prometo que traeré a Fluttershy sana y salva –fue lo último que dijo Celestia y velozmente fueron detrás del enjambre que se perdía en el horizonte

* * *

La colmena era un caos desmedido, los Changelings volaban de un lado a otro completamente aterrados, algunos valientes intentaron detener a la extraña bestia que estaba destruyendo su colmena, pero su sus ataques resultaba inútiles contra algo que se hacía inmaterial y travesaba sus defensas como si estas fueran de aire

-general, nuestras defensas…nuestras defensas –dijo uno de los soldados, mientras los zánganos tomaban piedras y tapiaban uno de los túneles

-¡ya lo sé! –Grito con histeria – ¡y ustedes paren de una vez ¿creen que no lo intentamos ya?! –coronel, que todos nuestras fuerzas evacuen al colmena, nos reagruparemos al borde de las tierra baldías, dales prioridad a los heridos

-si señor

-el resto resistiremos para apoyar la evacuación –todos los Changelings se prepararon con las barricadas, apuntando con sus cuernos hacia la entrada cerrada, de la nada la puerta se abrió por el movimiento de uno de ellos que se arrastraba pesadamente – ¡rápido vayan por el! –

-el viene –grito el pony con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus compañeros lo arrastraban lejos, el general n o tardo en interrogarlo –el viene, no pudimos

-dime soldado ¿qué paso?

-atravesó al puerta como si fuera aire, nos atacó…. ¡Un fantasma! ¡Es un fantasma! ¡Un muerto! –El general lo golpeo en la cara –un…fantasma…. –por fin perdió el conocimiento, pero el daño estaba hecho los demás sudaban aterrados, muchos miraron un pequeño hueco por donde salir

-reasuman sus puestos, ustedes, sáquenlo de aquí –dijo a dos soldados que suspiraron aliviados, y sin dudarlo tomaron a su compañero y salieron en desbandada, pero los demás notaron que su general, el Changeling que había sido el último en salir de Canterlot en la pasada invasión, el que había demostrado valor como ninguno, estaba nervioso

-general, señor, ¿Qué tal si es un fantasma? –El Changeling lo miro incrédulo – ¿Qué otra explicación podríamos darle a algo que se mueve como si fuera humo, y atraviesa las paredes?

-no diga tonterías, lo único peor que asumir que sea un fantasma, es que sea también sea un….

-¡dragón!-fue el grito general mientras la cabeza de Giratina entraba, se podía ver la larga extinción de su cuerpo su rostro blindado y los tentáculos negros que se expandían como alas

-¡ataquen! –grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se embestía al dragón con su lanza, pero este lo atravesó pasándole de largo, solo para ver que la cola puntiaguda golpeaba la barricada destrozándola como si fuera de ramitas, el golpe fue tan fuerte que en los niveles inferiores de la colmena los techos se desquebrajaban, en el fondo mismo dos Changelings guardias seguían viendo el capullo donde Fluttershy permanecía prisionera

-no crees que deberíamos irnos ahora

-pero tenemos ordenes

-en este instante las ordenes no velan nada, tenemos que irnos antes que todo nos caiga encima

-tienes razón, pero al menos hay que llevarnos a la Pegaso, así tal vez no nos digan que abandonamos nuestro puesto –ambos tomaron el capullo –listo, tu jalas y yo empujo

-si –apenas movieron el capullo Fluttershy salió de su inconciencia –creo que ya despertó –dulce pony retrocedió todo lo que pudo apenas vio a los Changelings, pero a la vez Giratina por fin pudo ubicarla, sin prestar atención a los soldados que inútilmente trataban de detenerlo, se arrojó de cabeza hacia el piso destrozándolo y atravesando los niveles hacia la base, dejando un enorme agujero

-¡viene por la pony! –grito uno el general viendo el hueco del piso

-¡auxilio! –fue el grito de los Changelings que salieron despavoridos por el mismo túnel, en la sala Fluttershy estaba más que aterrada la ver al inmenso dragón alargado mirándola fijamente, este le acerco el rostro a la pony que ahora se tapaba los ojos pensando que se la comería, mas este solo le quito el capullo, envolviéndola delicadamente

-ho…hola –Dijo la pony ya más calmada y con cuidado tocándolo – ¿tu…tu viniste a rescatarme?...yo…yo…este…gracias –pero el dragón solo le hiso una seña lazando la cabeza señalando hacia el agujero que momentos antes había hecho –supongo que quieres que nos marchemos –apenas lo dijo ella fue empujada por la cola de Giratina y la subió a su lomo, abrió sus fauces y de las mismas se formó una esfera de luz verdosa, que creció hasta casi medir un poco más que el hoyo

-¡abandonen la colmena! –grito en general con violencia a la vez que con los ojos tan abiertos que se salían de sus orbitas se quito de ahí ante la luz que se brilla cada vez más, segundos después, todo el poder destruyo la sala

* * *

Afuera chrysalis ya había vuelto a la colmena viendo a sus zánganos y soldados abandonándola con histeria, algunos gritando cosas sin sentido, estaba por descender cuando vio horrorizada como un rayo verdoso salía del centro de su fortaleza y se perdía en el horizonte, el mismo salieron Giratina y Fluttershy desde el humo de la construcción que se desplomaba sobre si misma,

-¡mi reina, mi reina! –fue el grito de uno de sus lacayos lo que la saco de show de aquel espectáculo, bajo la mirada encaminándose hacia el grito, se detuvo a medio camino al notar a tres zánganos que arrastraban a su general, volvió a alzar la mirada a la bestia que aún permanecía suspendida y sin pensarlo se lanzó a la batalla

-gracias –dijo Fluttershy ya habiendo perdido el miedo al dragón, lo abrazo con ternura a su pecho escuchando los latidos de sus corazón, sin entender siquiera como, pero una leve sensación de cariño la envolvió –muchas gracias –repentinamente este la cubrió con su cuerpo a la vez que un rayo mágico de Chrysalis lo golpeo en la espalda

-bestia maldita, pagaras por esto –Rápidamente hiso una vuelta de barrila para evadir a la reina Changeling que trato de clavarle su cuerno en la espalda, aun con Fluttershy aferrada a su pecho emitió un rugido que con la onda de viento hiso retroceder un poco a Chrysalis, la cual apenas si se inmuto por la fuerza dela bestia frente a ella, De las fauces de Giratina salió una llamarada oscura que la Changeling esquivo con dificultad, en tierra los demás Changelings apresuradamente lanzaron sus rayos desde tierra, los cuales el dragón evadió, no sin recibir daño, la razón era simple, no podía inmaterializarse debido a que dejaria vulnerable a Fluttershy, La reina se volvió a lanzar en picada lanzando rayos en todo momento los cuales Giratina evadía y recibía protegiendo a Fluttershy –así que viniste por tu amiguita,….cosa….bien, cuando acabe contigo, voy a enterrarla viva

-¡Chrysalis! –fue un grito dado con la voz real de Canterlot, al instante los Changelings, la princesa Luna junto con la princesa Celestia descendieron de las nubes seguidas por un enorme ejercito de ponys pegasos que llevaban carrosas con ponys unicornio y terrestres –¡tú sola no podrás vencerlo, y lo sabes!

-¡aunque no nos guste, esta es una amenaza demasiando peligros para solo nosotras, o tú puedas con ella! –dijo Celestia

-muy a mi pesar, tenemos que luchas juntas –el dragón aprovecho para tratar de escabullirse, pero los Changelings, y la guardia real se los impidió con fuego mágico desde tierra y aire –mira hermana, tiene de rehén a la portadora de la bondad

-supongo que a la que tu secuestraste Chrysalis –dijo Celestia a la reina que solo bufo –luego arreglaremos eso, primero debemos salvarla de ese extraño ser –sin pensarlo siquiera las dos se unieron a Chrysalis en la lucha

-¡alto por favor! –Grito Fluttershy lo más fuerte que pudo pero ninguna de las tres la escucho – ¡por favor deténganse! –las tres concentraron sus cuernos en único rayo que lo golpeo en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo, Fluttershy se aferró a él con fuerza pero a unos segundos de caer al suelo se desvaneció,

-¡oye tu grandote! –apenas escucho ese ruido Giratina la soltó a las pesuñas de su amiga Rainbow dash, que llego de sorpresa junto con las demás en su globo – ¡pagaras por lo que le hiciste! –al ver a su amiga en ese estado

-¡Rainbow sacarla de aquí!

-…. ¿pero?... ¿qué? –dijo Rainbow algo consternada con Fluttershy apenas reaccionando, y haber escuchado al ser extraño, el cual se giró precipitadamente hacia las princesas desafiante, sin pensarlo dos veces fue con las demás que la ayudaron a subir al globo a su amiga –chicas, esa cosa hablo, hablo

-eso no importa ahora Rainbow tenemos que ayudar a las princesas, no sabemos lo que esa cosa es capaz de hacer –dijo Twilight mientras veían los destellos de colores que cubrían el firmamento nocturno

* * *

-en sweet apple acres, Palkia permanecía en el techo mirando hacia el bosque indiferentemente, suspiro pesadamente mientras tomaba una galleta

-supongo que solo así ellas entenderán hermano –dijo entre mordidas –a no buscarnos, porque nos encuentran

* * *

En Canterlot era Dialga el que veía desde el balcón central del salón al bosque, a su lado estaba Candace de igual manera angustiada por su esposo

-no te preocupes por ellas, seguro que todo saldrá bien –dijo Candace al pony, pero este permanecía aun mirando el horizonte –estoy segura que Rarity regresara muy pronto y no querrá verte cansado, vemos a dormir

-no estoy preocupado por Rarity, es por las princesas por lo que estoy preocupado

-todo saldrá bien –con eso dicho se alejó encaminándose hacia su habitación –solo no te quedes dormido aquí, el suelo es muy frio –pero no recibió contestación alguna, y se marcho

-Giratina, por lo que más quieras, no las mates

-no le pidas algo así cuando está enojado –dijo una voz saliendo de entre las paredes –hola señor del tiempo

-Hoopa


	11. Chapter 11

Creación, equilibrio, destrucción

* * *

Dialga se dio la vuelta viendo al pequeño genio burlón que con su sonrisa y exponiendo su anillo sobre su cabeza, apenas lo noto miro hacia la puerta agradeciendo que nadie hubiera entrado y que Candace ya hubiera salido, encaro al pokemon listo a atacar

-si yo fuera tu no lo haría, ya vez que ellas podrían descubrirte –dijo en tono burlón dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo –y no queremos eso

-¿Qué buscas aquí? ¿Te envió nuestro padre? –Dijo desafiante –dilo de una vez

-oh no, no, de hecho me sorprende encontrarte en este sitio, así que vine solo por curiosidad –dijo sarcástico –y descubrir que los tres no han hecho un desastre en este mundo me sorprendió –Dialga alzo una ceja incrédulo –no te confundas, en lo personal yo esperaba un desastre aún más grande que el que está pasando

-bórrate esa sonrisa burlona –Dialga respirada con fuerza controlando su ira deseosa de salir hacia Hoopa, pero el pequeño solo se volvió a reír –deja tus tonterías, burlas y demás, y dime ¿Qué quieres?

-solo divertirme, pero supongo que eso puedo dejarlo para después –con ello se marchó transportándose por medio de su anillo, dejando a un Dialga aún más alterado de lo que ya estaba, el cual imaginaba lo que podría hacer ese bufón, sin embargo antes de poder hacer otra cosa una diminuta bolita verde lo envistió abrazándolo con euforia

-amo Dialga, me alegra mucho verlo –exclamo la tierna hada la cual lloraba desde sus ojitos azules

-Celebi, a mí también me alegra verte, pero ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames amo? –pero el pokemon no lo escucho solo la abrazo con fuerza

-no lo culpes, sabes que ella siempre es así de sentimental –Dialga no dijo nada reconociendo la voz –es bueno verte de nuevo mi viejo amigo

-Zygarde, tu presencia si no la esperaba….espera un momento –el aludido solo sonrió al percatarse que Dialga por fin entendía la razón de su presencia –…dime en nombre de Arceus que no vinieron los tres –Hoopa solo se rio por lo bajo mientras Celebi y Dialga se preocupaban a mas no poder

* * *

En la granja Apple Palkia seguía mirando las estrellas y el bosque, sin prestarle al atención al enorme ciervo negro azul que con gracia se había posado sobre el mismo techo de la granja donde reposaba Palkia

-hola Xerneas, imagino que no vienes a ver el paisaje –dijo sin voltearse, el ciervo solo sonrió ligeramente –supongo que vienes que ver que perdiste la apuesta que tendrías con Hoopa o con…

-no he venido a eso –Respondió tajante –Palkia, tu tus hermanos deben volver, el equilibrio…

-el equilibrio, el equilibrio esto, el equilibrio aquello ¿piensas que el debo estar en esa dimensión por eso? –Xerneas se recostó a su lado – ¿Cómo llegaste?

-no tengo que darte todos mis secretos

-Hoopa –Xerneas asintió

-para que te digo que no, si si –contesto –pero eso no tiene nada que ver, Palkia no puedes permanecer en este sitio, simplemente no nos pertenece

-¿por qué piensas que quiero quedarme aquí? –contesto indiferente al mismo tiempo que veía por el horizonte –por qué me quedaría en esta insulsa forma de Ponyta en miniatura, porque conociéndome…

-sinceramente tus excusas no me interesan, solo me interesa saber que piensan hacer ustedes tres y como han logrado convivir sin matarse

-eso no te importa, simplemente no nos metemos en el asunto del otro –dijo con malicia, pero al girar la mirada de Xerneas se tornó seria observando el horizonte, solo para después sonreír –conozco esa ¿Qué hiciste?

-nada –respondió tajante, respiro profundo –solo espero que su intención de no actuar ante la furia de Giratina me tiene intrigado, es algo que se debe solucionar –Palkia sintió un poder acercarse al punto de la pelea y la insta te preocupado miro a Xerneas –es drástico, pero es necesario, es el único que podría vencerlo

-¡tienes Slowpoke y Psyduck en tu cabeza! –Le grito con furia y temor –¡cómo pudiste ser tan….hay que detenerlo!

-no te preocupes, me aseguro que solo hablara con Giratina –pero aun con lo que dijo, su expresión demostraba las dudas que carcomía su corazón

-¿y le creíste…en serio?

* * *

El campo de batalla seguía sumiéndose en la fuerza de las explosiones y destellos de los ataques de los cuatro contenientes, las tres alicornios atacaban sin descanso al dragón, el cual solo se desvanecía y volvía a aparecer detrás de ellas, para descabullirse entre los arboles abajo, las princesas trataban inútilmente de golpearlo, pero lo atravesaba como si fuera aire, simplemente un juego de tira y afloja, pero no para Chrysalis, la cual era el blanco de los constantes ataques de dragón, mas este al tratar de retirarse los guardias pegasos y unicornios lo evitaban

-Chrysalis, ese dragón tiene algo contra ti –dijo Luna mientras evadía al monstruo –trata de guiarlo hacia nosotras,

-Hermana ¿qué piensas hacer? –dijo Celestia a la vez que con Twilight lanzaban un ataque mágico el cual volvía a atravesar a la bestia –no es posible, Luna no funcionara, es lo que hemos intentado, esa criatura solo ha estado jugando con nosotras

-a que se refiere princesa

-él no nos ha atacado, solo se limita a evadir nuestros ataques –dijo Celestia ya bastante frustrada, no tenia como golpearlo y peor aún las guardianes de la armonía estaban demasiado cerca, no podía ponerlas en peligro, más un destello verdoso salió disparado a un lado suyo en dirección a las chicas

-¡no! –grito con todas sus fuerzas Twilight, al mismo tiempo que volteada y veía a Chrysalis que era la que había lanzado el golpe, ni Celestia, ni Luna podían hacer algo para detener el orbe que iluminaba a las demás,

-¡Twilight! –Gritaron todas abrazadas esperando el brutal ataque, pero de la nada el dragón negro apareció y se interpuso en el camino del rayo de Chrysalis, recibiéndolo de lleno –ah…

-¡Chrysalis, miserable!

-¡¿cómo osaste atacar a inocentes ponys?! –Fue el grito lleno indignidad de Luna –debería ahora mismo…. –no pudo decir nada cuando el grito del monstruo paso a su lado, llegando con velocidad hacia donde estaba Chrysalis, y con fuerza la envistió, para posteriormente sujetarla por la cola y apretarla

-Princesas, tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad –dijo Twilight saliendo volando hacia la bestia –después nos arregláremos con Chrysalis

-primero es detener a ese extraño dragón –dijo Celestia seguida de Luna –guardias llévense a las demás portadoras dejo de aquí –los ponys pegasos, asintieron y junto con el resto bajando con los demás que estaban reorganizándose

-¡mal…madita…bestia! –grito entrecortadamente Chrysalis, producto de la constricción a la que estaba sometida,

-¡Chrysalis! –grito Luna lanzándose un rayo al dragón, Giratina se vio forzado a soltar a Chrysalsi a la vez que Twilight atacaba –¡hermana, rápido, no se cuanto más podamos mantenerlo en su sitio! –las dos lo inmovilizaron con sus ataques, mientras Celestia se elevaba y concentraba toda su magia en su cuerno lista a vencerlo

-solo un poco más –dijo Twilight tan concentrada que no escuchaba a sus amigas en tierra que después de ser salvabas por Giratina, le gritaban que se detuviera, sobre todo Fluttershy que veía con angustia el sufrimiento de la criatura,

-¡Luna, Twilight, atentas! –alzo la cabeza lista a tacar, pero las otras dos princesas se detuvieron en seco al mismo tiempo que una sombra sombria a Celestia,

-¡Hernana! –grito aterrada Luna viendo como una enorme ave roja golpeaba a Celestia en la espalda con su garra, para casi al ínstate este agarrarla con la misma, solo para precipitarse al suelo y azotarla con violencia

-¡princesa! –Twilight corrió con el ave volando sobre su cabeza, lo que le permitió verla mejor, La parte superior de su cuerpo era de color negro con rombos blancos, mientras que la inferior era roja con líneas negras. Dos pequeñas patas con grandes garras oscuras, En la cabeza tenía dos cuernos negros y su cuello estaba rodeado por plumaje gris muy fino, Sus ojos de color azul claro, con borde oscuro y pupilas blancas. Su cuerpo formaba una letra, la Y –princesa, por fovr abra los ojos

-princesa –dijo Rainbow dash llegando con las demás, y con un puñado de guardias encabezados por shining armor, la princesa apenas si podía dar un quejido

-resista princesa –arriba Luna enfadada y con la mirada llena de ira se lanzó hacia el ave, pero esta solo aleteo con tal fuerza que la mando lejos, con lentitud bajo posándose en tierra, y para sorpresa de todas, los animales salieron corriendo a medida que bajaba

-Twilight ¿Qué esas cosa? –dijo Rarity viendo hasta la una hidra que escapaba como loca

-no tengo idea Rarity, no tengo idea –se aterraron cuando la bestia por fin tocaba tierra y a su alrededor las platas comenzaron a morir, Luna quedó paralizada al contemplar tale escena, la muerta rodeaba al nuevo combatiente

-tenemos que irnos, esto es más de lo que podemos enfrentar –dijo Applejak aterrada, mientras los guardias ayudaban a la princesa Celestia, luna por otro lado lanzaba su magia como podía al ave roja, pero ninguno de sus ataques parecía siquiera hacerles cosquillas

-rápido tenemos que irnos –grito Rarity escapando por el Bosque como podía, por otro lado Giratina solo veía toda la conmoción estoicamente, deseando que Luna se marchara –eso no me agrada

-¡Guardias, saquen a mi hermana de aquí rápido! –Exclamo a todo pulmón al ver que el Yveltal volvía a alzar vuelo en dirección de las chicas – ¡Twilight! –la aludida respondió generando un hechizo protector, pero con solo un rugido bestial del monstruo, no solo la rompió, sino que las lanzo lejos –pagaras por esto bestia maligna –se arrojó a embestirle con su cuerno lleno de magia, pero esta solo libero una onda de poder puro que arremetió contra la princesa de la noche derribándola

-¡princesa Luna! –Twilight llego como pudo acompañada por Rainbow dash y Fluttershy, esta última al ver a su alrededor a los inocentes animales que huían aterrado perdió el miedo que ahora mismo tenia y encaro al ave – ¡Fluttershy no!

-¡cómo te atreves a aterrar a los inocentes animalitos! –voló al rostro del Yveltal con la mirada –¡que te da derecho a actuar de esa manera, el que seas grande no significa que debas ser un brabucón!

-¿Qué te da derecho a hablarme así? –la mirada de Fluttershy cambio a una de asombro por dos razones, la primera era que su arma más poderosa era inútil, y la segunda que aquella cosa hablaba –tú no eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera, lárgate de mí vista

-pu….puede...hablar –Dijo Twilight mientras luna se preparaba para ir a salvar a Fluttershy, la pony bondadosa solo cerro los ojos aterrada al que esta le abría el pico y ver que una esfera de energía roja –Fluttershy huye!

-está paralizada de miedo –Pinkie pie cerro los ojos a la vez que la princesa Luna y Twilight volaban a toda velocidad para salvar a su amiga, pero vieron con horror que la esfera salió disparada hacia la inocente pony – ¡noooo!

-¡Fluttershy! –repentinamente otra esfera de energía desvió el ataque inicial, todas miraron asombradas a dragón que levitaba entre Fluttershy y el ave con una mirada intimidante rugió, Yveltal y Giratina estaban por pelear, albos liberaron su poder aterrando a las princesa y a todos los que los podían sentir


	12. Chapter 12

Furia, y esperanza

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso? –exclamo Shining Armor levantándose estrepitosamente de la cama que compartia con su esposa, la cual lo veía algo resignada, recordando la dificultades que había tenido para convérselo de que no se preocupara y se acostara – ¿candace…?

-de seguro son mis tías venciendo al dragón, vuelve a la cama seguro que está de regreso y mañana nos contaran lo pasado –de la nada una onda de sonido rompió los vidrios, apenas pudieron cubrirse cuando un temblor asolo toda la ciudad – ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-Candace…tienes que ver esto –la princesa del amor se asomó al balcón algo asustada, pero su rostros se petrifico al ver que en el bosque everfree, gruesas nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban sobre una parte del bosque con violentos relámpagos rojos que azotaban toda la zona

-Shining ¿Qué está pasando? –pero no escucho contestación, cuando se giró su marido ya estaba poniendo su pectoral y su casco,

-Candace, quiero que vayas al refugio junto con los demás ponys –entraron cuatro guardias que apena saludaron a la pareja –yo tengo que preparar las defensas y de ser necesario la evacuación de la ciudad –otra sacudida se sintió todavía más fuerte, tanto que algunos pedazos del techo cayeron sobre los presentes –Canterlot no resistirá mucho, sargento

-si señor

-comience la evacuación, de prioridad a las zonas aledañas al borde, informe a los dirigibles que encaminen a todos a Ponyville –el pony asintió para después marcharse –usted, encárguese de que todas las obras de arte sean retiradas de los museos y llevabas por carreta a ponyville

-Si señor –otra sacudida hiso crujir la ciudad –wow

-Canterlot no resistirá mucho, tenemos que apurarnos –al decir eso salió corriendo junto con los demás presentes, saliendo en medio de un caos de ponys que corrían por doquier – ¡con calma encamínenlos a los dirigibles, rápido!

\- Shining… ¿mis tías? ¿Twilight? –Dijo con un nudo en la garganta, pero cuando se dio cuenta Shining ya la estaba llevando a un dirigible – ¿Qué haces? tenemos que ir por mis tías

-Candace, la prioridad son los ciudadanos, yo también quisiera ir por Twilight, pero no puedo dejar mi puesto, sin las princesas aquí, tu eres la prioridad más alta, por favor sube la dirigible y dales calma a los ponys –aun paralizada fue conducida por cuatro guardias al dirigible –tengo que asegurarme que todos estén a salvo –a lo lejos un pedazo de la ciudad se precipito al abismo junto con dos casa ya evacuadas – ¡salgan rápido, despeguen!

-¡no me dejes! –El dirigible despego abarrotado por ponys, y todavía algunos pegasos subían a uno que otro, mas candace no se apartaba del barandal despidiéndose de su esposo, pero para su espanto el suelo donde estaba Shining Armor temblo y una parte de la estructura del puerto de partió –¡ Shining! –Los globos que aún seguían anclados cortaron sus amarres por miedo a ser arrastrados – ¡nooooo! –vio como la plataforma completa se precipitaba al precipicio,

-¡no en mui guardia! –se escuchó decir sobre ellos al mismo tiempo que una magia sostenía la pieza y daba tiempo para que los ponys se pusieran a salvo, todos alzaron la mirada asombrados al ver a la propia Nightmare Moon que con magia detenía la estructura –¡¿ya todos están a salvo?

-¡sí! –Al escucharlo dejó de ejercer presión y el puerto cayo precipitadamente –Nightmare Moon ¿tienes que ver con esto? –Dijo Shining Armor desde la orilla, pero Nightmare solo negó con la cabeza – ¿sabes al menos que está pasando?

-Temo que no, ni siquiera sé cómo logre escapar –los ponys se acercaron lentamente, contemplando el semblante asustado de la terrible yegua de la luna –solo te puedo decir que sea lo que esté pasando ahí, está fuera de nuestras capacidades –miro al cielo aun asustada pero serena, los demás hicieron lo mismo,

-que…que esta. …que está pasando –lo que vieron los dejos aterrados, la luna se había teñido de rojo sangre y las estrellas ya no brillaban –dime que tu estas haciendoeso

-ni yo, ni luna somos capaces de hacer algo así, capitán de la guardia real, prosiga con la evacuación, yo mantendré lo más posible a Canterlot en pie –dijo determinada, a lo que Shining asintió retirándose,

* * *

En ponyviile la explosión de enrgia y el temblor ya había despertado a los habitantes, a tal punto que Big mac y Palkia ayudaron a Applebloom y a la abuela Smith a llegar a la alcaldía donde la mayor mare ya estaba alistando a todos los habitantes,

-¿qué está pasando?

-el horror, el horror

-miren la ciudad de Canterlot

-muy bien ponys –dijo la mayor al grupo –demostremos que Ponyville es un pueblo que siempre ayuda a quien lo necesita –los gritos de júbilo llenaron le lugar –en cuanto sepamos lo que pasa… –fue interrumpida por un temblor – ¿pero qué está pasando en el Everfree?… ¡al suelo! –una terrible onda de choque llego desde las profundidades de aquel lúgubre sitio

-¡alcaldesa, alcaldesa! –Su asistente llego repentinamente en total descontrol hasta llegar a la tarina improvisada –Alcaldesa, viene cientos de dirigibles desde Canterlot, parece ser que están abandonando la ciudad, solo mire –los globos llegaron al borde del pueblo bajando precipitadamente a los pasajeros, tan rápido los bajaba como así volvían a alzar vuelo, rápidamente la mayor y los demás ponys llegaron a ayudarles, la alcaldesa se encamino hacia la princesa Candace

-princesa Candace ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –dijo la pony apresuradamente, a lo que la princesa del amor solo miro la capital

-temo decirle que lo sé –respondió con tristeza –pero al ciudad amenaza con venirse abajo, por ello está siendo evacuada a posición más cercana –con ello la mayor asintió –por favor, necesitamos un lugar donde poder organizar a tantos ponys

-princesa Candace, si gusta pueden quedarse en un terreno que hay en Sweet Apple acres –dijo Applebloom, mientras Big mac y la abuela Smith asentían, otros ponys volvían a sus casas, solo para regresar trayendo mantas y cobijas, otros más ya tenían repartiendo algo de comida y bebida entre los ponys que llegaban

-¿Qué estará pasando en ese espantoso lugar? –dijo uno de los ponys presentes, entre los demás la duda y el miedo se presentó en sus rostros, solo un pony terrestre sonreía con sarcasmo

-ni siquiera han empezado a pelear y ya están causando un desastre –solo uno de los presentes podía ver bastante bien lo acontecido, reconociendo el grave desastre que estaba por venir

* * *

En el bosque las nubes se arremolinaban sobre aquellos dos seres que permanecían estáticos, sin quitarse la mirada, los presentes de tal espectáculo solo podían refugiarse entre el denso follaje y las cuevas,

La furia bestial emano de los dos monstruos en torrentes perceptibles para todas, las chicas retrocedieron instintivamente, ante los relámpagos rojos y negros que caían a los lados de los contenientes

-princesa Luna…. –exclamo Twilight sin poder recibir contestación, pues Luna estaba paralizada de miedo, denotando su preocupación en la respiración forzosa que hacía, Celestia por otro lado se había recuperado en parte del golpe, solo para observar anonadada lo que ocurría –¿princesa Celestia?

-tenemos que irnos –contesto de manera automática –tenemos que irnos, tenemos que irnos –C Celestia estaba sufriendo de un ataque de histeria, a lo que Rainbow hiso lo único que podía hacer, abofeteo a la princesa del sol

-ya reacciones –la volvió a cachetear, a lo que la princesa por fin reacciono –pro fin ¿Qué hacemos?

-¡cúbranse! –grito ella, Twilight creo escudo de magia sobre todos los presentes ante los dos contendientes que al fin se lanzaban al combate, pero ella se dio cuenta que no duraría mucho, más la fortuna le sonrió y aun con el escudo todas corrieron a una diminuta cueva donde se refugiaron

Giratina y Yveltal, uno frente al otro, el guardián de los dos mundos vs el dios dela muerte y destrucción, sin parpadear, esperando el momento en que alguno de los dos se descuidase para arremeter con todo su poder

Como caído del cielo

Y surgido en esta tierra

Soy aquel que trae consuelo

Traigo paz en vez de guerra

Soy un soldado sin armas

Soy un reino sin fronteras

No más muertes no más miedo

No más hambre ni miseria

El grito de miedo de Fluttershy fue finalmente el detonante, Giratina desvió la vista solo un instante para ver qué su amiga pony estaba bien, Yveltal aprovecho para lanzarse sobre el arralándolo con su patas y arrastrándolo por el suelo para después lanzarle un terrible hiperrayo

Cuando todo este perdido

Siendo imposible vencer

Llámame desde el silencio

A tu lado lucharé

La zanga que se formo fue tan extensa que apena se podía su final, lleno de humo y sombras, Giratina de levanto en vuelo hacia su contrincante respondiendo con un cabezazo, sus tentáculos brillaron formando una enorme garra de poder oscuro (garra umbria)

Soy la última esperanza

Soy la extrema solución

Soy el guía del sendero

Soy una revolución

Porque en este mundo de odio

Nadie por ti velara

Soy el que te da su vida

Solo para darte un día más

Un día más

Un día más

El golpe mando a Yveltal al suelo muy cerca de la cúpula de Twilight, más cuando Giratina voló para quitarlo el ave respondió con un aleteo violeto que envolvió Giratina en un tornado que lo comenzó a lacerar en partes de su cuerpo (viento cortante)

Podemos cambiar el mundo

Conocemos la manera

Como el agua hace arena

Hasta la más dura piedra

El secreto de esta fuerza

No se encuentre en la violencia

Mucho más simple que eso

El secreto es la insistencia

Con un violeto rugido se liberó para Almacenar energía en su cuerpo, convirtiéndola en electricidad que disparo como un gran destello eléctrico en toda la zona (rayo carga), pero Yveltal Genero energía oscura en sus alas, que libero con gran velocidad y potencia, haciendo retroceder a Giratina

Cuando todo este perdido

Siendo imposible vencer

Llámame desde el silencio

A tu lado lucharé

Aun en el suelo Yveltal expandió sus alas arrojándole a Giratina una inmensa oda de calor (Onda ígnea) que lo hiso trastabillar, a la vez que concentro una gran cantidad de poder en su pecho emanando otro hiperrayo, pero Giratina desapareció antes de ser impactado, para aparecer detrás de Yveltal y enrollarse en el (Golpe umbrío)

Soy la última esperanza

Soy la extrema solución

Soy el guía del sendero

Soy una revolución

Porque en este mundo de odio

Nadie por ti velara

Soy el que te da su vida

Solo para darte un día más

Un día más

Un día más

Yveltal se liberó con un haciendo fuerza y girándose hacia Giratina, los dos permanecieron estáticos unos momentos, cada uno parecían hablar en silencio como dos gárgolas, mas Yveltal comenzó a cular energía oscura entre sus alas de nuevo, al igual que Giratina concentraba una gran cantidad de energía áurica

Soy la última esperanza

Soy la extrema solución

Soy el guía del sendero

Soy una revolución

Porque en este mundo de odio

Nadie por ti velara

Soy el que te da su vida

Solo para darte un día más

Un día más

Un día más

La bola sombra y la esfera aura, ambos ataques en su máxima potencia, sin premura ni compasión se atacaron en perfecta sincronía, los dos golpes dieron uno contra otros, estáticos, ver una estrella a punto de morir no se comparara ría con lo que en medio de aquel pedazo de tierra estaba por experimentar

Soy la última esperanza

Soy la extrema solución

Soy el guía del sendero

Soy una revolución

Porque en este mundo de odio

Nadie por ti velara

Soy el que te da su vida

Solo para darte un día más

Un día más

Un día más

La enorme esfera formada por los dos ataques por fin no pudo resistir más, y estallo en una impresionante luz que alumbro toda la superficie con un estrepitoso sonido parecido al rugir de un dios embravecido

* * *

**la canción es "la ultima Esperanza" del grupo "Warcry" pueden escucharla en la siguiente pagina de YOUTUBE**

** watch?v=3xDoT1FxKQE**

**reconozco**** que tal vez no encaje con la historia o con la situación, **


	13. Chapter 13

Desenlace

* * *

El sol se lazaba ya por el horizonte temeroso de lo que podría ver con su propia luz, En el bosque everfree las cosas no eran muy diferentes, los rayos de sol despertaron a las mane6, a las princesas y a los guardias, todos los presentes tenían heridas leves sobre casi todo su cuerpo

-Twilight, estas bien amiga –dijo Applejack al ver su compañera terriblemente, esta solo la sorprendió abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas –ya amiga, estoy bien, igual que las demás

-lo siento, lo siento, perdónenme –exclamo sin atreverse a sacar su rostro del pecho de su amiga, las demás se acercaron cubriéndola, Celestia y Luna veían la escena con ternura, pero con la cabeza baja –yo las traje aquí, y casi…casi…oh, no quiero ni pensarlo, chicas perdónenme

-Twilight, nosotras fuimos las que quisimos acompañarte –dijo Rarity –lo importante ahora es salir de aquí

-lo a mí me preocupa es ¿quién subió el sol? –dijo Luna mientras los rayos entraban por las grietas, todas miraron con intriga a medida que salían de su refugio

-habrá sido Candace, desde hace tiempo he estado enseñándole –contesto Celestia ya más calmada y saliendo del refugio –pero aun la he hecho…prac….prac…. –ante ella y las demás me mostro un lugar que sencillamente no pudieron reconocer –…practica….

Lo que antes era una planicie arbórea, no quedaba más que un cráter tan grande, que su diámetro, y profundidad igualaba a un estadio de atletismo, a su alrededor los antes majestuosos árboles, ahora estaba derribados, arrancados casi de raíz, sin rama alguna

A su alrededor había algunos animales, afortunados de haber escapado de tal hecatombe, sus miradas tristes de reflejaban en las lágrimas al ver sus hogares destruido, arrasados por tan terribles seres

-oh, no teman pequeños –Fluttershy los consoló como podía, abrazándolos y cantándoles –todo estará bien, ya, ya, ya no lloren por favor –Fluttershy rompió en llanto sin querer soltar a las pobres ardillas que se acurrucaron en su pecho

-no temas Fluttershy, lo importante es que ellos están a salvo –la conforto Rainbow dash, pero ella no podía quitar su cara de temor –ya verás que todo volver a crecer,

-y de este horrible suceso no quedara más que le recuerdo y este…hoyo –termino de exclamar Applejack, por otro lado Pinkie, Rarity y Twilight permanecían calladas –chicas…

-no sé qué decirte Applejack –dijo Twilight –no sé qué está pasando, o porque –Pinkie la abrazo consolándola de nuevo –esto más allá de lo que he estudiado toda mi vida –esta vez fue Celestia la que la abrazo con ternura –princesa, esto es algo que no entiendo, según mis estudios, no hay nada más poderoso que lo ustedes princesas

-lo se Twilight, por primera vez sentí miedo, no solo por mí, sino por ustedes, fue ese miedo le que le hiso actuar tan precipitadamente –cada una de ellas solo se miraron mutuamente mientras los guardias hacían camillas improvisadas con los restos, para sí llevar a su compañeros heridos

-¿sera seguro ir a ponyville?

-¡claro que es sí, además tengo que preparar la fiesta de "Sobrevivimos a la noche más caótica en el bosque Everfree"!–grito Pinkie a todo pulmón –tendré serpentinas y globos….

-no creo que sea lo mejor ahora hacer una fiesta

-oh, pero, ¿Por qué?

-por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Applejack –dijo Rainbow dash –primero hay que ver como esta Ponyville –Pinkie asintió –después podemos hacer la fiesta, estoy segura que será la mejor – por otro lado Fluttershy aun seguía abrazada a las ardillas,

-no teman, todo estará bien –pero estas repentinamente se soltaron del abrazo y salieron corriendo con rumbo al desastre de árboles – ¡amigas ardillas vuelvan, es peligroso! –salió corriendo detrás de ellas

-¡Fluttershy!– las demás corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron tratando de alcanzar – ¡regresa!... – la pony por otro lado camino pasando por entre los troncos, más preocupada por las ardillas que por ella misma

-ardillas, salgan, todo estará bien –dijo con decisión al escuchar los cascos de sus amigas que la estaban alcanzando, pero repentinamente algo se interpuso frete a ella, y esta sin notarlo lo golpeo, alzo la mirada quedando mirando a un enorme ciervo negrozul, el cual le sonrió con ternura

-hola pequeña –dijo este ciervo mientras Fluttershy retrocedía algo asustada –perdón si te asuste

-oh no, no, no…bueno…tal ve un poco –contesto algo cohibida –es que…bueno, usted apareció…y…y…

-no tienes que decir más, cualquiera estaría así después del espectáculo de anoche –las demás llegaron mirando al ciervo –ah, hola a todas, permítanme presentarme, soy Xerneas y he venido a ver lo que quedo del desastre –las tres princesas y las demás contestaron con un saludo –bueno, me disculpe con su amiga, ya hora me tengo que retirar, con su permiso

-espere por favor –exclamo Fluttershy cabizbaja –lamentamos mucho que usted perdiera su hogar, yo lo lamento mucho

-no tienes por que lamentarlo, tu no viniste por tu propia voluntad –todas lo miraron intrigadas –se lo que paso con la colmena, pero no importa, su pueblo parece que las necesita –todos los presentes afirmaron –con ello se dio la vuelta saltando hacia una roca que había detrás suyo

-¿no pensaras quedarse aquí? –dijo Rarity mirando a su alrededor la devastación –digo, este sitio ya no es, ya sabe

-si quiere puede quedarse en mi cabaña –dijo Fluttershy con alegría –tengo muchos ciervos

-o puedo hablar con el corazón de bosque*, él podría ayudarle a buscar un nuevo hogar –dijo Celestia –pero el ciervo se dio la vuelta –esta parte del bosque tardara mucho en poder recuperarse, aun con pócimas especiales

-este bosque volverá a lo que era antes, es la ley más importante de la vida, siempre encuentra la forma de continuar, sin importar la adversidad –tras decir eso se marchó por la espesura de los restos seguido por algunas ardillas y otros animales,

* * *

Ningún pony en Ponyville podía creer lo que veían, incluso parecía una broma para muchos, pues era la propia Nightmare Moon la que subía el sol,

cada pony no solo admiraba aquel espectáculo increíble, pues de la gran ciudad de Canterlot ahora no había nada más que una torre abandonada, Muchos temían que la yegua de la luna aprovechara para tomar el poder, pero apenas ella logro su objetivo se dejó caer extenuada sobre la hierba

-Nightmare Moon ven, te llevare a descansar un poco, anoche hiciste mucho esfuerzo –dijo Candace acompañada por un par de guardias –ya te preparamos una habitación en el castillo

-querrás decir una celda ¿verdad? –contesto al yegua de la luna, para después las dos ponerse a reír –no, es en serio

-no digas tonterías, salvaste a muchos ponys y además no veo realmente maldad en ti –dijo Candace, a la vez que Shining armor acomodaba algo de comida que habían comprado en el mercado –solo querías que se te reconociera algo y el salvarnos anoche es mucho, vamos tía,

-muy gracioso niña –dijo algo indiferente –recuerda que tu tía es luna, no yo, solo soy una parte de ella, asiq eu no me llames tía Nightmare

-yo no opino lo mismo –dijo dándole unos papeles –algunos niños de Canterlot estuvieron entreteniéndose dibujando, quizás te interesen

-¿por qué me habrían de….interesar? –Apenas dio la primera hojeada a los papeles contemplo varios dibujos de potrillos agradeciéndoles por salvarlos – ¿tú les pediste que los hicieran? –Candace negó con una sonrisa

-tal parece que los niños lo hicieron por sí mismos, parece que estas progresando con eso –Nightmare suspiro sonriendo apenas –si continuas así, tal vez también te ganes de amor de Equestria –le guiño un ojo –solo debes converse a mis tías de dejarte

-eso será muy difícil, recuerda que…. –su palabra fue detenida por un rayo mágico que la impacto de lleno en el pecho mandándola a volar unos tres metros –vez…te lo dije –exclamo adolorida, Candace y todos los demás presentes vislumbraron como por el bosque salía a toda velocidad una enfurecida y rabiosa princesa Luna

-¡tú! –Grito con furia preparando otro ataque –¡no sé cómo saliste de aquella prisión, y sinceramente no me importa, pero no dejare que lastimes a nadie más! –a su lado Celestia y las demás ya estaban en guardia, cada una lista a desterrar a Nightmare Moon a la luna

-¡esperen! –Ese fue el grito de Candace que se interpuso –de no ser por Nightmare Moon no hubiéramos podido saltar a todos los ciudadanos de Canterlot –señalo a donde alguna vez estaba la impresionante ciudad, y tanto las princesas como las demás no lo podían creer –ella sostuvo al ciudad mientras evacuábamos la ciudad

-eso es verdad Nightmare Moon –dijo Celestia algo chocada, a lo que al aludida afirmo –Luna, Candace, y Twilight, vengan conmigo, tambien tu Nightmare Moon, debemos hablar –se encamino junto con las demás princesas al castillo de la amistad –las demás, estoy segura que hay ponys a los que quiere ver, así que vayan, todas salieron volando hacia sus casas algo dudosas

* * *

-Big mac, ya regrese dijo ella entrando en la granja y observando a su hermano y abuela ayudando a los refugiados –supongo que se preocuparon por mi

-eyeud

-no tienes idea de cuánto jovencita, sobre todo cierto pony terrestre que se la paso en vela casi toda la noche –apenas dijo eso la pony granjera se ruborizo

-y ¿Dónde está? –Big Mac señalo hacia la dirección de la casa de Fluttershy

-parece que uno de sus hermano se lastimo, y fue a verlo

* * *

-hola Fluttershy –Fluttershy ya había entrado encontrando un ligero desorden, y algo de sangre seca sobre unas telas, se asustó sobremanera, pero al escuchar un ligero quejido en la habitación de arriba corrió lo más rápido que pudo preocupada –no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien

-¡oh por Celestia! –fue lo que dijo al ver a su amigo y pronto vecino recostado en la cama con las alas y le pecho cubierto de vendajes, a sus lados estaban sus hermanos con algunas gazas cubiertas de sangre –podresito ¿Qué te paso?

-lo que paso es que se lastimo por que se pe…. –Dialga le tapo a Palkia con una gaza limpia, este se la quitó,

-se cayó por las escaleras debido a los temblores –rápidamente dijo Palkia –por suerte vine a ver si estaba bien y lo lleve a la cama donde lo ayude a currarse –Fluttershy estaba por decir algo más cuando Dialga intervino

-ni quisimos llevarlo al hospital por que ya estaba vendado y mejor, y le hospital de Ponyville se llenó rápido de refugiados y de pacientes de Canterlot -Fluttershi no dijo nada más y con cuidado bajo a la cocina –huuu, por poco

-por cierto ¿qué paso después? ¿´que paso con Yveltal? –Giratina solo alzo los hombros ignorándolo

-no tengo idea, solo desperté al pie de la cabaña donde me encontraron –exclamo con austeridad –lo que sí puedo decirles es que Xerneas estuvo ahí, y aún permanece ahí ¿tal vez debamos ir a verlo?

-tú no puedes, en definitiva no puedes –Dialga, Palkia solo se dispuso a irse pero en la puerta se encontró a la dueña de la casa entrando con algunas rodajes de manzanas cubiertas de miel

-supongo que podemos dejarte en buenos cascos –las caras de ambos se ruborizaron un poco –nosotros iremos a ver en que podemos ayudar –dejaron a los ponys completamente avergonzados

* * *

En el bosque de cráter, donde solo se podía ver destrucción y devastación, un grupo de cuatro ciervos veían tal desolación con tristeza, uno de ellos un ciervo blanco veía con ira el espectáculo

-rey Aspen** –dijo uno de los ciervos al ciervo blanco –temo que aun con toda nuestras pociones mágicas esta parte del bosque tardara siglos en volver a lo que era

-¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así Blackthorn?

-eran monstruos joven Bramble, monstruos despiadados y sin corazón, mi rey debemos prepararnos para salvar esta parte del bosque –pero el gran ciervo blanco no respondió –¿Rey Aspen?

-silencio…. –los otros tres ciervos miraron hacia donde miraba el rey, no muy lejos de ellos el descomunal Xerneas miraba ese sitio con tristeza, el ciervo se acercó lo más posible en completo silencio como si temiera asustarle, mas este fijo su mirada en él, el Rey Aspen se inclinó precipitadamente, nadie entendió aquello hasta que ahblo con humildad, algo muy distante en el ante tal desastre –perdone por molestarlo mi señor

-Rey Aspen

-que esperan, inclínense ante un dios –apena dijo eso Xerneas se acercó al grupo y estos imitando a su rey se inclinaron –perdone a su súbdito por haber fallado y no poder proteger este bosque, aceptare su castigo

-levántate ciervo, que ante mí no debes inclinarte, tú no eres responsable de tal caos, yo y mi imprudencia son responsables, y por ello, es mi deber solucionarlo –se levantaron observando asombrados como del ciervo azulnegro emanaba una corriente de luz verdosa y azulada que a media que cubría todo el cráter los arboles volvían a crecer tan altos como los anteriores, en el centro del hecatombe un lago circular se formo

-mi señor…

-solo les pido que no le informes a nadie que me vieron –los cuatro asintieron viéndole partir por entre el recientemente creado follaje

* * *

***comic-oficial-mlp-fim-27-28**

****misma referencia que la anterior**


	14. Chapter 14

Normalidad….relativa

* * *

Había pasado ya casi una semana desde aquel incidente, mucho se llegó a decir y muchos pidieron explicación, otros solo querían saber a dónde ir, En los primeros días había gran tensión debido a que Nightmare Moon estaba encerrada con las princesas de Equestria, que ahora vivían en el castillo de la amistad,

La preocupación término a los dos días, cuando las cuatro princesas salieron anunciando y aceptando a Nightmare Moon como ciudadana de Equestria, y miembro de la familia real, pero que debía ganarse el título de princesa con buenas acciones

Por otro lado las chicas seguían ayudando a los refugiados, pinkie pie se ofreció para dirigir una guardería junto con Cheeerilie y Fluttershy, por otro lado Rarity y Applejack ayudaron con las tiendas y el terreno para su instalación, al igual que repartían mantas y víveres

Rainbow dash se esforzada junto con los demás pegasos por mantener en clima agradable, algo nerviosos debido a que la propia princesa Celestia las ayudaba con las nubes, mientras tanto Luna en el mundo onírico calmaba los temores de los ponys

Twilight en cambio hacia lo que más le gustaba, organizar a todos los ponys, viendo a su alrededor que ya muchos de los ponys que habían venido estaban impacientes y ya estaban empezando a construir en las zonas aledañas de Ponyville

-buenos días Twilight, veo que sigues trabajando –dijo Rarity llegando a la mesa donde la pony veía el mapa del pueblo – y...ya terminaste

-aun no Rariry, la princesa me pidió que ubicara un buen sitio para poder reconstruir Canterlot, pero la verdad no tengo idea

-imagino que Dialga te explico sus dudas sobre el construirla de nuevo en la montaña – Twilight asintió afirmativamente repasando el plano de la ciudad

-lo hiso ante mí y las princesas, y las princesas le dieron algo de razón –saco una maqueta de Canterlot –la ciudad de Canterlot era hermosa y un prodigio de la arquitectura, pero también poco práctica, solo mira lo que paso

-entonces, las princesas se quedaran a vivir aquí en Ponyville? –su tono se volvió ilusionista –oh, el pequeño Ponyville como la nueva capital, y yo como la más grande modista, es un sueño hecho realidad,

-sigue soñando Rarity –contesto la princesa de la amistad, bajando de sus humos a la unicornio –las princesas no quiere interferir con la vida pacífica del pueblo,

-es tendrán que decírselo a muchos que ya están construyendo sus casas

-lo sé, es en estos momentos en que me gustaría ser Pinkie pie o Fluttershy –con ello volvió a los planos topográficos –pero la idea de Dialga parece la más acertada, pero tardara mucho tiempo, y los ciudadanos no esperaran

-¿cuál idea te dio querida?

-la de construir en la colina cercana a donde quedaron los restos –al instante saco un plano que tenía a un lado enrollado –hasta me ayudo a hacer un boceto, y debo decir que sabe cómo urbanizar, pero aunque es perfecta, llevara tiempo y es precisamente lo que no tenemos

-bueno, querida nos vemos, le prometí a Pinkie que la ayudaría con los bebes el día de hoy

\- nos vemos….oh espera Rarity –Twilight la detuvo en la puerta –hoy en la tarde discutiremos todo esto con las princesas, me harías el favor de avisarles a las demás

-claro Twilight

* * *

En otro lugar no muy lejos de la escuela de Ponyville, Fluttershy y cheerilee con ayuda de Palkia y profesores de Canterlot iniciaron clases, los ponys habían alzado algunas aulas improvisadas con tiendas y maderas, a la vez que muchos alumnos habían traído cosas de sus casas para ayudar

-Palkia, quiero darte las gracias por todo, de no ser por su idea –exclamo Fluttershy acompañada por los demás –la escuela quedo perfecta, muchas gracias

-no fue nada, que no haría por la novia en negación de mi hermano –Fluttershy se sonrojo escondiendo su rubor entre sus alas, a la vez cheerilee se reía por lo bajo –y hablando de él ¿como esta? Anoche lo vi caminar por el campo

-bueno...él, él está bien...tal vez algo adolorido...tu sabes, tardara algo de tiempo en que se mejore

-solo espero que su tratamiento no lo agote –la cara de Fluttershy se puso roja cual tomate casi desmayándose –uhh, creo que me pase

-¿usted cree? –le reclamo la maestra,

-no me culpe maestra, pero la verdad, nunca había visto tan feliz a mi hermano –se carcajeo frente a la maestra –casi nunca teníamos posibilidad de siquiera reír, siempre separados, siempre casi escondidos uno del otro

-veo que ustedes jamás habían estado en paz

-al principio no sabría qué hacer, quería irme de este pueblo, de este lugar, pero ahora siento como si siempre hubiera vivido aquí

-es la esencia que Ponyville –más una idea siniestra le llego de lleno –y abriendo el tema, como va usted con Applejack? Escuche que ya duerme en su casa

-eh...bien...si vivo ahí...en el cuatro de huéspedes, si en el cuarto de huéspedes –la maestra cheerilee se carcajeó un poco al ver la pony balbucear –eso no es gracioso

-para mi si lo fue –respondió ella con alegría –con su permiso, tengo que dar mi clase

-yo...yo también –dijo Fluttershy y a paso veloz alcanzo a Cheerilee hacia la escuela, Palkia solo se les quedo viendo irse con han sonrisa

-hay hermano, ahora veo por qué la salvaste –y sin más se dio la vuelta, pero se encontró de llano con la propia Nightmare Moon que le paso de largo –y ¿se puede saber a qué ha venido señorita…?

-solo vine para ayudar a uno de los profesores con su clase de astronomía –respondió con lago de altanería –como la aburrida de Luna está muy ocupada en…quien sabe que, yo me ofrecí a hacerlo

-debe de ser muy lindo saber que hay quienes están muy interesados en tus noches –exclamo con una sonrisa viendo como la yegua de la Luna solo suspiraba emocionada –tal vez con un poco de iniciativa puedas ser lo que siempre has querido

-y según tu ¿Qué es lo que siempre es querido? –Palkia solo suspiro –porque aunque no lo creas, en todo este tiempo me he puesto a pensar…. el ser apreciada, y querida por sus súbditos, fue el sueño de Luna, yo solo soy producto de ese sueño, nada más

-para mi que te estas complicando la vida –Nightmare hiso como que lo escuchaba y solo ingreso en las instalaciones –algo debe haber que te motive a levantarte

* * *

-¡hola niños! –grito Pinkie pie con su atuendo de regalo, con el cual alegraba a los pequeños de la guardería improvisada que instalaran en la alcaldía –yo soy Pinkie pie y seré su niñera por este día, lo más emocionante es que con ustedes estarán mis dos asistentes

-como me convencieron para hacer esto –dijo Dialga vistiendo un disfraz de payaso, no muy lejos venia Rarity con algunas pelotas de tela, tantas que la cubrían

-ahora niños vamos a jugar a la pelota –al mismo tiempo Pinkie saco unos cubos de madera –y a armar torres para después derribarlas

-vamos Dialga, será muy divertido –dijo Rarity mientras jalaba a su amigo a centro de la estancia, donde los potrillo ya estaban sentado, algunos jugando con los cubos, otros con sus pelotas, y algunos más jugando con Dialga, y Rarity –además no tengo nada que más que hacer

-¿y los trajes para la Nightmare Night? –Pregunto Pinkie pie mientras hacía malabares con las pelotas –las fiesta es en unas semanas,

-oh, lo se Pinkie pie, pero ya tengo listos todos los disfraces desde hace tiempo….no te preo….cupes –su expresión cambio drásticamente a una de espanto y encaro a Dialga el cual trago saliva – ¡oh por Celestia, me faltaron los disfraces de ustedes, y también el de Nightmare Moon!

-no creo que la necesite un disfraz –dijo Pinkie pie, pero Rarity no la escucho cuando sin previo aviso tomo a Dialga por la pata lo jalo en carrera fuera de la alcaldía – ¡hey ¿Qué no me ayudaran con los potrillos?! –dos pequeños empezaron a llorar por la súbita acción de la unicornio, y tan rápido con iniciaron Pinkie los cargo, más la reacción fue en cadena, y ustedes imaginaran que paso

* * *

-¿podrías decirme porque estamos aquí hermano? –dijo Palkia junto a sus hermano, viendo como sobre el escenario a Rarity y Fluttershy tomándole medidas a Giratina – ¿y por qué están haciendo eso?

-sinceramente no tengo idea –le respondió –estoy igual que tu

-al menos no soy la única –dijo una voz que apenas escucharon se voltearon recibiendo a Nightmare Moon junto con Twilight, Luna, y Candace –cuando me di cuenta ya venía hacia acá con mi escolta, o mejor dicho mis carceleras

-disculpa Tía Nightmare –dijo Candace –pero mi tia nos pidió que te acompañáramos, mientras te aclimatas

-jovencita, el que Celestia y Luna hayan aceptado que soy de su familia no significa que sea tu tía –pero Candace solo la abrazo sorpresivamente, Nightmare Moon al principio quiso quitársela de encima pero al final se dejó abrazar –gracias Niña,

-eso no resuelve el que estemos aquí –dijo Palkia hastiado – ¡Rarity, por favor, podemos irnos de una vez!

-un momento –grito con ternura aun concentrada en su labor

-Palkia, ten paciencia, de cualquier manera no tienes a donde ir –Dialga exclamo con cinismo –creo que Applejack puede esperar un poco por su cita –Palkia cambio su semblante, y solo lo miro con enojo –ya no te enojes,

-ambos son una hermosa pareja –dijo Twilight con algo de humor

-por favor, entre Applejack y yo no hay nada, ella solo es una muy buena amiga, que me está hospedando en su casa –la princesa Candace solo le sonrió riéndose por lo bajo –apenas si conversamos, y solo hablamos de trabajo…ya saben, de manzanas, de temporadas y hasta de su famisa cosecha de manzanas zas que será pronto

-pero querido, Applejack es una pony a la que le fascina –dijo Rarity bajando de la tarima acompañada por Fluttershy y Giratina que ya solo tenía un ligero vendaje alrededor de su cabeza –su mayo pasión es su huerto de manzanas, y el que te contara de ellas dice mucho de cómo te ve en el fondo –con ello le guiño el ojo discretamente

-ya que terminaron ¿a que venimos Rarity? Si no mucha molestia

-oh querido, la razón por la que los convoque aquí hoy es simple –dijo atrayendo hacia ella un cuaderno y una pluma con tintero –como estuvimos muy apareados con todo lo que paso en la semana se me olvido hacerles a ustedes unos disfraces para la Nightmare Night, y para ello necesito sus medidas

-pero falta casi un mes para ese día –dijo Twilight

-Rarity eres muy gentil en ello –dijo Giratina a un lado de Fluttershy que empezó a temblar un poco –pero no te hubieras molestado, de hecho no creo que tengamos para poder pagarte por ellos

-por ello no se preocupen, esto lo hago porque son mis amigos, además si no lo hiciera ¿Qué diría eso de mí? –concluyo Rarity

-ha… ¿y por qué pediste que vinera?

-oh, por que como la princesa Luna e disfrazara de ti para esta celebración, pensé que tal vez deberías vestirte como algo muy distinto, y con tu tomo de pelaje no hay mucho de donde escoger –Nightmare Moon solo suspiro mientras dejaba que Rarity la halara a la tarima para tomarle las medias –por lo que veo eres un poco más grande que la princesa Celestia

-a todo esto, sabes cómo ira disfrazada la golosa de Celestia –Twilight alzo la pesuña –dime

-supongo que como todos los años ella estará ausente en sus aposentos, revisando documentos y preparando una agenda

-si….ya creo saber a lo que te refieres –pero en sus pensamientos hubo algo distinto "si como entendió esta celebración, no creo que ella se pierda engordar con tanta azúcar" –supongo que todavía puedo divertirme de ella sin problemas

* * *

Sin que ninguna se diera cuenta en una de las habitaciones del castillo de Twilight, la princesa Celestia ya tenía su cuerno listo a lanzarse un hechizo

-como cada año –se dijo a si misma mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por su propia magia, al terminar de la princesa no quedaba más que una linda potrilla de pelaje banco y crin rosada –y gracias Spike por cubrirme este año

-no se preocupe princesa –dijo el dragón en la misma habitación sosteniendo un atuendo de sacerdotisa griega –

Aquí tiene su disfraz

-gracias….ahora estoy lista para los dulces de este año….¡si!

* * *

**con ustedes la cuestión de este momento, según la personalidad de cada uno los tres ¿cual disfraz seria el mejor para daca uno de ellos?**


	15. Chapter 15

Regreso a lo cotidiano

* * *

-princesa Celestia –dijo Twilight llegando de improviso –no cree usted que ya es hora de hablar con el pueblo –Celestia suspiro resignada, llamo a su hermana y salieron del castillo encaminándose hacia el balcón de la alcaldía, afuera había ya muchos ponys que esperaban a su amada princesa, muchos de los cuales esperaban saber del destino de Equestia

-¡ciudadanos de Ponyville! –exclamo Celestia con su voz real a su lado estaban, Luna, Candace, Nightmare Moon, y Twilight – ¡me presento ante ustedes después de una serie de terribles sucesos que acontecieron en Equestria!

-¡los cuales concluyeron con su destrucción completa, y con terribles pesadillas que nos atemorizaran por días! –Dijo Luna – ¡solo doy gracias que lo único que lamentemos ahora sean solo piedras y escombros!

-¡mas, agradecemos que en estas horas oscuras, no haya ninguna vida que lamentar! –Candace –miro de reojo a Nightmare Moon – se demostró que sin importar nada existe ese sentimiento en ayudar que tanto caracteriza a nosotros los ponys

-¡y por ello, por el apoyo y la ayuda que nos brindó a todos durante las horas más oscuras que hemos tenido que enfrentar! –Dijo Twilight girándose hacia la yegua de la luna – ¡Nightmare Moon, por favor recibe nuestra sincera gratitud y agradecimiento!

-¡nuestro, y de toda Equestria! –Dijo Celestia – ¡Gracias por estay ahí, cuando nosotras no lo estuvimos! –Nightmare no dijo nada mientras abajo los ponys la victoreaban, pero en su rostro se dibujó una ligera sonrisa

-¡y por ello queremos reiterar antes ustedes!–dijo Luna –¡que a partir de ahora te consideramos como miembro más de Equestria! –esta sonrió con sinceridad ante el estado de shows de su contraparte – ¿quisieras decir algo?

-ah…. –dijo ella saliendo de su estupefacción, y ante la mirada de los demás ponys que esperaban lo que iba a decir, esta se adelantó al balcón – ¡pueblo de Equestria saluden a su reina de la noche, muaajaajjaajjajajajja!... ¡cayeron! –en tono burlón la ver las expresiones de todos los presentes –Luna espero que tu interpretación de mi sea tan buena como yo…lo espero

-¡por otro lado! –Dijo Celestia – ¡hemos decidido reconstruir la ciudad de Canterlot, pero dicha reconstrucción tardara mucho tiempo, durante tal, permaneceremos en el castillo de la princesa Twilight, que amablemente nos ha ofrecido su hogar!

-por lo pronto les pido que los residente de Canterlot que hayan decidido permanecer en este pueblo –dijo Luna –que traten de no cambiar la fachada del pueblo en los más mínimo

-por ahora será todo –dijo Candace –los detállese serán presentados en los periódicos en fechas posteriores, por favor no se impacienten

* * *

La noche llego amenamente lista a despedir a los ponys y dejarlos ir a dormir con solemnidad, solo hubo un detalle que la clara noche no vio venir, y era la más grande fiesta que Pinkie pie estaba presentando a todo los ponys que habían perdido sus hogares,

-¡vengan ponys, aquí es la fiesta! –grito con júbilo de alegría mientras los ponys entraban en la alcaldía de la que salía en sonido que la música de Vinil irradiaba por todo el lugar – ¡pasen, pasen!

-vaya Pinkie, ahora si te luciste –dijo Rainbow dash mientras comía un pastelillo en la mesa –increíble fiesta

-lo mismo opino Pinkie –Applejack seguía tomando un vaso de sidra –sobre todo la asistencia ¿cómo lograste que tantos ponys vinieran?

-si querida –Rarity acababa de entrar en escena completamente asombrada mientras Fleur dis lee bailaba no muy lejos de ella con un semental que fácilmente ese reconocía –no puedo creer que la alta alcurnia de Canterlot este en este tipo de fiesta

-lo que pasa es que las princesas estarán en la fiesta, por ello tantos ponys –con su casco señalo hacia una mesa donde las princesa comían en una mesa central – y quieren disfrutar de su presencia –pero Rarity corrió hacia ahí con prontitud

-oh princesas –dijo a lo que Celestia solo se hizo a un lado permitiendo que se siente a su lado –me alegra poderla verla en este pequeño festejo, pero supongo que esto es algo a lo que no está muy acostumbrada, y sinceramente….

-disculpa, decías algo Rarity –Celestia estaba más que feliz con toda la cara embarrada de betún de pastel de nube –si que Pinkie pie sabe hacer fiestas, debería de dejarla hacer la gran gala del galope le próximo año ¿Qué opinas Luna?

-yo opino que te estabas tardando mucho, me encanta este tipo de fiestas –miro a Rarity que estaba conmocionada – ¿por qué crees que no voy a las aburridas reuniones para esos pretenciosos? –miro de reojo a muchos ponys en un rincón que tenían cara de fastidio

-ven hermanita, bailemos –Celestia saco a su hermana para bailar al ritmo de DJ pop, por otro lado mucho pony hablaban sobre la próxima fiesta que venía en camino, y Sobre todo a cierta pony princesa no reconocida, que aún no podía creer que los potrillos casi la rodeaban emocionados, y a la vez algo asustados

-es ella…. –dijo uno de ellos con emoción mientras otra estaba escondida detrás de este

-es la verdadera –exclamo otro –wow

-hola princesa Nightmare Moon –Dijo el dulce de Pipsqueak que apenas llego a brazo a l pata delantera de la yegua de la luna –usted y la princesa Luna son mis ponys favoritas –Tan grande era el alboroto que hacían los potrillos que no dejaba a esta siquiera hablar

-¿y piensa asustarnos esta Nightmare Night? –Dijo otra potrilla – ¿no nos comerá?

-claro que no, si quisiera comernos ya lo hubiera hecho –dijo Pipsqueak –pero ¿nos asustara?

-niños…niños….déjenle hablar –dijo Luna con una sonrisa, los niños la dejaron encaminándose hacia la mesa de postres, solo Pipsqueak se quedó – ¿si Pip?

-hola princesa Luna, le traje algo –dijo le potrillo dándole una flor clavel –mi mamá me dio permiso de dárselo –con ternura lo tomo con su pesuña y la apretó contra su pecho –sé que no es mucho pero es para que no piense que…

-yo no pensaría nada de eso mi dulce pirata –lo levanto con su magia u le dio una beso en la mejilla que hiso sonrojar a Pip, después lo dejo en el piso y este se marchó a alcanzar algún dulce –ese pequeño es tan dulce como un caramelo, con solo verlo sonrió

-no te culpo Luna –respondió Nightmare –de haber vivido hace un milenio, no hubiéramos terminado en…tu sabes… ¿aún me culpas?

-no como me culpo a mí mismo, aunque no negare que la primera vez que te vi quise golpearte con toda mi rabia –Nightmare Retrocedió un poco por instinto -pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo eras una manifestación de mis miedos y mi baja autoestima al estar siempre a la sombra de mi hermana

-pero supongo que ahora ya no, por lo que veo muchos te quieren –Luna asintió con emoción –sobre todo ese tierno niño, aunque no me gusta mucho esa fiesta en que piensan que me los voy a comer

-si…sobre eso, con el tiempo te acostumbras un poco –las dos rieron un poco mientras los niños corrían a su alrededor –solo míralos, están emocionados –Celestia a lo lejos veía la escena con alegría, al mismo tiempo que solo disfrutaba otro pay de manzana –la primera vez que asistí me sentí igual, pero alguien me yudo a comprender por les gusta esta celebración

-Princesas, vengan, ya viene el juego de pónganle al cola a la princesa Celestia –dijo Pinkie pie jalando a ambas, a la vez Applejack conversaba con las demás mane6 sin prestar atención a los demás presentes

-vaya fiesta –dijo Applejack –Pinkie sí que sabe hacer una

-eso es lo que yo digo –reitero Rainbow dash –Pinkie sí que saber hacer fiestas de lujo – Twilight y Rarity asintieron –se imaginan lo que sería si ella no estuviera aquí

-oh querida, no lo quiero ni imaginar –Rarity exclamo con su tique melodramático –además ya está preparando la fiesta de Giratina

-si –fue lo que dijo Fluttershy –fue muy amable de sus hermanos el construirle parte de su casa mientras le no puede –todas asintieron –cuando los veo trabajar en las mañana me pregunto ¿Por qué siempre dicen que peleaban siempre? No se nota

-tiene razón querida –dijo Rarity –Dialga no me contado mucho sobre eso, solo me dice que no había momento en no se encontraran, en que no terminaran lastimados, pero desde que llegaron solo los vi golpearse en su fiesta de bienvenida

-eso me dejo muy triste –dijo Pinkie entrando de improviso en la conversación –y por ello me he empeñado en organizarles una fiesta como ninguna –tomando unan pose heroica –solo necesito saber cuándo la acabaran

-por lo que vi en sus planos, no tardaran mucho, de seguro la tendrán lista para en fin de semana –Twilight exclamo con algo de intriga –solo me he preguntado ¿de dónde sacaron ese estilo de construcción? Nunca lo había visto

-bueno, Palkia me contó que a su hermano le gusta imaginar, y así imagino como haría u casa cuando pudiera hacerla –Applejack se sirvió otro trago de sidra –déjalos terroncito, es por complacer a su hermano, yo lo haría por Big Mac

-hablando de ellos –dijo Rainbow dash – ¿no se supone que ya estarían aquí?

-bueno…ellos dijeron que vendrían un poco tarde, porque tienen que resolver algo sobre la casa con Giratina –exclamo Fluttershy –perdón por no decirles antes

-no te preocupes azucarita –dijo Rarity –vamos a celebrar mientras los esperamos, adema de seguro no es nada importante –pero al mirar por la puerta los vio entrar con lentitud –y hablando de ellos –los señalo

-¡hey chicos, por aquí! –Dijo Applejack, a lo que los tres ponys entraron y se sentaron juntos –veo que se tardaron un poco –dijo algo divertida –ven Palkia, vamos a bailar –y sin esperar repuesta alguna se levantó sacando al pony a la pista de baile

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? Dijo Pinkie enojada –no sabe que a una fiesta no se debe llegar tarde por que se pierden toda la diversión

-perdonanos Pinkie –exclamo Dialga –

Pero estuvimos terminando a chimenea de la casa y como terminamos muy sucios nos tomamos e tiempo en bañarnos en el rio que pasaba por la casa de Fluttershy –todas solo sonrieron a la vez que Pinkie les servía una jarra de sidra y unos pastelillos y galletas –gracias Pinkie ¿y Spike? ¿Pensé que vendría?

-pues el no tuvo gana de venir hoy, así que se quedó en casa

* * *

en el castillo de la princesa de la Amistad, cierto dragoncito solo husmeaba por las cosas de Dialga, con un lupa y una lámpara sorda

-vamos, tiene que haber algo que me sirva para quitarte a mi Rarity –se dijo mientras seguía viendo con la lupa por todo el lugar –debe haber algo, lo que sea

-whoo huu

-oh cállate Owlowiscious, estoy seguro que ese pony no es más que un farsante –el dijo al búho –es seguro es un Changeling

-¿who?

-bueno tal vez no, pero debe ser algo aterrador –ya se imaginaba a Rarity atrapada en lo alto de una gran torre, gritando por ayuda, a los pies de la torre estaba Dialga como un pony gigante que rugía como un monstruo y de su crin emanaban flamas –¡Rarity yo te salvare!

-whoooo –dijo Owlowiscious rodando los ojos

* * *

-ah, de seguro solo está comiendo gemas y leyendo sus comics –dijo Rainbow dash –sobre todo, después de que ayer salió la nueva edición de las Power ponys –todas rieron por lo bajo

-si tiene razón –dijo Twilight –¿Qué más podría hacer?


	16. Chapter 16

casa Nueva

* * *

solo faltaban dos semanas para la fiesta de la Nightmare Night, y todo el mundo estaba atento a ello, por eso nadie presto importancia a tres ponys que ya tenían terminada una casa alas afueras de Ponyville

-parece que ya casi terminamos ¿tú qué opinas Dialga?

-yo opino que no deberías de hacer esfuerzo, según Fluttershy, sigues aun lastimado –tanto Palkia y Dialga ayudaban a terminar la casa de Giratina, la cual yacía sobre una pequeña colina, una casita de tres pisos con una torre en la cima, parecida a un chalet –por cierto ¿cómo lograste evadir a Fluttershy?

-fue cuestión de suerte –respondió bajando se una escalera y tras haber puesto las ultimas tablas del techo –Twilight se ofreció a ayudarme, y ella junto con algunos constructores hicieron lo más pesado, lo demás yo lo hice durante la noche

-con razón parece algo cansado –respondió Palkia saliendo de la casa –la hoguera y el salón ya están terminado ¿a Twilight no le pareció raro el estilo de la casa? No es algo que se vea muy a menudo

-yo ayude con los planos, lo único que me preocupa es el exterior, es algo llamativo –efectivamente todo el perímetro de la colina estaba decorado con rocas de pequeño tamaño y a un lado del sendero había tres monolitos inclinados de aproximadamente un metro de altura, cuyas puntas se tocaban, daca punta tenía una gema incrustada, un rubí, un zafiro, y una obsidiana

-ya lo tengo previsto, además no le veo más problema que le que sea algo singular, eso vuelve aún más especial mi casa, además no son gemas mágicas

-¿y el que te las roben?

-resulta que esas gemas no valen casi nada, Rarity me las dio casi gratis –Giratina ya estaba al pie de su nuevo hogar, suspirando satisfecho por el trabajo, sus hermanos solo se sentaron en la hierba sacando de sus alforjas unas botellas de agua –terminamos con todo

-sí, el interior ya está,

-también el exterior

-¡ya solo falta la fiesta de tengo mi casa nueva! –grito Pinkie pie de improviso entre ambos hermanos, los cuales se fuero hacia atrás por el susto –uhhs, lo siento –con rapidez los ayudo a levantarse, para después saltar alrededor de Giratina – ¡y habrá pastelitos, serpentinas, globos!... ¡no podemos olvidar los globos!

-¿qué te trae aquí Pinkie pie? –dijo Palkia aun algo conmocionado

-vine porque mi pinkie sentido me dijo que habría aquí una razón para hacer una fiesta, y aquí estoy –repentinamente se detuvo frente a la estructura –wow, que hermosas rocas, de seguro son del campo este, solo se cosechan rocas de ese tamaño en ese campo

-por cierto Pinkie, gracias por ayudarme a conseguir las piedras para mi patio –Pinkie solo sonrió mientras veía los monolitos –pero debió costarte mucho encontrarlas

-no, para nada, a Tobi Anabel, y a Sr Richy les gustó la idea de tener un nuevo hogar –los tres hermanos solo quedaron extrañados mi3entras Pinkie hablaba con las piedras –y Tobi te agradece de haberlo puesto en ese sitio, le gusta mucho al vista, pero al Sr Richy hubiera preferido un lugar con muchos ponys, es algo egocéntrico

-¿Quiénes?

-ha, pues a tus rocas tontito, antes, en la granja de rocas de mi familia eran mis rocas mascotas, han crecido mucho desde que era una pequeñita y chiquitita pony

-¿Qué? – esta vez fue turno de Dialga de preguntar, pero en ello las demás llegaron con algunos regalos –chicas hola, justo iba a buscarlas, pero ¿Cómo que hacen aquí?

-bueno querido –dijo Rarity con ternura a lo que Dialga se sonrojo un poco –pues Pinkie nos dijo que su pinkie sentido le había dicho que habían terminado con esto,

-así que venimos con algunas cosas para tu nuevo hogar –termino de decir Applejack –ya sabes, para hacerlo más hogareño, como aún no tiene muebles –los tres no supieron que decir, tan impactados que casi no les no tiempo para detenerlas de entrar

-Giratina, si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscar unos lindos muebles –dijo Fluttershy con ternura, pero cuando entraron quedaron paralizadas, el interior de la casa ya estaba bellamente amueblado, un comedor, con cocina equipada –increíble…

-wow –fue lo único que dijo Rainbow dash

-iba a ser una sorpresa –dijo Giratina –bueno ¿Qué les parece? –todas admiraron el lugar, sobre todo chimenea circular que tenía al centro de la estancia –Dialga se encargó de los detalles de la casa y Palkia de los muebles

-increíbles, sencillamente increíble –dijo Rarity –Dialga tu acomodaste todo –el pony asintió –la hermosa forma de las ventanas, los postes, la decoración de la escalera interior, es simplemente perfecto, oh Dialga querido ¿podrías redecorar mi casa?

-sería un placer –Pinkie estaba más que emocionada –y si Pinkie, podemos hacer la fiesta esta noche –Pinkie grito llena de euforia y salió corriendo –mientras, creo puedo ir por algo de comer rápido

-no te preocupes Giratina, traje algo directo de Sweet Apple acres –dijo Applejack llevando l canasta la mesa que había no muy lejos –Palkia podrias ayudarme un momento

-claro

-¿Palkia tu escogiste los muebles? –el asintió

-que te puedo decir, a mis hermanos y a mí nos gustan los toques de campo, no somos de gran ciudad, así que no fue difícil escogerlos – el junto con Applejack fueron a la mesa, a la vez que Twilight veía cada detalle de los muebles intrigada –además casi no nos costaron

-Dialga –el pony se acercó –siento como si estos muebles ya los hubiera visto antes, pero no logro recordar donde –Dialga estaba por decir algo cuando la princesa de la amistad se detuvo de golpe frente a una mesita que estaba pegada a una pared, donde descansaba un estatua de una de las princesas –esto se parece a una que vi de casualidad en la vieja estancia de la princesa Celestia

-debes estar mal querida, de seguro solo es parecida, nada que ver –dijo Rarity cuando de pronto se detuvo frente a la mesa en la que Applejack y Palkia ponían los platos para la comida –¡Alto! –grito con tal fuerza que ambos ponys se asustaron y casi tiran los platos

-Rarity ¿qué pasa contigo? –dijo Rainbow que a buen tiempo ayudaba a la pareja – ¿Por qué gritaste así?

-¡ese mantel!…¡ese mantel!–todas se acercaron a la mesa, ya algo sucia, apenas lo vieron no entendieron nada, y volvieron a mirar a Rarity –ese mantel es uno de los estandartes del salón del trono de antiguo castillo de la hermanas mobles

-¿segura?

-yo misma la restaure

-con razón me parecían conocidos las costuras

-esas ruinas, por lo que escuchamos hacía más de mil años abandonadas, así que fuimos a verlas –dijo Palkia –vimos los viejos muebles y pensamos restáuralos para la casa de Giratina,

-o al menos reutilizarlos –dijo Giratina –Dialga uso muchos delas vieja telas para las cortinas y demás, y hasta partes de la casa los sacamos de ahí, como las piedras de la chimenea

-los libros, eso sí, los tome, los restaure y en este instante ya deben estar llegando a la biblioteca de Ponyville –concluyo Dialga –son mi agradecimiento por haberme alojado

-¿Twilight? –dijo Rainbow dash, la pony estaba detenida con una sonrisa psicópata sobre sus labios, instintivamente todos los presentes retrocedieron, excepto los tres –creo que... mejor me voy, los veré en la fiesta –y salió corriendo, o trato ya que Twilight uso su magia para cerrar las puertas –o tal vez no

-¿estás bien Twilight? –Giratina dio un paso adelante sin miedo alguno, pero preocupado, Twilight se dio la vuelta y con su sonrisa histérica solo dijo….

-¡cómo pudieron ser capaces de algo como esto! –Su grito fue tan violento arrojo a todos a las paredes pegándolos con la fuerza de la onda sonora que recorrió hasta llegar a donde antes estaba Canterlot – ¡cómo pudieron hacerlo!

* * *

-escuchaste eso hermana –dijo Luna completamente alterada y con su pijama, la cual llego corriendo hacia Celestia que estaba paralizada incrédula por el grito – ¿serán los monstruos?

-no Luna…. –respondió caminando hacia su balcón y ver a la distancia al pequeño pueblo de Ponyville –pero si es lo que creo que es, ten piedad de quien despertó a esa bestia

-¿qué bestia? –Un segundo grito resonó con igual fuerza y ahí Luna pudo reconocerlo –oh vaya…

-creo que mejor nos quedamos hasta que su enojo baje

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Hermana, por cierto llegó una gran cantidad de paquetes para la biblioteca

* * *

-no puedo creer que hayan hecho algo semejante –pocas horas después Twilight se encaminaba hacia su castillo con temor en la mirada – ¿y ahora como se los explicare a las princesas? Tal vez no debería decirles sobre esto,

-según lo que me contaste –dijo Spike mientras comía una gema –Palkia tenía razón, así es mejor, en vez de que terminaran pudriéndose en el viejo castillo –Pero Twilight solo bufo por lo bajo –la verdad no le veo el problema

-no lo vez, ellos se atrevieron a destruir el gran patrimonio cultural que las reliquias del castillo nos proporcionaban, cientos, no, miles de años perdidos por culpa de tres ponys que….oh no puedo ni pensar en algo que se asemeje

-pero ellos no lo sabían, de hecho muy pocos ponys saben siquiera que había un castillo en el bosque Everfree, mucho menos que ese castillo era de las princesas alguna vez –Spike continuo su recorrido sobre Twilight, cuando repentinamente se detuvo para ver a la princesa Celestia con su guardia afuera del castillo, más concretamente en el ala que Twilight había designado como nueva biblioteca de Ponyville

-princesa Celestia…. ¿qué hace fuera?... ¿paso algo? –exclamo aterrada, pero Celestia solo le sonrió como una madre, lo que la tranquilizo

-de hecho haces una horas recibiste unos paquetes, al ver que eran libros les pedí a mis guardia que los metieran, ya han de haber terminado de acomodarlos los empleados de Canterlot

-gracias princesa

-ya no tiene que llamarme Princesa, recuerda que ahora también eres una princesa –dijo con aprecio –pero dime que te trae tan alterada Twilight –la princesa de la amistad no sabía cómo empezar a responder, más del interior de la casa salió Luna emocionada

-oh Twilight, gracias, gracias –Luna llevaba entre sus cascos un libro de cuentos que Celestia reconoció enseguida –mira hermana, es el viejo libro de cuentos que me leías cuando todavía éramos potrancas, Twilight gracias por restaurarlo

-sí, es increíble, incluso parece como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido en el –Luna lo ojeo con emoción desenfrenada deteniéndose en una página –hasta la mancha de comida parece reciente

-espera a que se lo muestre a Nightmare Moon –y con paso rápido salió en estampida hacia quine sabe dónde –nos vemos en la fiesta

-¿fiesta?

-así es, Pinkie pie vino a invitarnos a un festejo que se realizara para celebrar que uno de tus amigos ya termino su casa –a Twilight casi se le caen las alas al escuchar eso, por otro lado pudo notar como el cuerno de la monarca brillo con intensidad, dando inicio al atardecer –y ya es hora de ir

-Celestia espere, por favor –la princesa se detuvo de golpe dándose la vuelta –hay algo que debo decirle, yo…. –no pudo decir nada cuando de la nada aparecieron Nightmare Moon Y Luna alterada y enojadas y al instante la jalaron para tele transportarse lejos –oh no….

-¡¿Qué hicieron que?! – fue el grito de la monarca que se extendió por todo los rincones del pueblo alterando a todos los ponys,

-oh no


	17. Chapter 17

Cita de Nightmare Night

* * *

Por fin el gran día había llegado y todos los ponys estaban preparándose para el festejo, muchos de los cuales ya tenían puestos sus disfraces hermosamente confeccionados por Rarity, la cual ya tenía puesto su atuendo de princesa, ante las demás que ya estaban vestidas

-y díganme ¿Cómo me veo? –dijo Rarity modelando –me tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo, pero valió la pena –las demás afirmaron al verla con su disfraz de

-Rarity te vez divina –exclamo Twilight disfrazada como la princesa Celestia –me pregunto si hiciste un esfuerzo extra por cierto pony que vendrá por ti menos de una media hora –a lo que la pony se sonrojo un poco

-pues yo estoy segura que con ese atuendo lo amarras Rarity –esta vez fue Applejack poniéndose su traje de pastorcita –así como yo amarrare a Palkia, así tenga que hacerlo literalmente –A su lado estaba Winona y una ovejita –recuérdame agradecer a Fluttershy por prestarme a una de sus ovejas

-no te preocupes, te lo recordare –dijo Rinbow dash ya con traje de Wonderbolt 1ra generación –además falta aún mucho como para preocuparnos para la fiesta, apenas falta unas dos horas para que se oculte el sol

-si querida, pero estos trajes deben de estar listos ya, quiero cerciorarme que están perfectos

-pues yo los veo listos –Pinkie estaba vestida como pirata con su pata de palo y su parche en el ojo –y esta pirata ya quiere ir por los valiosos botines que la esperan en las casa – pero todas la miraron desaprobadoramente –¿Qué?

-recuerda que todavía debemos esperar a los chicos –dijo Twilight –sobre todo desde que Spike parece estar tratando más con Dialga –todas asintieron –por qué no jugamos un poco en lo que llegan

-me parece bien, no creo que tarden mucho –Pinkie señalo a la puerta por donde entraron ya los tres ponys y él bebe dragón –miren ya llegaron y…. ¿que traen puestos?

-ha, nuestros disfraces –dijo Palkia, el cual llevaba una larga capucha blanca que casi lo cubría, en su espalda había una espada y un arco de utilería, su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara de opera

-yo estoy igual –dijo Dialga al ver las expresiones de las chicas, el llevaba una armadura de cuerpo completo hecha de metal –el mío lo encontré en el viejo castillo, y con algo de trabajo lo restaure

-te dije que no debías tomarlo de ahí –exclamo Palkia –la princesa nos perdonó y nos dio la razón cuando usamos sus cosas para la casa de Giratina, pero no creo que ella llegue a ser tan compresiva

-vamos, había miles de ellos –respondió sin prestar atención a la mirada de la princesa Twilight, la cual quería gritarle a todo volumen –demás solo es por una noche, mañana la devuelvo, además tú me convenciste de hacerlo

-si te digo que saltes de un puente ¿tu preguntaras que tan alto? –Dialga se sintió ofendido pero permaneció pensativo –no debí preguntarte

-pero esas armaduras son reliquias de tiempo antiguos –dijo Twilight –Spike ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-que podía decirles –respondió el pequeño dragón vestido como caballero andante – simplemente no me escucharon,

-para mi está bien, de cualquier manera esas armaduras son meramente decorativas –por fin salió del probador la última miembro –joven Rarity, esta es la primera vez que alguien supera mis expectativas –del probador salió Nightmare Moon portando un disfraz de hada

-con ese disfraz estoy segura que impactaras a todos –dijo Pinkie pie con emoción mientras saltaba alrededor de todas –comeremos dulces, y nos asustaremos,

-ya Pinkie –dijo Applejack –yo tengo que atender los juegos de la feria este año, mientras la abuela y Big Mac se encargan de nuevo del laberinto –pero Palkia solo se le acerco con singular gracia – ¿Palkia?

-oh dulce señorita, permítame acompañarla esta noche para defenderla de cualquier sombra vil que ose perturbar su presencia –con ello le tomo la pesuña besándosela como un caballero andante, a lo que ella solo se sonrojo sin poder articular palabra

-nos vemos más tarde Applejack –dijo Rainbow dash al ver que Palkia la jalaba fuera de la boutique –y hablando de familias ¿y Giratina? –Dialga solo miro al techo mientras Spike solo bufo algo resignado

Flashback

-les dije que ella no vendría –dijo Spike a un lado de la puerta de la casa de Fluttershy mientras los tres trataban de convencer a Fluttershy para que les abriera la puerta –chicos, creo que ya es hora de dejarla en paz, además todavía no se han vestido

-tienes razón –dijo Palkia –Fluttershy ¿estas segura que no quieres venir con nosotros?

-¡no, por ningún motivo saldré de aquí en esta noche tal aterradora! –Grito desde el otro lado de la puerta – ¡por favor váyanse –tanto Palkia como Dialga y Spike se dieron la vuelta, pero Giratina volvió a tocas –¡hoy no se reciben visitas!

-Fluttershy, soy yo Giratina, sé que no quieres salir y comprendo tus razones, mejor de lo que puedes imaginar –no muy lejos los dos hermanos vieron todo con intriga, regresaron sobre sus pasos –y sin ti, para mi esta noche no sería divertida

-Giratina ¿qué haces?

-Giratina…. –Fluttershy entre abrió la puerta asomándose levemente –yo no….yo no quiero que te pierdas la fiesta….aunque sea aterradora…pero no me pidas salir –Giratina negó

-nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras y no disfrutaras –respondió con sinceridad –pero cuando uno está asustado, la compañía siempre es mejor –Fluttershy abrió un poco más la puerta – ¿puedo quedarme contigo por esta noche, como cuando me alquilabas la habitación?

-si…. –le abrió la puerta por completo con u leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –pasa….

-chicos, díganle a las demás que me perdonen por no ir con ustedes, pero no sería divertido para mí –con ello cerró la puerta dejando a los dos ponys y al bebe dragón estáticos

-bien, eso no lo vi venir

Fin flashback

-eso es tan romántico –dijo Rarity en las nubes del drama –que tu príncipe azul aparezca para rescatarte de las terribles bestias que asoman sus caras en las horribles noches –Rainbow dash solo saco la lengua con asco, Pinkie saltaba de alegría, mientras Twilight se ponía colorada

-creo que ya no debo leer novelas románticas –dijo la princesa con una pisca de vergüenza –me hacen pensar cosas

-y yo que pensaba que solo a Celestia le pasaba –dijo Nightmare Moon acomodándose su tiara de hada, a su lado Pinkie ya tenía lista su bolsa para dulces, alzo su espada y salió corriendo –¿pero a dónde va?

-de seguro fue con los niños, a esta hora ya están alistándose para pedir dulces –le contesto Spike a una Nightmare Moon que aún no entendía nada –si yo fuera tu no le buscaría razón a lo que hace Pinkie pie

-igual yo –contesto Twilight –ni yo pude sacarle sentido a o que hace, y en cambio me saque unos buenos golpes

-ya vámonos, por favor –dijo Rainbow dash casi empujando a todo el repertorio de los presentes, dejando solo a Rarity y Dialga, los cuales solo se miraron un momento, algo tímidos – ¡Rarity apúrate!

-eh…Rarity ¿me permitiría acompañarla esta noche? –Dialga le extendió la pesuña con dulzura, a lo que Rarity se agarró a ella y ambos salieron de la boutique encaminándose hacia Sugarcube Corner para alcanzar a las demás, por el camino varios potrillo corrían por doquier con sus disfraces –esta festividad es algo como jamás pensé poder disfrutar, temo cuando ya no pueda disfrutarla más, cuando tenga que irme

-Dialga, no tiene que hablar así –dijo Rarity mirando la tristeza en los ojos de su acompañante, se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos mientras lo abrazaba –no tienes por qué llorar, ni razón para irte, ya viste a tu hermano

-tienes razón Rarity, tienes razón –dijo con alegría mientras abrazaba a Rarity, no muy lejos de ahí tres potrillas veían la escena con ternura –ven, que las chicas nos esperan –ambos continuaron caminando hacia donde los esperaban

-bien niñas nuestra misión –dijo Applebloom disfrazada como espantapájaros aun escondida detrás de unos barriles, a su lado estaban Sweetie Belle como enfermera y Scootaloo disfrazada de Rainbow dash –lo que hacemos será hace que Palkia decida quedarse en Ponyville con mi hermana

-y también Dialga –dijo Sweetie Belle

-chicas no creen que están exagerando un poco – Scootaloo fue la voz de la razón –no recuerdan lo que paso con Big Mac y la maestra Cheerilee

-no nos lo recuerdes, pero esta vez no usaremos una poción de amor –dijo Applebloom –esta vez usaremos esto –saco un libro entre las telas de su disfraz –en este libro nos centraremos y ya verán que la final de la noche ellos les pedirán a nuestras hermanas que sean sus ponys especiales

-"mil manera de conquistar a tu pony especial" a mí me da mala espina, además, todavía no es Hearts and Hooves Day

-lo dice quien esta disfrazada como Rainbow dash – Sweetie Belle la miro desafiante –aunque tal vez tengas razón, Tal vez no tengamos que hacer mucho, míralos –a lo lejos podían ver a Applejack y a Palkia instalando ya los juegos y decoraciones, ambos con una sonrisa

-por ello solo daremos un empujoncito, pero antes –y tras volver al guardar su libro, las tres emprendieron carrera hacia donde pinkie y los demás potrillo se juntaban

* * *

-vamos Spike, déjalos en paz –dijo Twilight mientras con su magia halaba a su asistente que insistía en no dejar solos a Rarity y a Dialga, pero el pequeño dragón solo bufo enfadado –no tienes razón para estar tan celoso

-¿celoso?... ¿yo? –respondió con ironía

-si, tu –exclamo Twilight molesta al mismo tiempo que lo ponía sobre una mesa –sé que tu sientes algo por Rarity –Spike sitio calosfríos –no trates de ocultarlo, has sido demasiado obvio….Spike, dime algo ¿tú quieres que Rarity sea feliz? –él bebe dragón asintió –entonces, Spike, mírala –bajo la cabeza después de ver a la pareja feliz en los juegos –pero ella es feliz, y estoy seguro que no quieres lastimarla al separarla de Dialga –siguió con la cabeza baja –ella te aprecia mucho, y nada podrá desplazarte del lugar que tienes en su corazón,

-no, no quiero verla triste por mi culpa, pero ¿Por qué no me escogió? Soy un dragón, yo…. –se detuvo un momento mirando su garras –es que tengo miedo de que el la lastime, yo quiero protegerla

-Spike, eres aún muy pequeño–él bebe dragón comenzó a llorar por lo bajo –ven, si quieres regresamos a la casa, no te preocupes, estaré contigo

-no, Twilight, ve y diviértete, yo tratare de divertirme un poco –él se bajó de la mesa y comenzó juntarse con los pequeños potrillo, mas Twilight dijo una cosa mas

\- y créeme que si se atreviera a lastimarla, no solo tendría problemas contigo –a lo lejos señalo a Rainbow dash y a Applejack junto con Palkia, acomodando la ultimas decoraciones

* * *

**se suponía que subiría un capitulo por día el 31, de octubre, 1, y 2 de noviembre, pero debido a circunstancias imprevistas, tardare un poco mas, por favor déjenme sus reviews y sugerencias**


	18. Chapter 18

Nightmare Night

* * *

La fiesta se prolongó un poco a la vez que Twilight y Spike paseaban por los puestos y atracciones, a la vez que los múltiples ponys salpicaban las calles en la Nightmare Night, y en los puestos de atracciones dos ponys disfrutaban de la celebración a la luz de la luna

-ven pequeño, toma por participar en la atracción –dijo Applejack dándole una manzana acaramelada a un potrillo –ahora ve, no quieres que Nightmare Moon te coma por no dejarle una ofrenda

-eso me sería ofensivo de no ser porque me estoy divirtiendo –exclamo Nightmare Moon llegando con un saquito de dulces, Applejack tuvo un sobresalto al verla detrás de ella –parece que te comió la lengua el gato

-vaya susto me diste Nightmare –respondió la pony granjera aun con el susto – ¿quieres unos dulces, o prefieres probar suerte con alguna atracción?

-solo he venido a ver que tanto hacían, pero ya que me lo preguntas, préstame una de las arañas –con ello Applejack le entrego tres arañas de peluche, Nightmare tomo la primera con su pesuña lanzándola hacia telaraña de tela, fallando por unos centímetros –falle

-al menos usted si le entiende bien al juego –dijo al alcaldesa a su lado con un disfraz de vampiresa –recuerdo todavía cuando la princesa Luna lo intento la primera vez, toda una semana tuve pesadillas, lo bueno es que la princesa se disculpó en persona…bueno casi

-ya me imagino lo que paso –exclamo mientras lanzaba otra araña pero esta se pasaba, Palkia la tomo con rapidez dejando vial libre para que siguieran –pero no la culpo, cuando regresamos estábamos realmente desfasadas, por suerte yo si tuve tiempo de estudiar las costumbres de este día

-vengan niños, que el momento de la ofrenda ya llego –dijo Cheerilee Vestida como vaquera que conducía a los potrillos acompañada por Pinkie pie, tanto la alcaldesa como Nightmare sonrieron un poco,

-supongo que la noche ya inicio, nos vemos Nightmare –se despidió feliz la alcaldesa encaminándose hacia la escalinata de la alcaldía, donde ya la tarima estaba puesta y solo afinaban los últimos detalles

* * *

-vengan niños, la noche apenas ha comenzado y es tiempo de dejar nuestras ofrendas a Nightmare Moon, para que no se proponga a comernos –dijo Cheerilee frente a todos los potrillos, algunos padres y Pinkie pie, que emocionada miraba por todos lados, para después alzar la pesuña –¿si Pinkie pie?

-yo pensé que…. –repentinamente los estruendo de un carro tirado por caballos alados resonó por todo el firmamento a la vez que una figura descendía –¡ah, es Nightmare Moon, corran! –todos los niños corrieron despavoridos hacia Ponyville, a la vez que Nightmare Moon los perseguía lanzándose en picada por sobre ellos,

-parece que ya están aquí –Exclamo Twilight al ver a la manada de ponys que llegaban por el camino, justo a la alcaldía donde ya los esperaban los demás ponys, ella camino junto a la alcaldesa subiendo a la tarima

-niños y niñas –dijo la Alcaldesa –la ofrenda ha sido dada con éxito, por ello declaro….

-¡feliz Nightmare Night! –grito Twilight sacando juegos artificiales mientras Nightmare Moon aterrizada a los pies de la escalera, sobre su espalda había una bolsa de dulces, para después reír

-¡por su dulce tributo, he decidido que no los devorare este año! –grito Nightmare Moon dando su característica carcajada

-¡para mí que estas más gorda que vuestra hermana! –todo quedo en silencio mientras los presentes tenían la boca abierta hasta donde podían, de entre la multitud la verdadera Nightmare Moon apareció con su disfraz –para mí que deberías hacer ejercicio, que con tu físico me avergüenzas

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí falsa Nightmare Moon?! –Dijo la yegua de la luna acercándose a la disfrazada de hada –como osas burlarte de mí apariencia

-por favor, solo te doy un consejo, dormir no es un ejercicio….como tu, bien lo sabes –las magia cubrió a Nightmare Moon revelando a la princesa Luna, al mismo tiempo que las dos reían desenfrenadas – ¡feliz festejo niños –los potrillo salieron corriendo hacia los juegos y atracciones dejando a las dos yeguas con la princesa Twilight y con la alcaldesa

-buena esa princesas –dijo la pony terrestre –por un momento creí que…

-no tiene que temer eso ahora –dijo Nightmare Moon tomando un par de dulces del saco de Luna –pero es en serio, Luna, deberías hacer dieta, se te nota lago flácido el vientre

-¡oye! –Grito Luna cubriéndose un poco –yo aún sigo en mi perfecta figura, como hace mil años –las dos volvieron a reírse sin darse cuenta que un pequeño grupo de potrillos los veían animados,

-yo que pensaba que terminaría en pelea –dijo Dinky Doo con su vestimenta de momia, a su lado estaban Pipsqueak, disfrazado de guardia lunar y Rumble con su traje de Discord, las Cutie Mark Crusaders y otra potrilla casi en la esquina que ya tenía una barra de chocolate a medio comer –pero bueno ¿para qué nos pidieron venir?

-por qué tenemos una gran idea y queremos que nos ayuden –dijo Applebloom –pensamos unir a mi hermana con el señor Palkia –dijo con ilusión –ya los imagino, uno al lado del otro trabajando en la granja junto con nosotros , como un Apple – Sweetie Belle Se puso a soñar despierta y Scootaloo junto con Rumble solo fingieron vomitar

-pues yo pienso que no deberían de acelerar las cosas –dijo la potrilla es el esquina con su dulce mirada –no es bueno presionar las cosas del corazón

-¿y tú quién eres? –dijo Rumble, a lo que la pequeña solo bajo la cabeza, con su disfraz de sacerdotisa griega – ¿eres nueva en el pueblo? –ella negó

-solo vengo de visita, me dijeron que vendría la princesa Luan y siempre quise conocerla –los niños exclamaron su alegría con sonada sonrisas, aun mas cuando apareció repentinamente e entre los barriles vacíos a Pinkie pie que le regalo un cup cake de manzana

-¡oh eres nueva, y veo que ya tienes muchos amigos, hola soy Pinkie pie! –La niña solo sonrió con sinceridad – ¡bienvenida, bienvenida!

-soy Celes, mucho gusto Pinkie pie –la pony fiestera se puso pensativa, ante la nerviosa potrilla –y solo puedo quedarme esta noche, mañana en la mañana regreso a mi casa

-es un placer conocerte

-hola

-bienvenida

-bueno…. ¡vamos por dulces! –y los niños salieron disparados hacia la multitud que se arremolinaban en los juegos y festejos

* * *

-vengan niños –Applejack y Palkia ya estaban con los dulces y las atracciones, ante muchos niños que se divertían a lo grande, a lo lejos los adultos hablaban con la princesa Luna disfrutando de los panqueques y sidra que ofrecían Big Mac y la abuela Smith, que no dejaba de ver a su nieta mayor –es hora de los juegos

-¡sí! –gritaron los potrillos con emoción

-vengan por aquí, que las catapultas están listas, el primero que le dé a la terrible de Night…. –Applejack no pudo terminar por que la yegua de la luna llego con la mirada de "atreverte a terminar la oración" y sin más solo se detuvo dejando el área, mas dándose cuenta que Nightmare Moon y Luan s e reían por lo bajo –tengo que cuidar mis palabras

-vamos Applejack, es una fiesta y por lo visto, ellas lo entienden bastante bien –algunos niños más le daban dulces a las dos princesas que los disfrutaban con alegría, mientras cargaban sus catapulta –ven divirtámonos

-no podemos –le respondió –recuerda que debemos e hacernos cargo de esto, al menos hasta que la fiesta termine –escondida Applebloom estaba por actuar cuando la abuela Smith se le adelanto –abuela ¿qué haces?

-deja es que yo y Big Mac nos encarguemos de este sitio –exclamo mientras los empujaba lejos de su puesto, y Big Mac recolocaba su puesto de sidra aun lado –la fiesta es solo una vez al año y ustedes son muy jóvenes, el próximo año, si quieres pueden encargarse de esto –finalmente los dos quedaron fuera –además, Palkia no conoce mucho del pueblo, es un gran momento para que se lo muestres

-si tú lo dices…. –respondió Applejack con algo de duda –ven Palkia, vamos a pasear –se retiraron con una bolsa de bombones que la abuela les dio, mientras se marchaban la anciana pony ya los veía fantaseando con su marcha nupcial

-Big Mac, no hacen una bonita pareja–exclamo con total seguridad la abuela Smith –y usted señorita –dijo a los arbustos de done salió AppleBloom y compañía –mejor vayan a divertirse, que esto ya está bastante cocido

-si abuela –respondió la tierna niña con la cabeza baja en compañía de sus amigos

\- creo que ya viene la hora de sacar el vestido de bodas de su madre

-eyud…. –contesto el pony rojo, solo para después exclamar asombrado – ¿…eh? –y antes de que pudiera correr a detenerlos, su abuela los detuvo jalándolo hacia el juego

-detenerlos, nada, tu que quedas a ayudarme con los niños en el juego de las arañas –y ante las mirada y risas de todos los potrillos, Big Mac fue puesto al frente de todos ellos con la canasta de arañas de peluche –¡vengan niños, y prueben sus suerte con el juego de lanzarañas! –Sin pensarlo siquiera todos se pusieron en sus puestos para jugar

-bueno que es lo que veo –dijo una voz ya conocida por algunos niños, que saltaron del susto, –no se preocupen niños, solo vengo a ver….no a comerlos –Nightmare Moon solo sonrió para después reír con su siniestra carcajada, los pequeños gritaron para después reír con alegría –verdad que lo hago mejor de Luna

-hola querida –dijo la anciana dándole un caramelo –supongo que vienes por tu tributo de dulces –mas Nightmare Moon negó con la cabeza –no,

-la verdad, ya comí mucha azúcar, no soy como Celestia, ella sí que se harta, con decirles que una vez comió tanto que no pudo dormir en cinco días, me burle a mas no poder cuando se movía todo el tiempo en su cama tratando de atrapar el sueño –todos los niños se rieron a mas no poder imaginando la escena, solo una niña bufo por lo bajo

-vengan niños la noche todavía no acaba y todavía queda mucha diversión –dijo la Abuela recogiendo algunos peluches –recuerden que mis sobrinas están de visita y se están encargando del laberinto del terror –al instante los niños corrieron hacia el laberinto con emoción –supongo que es la primera vez que vez eso

-sí, esto es lago como soñó Luna antes de….bueno….lo que paso –contesto

-pero eso ya no importa Nightmare –dijo Luan detrás de las dos ponys –si mi hermana aprendió a perdonarse por desterrarme, y yo aprendí a perdonarme por permitir que me controlaras, supongo que también puedo perdonarte el haberme alejado de mi hermana

-¡princesa Luna, Princesa Luna! –una pequeña vocecita llego de golpe y un pequeño potrillo la abrazo de la pata –me alegra poder verla esta noche

-mi pequeño Pipsqueak, yo jamás me iría sin verte y platicar contigo –lo alzo con su magia para después abrazarlo –dime te gusto mi actuación de esta noche

-¡fue increíble! –Grito con júbilo – ¡usted siempre será mi princesa favorita! –Luna se sonrojo un poco, pero Pip también abrazo a Nightmare Moon – ¡y a usted gracias por traernos esta fiesta tan genial!


	19. Chapter 19

Noche de cambio

* * *

-Fluttershy, te traje algunas zanahorias al vapor –Giratina ya estaba entrando debajo de la cama de la dulce Pegaso, la cual tenía abrazando a su conejo el cual solo tomo una zanahoria

-gracias Giratina –dijo ella con timidez –pero si quieres….perdóname por…. digo….no podría dejar que te perdieras la celebración…si quieres ir…bueno….

-por mí no hay problema, no sería divertido si no puedo disfrutarlo contigo –le respondió sentándose a su lado, ángel por un instante se les quedo viendo, solo para después acurrucarse entre los dos –parece que cierto conejito ya está cansado

-oh, ven ángel –Fluttershy salió de su escondite cargando a su mascota, bajo las escaleras dejándolo suavemente en su colchoneta –duerme bien mi dulce y tierno ángel –apena subió de nuevo Giratina ya tenía en su cascos un libro –si quieres….te preparare tu habitación

-sabes Fluttershy, no tenemos por que perdernos de esta fiesta –dijo cerrando su libro –podemos hacer nuestra propia Nightmare Night, sin tener que salir de casa –Fluttershy se sentó a su lado –ya sabes, nos disfrazamos, comemos algunos dulces, y pasamos toda la noche divirtiéndonos

-me parece una buena idea, pero que tal….si me espanto –exclamo con lago de duda –además no tenemos ningún disfraz

-por eso no te preocupes, yo tengo la solución, solo préstame el maquillaje que te dio Rarity –aun con algo de dudas se lo dio y el solo lo acomodo sobre la cómoda –primero el vestido

-está bien – con algo de lentitud saco su viejo vestido de la gala – ¿este servirá? –Girat6ina solo afirmo

-me retiro mientras te lo pones –dijo el pony pero antes de que se marchara Fluttershy se lo puso, dejando algo sonrojado a Giratina, el cual desvió un poco la mirada-su…supongo que….ah…

-lista –se sentó a su lado mientras Giratina preparaba una mescla con el maquillaje

-bien, espera un momento, cierra los ojos –con delicadeza coloco una capa de pintura blanca sobre toda la cara, después con lago de delineador afino los detalles y con algunas pinturas más dibujo sobre sus mejillas

-eso hace cosquillas –dijo ella conteniendo un poco la risa –ya terminaste

-aun no, espera un poco –continuo con su labor, para después levantarse y sacar u sombrero del armario –listo, ahora abre los ojos –ella los abrió frente al espejo exaltándose pero quedando más asombradas que espantada –y bien ¿Qué te parece?

-es hermoso –su rostro ahora era completamente blanco con líneas, ojos delineados de negro, en sus mejillas un juego de flores rosas, rojas y amarillas la decoraban –es una calavera…pero es hermosa –Giratina le puso el sombrero con un velo negro traslucido –increíble, de donde sacaste la idea

-de donde vengo –dijo con algo de nervios –hay una tradición, en estas fechas las yeguas se disfrazan de esta forma, la llaman catrinas, claro son más elaborado, y de tonos oscuros

-es perfecto –dijo admirándose su disfraz – como quisiera que las chicas me vieran –Giratina no lo pensó dos veces y con rapidez saco una cámara y la pony modelo el conjunto –Giratina cuenta me mas sobre este disfraz

-como dijes un tradición de dónde vengo, te cuento de ella mientras preparamos unos pastelillos –pero Fluttershy lo beso con timidez, timidez que se fue retirando poco a poco, a la vez que a lo lejos Ángel ya tenía un tocadiscos sonando una balada romántica y cerraba la puerta

* * *

-es hermosa la noche –tanto Rarity como Dialga disfrutaban de todo lo que veían, de tal forma que sin darse cuenta ya estaban al pie de la enorme estatua de Nightmare Moon, Rarity dejo una pequeña ofrenda –oh, recuerdo cuando lo hacía con mi mamá

-Rarity, sabes una cosa, estos son mis primeros recuerdos reales de….

-Dialga, significa lo que creo –Rarity interrumpió con consternación – ¿nunca estuviste una Nightmare Night? –le pobre asintió con algo de tristeza – ¿Por qué?

-mi padre no creía que fuera seguro para nosotros –dijo cabizbajo, para después mirar a su alrededor al alegría de los potrillos –solo podíamos conformarnos con verlas a través de nuestras ventanas, cada fiesta, cada celebración,

-oh, pero eso es horrible ¿Cómo es posible que tu padre les hiciera algo así de espantoso? –Exclamo Rarity consternada, a la vez que ambos se sentaba en una banca del parque –primero nos cuenta que los tuvo separados casi toda su vida y ahora me dices que esta es tu primera Nightmare Night –Dialga solo afirmo –pero ¿Qué no decía nada su madre?

-de hecho no tenemos mamá….ella….ella… bueno –dijo tratando de arreglar en asunto, pero Rarity fue más rápido que el, bajando la cabeza apenada – ¿Rarity?

-lo siento…. –fue lo que dijo con pena –creo que no debí preguntar

-no te preocupes Rarity –respondió con una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio –Yo casi no pienso en ello, hace mucho que no le veo al caso –efectivamente, Dialga no pensada en algo así, su padre, Arceus, lo creo a él y sus hermanos con su fragmentos de su esencia, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una lluvia espontanea de papeles rojos con forma de corazón – ¿y esto?

-pero si Hearts and Hooves Day paso hace ya mucho ¿de dónde salieron? –dijo con intriga solo para ver de reojo a un grupo de potrillos medio escondidos entre las macetas decorativas, con cuidado alzo la barrera vio a un grupo de potrillo que ayudaban a Sweetie Belle pasándole los retazos de papel, mientras otros arreglaban un fonógrafo que tenía junto a varios discos de temas románticos – ¿Qué se suponen que hacen niños? –dijo Rarity fingiendo molestia, los niños se asustaron y por consecuencia Sweetie Belle callo del árbol a los cascos de Dialga –Sweetie Belle, espero que tengas una buena explicación

-Bueno…yo…yo…. –trato de articular unas palabras pero prefirió bajarse de Dialga y pedir disculpas –lo siento, pensé que podía hacer que el señor Dialga fuera tu pony especial si hacíamos más románticos el momento

-y en la Nightmare Night, no fue cosa fácil –dijo Scootaloo, las demás solo la miraron de mala manera – ¿Qué? Es la verdad –los demás asintieron con pena

-pequeñas, que no aprendieron nada de lo que paso conmigo y con Big Mac –dijo Cheerilee vestida como una bruja, las dos bajaron la cabeza – ¿y Applebloom?

-ella se quedó en la granja a ayudar un poco con el laberinto de este año –dijo Sweetie Belle, para después alterarse un poco –casi lo olvido, Rarity, voy a quedarme en una pi jamada, en la granja Apple

-¿ya le pediste permiso a tus padres? –Dijo Dialga –no me gustaría que se preocuparan –la niña asintió emocionada –supongo que puedes ir, solo ten cuidado y trata de ayudar en lo que puedas, pero no exageres

-habla como mi papá, yo ya se cuidarme sola, -Dialga sonrió y con su pesuña les pidió a los niños que se acercaran – ¿Qué? –pero este solo la acaricio en la cabeza

-es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de los niños, es algo tan maravilloso, gracias Sweetie Belle –se levantó y con su magia cargo a la hermanita de Rarity por todo los puestos acompañado por Rarity y los demás niños –quieres una manzana acaramelada –con felicidad le compro su dulce, a lo que la niña agradeció para después despedirse en compañía de los demás niños

-serias un buen padre –dijo Rarity –eres compresivo, amable, y un bien ejemplo para ellos

-y tu ¿algunas vez has pensado en ser madre?

-sí, pero no he encontrado al indicado, hasta ahora –Dialga alzo un ceja –bueno, ya que mi hermanita no va estar en casa esta noche, no quisiera estar sola –el respondió con un beso largo y profundo, para después alejarse encaminándose a la boutique carrusel

* * *

-bueno Palkia, creo que con esto ya terminamos –dijo Applejack a su compañero mientras ambos descansaban en el césped admirando del bello espectáculo que profesaba la luna llena –supongo que podemos esperar a que termine el festejo para irnos a dormir –pero al darse la vuelta Plakia ya parecía acurrucarse en le césped –Palkia, despierta, no podemos quedarnos adormir aquí

-¿por qué no? antes tenía suerte si podía dormir en el césped –contesto tratando de recuperar el sueño –todavía recuerdo que esto era lo más relajante que hacía, pero Dialga tenía siempre que arruinarlo

-¿y cómo lo hacía? Digo, el no parece el pony molesto –Palkia la miro disimuladamente –comprende a lo que me refiero

-si lo entiendo, bueno, el siempre encuentra una manera de perjudicarnos a todos, esa es una de las causas principales por la que nuestro padre nos mantuvo separado en primer lugar –por un momento suspiro con nostalgia –no recuerdo ningún momento en que hayamos estados más como hermanos, y menos como enemigos

-¿no entiendo como ustedes como hermanos pueden ser tan…..? –Applejack no sabía cómo terminar la frase, pues jamás había peleado con sus hermanos, y ahí estaba, la antítesis de su concepto de relación familiar

-conflictivos…. –termino de decir Palkia –pues nuestra naturaleza nos hace de por sí….como el agua y el aceite –Applejack asintió algo dudosa

-es que nunca antes había tenido un problema como este, digo, a veces Applebloom y yo solemos discutir, pero siempre nos llevamos bien, ya l primera vez que los conocí parecía que….

-no te mentiré Applejack, honestamente prefiero estar lo más lejos de mis hermanos como me fuera posible –dijo con serenidad –preferiría dejarlos a su suerte si con ello me dejan en paz, pero aquí, almeno ya soy más tolerante a estar con ellos

-¡oigan compañeros! –Dijo una voz que dejo a los dos ponys sentado volteándose para ver aun anomia que venía con un par de tarros de sidra – ¡la abuela Smith me envió a darles algo de beber!

-gracias Applefrite, oh, cierto, Palkia ella es mi prima Applefrite, vino de su rancho para ayudarnos en esta Nightmare Night –la pony asintió –prima te presento a Palkia, él está viviendo con nosotros

-hola amigo, la abuela me conto algo, es un placer conocerte Palkia –dijo la pony extendiéndole la pesuña, Palkia respondió estrechándosela –cualquier amigo de mis primas, es amigo mío

-gracias señorita –el pony agradeció con elocuencia –para mí es un placer el conocerla –Palkia tomo un sorbo –la sidra está muy buena, pero no es de la que hicimos esta mañana, eso te lo aseguro

-de hecho esta sidra es de la reserva especial de la abuela –respondió sorprendiendo a Applejack –aunque no lo creas prima

-pero la abuela solo saca su sidra especial cuando hay un acontecimiento especial , como un nacimiento de algún Apple, o una boda –dijo la pony campirana mientras inspeccionaba su tarro –pero no me quejo ¿Cuándo puede una probar esta delicia? –Tomo su trago con rapidez saboreando cada mililitro de jugo –dile a la abuela que gracias

-no te preocupes prima –con rapidez y sin que Palkia se diera cuenta ella se acercó al oído de Applejack susurrándole–y me pidió que te dijera….que lo amarres con tu mejor lazo, y siendo honesta prima, si no lo cuidas, será tú la que asista a mi boda –Applejack se sonrojo –si quieres saberlo, el granero estará vacío hasta mañana en la tarde –guiñándole un ojo, dejando a su prima más roja que una manzana – ¡nos vemos!

-hay prima –dijo Applejack viendo a Applefrite retirarse –como piensa que yo haría algo así, y todavía menos que la abuela este de acuerdo –pero al ver Palkia de perfil, no pudo dejar de soñar con verse a sí misma a su lado con un montón de potrillos suyo –tiene razón, debo tomar la toro por los cuernos

-he, ¿dijiste algo Applejack?

-si…si, que la abuela quiere que me ayudes a acomodar algunas cosas en el granero

-bien –respondió con completa inocencia, pero cuando estaban por llegar Palkia aprovecho una distracción de ella para besarla repetidamente en el cuello –sabes Applejack tambine supe que no usarían el granero

-¿qué?... –trato de recriminarlo, pero no pudo dejándose caer por lo besos de este –pero…Palkia

-Applejack, me quiero quedar a tu lado, formar una familia junto a ti, y pasar toda mi vida aquí, Applejack, quiero que seas mi pony especial, mi compañera para toda la vida –le respondió a lo que ella solo entro con el cerrando la puerta del granero de un patada


	20. Chapter 20

Nueva vida,

* * *

_Basta un poco de espíritu aventurero para estar siempre satisfechos, pues en esta vida, gracias a dios, nada sucede como deseábamos, como suponíamos, ni como teníamos previsto._

* * *

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde la Nightmare Night y toda Ponyville volvía a sus actividades, muchos ya estaban en el mercado vendiendo y comprando, otros alistaban sus negocios y sobre todo Pinkie que saludaba a cada pony como todos los días

-¡Buenos dais Cheerilee!–grito mientras saltaba

-buenos días Pinkie –contesto Cheerilee alzando su casco

-¡buenos días Zecora! –la cebra la saludo mientras compraba provisiones –¡buenos días a todos! –y así continuo mientras saltaba a su destino

-hola pinkie

-¡hola! –Por fin había llegado a la carrusel boutique a la cual entro con fuerza – ¡buenos días Rarity! –adentro Rarity trabajaba en un diseño de vestido blanco, con un brillo en los ojos que paso casi desapercibida por su amiga

-buenos días querida –le respondió esta mientras acomodaba unas telas en la mesa, y sonriendo con jubilo y alegría – ¿qué te trae por aquí? Oh, ya se, quieres que te haga un vestido para la gala

-solo vine a traer una orden de Dialga –y saco de su crin una caja de pastelillos –Hola Dialga –saludo al pony que ya venia bajando el cual le contesto saludando –veo que ya te acomodaste en el cuarto de huéspedes

-si Pinkie, Rarity fue muy amable en darme un trabajo y permitir que me mudara aquí –exclamo con completa calma, pero ambos casi no podías esconder su rubor –al menos hasta que habrá un negocio que tengo pensado

-tuve que mover muchas telas, pero ya estamos listos –Rarity tomo el paquete y lo llevo al comedor – Pinkie ¿quisieras quedarte a desayunar? –Dialga miro disimuladamente el boceto de un vestido que había en la mesa junto a las telas –Dialga, no veas, es mala suerte

-está bien, y Pinkie, quieres café o leche –esto último dijo bajando con su magia un plato y un vaso de la repisa

-nopi, tengo que hacer más entregas –contesto ella para después irse saltando por la puerta –nos vemos en la tarde –apenas se marchó Rarity suspiro aliviada

-supongo que ya es hora de contarles –dijo Dialga para después besarla en el cuello –buenos días amor mío –la volvió a besar –por qué no creo que podamos mantener esto como un secreto por mucho tiempo –y siguió besándola en el cuello

-Dialga, ya no sigas, oh llegaremos tarde nuestros compromisos –delicadeza lo hiso a un lado mientras servía el café –vamos a desayunar, que todavía me queda un vestido que terminar antes de mi mejor obra

-no te quejaste por eso anoche, además, todavía es temprano –le respondió sacando los pastelillos de la caja y dejarlos en un plato central –pero tienes razón, tenemos mucho que hacer, todavía tengo que ver a Palkia, y a Caramel, para lo del nuevo cobertizo que planean construir para applejack,

-y yo, aparte del vestido, tengo que acompañar a Fluttershy y a Giratina, no sé a qué asunto de la alcaldía –se sentó con delicadeza –y de paso puedo preguntas por algunos trámites que tenemos que planear

-en ese caso yo también me daré una vuelta por la alcaldía ¿porque no nos vemos ahí y vamos a comer algo?

-suena excelente –terminando de desayunar los dos se despidieron con un beso separándose en frente de la tienda –nos vemos en la tarde

* * *

-Palkia, tú me dijiste que solo era un cobertizo, no un el granero entero –Dialga estaba espantado al ver la construcción que tenían que hacer en –bien ¿cómo les ayudo? –Big Mac y caramel ya estaban jalando de las cuerdas

-ese es el espíritu hermano, solo tenemos que acomodar todo el esqueleto donde corresponde –Dialga estaba por usar su magia cuando applejack llego con algunas botellas de refresco –espera hermano….

-¡sin usar magia Dialga! –Exclamo la campirana con grito que asusto un poco a los dos hermano – Palkia, no le explicaste

-estaba por hacerlo, no me culpes porque él sea el impulsivo de la familia

-ja, ja, que gracioso –respondió en tono sarcástico, pero ninguno lo entendió –fui sarcástico, saben,

-tú fuiste el que me busco cuando todo aquel aquelarre inicio, o ya se te olvido la pelea que tuvimos en pueblo Álamos –Dialga lo miro de mala manera –vamos, no fue mi culpa que te descuidaras y Giratina que atacase

-y tú no olvides de Pueblo Michina –ahora era el turno de Palkia de enojarse –ese día Arceus si que te golpeo muy dura, nos golpeó a los tres bastante duro

-si, como digas, vamos que las cosas no harán solas –con ello los dos se pusieron pezuñas a la obra, pero Applejack había escuchado un poco la discusión sintiendo lastima por los dos, miro un poco como ambos se perdían en sus pensamientos

-disculpa Palkia –dijo Applejack viéndolo reponerse del recuerdo –puedo preguntarte algo –el asintió – ¿tu padre es ese tal Arceus del que hablaron hace poco? –Palkia volvió a asentir – ¿y él te golpeo?

-uno que otro golpe –dijo Dialga entrando en la conversación –pero Palkia no se dejó, también él respondió, bastante fuerte –más bajo la cabeza –pero ni los tres juntos somos rivales para el, mas teníamos que ganarle, no teníamos opción

-ya, dejemos de perder el tiempo y terminemos el granero –Palkia termino la conversación, No tardaron mucho en terminar aquella estructura para posteriormente pintarla –supongo que para ser nuestra primera vez, no nos fue nada mal

-opino lo mismo Palkia querido –la abuela Smith había llegado con algunos bocadillos de manzanas –este granero nos será muy útil para la cosecha antes del invierno, eso me recuerda que ya es tiempo de pensar en tu futuro, hijo

-abuela, no crees que estas adelantando mucho –dijo applejack con algo de nervios, a la vez que Palkia se ponía algo rojo –sé que no falta mucho para abrir el invierno, pero Palkia aún no decide si se quedara en Ponyville

-pero tú sí que haces tu esfuerzo para que se quede ¿o no mi niña? –la anciana le guiño el ojo con picardía

-¿de qué hablan? –dijo applebloom con su curiosidad, cosa que en ese instante agradecía su hermana

-mi dulce niña, cuando seas mayor lo entenderás –dijo su hermana –abuela, algunas cosas no se dicen tan abiertamente

-eyeud

-además ¿ustedes que saben? –la abuela la miro con malicia, reconociendo esos gestos que ahora tenía su nietecita –¿abuela...? –pregunto con miedo por la respuesta

-a mí no me puedes engañar mi niña, esa mirada la conozco muy bien, es la misma que tenía tu madre hace mucho tiempo –Applejack se sonrojo a mas no poder escondiéndose u cara con su sombrero – y déjame decirte que elegiste a un bien partido

-eh, disculpe señora Smith, pero no logro comprender –dijo Palkia ante su hermano que lo veía con sonrisa de complicidad

-llámame abuela hijo, ya que a partir tu eres como parte de esta familia

-si me disculpan, pero quisiera hablar con mi hermano mientras voy a la alcaldía –dijo Dialga, que ya tenía algo de prisa

-claro, vayan –dijo Applejack con alivio

* * *

-así que...

-ni te atrevas a sugerirlo,

-está bien, está bien –los dos ya estaban caminando por el pueblo en dirección a la alcaldía –Así que por eso Big Mac estuvo que casi te mata después de la Nightmare Night

-hermano, no digas eso, además ¿no se suponía que tú eras el que decía "que no debíamos involucrarnos con ellos y buscar como regresar a casa"? –finalmente se asentaron en una banca de picnic

-pasaron situaciones que me obligan a recapacitar –le respondió a su hermano

-y será cierta unicornio Blanca la que ha puesto a cambiar de ideas –a muy vergüenza suya, Dialga afirmo con la mirada –de Giratina ni que decir, él ya está pensando en casarse

-sí, me lo contó, supongo que el tendrá menos problemas con ello, después de todo, si fuéramos realmente necesarios él ya habría venido por nosotros

-en eso estoy de acuerdo –muy pronto divisaron a dos ponys que conocían bien, las cuales les llamaron con la pezuña –buenos días señorita Rarity –ella le contesto el saludo en compañía de Fluttershy

-buenos días Palkia

-hola Palkia, Dialga ¿cómo les fue en lo del granero?

-no me quejo Fluttershy, no me puedo quejar –exclamo Palkia –y disculpa mi curiosidad, pero, a que vinieron a la alcaldía

-es que los pegasos del clima tiene un encargo urgente para esta semana, por ello Rainbow nos reunió –dijo Fluttershy a la vez que señalaba a los demás pegasos que ya se iban –en este momento van al gran lago de Ponyville

-¿y por qué tu no vas con ellos? –pregunto Dialga, a lo que Rarity se limitó a toser disimuladamente

-lo que pasa querido –exclamo Rarity –es que Fluttershy no soporta las alturas, esta operación requiere acarrear muchas nubes desde Cloudsdale

-supongo que tiene sentido, pero deberías de al menos ir a apoyarlos –dijo Palkia, y Rarity le contesto golpeando levemente su pata – ¿que dije?

-lo haría con mucho gusto, pero la princesa Celestia nos citó a nosotras y a Pinkie pie en el castillo para esta tarde –las dos ponys se sentaron en la mesa de picnic –solo espero que Giratina no se moleste mucho, le había prometido una rica cena cuando regresará, y aun no voy por las cosas

-yo te ayudare Fluttershy –exclamo Rarity

-además, no te preocupes por ello, Giratina es de los que dejan pasar mucho –Palkia se rio por lo bajo recordando sus aventuras –todavía recuerdo que te culpo por haber casi destruido su hogar –señalo a Dialga –casi destruyes medio...

-¡Palkia! –Grito Dialga interrumpiéndole –eso es cosa del pasado, algo que prefiero dejar en el olvido,

-supongo que ya no hay por qué recordarlo –respondió levantándose de la mesa –disculpen que me marche así, pero le dije a la abuela Smith que recogería algunas cosas de la tienda y ya tengo que irme

-cuídate hermano

-igual ustedes –les dijo a los tres


	21. Chapter 21

Para ti yo estoy (Mijares)

* * *

Creí yo jamas hablar así

Pero hay cosas por decir

Y quisiera compartir

Lo que siento en el momento

Pensé si algún día hay que partir

Si me tengo que marchar

Solo llama y veras

Que a tu lado estoy presente

No llores, sonríe,

Sabes que te llevo siempre en mi

Corazón...

Para ti yo estoy.

En cada momento

En la adversidad y en el amor

Para ti yo estoy

Que si, al llegar dejaste en mi

El amor que en ti aprendí

Que contigo defendí

Y por eso te agradezco

Habrá mas caminos por andar

Que la vida pasara

Y si te vas a otro lugar

Te recordare por siempre

No llores, sonríe,

Sabes que te llevo siempre en mi

Corazón...

Para ti yo estoy.

En cada momento

En la adversidad y en el amor

Para ti yo estoy

No llores, sonríe,

Sabes que te llevo siempre en mi

Corazón...

Para ti yo estoy.

En cada momento

En la adversidad y en el amor

Para ti yo estoy

En cada momento

En la adversidad y en el amor

Para ti yo estoy

* * *

ya estamos en la recta final, para ustedes una pista de lo que vendra


	22. Chapter 22

Presagios de problemas

* * *

Todos los pegasos ya estaban preparándose para la ardua tarea que les venía, Rainbow dash estaba más que concentrada organizando a casa uno con rapidez, ante la mirada atenta de Spitfire, capitana de los Wonderbolts

-todos listos –grito con euforia –tenemos que llevar las nubes de lluvia con rapidez hacia el oeste –Rainbow dash se puso firme

-debido al incidente de la caída de Canterlot –dijo Spitfire –los horarios de lluvias de esta temporada se pospusieron, o se traspapelaron, ahora estamos retrasados en las lluvias para muchas de las cosechas pre-invernales

-y como todos saben, si perdemos estas cosechas, muchos ponys pasaran hambre durante el invierno –Rainbow negó con euforia –eso es algo que no podemos permitir ¡están conmigo para recuperar esas nubes!

-¡sí! –gritaron todos con fuerza, y sin pensarlo ya, comenzaron a arrastrar las nubes, Giratina solo esperaba su nube cuando llego su compañero de trabajo,

-hola compañero –dijo este –soy Thunderlane, y tú debes de ser el novio de Fluttershy, es un placer

-Giratina –los dos estrecharon las pezuñas empezando su trabajo – ¿eres amigo de Fluttershy? – Thunderlane asintió –sabes amigo, muchos ponys te tiene envidia, de la buena, Fluttershy es la pony más linda que hay en Ponyville, claro después de Rainbow dash –Giratina alzo la ceja –sabes, mejor olvida eso ultimo

-por mí no hay problema, continuemos –pero a medio camino dos pegasos los detuvieron alternamente – ¿discúlpenos, pero serían tan amables de darnos paso? Tenemos algo de prisa

-así que usted es el novio de Fluttershy –dijo la Pegaso de crin amarilla y pelaje dorado, que tenía a su lado a un Pegaso de pelaje azul y crin rosa, ambos sin presta atención a lo dicho, pero Giratina asintió –una cosa no le puedo negar, sabe elegir

-Disculpe señores pero tenemos una nube que está muy pesada –dijo Thunderlane empujando –si nos disculpan

-solo nos tomara un momento –dijo el Pegaso volando hacia Giratina –vera mi nombre es Fly high, y me esposa Dance clouds, y como vera señor….

-por favor, les pido que vayan al grano, esta nube no es ligera ¿saben? –Dijo de nuevo el Pegaso - Giratina, podrías…. –

-señores por favor digan lo que me han venido a decir –dijo Giratina empujando nuevamente al lado de Thunderlane

-claro, solo veníamos darle esto señor Giratina–el Pegaso saco una bolsa de bitts, apenas sonaron las monedas dentro de saco Thunderlane dejo de empujar admirado –aquí hay cerca de mil bitts, abajo de nosotros hay otras seis bolsas de igual contenido, son todas suyas

-gracias supongo –respondió dudando

-solo una cosa –dijo Dance clouds, con una sonrisa y prepotencia – tiene que dejar a Fluttershy para siempre, tome las monedas y márchese de Ponyville, un pony como usted no es lo que esperamos para Fluttershy

-no queremos que un vago, un pony sin clase, ni posición social, mancille... –pero dejo de hablar al darse cuenta que Giratina ya los había dejado a los tres empujando el solo la nube, dejando a su compañero estático –usted no tiene ningún derecho de dejarme con la palabra –le dijo la yegua una vez alcanzándolo, pero Giratina no le presto caso alguno

-señora… – Giratina dijo deteniéndose y encarándole –les pido con toda gracias que dejen de fastidiar, no se quiénes son ustedes, y no me interesa – Thunderlane lo alcanzo –yo amo a Fluttershy, y por ella estoy dispuesto a desafiar a mi padre, así que por favor… –con ello volvió a empujar

-hei, espérame Giratina - dijo su compañero dejando ambos a los dos ponys con la palabra en los labios, los cuales se marcharon indignados, ambos tardando no mucho en llegar a donde los demás pegasos ya acomodaban las nubes para la lluvia

-tardaron mucho –dijo Rainbow al verlos llegar – Thunderlane ¿te volviste a distraer con alguna yegua? Porque si es así yo…oh, no se qué hare contigo

-no, lo que paso es que dos ponys nos distrajeron –respondió con rapidez, y con panico –le ofrecieron dinero a Giratina para que dejara a Fluttershy –Rainbow dash se tapó la boca –y debiste verlo, empujo esta maldita nube como si no pasara nada –pero ella no lo escucho solo miro a Giratina que acomodaba la nube con las demás

-Giratina...

-si Rainbow dash

-creo que debí verlo venir cuando alguien pregunto por ti en la central del clima –dijo apenada y bajando la mirada –discúlpame, tenía que advertirte, verás, los dos pegasos que se encontraron de seguro eran los padres de Fluttershy

-de Fluttershy, vaya

-¿a ti quien te llamo Thunderlane? –el pony salió corriendo al ver la mirada enojada de su jefa –como te iba diciendo, ellos son pegasos de la clase alta, pomposos y pretenciosos, pero Fluttershy nunca fue como ellos, y como vez, nunca les gusto que tuviera amistad conmigo

-Fluttershy nunca me hablo de ellos –exclamo Giratina con algo de pena –es algo más en lo que nos parecemos, a mí tampoco me gusta hablar mucho de mi padre

-ella no habla de ellos, ya que trataron de casarla por la fuerza con un pretencioso pony de Cloudsdale, por eso se fue

-supongo que la buscaron –con pena en su mirada detuvo su obra –pero algo paso que los freno

-si –dijo Rainbow dash –nos escondimos en Ponyville, hasta que conocimos a Twilight, y nos convertimos en las guardianas de la harmonía, después de eso la dejaron en paz porque sabían que la princesas nos apoyarían siempre, lo demás ya no importa,

-creo entender mucho, y hay cosas que me gustaría hablar con Fluttershy, pero entiendo algo de su vida solo me hubiera gustado saberlo de algún otro modo

-tal vez tengas razón, pero es Fluttershy la que tiene que contártelo

-no tengo razón para juzgar, pues yo también tengo mis secretos –ambos suspiraron aliviados –deberías de decirle a Fluttershy que ellos están aquí, porque algo me dice que no dejaran las cosas así como así

-tienes razón, tengo que ver a las chicas –y como un rayo salió disparada al firmamento dejando a Giratina en su trabajo,

* * *

Rainbow había llegado al castillo donde las demás ya estaban reunidas con la princesas, Pinkie pie y la princesa Luna la tenía las golosinas listas para la noche, Twilight, Celestia y Applejack acomodaban los pasteles, las dos amigas vigilantes de que la princesa Celestia no se comiera alguno antes de la hora, Candace y Nightmare estaban charlando con Fluttershy y Rarity, mientras esta alistaba el facial que se iban a poner

-al fin llegas Rainbow dash –dijo Pinkie pie saltando de alegría ahora si a divertimos –con esa señal la princesa Celestia tomo un pedazo de pastel pez comer, pero Twilight se lo quito devolviéndolo a su lugar dejando a su mentora con cara de perrito regañado

-Rainbow, es muy temprano, no me digas que te escabulliste de tus deberes –pero ella negó con rapidez –¿pasa algo?

-Fluttershy, hay algo que tengo que decirte –exclamo preocupada –tus padres fueron con Giratina –al instante la angustia se apodero de la tierna y bondadosa pony –y el los mando a volar, pero tuve que decirle sobre...bueno, tu sabes

-no importa Rainbow –exclamo Fluttershy con calma y ternura –es algo que yo debía decirle, pero no tuve el valor,

-¿que no le dijiste Fluttershy? –dijo Pinkie con su clara curiosidad –vamos, dinos, somos tus amigas –la pony aun cohibida les relato su relación con sus padres, al mismo tiempo que las cinco princesas analizaban todo, no paso casi nada para que todas comprendieran y opinaran

-pero qué clase de padres son esos –Applejack estaba más que indignada –como pueden obligarte a casarte así como así, ellos no son tus dueños,

-estoy de acuerdo, ellos no tienen ningún derecho –Rarity estaba que echaba humo – si llego a conocerlos crea me que olvidare toda la etiqueta

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Rarity –dijo Nightmare Moon para sorpresa de todas –estos ya no son tiempos para que se practiquen actos tan ruines

-hermana, pensé que esas prácticas se habían dejado atrás –Luna estaba que regañaba a su hermana mayor, la cual no podía ni articular palabra –que no hay penas para este tipo de cosas

-según estudie, esto ya no se tiene cabida, no tiene vigencia –Twilight estaba igual que las demás, indignada –hacerle eso a su hija, solo por la posición social, ya es ilegal

-crea me, yo jamás les hare una fiesta, ni de broma –Pinkie estaba sentada con las patas delanteras cruzadas, con una cara de enojo que hasta Rainbow retrocedió –no te preocupes querida, tu tía Pinkie no dejara que nada malo te pase

-Pinkie, recuerda que soy un año mayor que tu –contesto Fluttershy, a la vez que todas la abrazaban –gracias chicas

-Fluttershy... –por fin hablo Celestia con total seriedad –de haber tenido conocimiento de esto, te juro que lo hubiera detenido al instante, pero ahora ten por seguro que yo personalmente tómate cartas en el asunto

-gracias princesas

-no tienes que darlas, es nuestro deber el velar por ustedes –exclamo Candace, a lo que las demás princesas asintieron afirmativamente –ahora olvidemos esto y mejor relajémonos, que buena falta nos hace

-yo aún no puedo –dijo Twilight, sacando un montón de hojas, las cuales dejo al frente de todas –después de que Chrysalis regreso, sumado a lo de los monstruos, me he tomado a la tarea de preparar un ligero informe de cómo podemos reforzar la seguridad

-¿pequeño? - dijo Rainbow al ver el enorme océano de papeles

-sí, pequeño, entre ellos la de poder tener un plan de emergencia por si algo así vuelve a pasar –saco un croquis de entre la pila de papeles –rutas de evacuación, y puntos de interés, cuando regresen estaremos preparados

-nosotras ya tomamos medidas para prevenir que la Reina Chrysalis nos tome por sorpresa de nuevo –dijo Celestia –y sobre los monstruos...

-hemos hecho bocetos basados en lo que describieron ustedes y en lo que nosotras vimos, ya los enviamos a los reinos vecinos, esperamos que alguno tenga información sobre ellos –exclamo Candace –pero la biblioteca del imperio de cristal es muy grande y podrían pasar días hasta encontrar algo

-también estamos revisando los libros del viejo castillo buscando alguna referencia –Luna exclamo intrigada –y me gustaría poder hablar con tu pareja Rarity

-con Dialga? –Rarity se puso nerviosa –pero...pero...

-no es nada de qué preocuparse –dijo Luna con calma –el restauro los libros con gran maestría, tengo la esperanza de que descubriera algo sin saberlo al leerlos

-de ser así, nos lo habría dicho –dijo Applejack –o al menos a sus hermanos, ellos no parecen que se guarden secretos –todas asintieron siendo bañadas por el brillo del sol –olvidemos eso, vamos a comer –afirmaron viendo como la princesa Celestia bajaba el sol

-ademas, si pudo con tus padres Fluttershy, seguro que puede con lo sea

* * *

Sin que ninguna se diera cuenta una imponente figura las veía a través de un orbe, a su lado había otra figura más pequeña que miraba con igual curiosidad, la primera aparto la mirada de la visión y encaro a la más pequeña

-envíales el mensaje hija mía –estaba por marcharse cuando una tercera figura se interpuso –dime hijo

-no creo prudente que envíes a Mew solo, padre, permíteme acompañarlo como escolta, solo será una noche, y tratare de ser discreto

-no iras, pero puede que tengas razón –respondió la primera figura, pero permaneció pensativa esperanzando a la tercera –iras hijo mío, pero tu deber será distraer a aquellos seres para que tu hermano llegue con bien

-si padre Arceus –este ser se inclinó ante el primero

-una cosa más Ho-Oh –dijo Arceus estático –no los ataques, solo mantelos ocupados – Ho-Oh asintió a la que Mew abría un portal


	23. Chapter 23

sueños, y pesadillas

* * *

Afuera, en las calles de Ponyville había pocos ponys deambulando, pero los había, entre ellos ya tres hermanos que charlaban en el negocio de los señores Cake

-así que esos dos ponys trataron de sobornarte –dijo Palkia con una risotada –debiste tomar la bolsa y arrojárselas

-ya déjalo Palkia, que no vez que tuvo un día difícil, ya Giratina, deja que el tiempo cure este infortunio –Dialga dijo al mismo tiempo que un mesero le dejaba su orden de café, a Palkia una malteada de chocolate y a Giratina una copa de helado de vainilla –el helado siempre te anima, Rarity me lo enseño

-chicos, esta experiencia solo me dice una cosa –exclamo el Pegaso –es hora que le diga a Fluttershy de nuestro pasado

-¿cómo? –Con duda dijo Palkia –nuestro pasado como familia, o el hecho de que...

-no somos precisamente de por aquí –Dialga le quito las palabras de la boca –o...no me digas que...

-ella no te contó de ellos por algo, si no quiso decirte ¿Por qué tú lo harás? Que paso con la reciprocidad –exclamo Palkia

-no lo sé, pero siento que es algo que no puedo esconderle más, solo piénselo, que le diré cuando pregunta de dónde vengo, o donde crecí –respondió Giratina –es algo que debo hacer

-y piensas decirle que creciste en...ya sabes –eso ultimo lo dijo susurrando –lo haremos todos, pero no ahora, no aun,

-dejemos que esto se enfríe un poco primero –los tres estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Giratina aún tenía sus dudas, pero todo eso cambio cuando Dialga saco un tema más profundo –por lo pronto, necesito que me ayuden para cómprale a Rarity un anillo de compromiso

\- Así que al fin te decidiste –dijo Palkia, por otro lado Giratina solo se levantó y con cuidado saco de su alforja un anillo sencillo pero elegante –pero miren nada más, que guardadito te lo tenías hermano –este se sonrojo –pero supongo que es un paso claro en esto instantes

-ya dejemos eso, y mejor disfrutamos de esta vida –los tres asintieron mientras tomaban sus bebidas, a la vez el Sr Cake seguía sirviendo –por cierto Palkia ¿ya pensaste que hacer?

-bueno….

-disculpe –dijo una pony que llego de improviso ante los tres hermanos –me gustaría saber quién de ustedes es Palkia –los dos hermanos señalaron a su hermano –ahí, que bueno, vera, Applejack me conto que usted es buen carpintero, y me preguntaba si podría reparar un viejo baúl que tengo en mi casa

-claro, mañana mismo voy por el baúl, y lo revisare –la pony se contentó –solo dime donde…

-Applejack sabe dónde vivo, solo pídele que te diga donde vive JuneBug, ella ya me conoce, y de nuevo gracias, será un hermoso regalo, pero por ahora no tengo dinero

-por ello no se preocupe, ya nos arregláremos por el precio cuando vea el baúl –con ello la pony se retiró dejando a los otros dos hermano con la boca abierta, y pidiendo una explicación – ¿Qué? Acabo de abrir una carpintería, la abuela Smith me permitió usar un viejo granero como taller

* * *

En el castillo de la amistad, las tres princesas observaban por medio de un telescopio la reconstrucción de la ciudad, a su lado estaba el arquitecto y una mesa con una maqueta de cómo quedaría la ciudad, tanto Luna como Celestia escuchaban con detalle al arquitecto que tenía aun lado

-mis amadas princesas, me complace informarles que la reconstrucción de la ciudad de Canterlot va adelantada en un veinte por ciento –exclamo el pon unicornio con rapidez y co0n suma alegría –a este paso la ciudad estará terminada dos meses antes de lo planeado

-nos alegra mucho escuchar esas noticias –dijo Celestia esbozando una sonrisa –solo no se sobre esfuercen, lo que nos importa es saber que las casas están terminadas, para que muchos ponys puedan regresas a sus hogares

-si su majestad –el pony se inclino

-y también nos interesa saber si la nueva plaza conmemorativa está terminada –dijo Luna sacando de entre los papales unos planos, y entregándoselos –espero que su inclusión a último minuto no causara algún contratiempo

-por supuesto que no princesa Luna –respondió con felicidad –la plaza estará colocada casi al frete de la entrada principal, delimitara la zona comercial –al princesa Luna sonrió complacida, dejando al pony alegre mientras se marchaba, una vez que se las dos hermanas estaban a solas

-supongo que aun estas preocupada hermana –dijo Luna, a lo que Celestia asintió –no te culpo, yo también lo estoy, ya enviamos informes y advertencias sobre las extrañas bestias a los reinos vecinos, además la reina Chrysalis tardara mucho en poder reorganizarse, y cuando lo haga, estaremos preparadas

-gracias Luna –Celestia la abrazo –pero aunque desee estar tranquila, simplemente no puedo, no dejo de pensar que esas bestias vuelvan, y esta vez…. –Luna la conforto abrazándola con su ala

-ya no te lastimes con eso, lo importante es que nadie resultó herido

-tienes razón hermana –le respondió Celestia esbozando una gran sonrisa –ahora de lo que debemos preocuparnos es del embarazo de Candace, aun no puedo creerlo, que guardadito lo tenia

-y yo no puedo creer que le pidiera a Nightmare Moon ser su madrina

-no la culpo, siempre añoraba la Nightmare Night, y de hecho fue en un una en que conoció a Shining Armor –Celestia solo se sentó recordando el momento con alegría –fue lo más tierno que hubiera visto, ahí le pedí que cuidara de Twilight cuando yo no podía –Luna esbozo una sonrisa la ver un semblante de su hermana que hacía mucho no lucia, el que casamentera

-algo parecido intentaste conmigo cuando era más joven, pero no te funciono –dijo Luna haciendo que Celestia se avergonzara –así es hermana, me gusta cuando te veo avergonzada y feliz

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en la boutique carrusel las seis amigas estaban gritando emocionadas cuando Rarity le dijo su mayor secreto, y con ello les mostro el boceto de lo que sería su vestido de bodas, tan emocionadas estaban que no notaron a Spike que se marchó de lugar con lágrimas en los ojos

-no lo puedo creer querida –dijo Applejack sumamente impresionada, a la vez que un rubor cubria sus mejillas –ósea que tú y el ya están….tu sabes

-deja sea la primera en felicitarte Rarity –exclamo Fluttershy con el mismo rubor, pero eso no le impidió abrazarla seguida de las demás –estamos muy felices por ustedes,

-yo también, y déjame decirte algo Rarity, si Dialga se atreve a hacerte algo indebido –dijo Rainbow dash sobreprotectora como siempre –le presentare a mis queridos amigos, derecho e izquierdo –choco sus cascos –y lo mismo irán para Dialga y Palkia

-vamos, vamos, dejemos eso por ahora, mejor disfrutemos y celebremos –dijo Applejack sacando su famoso pay de manzana, el cual no tardó mucho en cubrir la estancia con su olor dulce –vengan la abuela lo preparo especial para nosotras

-¡yo quero! –grito Pinkie pie formándose en primera fila –humm, me encanta el pastel especial de abuela Smith, pero ¿Por qué lo preparo, hay algo especial? –Al instante todas las miradas quedaron sobre Applejack –y por tu mirada, hay una gran sorpresa que no quieres decirnos

-bueno…

-Applejack, si quieres, no tienes que decirnos –dijo Twilight compresible, pero al pony se levantó y con seriedad miro a las demás –entonces dinos

-verán, hoy en la mañana Palkia dijo que se quedaría y le pidió a la abuela Smith si podía usar en viejo granero que tenemos como taller –todas aclamaron con júbilo mientras Applejack recibía los abrazos y ovaciones de su amigas

-con razón vino en señor Cake a preguntarle a Dialga sobre su hermano –Rarity miro con disimulo algunas cosas que tenía en un rincón –lo que me recuerda, tengo que mostrarles algo, lo encortare en el bosque, hace unos días –saco del montón un paquete de tela, al abrirlo desenvolvió un hermosos diamante blanco y azul, el cual estaba roto en uno de sus extremos

-es hermosos Rarity –dijo Fluttershy –pero ¿Por qué no lo has usado en tus vestidos? –Rarity solo lo dejo en la mesa, y paso su pesuña por sobre la gemas, esta al instante y para sorpresa de todas lanzo un una serie de ligeros rayos azules que trataron de alcanzar la pesuña de la pony

-wow –dijo Rainbow dash impresionada, y todas se le quedaron viendo – ¿Qué? Fue increíble

-Rarity ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Twilight, reconociendo que su amiga sabia más de joyas y gemas que ella misma

-por eso mismo no la he usado, no sé qué tipo de gema es esta –respondió intrigada –esperaba que tú supieras algo –Pero Twilight estaba ms intrigada aun, y sin más tomo el pañuelo y la volvió a envolver –Twilight…

-tengo que estudiarlo, esta gema no parece algo común tal vez la princesa Celestia sepa algo sobre ella –exclamo con emoción al conocer algo que no sabía, pero su ilusión se volvió todavía mayor cuando cierta voz sonó dentro dela tienda

-lo siento Twilight, pero igualmente desconozco que tipo de gema es –dijo Celestia acompañada por Luna –discúlpenos señorita Rarity, buscábamos a Twilight hablar sobre la próxima visita de Candace –se acercó a la mesa y desenvolvió la joya admirándola con sumo detalle – y temo que nunca he visto algo similar en toda mi vida

-no se decepcionen mis pequeños ponys –dijo Luna al mismo tiempo que veía a su alrededor –y permítame decirle señorita Rarity, me alegra saber que tiene ya a su pony especial

-gracias princesa

-Luna, ven un momento por favor –dijo Celestia algo alterada – trata de canalizar esta gema –Luna sin entender nada lo hiso y al instante se quedó impactada –así es hermana, esta no es una gema, esto parece más una escama de dragón –apenas sonó la palabra Fluttershy se encogió aterrada

-pero ninguna escama es como esta –dijo Applejack – ¿Qué tipo de dragón dejaría una escama como esta? –Todas quedaron intrigadas –Spike ¿sabes de qué tipo de dragón podría ser? ¿Spike?

-y Spikie wikie

* * *

Él bebe dragón había corrido todo lo que sus diminutas patitas le permitían, anduvo sin rumbo perdido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que llegaba a los límites de Sweet Apple Acres, donde al fin se recostó a los pies de un árbol, donde lloro desconsolado

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué? –con su garra marco el árbol con la un corazón y las iniciale juntas, lo contemplo por unos instantes, para después volver al llorar

-Spike –al escuchar su nombre se llenó de miedo, y más la ver un resplandor violeta andando hacia él, más su corazón se calmó al ver que era Sweetie Belle, en parte se calmó ya que venía acompañada por Nightmare Moon – ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-no…no es….no es nada –dijo el pequeño limpiándose las lágrimas, mas Sweetie Belle se sentó a su lado tomándolo de sus garras –en serio no es nada

-Spike, te conozco mejor que nadie, y sé que estas llorando por algo –exclamo la potrilla con ternura, mientras Nightmare solo se mantuvo de pie ante los dos –anda, dime…. –él bebe dragón le contó a Sweetie Belle –Ho Spike

-asi es….

-vaya, vaya, así que tu estas perdidamente enamorado de la malvavisco –dijo Nightmare Moon con una ligera carcajada, Sweetie Belle se sonrió de risa, y hasta Spike dejo salir una sonrisa –vamos niño, tu aun eres muy joven, aun para un dragón, tienes aún muchas experiencias por vivir

-¿pero cómo?... –por un momento Sweetie Belle se acurruco a su lado, dejando a Spike con un leve sonrojo

-no te espantes pequeño, todo vie…. –Nightmare Moon detuvo su discurso al sentir una presencia de gran poder y ver pasar una sombra enorme por sobre ellos, al instante tomo a los niños y corrió de regreso a Ponyville

En el castillo las princesas seguían atendiendo sus asuntos cuando sintieron la misma presencia que se encaminaba hacia ellas, sin perder tiempo salieron del castillo acompañadas por su guardia, afuera miraron al cielo

Las mane six seguían charlando cuando la conmoción de afuera las motivo a salir y al encaminar sus miradas la torre más alta del castillo de la amistad, parada sobre la punta de la torre estaba un ave de gran tamaño con una cola que se asemeja a un pavo real, y que Posee unas hermosas alas de siete colores y una cresta en su cabeza similar a la de un gallo.

\- ¡ Ho-Oh!


	24. Chapter 24

Reclamación

* * *

-¡princesa! –Fue el grito de Twilight al ver que las dos gobernantes de Equestria alzaban vuelo hacia la enorme ave fénix –chicas, rápido, por los elementos de la armonía –volvieron a entrar con prisa al castillo, en los aires los dos princesas permanecían observando sin saber cómo actuar

-responde ¿quién eres? –dijo Luna al frente del ave, pero esta solo la miro con indiferencia –¿eres amigo de las otras bestias? Responde

-Luna espera….

-me pides que responda –exclamo Ho-Oh con serenidad – ¿Por qué yo tengo que responderte? ¿Quién eres tú para mí?

-ya soy la princesa Celestia, cogobernante de Equestria, y ella es mi hermana la princes… -con chillido agudo interrumpió

-yo reconozco quienes son ustedes, pero para mí no son nada de nada –con un violento golpe de sus alas levanto vuelo empujando a las princesas Con la fuerza de su ráfaga –yo no soy mi hermano Yveltal,

-¡princesas, aquí estamos! –Twilight y las demás ya estaban en el balcón, cada una tenía Su elemento de la armonía, Ho-Oh solo se les quedo viendo indiferente, las chicas prepararon sus Rainbow power, a la vez que las princesa volaban sobre el – ¡listas!

-¡listas! –gritaron a coro, pero Ho-Oh se elevó sobrepasando a las princesas, para después expandir su alas, las cuales brillaron con los colores del arcoíris, después cayó en picada embistiendo a la princesa Celestia

-¡Hermana! – Ho-Oh volvió a alzar vuelo dejando a la princesa del sol en el centro de un cráter – ¡pagaras por esto!

-Twilight espera nuestra señal, es muy rápido –dijo Celestia reincorporándose a la lucha sobre el cielo estrellado de Ponyville

No muy lejos de ahí, en la granja de la familia Apple, los tres hermanos ya estaban corriendo todo galope, resueltos a ayudar a las chicas, listos a transformarse cuando repentinamente un destello frente a ellos lo detuvo

-hola chicos –dijo la pequeña Mew con su tierna sonrisa –me extrañaron

-tenías que ser tu pequeña malcriada –dijo Palkia histérico – ¿Qué demonios haces aquí y por qué trajiste a Ho-Oh –la pequeña no dijo nada ante la mirada recriminatoria de sus tíos –estamos esperando

-no hay tiempo –exclamo Dialga alterado –Ho-Oh en este instante esta en Ponyville, Mew tienes que ayudarnos a detenerlo

-no se preocupen por eso, el viene solo a distraerlas –dijo con su cara inocente –tiene órdenes de no hacerles daño

-¿a qué te refieres? –Exclamo Giratina mirando a la distancia el vuelo de Ho-Oh, y los ataques que hacían las princesas –o mejor dicho ¿para qué?

-oh, es cierto –Mew extendió sus manos, las cuales brillaron con un aura rosada, para después aplaudir con gran fuerza, la anergia es expandió por el terreno, para después desvanecerse, pero los tres se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en la granja sino en el cuarto del trono del antiguo castillo de las hermanas nobles –ya esta

-¿para qué nos trajiste aquí Mew? –dijo Dialga, mas repentinamente una presencia lo hiso callar en seco, los tres voltearon sin sorprenderse –parece que la fin te acuerdas de nosotros padre –ante ellos estaba Arceus, su padre, y dios creador de su raza, alrededor de él orbitaban las dieciocho placas elementales

-hijos míos –hablo con su voz anciana –veo con gracia que al fin la logrado lo que por mucho tiempo intente lograr –los tres e pararon al frente –están en armonía, hijos míos, es tiempo de retirarnos

-y esperas que te acompañemos sin más padre –dijo Palkia desafiante

-estoy de acuerdo con él, ya no queremos regresar, aquí vivimos bien –Giratina dio un paso al frente

-padre, hablo por todos cuando digo que….te tardaste mucho, no podemos seguir en la soledad de nuestros mundos –Dialga igualmente se puso firme –solo dinos ¿Por qué no viniste por nosotros apenas desaparecimos?

-hijos, aun en contra de mi voluntad, tiene derecho de saber –respondió Arceus, mientras Mew veía por la ventana –aun con mi vasto poder, su desaparición me fue enteramente desconocida, más las consecuencias me son tangibles

-padre, la verdad –dijo Dialga –ninguno de nosotros quiere regresar contigo –Arceus miro indiferente, pero al ver que los otros dos se ponían firmes, su semblante cambio a una de comprensión –cada uno ha hecho un lugar en este sitio, un lugar que podemos llamar hogar

-no os pidas abandonar todo lo que hemos forjado –continuo Giratina –y aparentar que nada paso, hay cosas en este mundo nos impide decirnos que nunca ocurrieron,

-no lo voy a negar hijo mío –le respondió –en cuanto me entere sus ausencia los busque con la esperanza de poder detener la destrucción que su lucha provocaría, pero lo que vi me dejo incrédulo…. –los tres esperaron, hasta Mew que saco un vaso de palomitas –ustedes tres conviviendo en paz y armonía, aun intrigado por ello, decidí observar sin intervenir

-sin intervenir ¿y Xerneas, Yveltal y Zygarde? –Dijo Palkia –oh, y no olvides a Hoopa, por que él, el que los trajo

-Palkia, tiene derecho a estar enojado –dijo Mew interviniendo –pero no fue culpa de papá, él estaba por detenerlos, pero cuando los encontró Giratina ya estaba peleando con Yveltal, y aquí entre nos –se acercó al oído de Dialga –Hoopa ya recibió su castigo

-padre….

-aun con ello pude notar lo mucho que sus lazos de hermandad se ha estrechado, y sobre todo con las jóvenes ponys con las que han formado un vínculo muy profundo, por desgracia su tiempo aquí es algo ha concluido

-pero….

-hijos, con gran gusto preferirán que continuaran con sus vidas en este mundo, pero su ausencia ha causado un terrible desequilibrio en las dimensiones que conforman nuestro mundo, y temo que con el tiempo solo llegue a un desenlace claro y pronto, su destrucción

-significa que solo nuestra presencia en nuestros mundos correspondientes puede impedir lo que dices –exclamo Dialga, a lo que Arceus asintió dejando a Dialga pensativo, pero Palkia y Giratina solo bufaron

-por mí que se caigan por un precipicio los humanos, padre –dijo Palkia –esperas que volvamos a un mundo que no nos respeta, y lo que es peor, nos persiguen para usar nuestro poder en su propio beneficio

-sigo sin entender por qué los proteges a todos –exclamo Giratina –no negare que existen algunos que podemos llegar a considerar nuestros amigos, y de confianza

-por un lado ellos tienen razón padre –dijo Mew comiendo sus palomitas, Palkia y Giratina comenzaron a alegar, pero Dialga solo permaneció pensativo, hasta que por fin entro de lleno

-¡basta! –fue el grito de Dialga –esta discusión no llegara a ningún sentido, padre, reconozco que debemos irnos –incrédulo sus hermanos trataron de detenerlo, pero este solo alzo la pesuña –pero hemos hecho esperanzas en este nuevo mundo, amigos, y ponys que nos aprecian –Arceus se mantuvo expectante junto con Palkia y Giratina –padre, almeno déjanos un día para poder despedirnos, y no dejar pendientes

-Dialga ¿que estas…? –Palkia estaba incrédulo

-están en todo su derecho –dijo Arceus –tendrán un día y una noche, y antes del amanecer del segundo día volveré por ustedes

-gracias padre

* * *

La situación en Ponyville no podía ser más difícil, las ahora cuatro princesas estaban en el aire combatiendo como podían con Ho-Oh, pero ninguna podía siquiera hacerlo descender, en cambio, en más de una ocasión Ho-Oh logros derribarlas

-Luna, Nightmare –dijo Celestia al frente de ellas mientras Twilight lo distraía –ustedes atáquenlo por los flancos, yo por el frente –apenas dijo vio como Twilight tuvo que retroceder para evitar la llama que exhalaba Ho-Oh

-Hermana, eso no funcionara –dijo Luna enojada –ya lo intentamos, este ser es más rápido que nosotras

-Odio decirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo, tenemos que hacer otra cosa –dijo Nightmare Moon –el rodearlo no sirve de mucho si cada vez que lo hacemos él logra evadirnos –Celestia no dijo nada y salió volando hacia Ho-Oh, dejando a sus hermanas en el suelo –Luna, tengo una idea, pero necesito que lo distraigas lo suficiente

-está bien, tú hazlo, yo lo distraeré –contesto Luna

-Luna, te cuidado –Nightmare Alzo vuelo –dejando a un lado a Celestia y a Twilight,

-Hermana, rápido tenemos que atacarlo –Luna y Twilight lanzaron su magia sobre Ho-Oh, pero este solo las repelió y ataco con su hiperrayo, al cual esquivaron, pero destrozo una calle de Ponyville, Celestia aprovecho para atacarlo con su cuerno embistiéndolo en una ala

-¡princesa Celestia! –la alicornio fue golpeada por el ala antes de poder dar su estocada, Twilight fue a ayudar a su mentora, dejando a Luna con Ho-Oh

-¿y tú porque no vas con ella? –dijo Ho-Oh observando el estado de Luna que parecía más atenta a él, que a su hermana –parece ser que no te importa la vida de tu hermana, muy extraño de tu mundo

-¿mi mundo? –Dijo Luna intrigada – ¿de dónde vienes y que relación tienes con el ave y los dragones? Responde – Ho-Oh permaneció mirando fijamente a la princesa sin pestañear –te exijo que respondas

-no tengo que hacerlo criatura –respondió con voz firme –pero te responderé, los dragones y el ave que buscas, son mis hermanos, tiempo, espacio, materia, y muerte ¿Por qué sonríes? –al decir lo último Luna se estremeció, pero mantuvo su sonrisa ante la incertidumbre de Ho-Oh, incertidumbre se cambió a asombro cuando vio venir hacia él una esfera de pura magia producto de Nightmare Moon que aprovechando que Ho-Oh estaba distraído con las demás voló sobre éste y concentro una cantidad de magia significativa, la cual lo golpeo de lleno estrellándolo en el piso

Los habitantes de Ponyville contemplaron le choque en frete de la alcandía, desde las colinas cercanas donde los guardias reales realizaban la evacuación, Ho-Oh se reincorporo despejando el polvo con el aleteo de sus alas, pero las mane6 ya estaban ahí y lo golpearon con su Rainbow power y los elementos de la armonía, la luz y el humo cubrió todo el lugar ante su suspiro de alivio de todas

-uh, creí que nunca terminaría –exclamo Fluttershy recargándose contra un árbol completamente agotada seguida de sus amigas y las princesas

-en verdad pensé que….

-muy listas, pero solo me han hecho enojar –dijo una voz desde el humo que detuvo cualquier conversación que estaba por iniciar, todas quedaron paralizadas ante la visión más aterradora posible, Ho-Oh se ponía de pie con los colores del arcoíris emanando de sus alas –ahora peleare en serio niñas –retrocedieron cubiertas por las princesas igual de agotadas, pero Ho-Oh se detuvo al ver que se acercaba por sobre ellas un pequeño gatito rosa que floto a su alrededor

-pero que lindo –dijo Fluutershy perdiendo su miedo y abrazando a gatito con ternura, este le respondió de igual manera, lo siguiente que intento fue alejarlo del lugar –vete pequeño, este sitio es peligroso

-Mew, ya todo está listo para regresar –dijo Ho-Oh, el gatito solo se parto de Fluttershy –dime hermanito –el asintió, y apenas dijo eso Ho-Oh alzo vuelo con gran velocidad –vámonos

-ya voy –dijo Mew con una sonrisa mientras lo alcanzaba, para después perderse en la inmensidad, ante la anonadada mirada de todas las presentes

-exactamente ¿qué paso?


	25. Chapter 25

Terrible día

* * *

Ponyville amanecía lo más calmado que podía, pues por las calles la guardia real hacia rondas y los encargados de construcción recogían los escombros de la noche anterior, entre ellos mucho de los que algunas fue parte de la alcaldía

En el castillo de la amistad, finalmente las seis ponys despertaban a la vez que las cuatro princesas conversaban sobre lo que había pasado

-buenos días mis queridas ponys –dijo Celestia con respirando aliviada, a su lado Luna y Nightmare seguían algo consternadas –Luna, Nightmare, fue muy inteligente de su parte el distraerlo

-lo único que me preocupa fue como los describió, Tiempo, espacio, materia y muerte –Nightmare estaba al igual que las demás pensativa, pero un olor muy delicioso les llamo la atención a todas

-¿quién está cocinando? –dijo Applejack –por que huele delicioso

-no lo sé –respondió Celestia –les di el día libre a los cocineros reales, y Twilight no tiene ninguno –todas se quedaron viendo a Twilight, esta solo fijo su vista donde su fiel asistente dormía plácidamente

-si Spike está aquí, entonces…. –todas bajaron las escaleras velozmente al comedor, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a los tres hermanos ante una mesa puesta con un desayuno digno de las princesas –wow, ni yo esperaba que fueran cocineros

-buenos días chicas,

-esto se ve delicioso –dijo Pinkie pie a punto de tomar un cupcake, pero Twilight la detuvo sentándose junto con las demás

-muchas gracias por hacernos el desayuno, después de anoche…. –los tres ponys solo bajaron la cabeza y suspiraron con tristeza

-¿Qué les pasa? –Dijo Applejack al ver el semblante de Palkia, esta se acercó a él, y lo abrazo con ternura –Palkia, sabe que puedes decirme lo que sea

-Applejack, chicas, hay algo que debo decirles –con pesadez en su voz solo miro a las demás mientras apretaba su abrazo sobre Applejack

-lo que Palkia quiere decirles, es que nuestro padre nos han mandado llamar –dijo Dialga con serenidad –y temo que tendremos que irnos mañana al amanecer

-¿y por cuánto tiempo? –Dijo Rarity – ¿unos días? –Dialga negó con la cabeza – ¿semanas? –pero volvió a negar – ¿un mes?

-Rarity, la verdad de las cosas son estas –dijo Giratina –no sabemos por cuanto tiempo, es probable que no regresemos –apenas dijo Applejack lo tomo por el cuello zarandeándolo

-¡¿de qué hablas? Como que no volverán, explícate! –Applejack fue detenida por Palkia y Dialga, ella miro por un momento a Palkia, para después apartarlo y salir corriendo, pasando de largo Candace que llegaba junto con Shining Armor, Palkia fue detrás de ella, dejando al resto con las demás

-creo que llegue en mal momento –dijo Candace, a la vez que Celestia y luna se hacían a un lado

-no te imaginas –Luna solo saco unos panques viendo la escena, Rarity ya estaba discutiendo con todas las demás mientras Dialga y Giratina trataban de calmarlas –podres

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –grito Rarity golpeando el pecho de Dialga mientras este la abrazaba –tú me pro metiste que te quedarías, lo prometiste, prometiste –pero Dialga solo la mantuvo abrazada ante la mirada de todas Fluttershy por otro lado estaba sollozando consolada por Giratina y Pinkie pie,

-perdóname Rarity, perdóname por no poder cumplir mi promesa y construir mi sueños a tu lado –Rarity dejo de llorar mirándolo a los ojos –soñé con formar una vida junto a ti, pero ahora….dejamos responsabilidades

-y ahora nos han alcanzado –esta vez Giratina exclamo ante su novia, la cual solo se limpió un poco las lágrimas, y era cubierta por Rainbow dash que veía de mala manera al Pegaso –Rainbow no me veas así, por favor

-¿y cómo quieres que te veamos a ti, y a tus hermanos? –Con enfado miro a Giratina que bajo la cabeza –acaso ustedes pensaban simplemente dejarlas sin más, ustedes deberían decirle a su papa que ya tiene sus vidas aquí

-Rainbow, por eso estamos aquí –dijo Dialga con serenidad –no negare que al principio solo queríamos irnos, pero ahora es lo que más nos duele, y no queremos irnos sin poder dejar nuestros asuntos aquí en Ponyville arreglados

-pero ¿y Applejack?

* * *

-Applejack – exclamo Palkia ante la pony que estaba recostada junto a un árbol de manzanas, pero ella lo ignoro por completo limpiando de su rostro las evidencias de sus lágrimas, Palkia se sentó junto a ella admirando la vista –esta colina es un hermoso lugar, se puede ver toda la granja y gran parte de Ponyville

-déjame en paz –fue su respuesta cortante mientras volvía a cubrir su rostro entere sus patas delanteras –lárgate de una buena vez

-no –contesto –Applejack escúchame por favor, irme es lo último que desearía, ya soñaba con pasar cada día a tu lado viendo la vida pasar –Applejack se le quedo viendo aun con algunas lágrimas –pero al igual que tú de dónde vengo tengo responsabilidades, las cuales al venir deje abandonadas

-Palkia ¿no pueden hacerlas otros? –con una leve esperanza en su voz, pero Palkia negó con tristeza

-no puedo, solo yo soy capaz de atenderlas, yo y nadie mas

-¿entonces te iras? –Asintió con melancolía –pero ¿volverás? dime que volverás, solo dímelo –con fuerza lo abrazo y este le correspondió dejándola llorar en su pecho

-no lo sé, sinceramente creo que no podré volver nunca más –exclamo conteniendo sus tristeza

-Palkia, si no puedes si no puede quedarte, llévame –Palkia la miro con negación, cerrando los ojos y moviendo su cabeza en un rotundo no –pero ¿Por qué? podríamos estar juntos, sin importar nada, solos tu y yo

-Applejack, no puedo pedirte eso, nunca podría –miro la gran extensión ante ellos –aquí es tu hogar, aquí es donde está tu familia –Applejack miro la distancia a su hermanita jugando con sus amigas –de donde vengo no hay nada como esto, no hay lugares como este, es un sitio que uno no es capaz de llamar hogar

-Palkia….

-nunca quise lastimarte Applejack –con delicadeza la separo de él, levantándose mirando al horizonte –al principio lo primero que quería era irme de este sitio –Applejack dejo de llorar para escucharlo –pero ahora amo cada parte de este pueblo, de la granja, de ti….Applejack te amo con todo mi corazón, y aunque este lejos de ti, quiero que sepas que estaré velando por ti siempre –y sin más se marchó dejándola ahí aun mirándolo irse

-¡tú! –Grito Big Mac al pie de la loma la ver la Palkia caminar hacia la entrada de la propiedad – ¡cómo puedes ser capaz de abandonar a mi hermanita infeliz! –lo golpeó con una potente coss que lo mando volar hacia un árbol de manzana

-wow –dijo Pinkie pie llegando de repente, a la vez que Applejack bajaba atraída por la conmoción –y yo que penaba que Big Mac era más calmado –Palkia, solo bajo la cabeza resignado caminando hacia la salida

-¡¿Big Mac que se supone que haces?! –Applejack corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Palkia que solo –estas bien Palkia –este asintió con tristeza mientras se marchaba, pero Pinkie se le interpuso –Pinkie a que viniste –exclamo ya más calmada y después de haber regañado a su hermano

-oh si, vengas, les preparamos algo especial –dijo con gran alegría –y no te preocupes la abuela Smith ya esta enterada

* * *

En el parque de Ponyville había ya muchas parejas conviviendo con alegría, cada una de ella alegremente soñando con el futuro que los disfrutarían juntos, pero solo había una pareja que caminaba por el sendero la cual estaba triste

-Dialga, no quiero que te vayas, por favor quédate –Rarity caminada a su lado recostando su cabeza en el cuello de Dialga –debe haber algo que puedas hacer para…

-créeme Rarity, aunque me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, no puedo –con nostalgia –yo también tengo ese deseo de poder hacer algo, cualquier cosa, solo para poder verte cada amanecer y tenerte entre mis brazos –la abrazo con ternura mirando a lo lejos a un grupo de potrillos que corrían y jugaban, Rarity también los miro con igual ternura

-desde que te conocí he tenido un sueño muy recurrente –dijo ella acomodándose en el cuello de Dialga –pero….Dialga no quiero perder mi hermoso sueño, no quiero, es un sueño maravillosos a tu lado –Dialga la consoló

-Rarity, no quiero verte triste, no quiero que mis últimos recuerdos contigo sean tristes y melancólicos –permanecieron viendo a los niños correr y jugar, mientras se veían a los ojos –yo también tenía ese sueño Rarity….yo también

-no me pidas no estar triste, que no encuentro cosa forma de pasar esto –Rarity saco de entre sus melena un dibujo que miro con nostalgia –hubiéramos sido la más hermosa pareja de todas –la imagen era de ella y Dialga, ambos con su respectivos atuendos de bodas,

-Rarity, si pudiera cambiar esto, lo haría sin dudar, con solo verte ante mí con aquel vestido, sabría que estaríamos juntos sin importar las distancias, apenas se dieron un pequeño beso Pinkie pie apareció con entusiasmo en su corazón

-ah Pinkie ¿qué pasa? –dijo Rarity al verse interrumpida por su alocada amiga, la cual no dejaba de saltar alrededor de ella y Dialga

-Rarity, necesitó que vengas conmigo, también tu Dialga –los empezó a empujar con euforia a la alcaldía sin darles tiempo de contestar –rápido

-Pinkie, al menos podrías decirnos que pasa, porque no entiendo nada de nada

-lo entenderán todo cuando lleguemos –como rayo condujo a los dos hacia la alcaldía, donde ya los esperaban Applejack y Palkia –esperen aquí –entro como bólido jalando a Applejack y a Rarity dejándolos afuera intrigados y desconcertados

-¿y ustedes saben lo que se trae entre manos? –dijo Palkia, a lo que le respondió igual de extrañados –supongo que estamos por averiguarlo

-todo listo –Pinkie abrió la puerta con velocidad y junto con Rainbow dash los metió –ahora, rápido que no tenemos mucho tiempo

-por aquí –los llevaron a partes diferentes de la construcción, sin poder siquiera entender que estaba pasando, Rainbow por sin los metió en una habitación –bien aquí estamos, ahora prepárense

-¿cómo para qué? –Exclamó Palkia algo irritado, pero la pony solo lo ignoro –¡Rainbow dash, regresa!

-ustedes solo prepárense, les prometo que no se arrepentirán –salió de la habitación dejándolos aún más confundidos, sobre todo al ver que en la misma había dos trajes de sementales, cada uno con su nombres escritos en papelitos pegados en los mismos

-pero si este... –dijo Dialga mirando detenidamente el atuendo que le correspondía, para después sonreír con alegría –bien, vamos a bañarnos, no creo que a las chicas les caiga en gracia ir sucios a la ceremonia

-¿ceremonia? Hermano ya me estas asustando, si sabes algo dímelo

-solo te pregunto una cosa Palkia ¿Cómo te gustaría terminar tu ultimo día en este mundo? –Palkia solo quedo aún más intrigado ¿Qué se traían entre manos? Pero antes de seguir con su cuestión Dialga le aventó su traje mientras se ponía en suyo


	26. Chapter 26

Una esperanza

* * *

Las horas pasaron con relativa calma, bueno, no para todos, Ponyville delicia en ausencia de muchos ponys en las calles, pero el bullicio se entonaba con fuerza dentro de la alcaldía

-increíble como Pinkie pie ha podido organizar todo esto en menos de un día –dijo Twilight contemplando toda la ceremonia –debo saber cómo lo hiso

-como quisiste saber sobre su pinkisentido –Celestia hablo exclamo asombrando a la princesa de la amistad –Spike me contó sobre eso

-Spike!

-dejen eso –exclamo Rainbow dash con su vestido color lila – que este vestido ya me está molestando

-oh, vamos Rainbow dash –dijo Pinkie saltando como loca igualmente vestida –hazlo por ellas, además te ves muy bien, solo mira a cuantos sementales te están echando el ojo –Rainbow se puso colorada y empujo a Pinkie pie hacia un pony que estaba ya junto a los tres hermanos –oh, gracias cheese sándwich

-no te preocupes Pinkie –el pony tomo su lugar junto a Big Mac y los hermanos – ¿y ustedes están nerviosos? Obvio que si, quien no

-si supiéramos por que deberíamos estar nerviosos, con gusto te contestaría –dijo Palkia consternado para después dirigirse a Big Mac –puedes decirnos que pasa

-nop

-pero….oh, está bien, Giratina ¿tu si me lo explicas –pero Giratina solo sonrió con júbilo a la vez que se acomodaba su corbatín –supongo que tú tampoco lo harás, bien, si nadie me lo dice, me voy de aquí –estaba por dar el primer paso cuando el coro de aves toco una canción y las Cutie Mark Crusaders empezaron a caminar dejando caer pétalos de flores

-ya es la hora –dijo Dialga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Palkia no supo que decir, y estaba por declarar algo a Giratina, pero al verlo lo contemplo embobado con su mirada fija en el camino de las niñas

-Giratina que te pasa…. –pregunto, pero Big Mac solo lo golpeo levemente haciéndolo voltear –oye que te….pasa –quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Applejack y las demás, vistiendo hermosos vestidos blancos, cada uno hecho con gran maestría, y perfección, dignos del momento, levemente Rarity le sonrió a Twilight agradeciéndole

-como nos vemos –dijo Rarity una vez las tres llegaran al podio donde Twilight las esperaba, más la ver la mirada de Dialga sonrió complacida –las princesas nos hiso el favor de hacerlos –todas quedaron calladas de pronto

-Queridos ponys –dijo Twilight presidiendo la ceremonia, a la cual muchos ponys ya estaban presentes, aun con lo apresurado del momento la sala se llenó –estamos hoy, algo apurados, para presenciar la unión de estas tres parejas –Palkia sonrió agradeciendo a su hermano, a su vez que este miraba embobado aun a su amada Applejack –a los que muchos han tenido la gracia de conocer y convivir con ellos –no muy lejos de ahí estaba la abuela Smith, acompañada por los padres de Rarity, y las mascotas de Fluttershy, de las que sobresalía un tierno conejito que no paraba de llorar –ahora, juntos se encaminaran a una nueva fase de sus vidas –Twilight aun nerviosa miro a los tres hermanos –ustedes, aceptan esta con sus amadas ponys especiales, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que el destino los separe

-Twilight, quisiéramos decir algo primero –dijo Dialga a la vez que se tomaba la pesuña de Rarity y la veía a los ojos – Una gota en la ventana, una nube y un papel, mi pesuña sobre tu espalda, y tu voz cuidándome, El piano frente a la cama, y nuestra gata al lado, y una cuna toda blanca –se arrodillo con lágrimas –Cuando se va el sol siento tu calor, cuando este lejos, igual llegara tu voz, no existe la distancia, ni el tiempo mi amor, no hay nadie en este mundo, Que nos separe a los dos –Giratina realizo el mismo acto, ante Fluttershy, la cual estaba terriblemente sonrojada

\- Antes, que renuncies a nuestras promesas, Que pienses en darle la vuelta a nuestras ganas, De amarnos una vida entera, te prometí –saco de su traje los hermosos anillos –Que no iba a dejar de luchar jamás, Que iba a morir por ti, lo prometí, Y no voy a cambiar, Antes que la sombra de nuestro pasado Intente cambiar el destino y separarnos –le puso el collar con su anillo la cuello –Créeme que estaré a tu lado –ella lo abrazo llorando con ternura, mas Palkia solo miro a Applejack

-Creí yo jamás hablar así Pero hay cosas por decir, y quisiera compartir lo que siento en el momento, pensé si algún día hay que partir, si me tengo que marchar, solo llama y veras que a tu lado estoy presente –la tomo por su pesuña con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que le limpiaba una lagrima que escapa de su bellos ojos esmeralda –no llores, sonríe, sabes que te llevo siempre en mi corazón... para ti yo estoy, en cada momento, en la adversidad y en el amor, para ti yo estoy

-ahora ustedes, aceptan esta con sus amados ponys especiales, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que el destino los separe –dijo Twilight, pero las chicas no dijeron nada solo se aferraron a sus parejas besándose en el acto –bueno, supongo que la parte de pueden besarse, quedo omitida, así que por la autoridad que se me ha conferido, yo los declaro, recién casados

-mi niña se ha casado –dijo Mágnum, padre de Rarity siendo consolado por su esposa y su hija menor –no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar –pero las lágrimas no pudieron más, y salió corriendo hacia su hija mayor que salía por el pasillo acompañada por su ahora esposo –oh mi niña, siempre supe que te verías hermosa de novia

* * *

Los festejos no se hicieron esperar, el castillo brillaba de alegría, decorado hasta el tope por globos, serpentinas, y todo tipo de platillo de los más variados gustos, desde dulces y panques, hasta un hermoso pastel que decoraba la mesa central, en una mesa larga estaban sentadas las tres parejas,

-gracias Cheese Sandwich –Pinkie pie permanecía en una de las mesas, observando como la fiesta transcurría –sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido hacerla tan rápido –sonrió la ver como Palkia y Applejack se sentaba con sus familia contentos, a Giratina y Fluttershy bailando, y a Dialga y Rarity disfrutando de su mutua compañía

-no hay de que Pinkie –respondió el pony –mi CheeseSentido* me aviso que necesitarías mi ayuda, así que corrí todo lo que pude, y eme aquí –por un momento Cheeses se sonrojo un poco –disculpa Pinkie, no sé, ¿quieres bailar?

-estaría encantada –encaminados a hacerles compañía a varias parejas que disfrutaban de la suave música de Octavia, no muy lejos de ahí las princesas seguían conversando entre con algunos ponys, muchos de los cuales se pusieron a reír un poco por los relatos de Nightmare Moon

-y así fue como que Luna descubrió su miedo a los ratones –Luna estaba más que avergonzada, mirando con desprecio a su hermana que se carcajeaba a un lado de ella –oh vamos, nunca quisiste que alguien se enterara, olvida eso, déjate llevar

-vamos Hermana, no es para tanto, todos tiene miedo a algo, no es malo que lo admitas

-en ese caso, les cuento cuando éramos más niñas, y tu fingías que te casabas con un guapo semental –dijo Luna, ahora era Celestia que la veía reprendiéndole por lo dicho

-oh, pero claro, hasta hacías toda la ceremonia con tus peluches –exclamo Nightmare Moon con burla –como quisiera que tuviéramos una foto de ello, te veías tan tierna

-oh, me hubiera gustado verla –dijo Candace, a la vez que Twilight cubría su boca tratando de cubrir sus risas, Luna lanzo un hechizo a una jarra de agua que había en la mesa y a través del agua todas vieron los recuerdos de Luna –que ternurita

-te dije que algún día este hechizo nos iba a resultar Twilight –exclamo Luna ante la mirada impactada de su hermana que en ese instante quería que se la tragara la tierra –que recuerdos

-¡ya basta! –llena de vergüenza, pero nadie le hiso caso mirando las escenas que Luna proporcionaba, a su vez los novios se alegraba y festejaban, sin darse cuenta que tres pares de los veían desde una de las ventanas

-pero que linda escena –exclamo una de las figuras –no te parece Azelf, se ven tan preciosos con sus atuendos –sus dos hermanos bufaron un poco –oh como quisiera yo casarme algún día

-solo tiene que encontrar a quien te aguante Mesprit–dijo su hermano Uxie mientras flotaba por sobre sus hermanos –hermano, no entiendo por qué estamos aquí, no sería mejor dejarlos en paz por esta noche –pero Azefl solo respiro profundo negando con la cabeza –bueno hagamos los que nos pidió nuestra señora –apenas dijo eso, saco una cámara digital y con ella tomo una foto del interior –listo

-todavía no –dijo Azefl –recuerden que la señora Cresselia quiere todo un álbum completo, todavía no se para que, así que adentro –con su poder psíquico abrió un agujeró en la pared y entro seguido por su hermanos,

* * *

-Atención a todos –dijo Twilight desde un lado de la mesa de los festejados –es hora de que los novios hagan el tradicional baile –al instante Octavia empezó a tocar una pieza de vals, seguido de las tres parejas que entraron a la pista

-Rarity, te amo –dijo Dialga mientras bailaba con ella, ella le respondió r3ecargando su rostro sobre su hombro, Palkia y Applejack solo permanecían en silencio mirándose a los ojos llenos de ilusión

-Giratina…. –dijo Fluttershy en un susurro mientras bailaban….¿tú me amas?... –Giratina solo la tomo por la barbilla alzando su mirada que denotaba algunas lágrimas deseosas de salir –por favor….dímelo por favor

\- Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar aquí, bendita la coincidencia, Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual ahí, bendita sea tu presencia, Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino –exclamo con serenidad y emoción, Fluttershy lo abrazo sin perderse cada palabra – Gloria divina de esta suerte del buen tino, de encontrarte justo aquí , en medio del camino, Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora, llevarte mi soledad y coincidir en mi destino,

-te amo Giratina –todos los presentes sostuvieron la miradas sobre ellos

Awwwwwhhhh –se escuchó desde una de las ventilas del salón

-eh ¿Quién dijo eso? –dijo Pinkie pie intrigada, pero lo dejo de lado al ver que la celebración seguía su curso, en la ventila Uxie y azefl le tapaban la boca a Mesprit

-bueno, no importa ¡que siga la fiesta! –grito a todo pulmón Pinkie, y con la algarabía subsecuente, no escucho un suspiro de gracia, Pinkie partió el pastel y con júbilo y saltando llena de alegría dejo con gran velocidad y maestría unan rebanada a cada pony presente

-no puedo creer que la princesa Celestia –dijo Rarity asombrada y espantada –pero ¿Cómo lo hiso? –la princesa se sonrió con nostalgia

-tuve muy buenos maestro de costura, y hacerte tu vestido no fue ningún problema –Celestia alzo la mirada orgullosa, ante la mirada de las demás –pero te confesare algo, toda mi vida he soñado con hacer un vestido de bodas, y hoy tú me has ayudado a cumplirlo

-no lo dudes pequeña pony –dijo Luna entrando en la escena –todavía recuerdo cuando hacías los vestiditos para tus peluches, y ahora que lo veo, el vestido de Fluttershy es muy parecido a los que tu solías dibujar de niña

-eso si no lo esperaba de ti tía –dijo Candace con una risita que no podía esconder, eso lleno de vergüenza a Celestia que solo se encogió con la cara roja –por cierto ¿y Nightmare Moon? –todas apuntaron hacia la pista de baile donde la yegua de la luna pasaba su velada bailando con un semental

-y yo que pensaba que no lo intentaría –dijo Luna a riendo cuando Applejack fue corriendo a detener a la pareja –parece que ella tiene algo que a ti te falta tía Luna –la princesa de la noche solo bufo por lo bajo

-¡vengan para la foto! –Dijo Pinkie pie a la vez que sacaba una enorme cámara fotográfica, con emoción todas tomaron sus lugares dejando a las tres parejas en frente de todos –¡digan queso!

-¡queso! –el flash ilumino toda la habitación


	27. Chapter 27

el regreso,

* * *

La noche cayó sobre la hermosa Ponyville, la Luna daba un brillo como nunca, pies la señora nocturna quiso dar un espectáculo para el amor, los cálidos rayos plateados destellaban por las casas, proclamando una era mejor,

Sobre una esplendorosa cama, cubierta por delicadas mantas de seda algodón, una joven unicornio dormía arropada por sus sueños, a su lado y acomodado sobre una silla de ébano, descansaba un admirable vestido de novia, fiel testigo del amor y la promesa de Unión,

Mas al lado de la joven, no había ningún gallardo semental, solo el vacío de espacio, este se hallaba sentado al lado de una mesa, escribiendo con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que su dolor no lo podía esconder

Miro por última vez a su amada acariciando su piel blanca, titubeando le dio un beso fugas en la mejilla con miedo de despertarle de su angelical sueño, sueño que desearía poder compartir a su lado

Dejo la carta al lado de una rosa, símbolo de su amor, y de su dolor, volvió a pasar su pezuña por su cabello, antes de alejarse por las sombras hacia la puerta,

-te amo Rarity –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con delicadeza, afuera ya lo venían esperando otros dos ponys con la mirada llena de pena, flotando sobre ellos tres pequeños como duendecillos igualmente se entristecían por la situación –no me digan –pronuncio Dialga con rencor –Arceus lo envío para que no intentáramos escapar o algo

-tu suposición es errada Dialga, pues Arceus no sabe que hemos venido –dijo el más cercano con nostalgia –vuestra hermana nos envío

-solo quería por que no querían volver, y creo que le dimos más de lo que debíamos –le entrego una de las fotos que habían tomado

-toma, para que siempre sepas que ella está ahí, a tu lado, y tú a su lado –Dialga tomo la foto con tristeza, pero sonriendo

-gracias Azefl –respondió con algo de pena, pero miro al firmamento y por unos segundos su mirada cambio a furia, más fue Palkia el que exclamo

-diré una cosa y solo una cosa, juro por esta luna y por quien es dueña de mi corazón, que si descubro quien fue, no me daré con contemplaciones –Todos afirmaron la declaración de su hermano, poniendo nerviosos a los duendes pokemon, sin más comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque, pero apenas salían del pueblo, había tres pequeñas mascotas que los esperaban

-Ángel, Opal, Winona, que hacen aquí tan noche –dijo Giratina extrañado, pero ángel solo se le acercó saltando y lo golpeo en la nariz, para después apuntar a la cabaña de su dueña –entiendo ángel, pero no puedo volver, tengo que irme –los tres animales negaron interponiéndose en el camino,

-creo que no nos dejaran ir –Palkia miro de reojo a la perrita, la cual asintió decidida a detenerles –gracias amiga –Palkia la acaricio – Winona, sé que cuidaras de Applejack, lo sé por qué ahora lo haces,

-Opal, te quiero pedir un favor –Dialga la cargo sin dejar de verla a los ojos –opal, si Rarity llora por mi Ausencia, dile que yo estoy con ella siempre, que la amo con todo mi corazón, que volveré a verla, así me cueste todo, me lo prometes –Opal respondió maullando con tristeza, pero ángel simplemente se subió a la espalda de Giratina y empezó a saltar sobre el –Ángel, créeme, Giratina se quedaría si pudiera se quedaría con gran gusto, pero… –Ángel no escucho y solo tomos las crines de Giratina y las jalo con fuerza

-¡Ángel!

-parece que te quiere arrear a casa de Fluttershy –dijo Palkia con risa, Dialga alzo al conejito con su magia –lo siento ángel, pero por desgracia las cosas son así,

-no lo puedes culpar Dialga –dijo una voz que los puso en alerta, los tres se juraron para ver a Nightmare Moon que solo les sonrió con disimulo –tal vez no lo aparente, pero él quiere mucho a su dueña, y no quiere verla llorar –los tres suspiraron

-y dinos Nightmare ¿por qué razón recorres Ponyville tan noche? –ella estaba por responder cuando una pequeña criaturita se le apareció de frente y se aferró a su hocico en un abrazo sorprendiéndola

-pero que afelpado - dijo Mesprit con los ojitos cerrados –como un peluche, podemos llevarla con nosotros –con ternura hiso sus ojitos de borreguito, a la vez que pestañeaba

\- lo siento hermanita, pero no podemos –dijo Azelf, que junto con Uxie flotaban alrededor de la pony –solo venimos a acompañar a estos tres –dijo señalando a los tres ponys que ahora sudaban la gota gorda

-¡oye! - reclamo Giratina, solo para ser callado por sus hermanos, Nightmare Moon salió de su susto inicial, solo para verlo interrogativamente

-disculpen mi indiscreción, pero ¿quién y qué son? –Azelf se aproximó al rostro de la yegua mientras su hermanito quitaba a Mesprit de donde estaba recostada

-me disculpo, soy Azelf y estos son mis hermanos, Mesprit, y Uxie –señalo a los otros dos duendecillos –y no podemos decirle mas

-Dialga, podrás decírmelo, porque pienso que sabes más de lo que…. –no pudo terminar por que Uxie la ataco por la espalda con su psíquico,

-¿qué hiciste?

-hacia demasiadas preguntas, tranquilo Dialga, le borraremos la memoria y la llevamos a un lugar seguro –el, y su hermana la alzaron llevándosela, dejando a Azelf y los tres hermanos, los cuales comenzaron su andar hacía el interior del bosque, no tardaron mucho en llegar a las ruinas del castillo de las hermanas nobles, entraron por la puerta principal con tristeza encontrando en el pasillo principal a Xerneas

-acaso has venido a fastidiar –dijo Palkia a regañadientes –que, Yveltal ya se te adelanto

-comprendo por que estas tan enojado, no te culpo por actuar tan hostil conmigo, pero no soy tu enemigo, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, siempre han sido los tres precursores de un caos, que ni mi hermano y yo juntos tenemos de poder igualar, pero ahora soy el primero en reconocer que han estrechado sus lazos de Unión,

-gracias Xerneas ¿pero de qué sirve? Sin esperanza alguna –dijo Dialga que junto con los deja entraron al antiguo salón del trono donde ya estaba el dios pokemon de pie

-no pienses así tío Dialga, ya verás que algún día…

-el tiempo es ilimitado, pero no infinito, solo la infinito limita lo ilimitado –interrumpió Dialga con nostalgia mirando hacia la entrada con deseos de volver, ahí de pie miro a las tres mascotas que miraron asustadas a Xerneas, mes este le sonrió y con un ademan de su cabeza los insto a entrar, las tres mascotas se cubrieron a los pies de Xerneas observando al dios creador pokemon

\- hijos míos, es tiempo de volver a casa –dijo sin más, pero cambio su semblante serio por uno compresivo al ver el semblante de los tres – mis hijos, entiendo a la perfección su dolor, veo el amor que les han dado a esas jóvenes criaturas, pero no podemos permanecer aquí,

-si quieren podemos llevarlas con nosotros –dijo Azelf con Inocencia, más fue Xerneas quien le respondió con una negativa –eso es lo que no entiendo,

-ellos serían felices, pero sus parejas no, sus mundos no fueron creado para más de un ser vivo –exclamo Xerneas

-tienes razón Xerneas –dijo Arceus tomando con su magia a Ángel, le cual se dejó acariciar por el omnipresente –este mundo no nos pertenece, nuestra presencia ha cambiado muchas cosas, lo siento Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, pero su presencia puede traer a este mundo un peligro superior que cualquiera pueda siquiera soñar

-lo sabemos

-padre, no lo hacemos por ti, lo hacemos por ella –se prepararon regresando a su forma original, se pararon a un lado de su padre, al mismo tiempo Mesprit y Uxie regresaron con una cara de malicia –por qué no me gusta nada esa mirada de 'hicimos algo malo' de ustedes dos

-oh vamos Dialga, no seas aguafiestas –los dos hicieron miradas de cachorros –no hicimos nada malo, ya verás nada pasara –los tres hermanos miraron por última vez el firmamento estrellado, y a la luna que fielmente alumbraba lo que con alegría en su alma llamarían hogar a partir de hoy

-hijos, ellas estarán bien, ya es tiempo –respiraron fuerte sintiendo la fuerza que ahora Arceus liberaba de su ser –Xerneas, ven, acompáñanos,

-yo los alcanzaré después padre –con gestos asustados miraron a Xerneas –me tengo que retirar después, o las gobernantes de este mundo se darán cuenta, además hay un asunto que quiero resolver –con su pata acaricio a Opal

-gracias Xerneas –La princesa Luna sobrevolaba la pequeña Ponyville haciendo su ronda rutinaria, cuando un viento venido del oeste la sorprendió, contemplando con asombro como las nubes se alejaban del bosque everfree formando un espacio circular, del cual una columna de luz dorada salió de golpe

-no es posible…. –Luna a toda prisa como hacia el castillo de la amistad, pero apenas llego al balcón, la luz cambio de color a la vez que siete luces de distintos colores ascendían por ella – ¡hermana, rápido! –Al mismo tiempo Celestia, Candace y Twilight salían al balcón despertadas por la energía que emanaba la luz,

-no puede ser…. – las cuatro retrocedieron asustadas, temiendo por sus súbditos, pero el brillo se empezó a desvanecer conforme las luces subían al cielo –sea lo que sea, se ha marchado

* * *

La mañana había llegado con su brillo, y alegría, nadie parecía entender el porqué del repentino movimiento de la guardia, salvo por ello, el día iba ser como cualquier otro, solo tres jóvenes ponys verían este momento completamente diferente

-buenos días –dijo Rarity con los ojos cerrados y girando para poder abrazar a su esposo, pero no encontró más que un espacio vacío a su lado, súbitamente se levantó mirando a todos lados – ¿amor?...oh, ya veo… –con su clara tristeza salió de la cama encaminándose al tocador, más al llegar encontró a su gatita jugando con una brillante esfera, la cual nunca había, al lado de esta, estaba su anillo, una rosa y una notas

-buenos días hermana –dijo Sweetie Belle entrando en la habitación con su radiante sonrisa – hoy te levantaste temprano –mas Rarity no le presto mucha atención apretando en su pecho la carta – ¿y Dialga? –pero Rarity esta amena leyendo la nota con lagrimas

_Rarity, cunado leas esta carta, yo ya no estaré mas junto a ti, _

_Seré un viajero como lo he sido, un errante, _

_Con la ilusión de volver a verte y estrecharte contra mi pecho,_

_Abrazarte para jamás dejarte ir,_

_Tiernos sueños juntos buscare__Sin conocer el camino_

_Recuerdos infinitos __Llevo en el alma_

_Aunque el tiempo se vuelva incierto__Y sople fuerte el viento_

_Desde otro tiempo y lugar llegare a ti al final_

_Solo algo puedo hacer, defender la verdad de mi alma_

_En la fría y desolada senda te cuidare siempre_

_Yo te voy a proteger, volveré por el sendero, solo volveré_

-no te preocupes, el volverá, así me lo ha jurado –Abrió la carta leyendo su contenido, solo para después apretarla contra su pecho con una lágrima y una sonrisa –Sweetie Belle, ven, te invito un helado

-¡sí!–la portilla brinco con alegría a la vez que ambas salían de la habitación, pero antes de marcharse, Rarity tomo las cartas y las guardo en un cajón de su tocador –vamos Rarity, quiero un helado de chocolate

-ya voy hermanita


	28. Chapter 28

Nuevo amanecer

* * *

La granja Sweet Apple Acres apenas despertaba de su largo letargo, el sol ni siquiera había salido por el horizonte cuando la futura heredera de la empresa despertaba ya lista para otro día de dura faena

Pero su alma y corazón estaban en otro lugar, en los pensamientos de Palkia mientras imaginaba su viaje a través el tren, pero la imagen se perdía a medida que pasaba el tiempo, soñando con un futuro junto a su ahora esposo

Más noto en la lunera que tenía a un lado de su cama una esfera de color rosado junto a una rosa, una carta y una manzana, Applejack con cuidado tomo con ilusión

_Gracias por existir, gracias._

_Gracias por fijarte en mí, por dejarme disfrutar de tu presencia, por mirarme y por hablarme._

_Gracias por dejarme soñar contigo, por hacerme vivir de ti, por provocar la ilusión que lleva tu nombre._

_Gracias por elegirme, elegirme para acompañarte, elegirme para caminar juntos por la vida, elegirme para sentir._

_Gracias por respirar, andar, mirar, hablar, despertar, sonreír, escuchar... gracias por existir._

_Gracias y un millón de gracias por dejarme amarte._

_Gracias Applejack_

La pony la tomo con sus pesuñas y la estrujo contra su pecho a la altura de su corazón, con delicadeza tomo la carta, recordando todos los bellos momentos junto al ahora esposos, tan absorta estaba que no noto que una pequeña potrilla entraba en la habitación acompañada por una pony anciana

-hermana….

-mi niña….

-buenos días abuela, Applebloom –dijo con una sonrisa sincera, mientras volvía a poner la carta cerrada en su mueble –hoy será un día muy ocupado, tenemos toda la cosecha para nosotras, no podemos perder tiempo, así que a despertar a Big Mac

-Applejack, mi niña, si quieres podemos…. –dijo la abuela Smith con tristeza, pero la pony granjera solo negó con la cabeza, poniéndose su sombrero –bien mi niña, Applebloom, vamos a despertar atu hermano

-bien abuela –dijo la niña contemplando la esfera rosada –por cierto, es muy bonita Applejack –ella contesto con una sonrisa y abrazándola – ¡ay, ya hermanita!

-vamos a…. –exclamo Applejack, pero no llego a terminar la oración cuando un terrible grito y escándalo, al instante todas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron –Big Mac ¿Qué pasó?

-hijo ¿estás bien? –mas, apenas abrieron la puerta, lo que encontraron las dejo sin palabras, Big Mac estaba tirado de un lado de la cama algo aturdido, y la temible Nightmare Moon estaba recostada del otro lado asustada, cubriéndose con las sabanas a la vez que tomaba la lámpara de la mesa con la otra y se la aventaba al pobre semental

-¿qué, que pasa? –Apenas Applebloom apareció, su hermana le cubrió al cara con sus pesuñas –Applejack ¿Qué haces? Suéltame ¿qué pasa?

-¡no mires, Applebloom no veas, no veas! –Al mismo tiempo el corcel se levantaba igual de confundido que la reina de la noche eterna –Big Mac, Nightmare Moon, quiero verlos a los dos abajo –ninguno dijo nada mientras Applejack sacaba a su hermanita de la habitación con tapándole los ojos

-ya la escuchaste hijo, así que mejor sal un momento mientras la señorita se asea un poco –exclamo al abuela con una sonada risa, dejando a la pareja sola en la habitación –y no se distraigan mucho –Ya todos estaban en la mesa viendo a los dos protagonistas que con vergüenza desviaban sus miradas

-así que ¿cómo paso? –dijo Applejack terriblemente consternada –por Equestria Big Mac, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que esto puede implicar, y usted Nightmare Moon ¿cómo es que no sabe nada?

-joven Applejack, si no fuera porque estoy tan consternada como usted con respecto a este asunto yo...

-oh ya déjala querida, se nota que el matrimonio ya te cambio –dijo la anciana pony trayendo unos pays de manzana recién horneados –no es tan grave, solo son dos jóvenes que quisieron demostrar su amor mutuamente –repartió las rebanadas del dulce postre con gracia, dejando un gran pedazo frente a la yegua oscura –adelante, cómelo con confianza...hija –lo último lo exclamo con una risa leve, a lo que Nightmare Moon no pudo responder que con un sonrojo profundo

-abuela, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Que no vez que Big Mac….

-les puedo asegurar que entre él y yo no ha pasado nada...creo... –dijo Nightmare Moon con un tono nervioso –solo recuerdo que salí de la fiesta y después...desperté junto a...Big Mac –sus ojos se casi se salieron de sus orbitas con miedo al imaginar lo que pudo pasar –Big Mac, dime la verdad ¿no pasó nada entre nosotros?

-nop...creo...

* * *

Fluttershy se había ya levantado atenta a un nuevo día, sin embargo su sentimientos le impedían sonreír ese día, ante ella, sobre su mesita de noche estaba la prueba de que anoche no fue un sueño

Sobre el mueble estaba su anillo junto a una rosa y un anillo de plata con una piedra de obsidiana rodeada por seis diamantes, prueba irrefutable de su Unión, Se cepillo el cabello como todos los días sin dejar de pensar sobre su vida, tan acción ocasiono alegría, y dolor, por un sueño perdido

-oh Giratina, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí, conmigo –exclamo ante si reflejo, más el ruido que se escuchaba abajo la hizo regresar –ya estoy ahí amiguitos –bajo las escaleras fingiendo lo más posible la siempre presente alegría de su vida –vengan, vamos a desayunar

-buenos días señorita Fluttershy –la pony brinco como nunca al escuchar a alguien más en su casa –disculpe por asustarla –ella pudo distinguir a quien le hablo

-ah...hola –dijo al ciervo negro-azulado que tenía al frente, a su lado estaban sus animalitos comiendo tranquilamente, pudo distinguir a una familia de petirrojos posados en las astas de el – ¿disculpe...pero, bueno...quién es? Y como entro...digo si no es mucha molestia decírmelo

-pido mil disculpas –respondió el ciervo dejando a un lado la bolsa de comida para aves–pero su amiguito ángel me dejo entrar –acaricio al conejo que respondió con una sonrisa, Fluttershy se tranquilizó al ver que su mascota estaba relajada –y como vi que tenían hambre me tome la molestia de alimentarlos, espero que eso no la incomode

\- oh claro que no, muchas gracias –ella pudo notar más detalladamente los cristales que colgaban de la cornamenta, los cuales brillaban con sublime esplendor –pero ¿quién es?

-oh, perdone mis modales –extendió su pezuña a Fluttershy –mi nombre es Xerneas, y soy un gran amigo de Giratina y sus hermanos –ella sonrió contestando el saludo ya más calmada –solo he venido a conocerla antes de partir a reunirme con ellos

-puedo pedirle un favor –dijo Fluttershy bajando la cabeza, Xerneas afirmo esperando su petición –podría decirle que aquí siempre lo estaré esperando con su comida favorita

-el recibirá el mensaje –exclamo con ternura –por cierto señorita, Giratina me pidió que le diera esto –una alforja que tenía recargada en una silla saco una esfera hecha de obsidiana, la cual hiso descansar sobre una base en medio de su mesa –él hubiera querido dársela, pero no tuvo el valor...no lo culpo

-gracias –respondió tomándola entre sus cascos –muchas gracias –la volvió a poner en su lugar –sabe...aun me pregunto ¿por qué no quiso que fuera con él? Podría ir con usted, así podría alcanzarlo

-Giratina al igual que sus hermanos tienen responsabilidades que no pueden dejar a un lado, y ello lleva un gran sacrificio, pues los lugares por donde caminan son...bueno, no son como aquí

-pero...

-no creo que él quisiera dejar que usted abandonara a sus amigos, familia, su vida en Ponyville –ella bajo la mirada admitiendo lo dicho –pero el si hubiera podido, se habría quedado...discúlpeme señorita, pero ya es tiempo de que me retire

-le deseo un buen viaje –con tristeza

-no se ponga triste, de vez en cuando vender por estos lugares, y si tengo que pasar por aquí, estoy seguro que me pedirán que les de alguna carta o algo

-gracias, oh, espere –salió rápidamente subiendo las escaleras dejando a Xerneas junto con ángel, el cual solo comía su desayuno, momentos después bajo las escaleras con un sobre con su Cutie Mark dibujada –por favor, podría dársela cuando lo vea...digo...si no es mucha molestia,….quería dársela anoche, pero no tuve el valor

-no será ninguna molestia mi niña –la tomo guarda sola en su alforja, para después ponérsela en el lomo –ya es tiempo de que me retire, con su permiso –Fluttershy lo acompaño a la salida viendo que este se encaminaba a la estación de trenes, ángel por otro lado le señaló el reloj a lo que ella respondió

-oh, es verdad, quede con las chicas para nuestro picnic semanal –cerro la puerta lista a preparar todo para su día

* * *

Todas ya habían acordado verse en donde siempre para un día de campo, cada una llevaba su respectiva canasta de comida, con lo que le había tocado

Rarity llevaba unos ricos sándwiches de durazno, con piña, junto con un agua de limón, la pony llevaba su siempre lindo sombrero de ala ancha

Applejack y Twilight llevaba juntas una gran cesta de manzanas, que con la cantidad que tenía amenazaban con caerse por los lados de la cesta

Pinkie pie junto con Fluttershy llevaban un montón de cupcakes de muchos colores y sabores, al lado de ambas venían las mascotas de todas, cada una llevando un juguete

Cada una se acomodó como siempre sobre la manta que Rainbow había traído, y rodeando al pastel de frutas que sorpresivamente dejo

-¡bien chicas a comer! –Dijo Pinkie pie con un cuchillo cortando los pedazos del pastel –uno pata Twilight –dándole su rebanada –uno para ti Fluttershy

-Gracias Pinkie pie, pero podrías arme un poco más…digo, si no es mucha molestia –la pony rosada le dio un pedazo más de pastel sorprendiendo un poco a Rarity –gracias Pinkie

-Fluttershy querida, no deberías comer tanto, arruinaras tu figura –exclamo Rarity ya con su segundo plato de pastel –aunque yo debería ser la que tomase el consejo, últimamente he tenido mucha hambre y un gran antojo por fresas con crema

-pues toma Rarity –dijo Pinkie pie dándole un tazón lleno de ellas

-gracias Pinkie, y ahora, Applejack por que no nos cuentas sobre…ah…sobre tui hermano y Nightmare Moon –Applejack no supo que decir completamente impactada y preguntándose ¿Cómo lo supo? –la abuela Smith fue a verme para que le arreglara el vestido de bodas se tu madre, para la talla de Nightmare Moon, y ya todo el pueblo lo sabe –Applejack quedo con la boca abierta, para después salir corriendo en persecución de Rarity

-¡regresa aquí, que no sabes lo que es mantenerse una callada! –la discusión y la charla entre risas y bromas, no les hicieron percatarse que dos pares de ojos las observaban con escrutinio

-parece ser que los tres dioses extranjeros se han marchado sin causar mucho daño –dijo una de la figuras, una pony alta muy alta, de pelaje blanquecino, con la crin recogida en un tono violáceo, con extensiones que caían a sus costados, decoradas con florecillas, su cuerno se dividía un dos puntas salidas de un solo tronco, sobres u cabeza descansaba una tiara de oro donde yacían los elementos de la armonía –pero su presencia a cambiado el curso de este mundo

-lo que más temo es que han dejado una huella que será imposible borrar –dijo un ciervo negro azulado que sonreía mientras las múltiples gemas en de su cornamenta brillaban con el sol del mediodía –y que ninguno de nosotros nos atreveríamos a detener

-así que también lo viste Xerneas –dijo la pony –es algo que escapa de nuestra capacidades, ellas no tardaran mucho en darse cuenta

-algo me dice que una de ellas ya lo intuye Harmony –sonrió marchándose –y eso me da derecho de venir de vez en cuando, adiós –miro por última vez a las seis ponys ala distancia –ahora son también mi familia, nuestra familia, si sabes a lo que me refiero

-sí, le entiendo bien


	29. Chapter 29

Legado y futuro

* * *

Los años pasaron con rapidez y antes de que cantaran los gallos, siete años habían pasado ya, dejando recuerdo y nostalgias en las memorias de muchos, tiempo más que suficiente para que el terror se olvidara inclusiva de la memoria de las princesas

Twilight ya tenía todo listo para su más grande logro, después de todo el tiempo que tardo en construir la ahora nueva universidad mágica, la cual recibía a toda clase de ponys ávidos por aprender, Que ahora alumbraban a toda Equestria con el gran festejo que se organizaba en el pequeño Ponyville

-bien, bien –dijo Twilight mas atareada que nunca revisando su lista por quinta ocasión para desesperación de su fiel amigo – ¿la comida esta lista?

-si –le respondió este con fastidio palomeando de nuevo su lista –Applebloom está en la cocina terminando los últimos retoques, la está ayudando Nightmare Moon

-oh que bueno, y que hay de Serenity –Spike estaba por responder cuando una linda potrilla terrestre de cinco años salió de la cocina con un panecillo seguida por una adolecente AppleBloom, la potrilla era de un color negro media noche, pero de crin dorada, cuyos ojos verdes destellaban cual estrellas

-¡Serenity Apple detente ahora mismo! –la niña se detuvo de golpe siendo levantada por la magia de Twilight la cual fue agradecida por Applebloom –oh gracias Twilight, y ahora jovencita….no puedes comerte los panecillo, son para la fiesta

-lo ciento tía Applebloom, pero se veían tan ricos que no pude resistirme –respondió la niña apenada,

-supongo que heredo el apetito de su tía Celestia –dijo Twilight con humor, seguido de las risas de todas las presentes, pero repentinamente algo le vino de golpe a la princesa – ¿las decoraciones? oh no, no, no, no, no, tengo que... –volvió a preguntar histérica al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo hacia la salida de su cocina, con él bebe dragón corriendo a toda prisa tras ella, dejando al par de pony

-cuando mi papa me dijo que era inquietante cuando se ponía histérica, no pude creerle – dijo la potrilla –que bueno que mama insistió en enseñarme magia –suspiro aliviada mientras Applebloom comenzaba a carcajear –¿Qué, dije lago gracioso?

-solo que….seamos realistas, tu mamá no es precisamente una manzana acaramelada –dijo Applebloom acomodando el betún de uno de los pasteles, para después darle uno a la pequeña –toma, pero no le dirás a nadie que te di uno, porque son para la princesa,

-nop

-así se dice sobrina –la niña sonrió mientras brincaba con júbilo de alegría

Por fin Spike logro alcanzar a la princesa de la amistad a la vez que esta miraba admirada todo el exterior del castillo

-ya, Rarity y Swette bell las terminaron de acomodar ayer en la noche –con su garra señalo toda la extensión del exterior decorado con listones moños y joyas –todo listo, la entrada y el salón, ya no queda más lugar, brilla como ellas

-gracias Spike, agrádele mucho a Sweethe bell –él bebe dragón solo asintió con un leve sonrojo – ¡¿la música?! –grito repentinamente y alterada – ¡olvide por completo la música!...tengo que…. –no termino la frase cuando vio venir a la famosa chelista Octavia y al Vinil Scratt acompañadas por Pinkie pie, y sus dos hijas

-por aquí, primero tocaremos la música clásica para la presentación y los aperitivos, para después…. ¡la verdadera fiesta! –Las dos músicas asintieron con emoción alejándose y siendo guiadas por Pinkie pie

-aun no entiendo por qué las princesas permiten que tal crimen a la música se presente ante ellas –dijo Octavia señalando la consola que arrastraba su amiga, a la vez que

-música lista…por tercera vez….en el día –dijo Spike recordando la sorpresiva y hermosa boda de Pinkie pie con su ahora esposo, cheese sandwich, nadie realmente supo cómo paso, de lo único que entendieron fue el festejo titánico que organizaron

-lo siento Spike, pero esto es importante, tarde años en poder logras edificar la universidad de Ponyville –al decirlo, su asistente le puso la garra sobre su hombro –gracias Spike,, tu siempre sabes cómo reconfortarme,

-por qué no vas a ver cómo van los demás maestros con sus presentación, y así evitas que Rainbow dash se lleve todo…como la última vez –ella sintió y salió a todo galope hacia la entrada del castillo – ¡gracias Spike!

-por nada –Afuera había una gran conmoción, por la gran cantidad de ponys que ya esperaban la venia de las grandes princesas, y en cuanto Twilight llego, con terror observo como el carruaje estaba aterrizando acompañado por Rainbow dash que ya tenía lo que más deseaba con toda su alma, ya era parte de los wonderbolts, y contra toda posibilidad, ella ahora entrenaba a Scootaloo, la cual volaba con entusiasmo al lado de su ídolo

-oh no –a todo galope salió disparada hacia el principio de la procesión dándole apenas tiempo de respirar, para después recibir a las dos princesas –princesa Celestia…. –respiro profunde recuperado el aire –princesa Luna….princesa Candace, princesa Skyla –las cuatro princesas salieron del carruaje con emoción

-veo que has hecho un gran trabajo preparando todo Twilight –dijo Celestia con alegría, pero Twilight no pudo responder cuando un par de pesuñas la abrazaron con euforia

-¡Tía Twilight!

-hola mi pequeña Skyla, pero mira cómo has crecido –la cargo con su magia para poder sujetarla ahora con sus patas delanteras –tu mamá debería dejar de darte tantas golosinas,

-no se lo digas en voz alta, también está muy crecida –respondió susurrando, pero Candace escucho bastante bien, sobre todo las risas de sus tías y Twilight –no le digas que yo te lo dije, no quiero que me castigue

-no te preocupes mi pequeña –le respondió guiñándole un ojo –ahora vengan, aún falta mucho para la fiesta, así que podemos hablar –las otras princesas respondieron, pero Skyla miro impaciente a su tía –oh….ya se lo qué esperas, ahí vienen –Twilight señalo ala camino y través de la luz del sol aparecieron Applejack y Fluttershy, las cuales jalaban la carreta de postres

-hermana me pediste que te recordara que estas a dieta…otra vez –dijo Luna viendo como la baba de Celestia escurría por su boca al contemplar con su ojos tan deliciosos manjares –ah, mejor olvídalo –se dijo a si misma al ver que su hermana corría a tomar con su magia un pay de manzana ignorándola completamente

-no comas mucho tía, te puede dar dolor de estómago –dijo Candace reprobatoriamente deteniendo a Celestia de comer entero el postre – ¿o no es así Skyla? –la potrilla ya tenía un rebanada grande a la altura de su boca abierta

-pero mamá…. –la niña estaba por protestar cuando dos potrillos y un potrilla llegaron por detrás derribándola con sus abrazos

-¡Skyla!

-¡amigos! –les respondió el aludo con emoción a la vez que estos solo disfrutaban de estar juntos de nuevo – Roar Time, Spacial Rend, Aura Sphere, mis amigos, que bueno verlos, pensé que sería una reunión terriblemente aburrida

-niños vayan a jugar –dijo Rarity ayudando a las demás a meter los pasteles y saludando a las princesas, Skyla miro con ternura a su mamá, la cual asintió – y Road Time, no se metan en problemas

-si –respondió el potrillo unicornio de color blanco como el de su mamá, pero de crin plateada y ojos rojos como su padre –vamos a jugar

-espera un momento primo –dijo Spacial Rend, el potrillo terrestre de pelaje perla, y crin roja, que mirada desaprobatoriamente a los otros –esperemos a mi prima Serenity

-así se dice primo –contesto la aludida saliendo del castillo junto con su mama, la cual fue a saludar a las princesas, para después unirse al pequeño grupo –hola Skyla, ¿magino que tu estas bastante bien, en tu gran castillo

-¡por favor, podríamos dejar eso, nos espera la aventura! –Exclamo con emoción la potrilla Pegaso de pelaje gris cenizo y crin rosada, al cual no dejaba de volar de un lado a otro impaciente –adelante, nos espera lo desconocido, y exótico lo imposible

-solo iremos al parque –dijo Serenity, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta todas las ponys adultas miraban –además, no quiero otro regaño, como el que nos dieron por dejar que nos convencieran de ir hasta el viejo castillo de mis tías solos

-no fue tan malo

-niños no se metan en problemas, y Aura Sphere, por que mejor no se quedan a jugar en el castillo, si te asustas mucho, solo…solo has como el señor zarigüeya –Fluttershy se mantenía renuente a dejar ir a su hija, pero suspiro, pero al ver sus ojos se tranquilizó –solo cuídate

-si mamá…. –dijo mientras corría a alcanzar al grupo, una vez lejos Fluttershy recibió la pesuña de Applejack sobre su hombro

-déjala ir terroncito –exclamo con nostalgia –ella aun es una niña, pero tiene el espíritu de los tres,

-tienes razón Applejack –se limpió las lágrimas –mucho de ella me recuerda a Giratina Y ahí estaba, observándolas a través de un espejo, cada día añorando el poder estar con ambas, mientras daba leves vistazos a otros reflejos que mostraban el mundo que debía vigilar sin mucho deseo

-hija mía –exclamo el dios pokemon mientras en una roca descansaban la foto de su boda y una pequeña nota escrita a crayón, con una nota

_Regresa a casa pronto papi_

A su lado estaba una hoja médica con la prueba positiva de embarazo de Fluttershy, Solo eso lo mantenía en pie, el poder saber que su amada estaba bien, que cumpliría su promesa de velar por ella, y de su hija, y algún día regresas, una esperanza que se perdía con cada instante

Sin que este se diera cuenta también un par de ojos lo vigilaban con tristeza y melancolía, contemplando impotente como él se destrozaba lentamente

-hermanos... –dijo Cresselia con lágrimas a la vez que cerraba la ventana de luz –no quiero seguir viéndote así –se dio la vuelta admirando el paisaje de monte luna –a ninguno de ustedes, perdónenme –sin prestar atención al sonido del aleteo que se acercaba con lentitud y constancia, solo hasta que se detuvieron ella cerro los ojos sin mirar atrás –¿qué quieres aquí Yveltal?

-mi querida tía, disculpa si hago alguna interrupción a tus lamentos –dijo el ave roja mientras se acercaba –pero también yo estoy triste por ellos, y tengo información que a mi parecer es de interés

-no me interesa, sí que por favor déjame tranquila

-aun te sientes culpable... –ella asintió –no te culpes más, tu no sabías que al decirle a Arceus de su ausencia esto pasaría –ella no cambio su semblante –nadie esperaba que los encontraríamos en esa forma, hasta yo los veía destruyendo ese mundo donde terminaron

-pero ahora los veo tristes y sin ilusión alguna, solo añoran poder volver –volvió a mirar, esta vez a Dialga que permanecía en su dimensión mirando una fotografía mientras sonreía –hermano, no llores –ella lloro ligeramente –perdóname

-ellos no te culpan, Arceus ya estaba al tanto de su ausencia, y ya iba por ellos, de cualquier manera esto pasaría –ella se limpió las lágrimas –además, Arceus llamo a una reunión donde se trató el asunto de la interrupción, y me pidió que te dijera

-si...

-si esto volvía a pasar, tu serias enviada a descubrir que es lo que esta causándolo, y detenerlo, para así impedir una alteración todavía mayor –ella cambio su semblante y al instante y con gran velocidad llego a un estanque, que la tocarlo con su aleta, en él se empezó a reflejar un mundo completamente nuevo con una enorme ciudad –además, él está considerando que regresen por un tiempo

-me alegra mucho Yveltal –dijo por primera vez en su vida sería –y quisiera mucho poder ir con ellos, pero tenemos mucho que hacer con respecto a estas humanas –Yveltal miro al reflejo y observo a dos niñas que caminaban juntas, una adolecente de chonguitos dorados, y una niña que no pasaba de los diez años que tenía a una especie de mew pequeño entre sus brazos

-¿son ellas las causantes? No les veo capaces

-no son ellas –dijo Cresselia cambiando la imagen, a una especia de llave de tono dorado y cuya parte ancha tenía la forma de un corazón con una joya rosa en su centro –esto es la causa, ningún mortal debe tener ese poder en sus mano, quien sería el que se la dio

-un irresponsable, eso te lo aseguro –respiro hondo – ¿y qué harás? –Cresselia no dijo nada, conformándose a ver y escuchar la conversación que las dos niñas que caminaban

…..

-ya verás Rini, a mi Darién el encantaran mucho más mis galletas que las tuyas –dijo al adolecente con cara de burla

-eso no es cierto, ya verás Serena –le respondió la pequeña – a mi dulce Darién el encantaran tanto que dejara las tuyas a un lado, no es así Diana

-así es pequeña dama

* * *

**con esto quiero decir que los próximos capítulos se encaminaran a la reunión con las mane6, y también pondré una historia paralela con Pokemon y sailor moon, deseenme suerte**


	30. Chapter 30

Largo viaje

* * *

Siento que un nuevo día nace en mí,

Al fin mi alma lucha por vivir.

El horizonte que construyo al andar

Vuelca su mirada en mí.

No sé qué es lo que me habré de encontrar,

El lecho de estrellas no muestra el final.

Mirando al sol comprendí que su luz

Hoy brilla sólo por mí.

Pétreas miradas vigilan mi andar,

Fuego en el cielo, desiertos de sal.

No miro atrás, pero en mi corazón

Guardo el calor de mi hogar.

Volveré a rozar su piel, no me detendré.

Me da fuerzas para avanzar el llanto que un día

Derramé.

El Largo viaje ya llega a su fin,

Sé que mi destino está aquí.

Volveré a rozar su piel, no me detendré.

Me da fuerzas para avanzar el llanto que un día

Derramé.

Volveré a rozar su piel y no me detendré...

Avanzaré por cuanto aquel día lloré.

* * *

por medio de este capitulo doy a conocer que cambiara la temática de la historia gracias una inspiración, considerenlo el segundo libro, y espero que sea tan bueno como "la voz del destino" e igualmente cambiara el titulo a...esta en este titulo, también cambiare la sinopsis, mañana en la atrde a mas tardar subiré el capitulo de esta nueva entrega

gracias por escuchar


	31. Chapter 31, 2do libro

**Pido un disculpa por no informar la procedencia de la canción, la canción se llama "Largo viaje" del grupo de rock OPERA MAGNA, **

**aprovecho tambien para informar que esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucho alguno, no soy dueño de los personajes de My little pony, ni de pokemon, **

**sin mas por el momento...**

* * *

El retorno,

* * *

El amanecer de un nuevo día despertaba a todos los habitantes de aquel hermoso reino, cada uno listo a realizar sus actividades con gran alegría

-a despertar Roar time –bueno, casi todo el mundo, ya que en una cama, cubierto por finas cobijas un potrillo daba vueltas luchando con la mañana –el desayuno ya está listo, no querrás que se enfríe

-mamá, es sábado, no hay escuela –respondió el niño girado bajo las sabanas, escuchando como los elegantes pero firmes pasos de su mamá entraban a su habitación –es muy temprano, no hay escuela, ¿por qué me tengo que levantar tan de mañana?

-por que un niño educado siempre se levanta a buena hora para hacer sus deberes –le respondió con ternura abriendo con su magia al mismo tiempo que jalaba las cobijas, dejando al potrillo expuesto a la luz del sol –además, hoy tengo que ir a Canterlot por un asunto, y le pedí a Twilight que te cuidara

-¡¿que, a mi tía Twilight?! –Apenas lo dijo el chiquillo salió de la cama a tomar su toalla disponiéndose a bañar –es muy tarde, mamá ¿por qué no me despertaste más temprano? Llegare muy tarde

-ya Roar, es el tiempo justo –respondió con algo de risa

-Rarity… –dijo una dulce proveniente de la entrada, los dos miraron hacia la puerta donde ya estaba Sweetie Belle, ya lista y radiante que miraba con ternura la escena –ya decía yo que serias una gran madre hermana –Rarity se ruborizo

-tía Sweetie Belle, buenos días

-buenos días mi querido sobrino –dijo al verlo entrar a bañarse –sé que eso lo saco de ti, tu nunca sales de casa sin darte un buen baño –dijo con cinismo

-pero claro, una dama siempre debe estar presentable –exclamo soberbiamente solo para después reír poquito –y hablando de damas, imagino que tu estas lista para tu gran presentación de hoy – Sweetie Belle mientras respiraba calmadamente –oh, tu primera presentación frente a las princesas

-de hecho no es la primera –dijo Roar saliendo de baño completamente limpio y peinado –recuerda que hace un año cantaste con las princesas

-pero eso fue diferente, fueron villancicos, todas cantamos ese día –respondió Sweetie Belle ante la mirada de su hermana que no pudo guardarse la risa –esto es completamente diferente, este es mi gran debut como cantante en Equestria, si llego a fallar podría perder todo lo que he luchado

-ya Sweetie Belle, no seas histérica, además estamos a buen tiempo, así que vamos a tomar el tren de una vez –ella asintió y con su magia Rarity tomo a su hijo colocándolo sobre su lomo –andando –con rapidez y más a empujones por parte de Sweetie Belle salieron de la boutique con rumbo al castillo de la amistad

-así que la fin van para la gran función –dijo Rainbow dash llegando volando a junto con Scootaloo, que alegremente revoloteaba alrededor de ellas –te deseo suerte Sweetie Belle,

-nos gustaría asistir, pero tenemos practica para hoy en la tarde, buena suerte amiga –dijo Scootaloo sin dejar de volar par después alejarse volando, las tres yeguas mirando algo confundidas a Rainbow dash que caminaba junto a ellas

-Discúlpenla, está muy emocionada, hoy en noche le toca debutar con el equipo principal –exclamo con una gotita en la cabeza, solo para después ser jalada por su protegida, apurándola – ¡nos vemos!

-adiós –respondió Rarity mientras su hermana e hijo se despedían con la pesuña mientras continuaban su caminata, la cual no tardo mucho ya que a unos pasos más estaba ya el castillo, del mismo salió Spike y la princesa Twilight, los cuales llegaron con ellos con claro entusiasmo, Spike no pudo esconder mas su alegría por Sweetie Belle, y en un arrebato de pasión la agarro y apretándola contra su pecho la beso en los labios –ha…hola Spike

-déjalos Rarity, pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a que Spike sea el novio de Sweetie Belle –dijo Twilight ante la mirada de celos de su amiga –nunca pensé que tendrías celos de ello

-no digas tonterías, yo aún veo a Sweetie Belle como mi tierna hermanita aun buscando su cutie mark –exclamo caminado hacia la estación de trenes, mirando de reojo de vez en cuando hacia atrás donde los dos amantes estaba acaramelados –a veces los veo y recuerdo a Dialga

-¿a quién?

-a tu papa Roar Time –dijo Twilight –es casi igual a cuando ella salía con tu padre –el potrillo solo miro nostálgico toda la escena –sabes Roar Time, tu padre hubiera estado más que feliz de poder verte crecer, es solo que….

-lo sé, me lo ha dicho mi mamá, que tuvo que regresar a su hogar por un asunto importante –respondió tristemente mientras llegaban a la estación –es solo que me hubiera gustado mucho poder conocerlo, ya sabes, no solo en fotografías

-pero ya están cerca tu cumpleaños y el de tus primos, tal vez….

-ya perdí las esperanzas –aquella declaración dejo triste a Twilight y a Rarity que sin pensarlo con su magia lo subió en su lomo –mamá ¿Qué haces?

-ven hijo, vamos a volar –comenzó a trotar con ligereza mientras Roar se ponía contento, cabalgando sobre su madre, asi fue como llegaron al andén donde ella bajo a su hijo despidiéndose mientras el tren entraba en la estación

-¡el tren sale en cinco minutos, siguiente parada Canterlot, pasajeros por favor subir de una vez! –Rarity acompañada por Sweetie Belle y Spike subieron a tomar sus lugares

-adiós Rarity –Twilight se despedía de Rarity, a su lado estaba Roar Time emocionado e igualmente despidiéndose –cuidaré bien de Roar Time, y cuida de Spike

-así lo haré –exclamo la pony modista mirando de reojo al dragón y a su hermana muy acaramelados –vaya que lo cuidaré bien, y tu mi niño, no le causes muchas molestias a la princesa, recuerda que vendré por ti en la noche

-por supuesto que no mamá, me pórtate bien –el tren lentamente llegaba a la estación soltando su característica bola de humo –tráeme muchos regalos

-claro que lo haré, y espero no tener otra sorpresita como la de la vez pasada, eh niño –el potrillo bajo la mirada con vergüenza, mientras las adultas se reían levemente –algunas veces le pregunto, por que deje que les contaran sobre las Cutie Mark Crusaders,

-cómo iba a saber que crearían el suyo propio

-lo bueno es que son ustedes tres las que los tiene que cuidar cuando se empeñen en encontrar sus citue mark

-vamos Rarity, ellos solo quieren encontrar sus cutie Mark –guardaron silencio, dejando a twilight y a Roar en el andén, continuando la conversación a través de una ventana –recuerda Twilight, Roar tiene que tomar sus siesta a las tres, no a las cuatro, no a las tres y quince, a las tres en punto, también recuérdale que al menos quero una hora de violín hoy

-ay mamá, practicare, pero ya no me avergüences –el pequeño ya estada escondido debajo del ala de la princesa de la amistad, ninguna se dio cuenta que dos vagones detrás, 3 corceles bajaban con premura, los cuales sonrieron al ver el tejado de la alcaldía desde donde estaban

-al fin de vuelta, solo me pregunto ¿por qué no vinimos desde el mismo lugar que antes?

-por que como íbamos a explicarlo, es más común venir desde el tren que el andar por un territorio hostil para ellos

-por otro lado, eso nos dio la oportunidad de poder comprarles algunas cosas a las chicas, y así evitar que nos maten por habernos ido así de repente

-supongo que tienes razón Giratina –el Pegaso sonrió victorioso –ahora si me disculpan, tengo a que ver mi bella esposa –sin más salió volando hacia el pueblo –los veré después

-soy yo, o esta demasiado feliz de volver –dijo Palkia ya bajando sus alforjas –por otro lado, tengo que hablar con la alcaldesa, hace mucho que tengo pensado...¿no es esa Twilight?

-¿dónde? - exclamo Dialga a la vez que su hermano señalaba hacia el otro extremo del andén, ahí estaba la princesa Twilight junto a un potrillo, igualmente voy el rostro de Rarity saliendo desde una de las ventanas del tren - Rarity...!Rarity¡–grito con fuerza mientras corría, pero el tren comenzó a avanzar, con ese grito, las ponys desviaron su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provino –¡Rarity espera!

-Dialga...!Dialga¡–ella tardo en asimilar que el amor de su vida había vuelto, opero el tres ya estaba avanzando por las vías alejándose, Dialga corrió a toda velocidad tras el tren mientras Rarity corría hacia el último vagón –Dialga volviste

-volví Rarity….volví…..y no pienso irme más…. –Dialga permanecía persiguiendo el tren a toda velocidad –no te vayas….regresa….Rarity tengo tanto que recuperar contigo….no es como pensé que sería nuestro reencuentro

-espérame con Twilight, regresare en la noche, tengo tanto que contarte –Dialga solo miro como ella se marchaba por el tren con rumbo a Canterlot, y sin pensarlo dios veces salió en camino hacia la taquilla, pasando de largo a su hermano, que se había detenido al lado de Twilight

-nos volvemos a ver Princesa Twilight –dijo Palkia sin prestar atención a la mirada del potrillo que no dejaba de ver fijamente a Dialga que se formaba en la taquilla completamente alterado –no sé si usted podría decirme algo sobre Applejack

-no te preocupes Palkia, me da gusto volverte a ver –la abrazo con alegría –a los dos. Pero ¿y Giratina?

-se adelantó a ver a Fluttershy, aunque por alguna extraña razón estaba más impaciente que nosotros –en ello noto al potrillo que ahora lo observaba como reconociéndolo y sonriendo de alegría –parece ser que al fin te decidiste ¿es tu hijo? De seguro su padre es ese lindo guardia como se llamaba….

-no, no, no, claro que no –respondió completamente ruborizada –él es solo mi alumno estrella, Roar Time, saluda al señor Palkia –el pony saludo como le había enseñado su madre, sin dejar de mirar la distancia a Dialga que ya había llegado a la taquilla –me alegra mucho verlos, mucho ha cambiado

-yo espero que no todo

-¡como que hasta mañana! –Grito Dialga al vendedor completamente aterrado – ¡mi esposa está en camino a Canterlot, tengo que alcanzarla!

-y como puedes ver Twilight, Dialga continua como siempre –se empezó a reír de la desgracia de su hermano mient4ras inútilmente casi suplicaba por algún medio para ir a Canterlot –pero no lo culpo, yo también me muero por ver a Applejack y esperar que no se haya olvidado de mi

-te aseguro que aún no lo ha hecho Palkia, le dejaste un muy hermoso recuerdo de ti

-Twilight, princesa Twilight –dijo Dialga por fin llegando a ellos más calmado –me alegra mucho verte, y espero que tengas una carreta voladora que puedas prestarme –ella negó –significa que estoy atascado, yo quería verla de nuevo, poder hablarle, pero no así

-no te preocupes Dialga –dijo Twilight conteniendo la risa –ella regresa en la noche, bueno mientras Sweetie Belle y Spike logren hacerla desistir de venir apresuradamente –dijo con un toque de gracia ante la imagen e la posible escena que venia del tren, por otro lado solo miro a Roar que permanecía en silencio pero feliz –por otro lado Dialga, no soy quien para hablar contigo sobre algo importante, pero….

-así que este pequeño es el hijo de Dialga –Twilight, Palkia y Dialga miraron al que había hablado, Xerneas ya estaba en el andén con una sonrisa en los labios mientras veía a Dialga procesar lo dicho, el potrillo es escondió entre las lasa de Twilight –puedo sentir el mismo espíritu de tu padre,

-¿Qué? –Dijo Dialga anonadado, miro a Twilight y la potrillo una y otra vez, pero Twilight con un gesto afirmo lo dicho por el ciervo –yo….yo….pa…pa….pa…padre….¿soy padre? –al instante se desvaneció cayendo a un costado de ellos desmayado

-genial Xerneas, lo mataste –dijo Palkia con ironía mientras lo picaba con su pata en la panza ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Twilight – ¿Qué? Es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar

* * *

En el castillo de Canterlot las tres princesas estaban presentes en una reunión ante un pony unicornio del guardia que veía con nerviosismo la reacción de las tres ante la noticia que dio

-¿está usted seguro? –Dijo Luna, el guardia asintió –eso es malo

-tía Celestia, esto es algo que no podemos dejar de lado, tenemos que responder,

-lo se Candace, ya es tiempo que hable con Twilight sobre algo importante que podría ayudarnos a la larga

-te refieres a….

-así es Luna, mañana iremos a Ponyville para que decirle a Twilight que forme su guardia real –las otras dos princesas asintieron


	32. Chapter 32

un paso adelante, uno atras

* * *

Giratina ya había llegado a la que fuera su hogar, no muy lejos de la cabaña de Fluttershy, la cual ahora funcionaba como hospital veterinario, lentamente subió la colina calmando su ímpetu respirando profundamente, tan concentrado estaba que no respondió al saludo que una portilla le dio

-ah...hola señor –dijo la potrilla con total educación, sin embargo lo único que recibió fue una sincera sonrisa a la vez que Giratina la acariciaba en la cabeza

-disculpa mi niña, pero quisiera saber si la señorita Fluttershy está en casa –la niña negó con la cabeza – ¿no? En ese caso ¿podrías decirme donde la podría encontrar?

-está en la veterinaria, venga yo lo llevo –Giratina la acompaño –y dígame señor, ¿viene por lo del conejito que recibimos ayer? –el negó –bueno, lo pensé porque usted no es de Ponyville, y como mi madrina Pinkie pie no está hoy

-te comprendo, de hecho, hace mucho que no estoy en Ponyville, me marche por algo que no pude dejar de lado, pero ya estoy de vuelta y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido –contesto calmadamente –y tu ¿no deberías estar ya de camino a la escuela?

-tiene razón, pero acorto camino pasando por el bosque everfree, pero no se lo diga a mi mamá, se asusta muy fácilmente

-no me lo tienes que decir, es algo que la hace única –es respondió –es lo que la hace tan tierna,

-sabe, porque no mejor volvemos a mi casa y la esperamos ahí, de seguro debe estar ocupada –la portilla empezó a jalarlo hacia el pueblo como pudo –o mejor viene mañana, yo le diré que la estaba buscando

-ya estamos aquí, además quiero verla más que nunca,

-de seguro esta ocupadísima con algún animalito, no hay que molestarla –trato por todos los medios de desviar el andar de Giratina, pero por fin llegaron a la puerta, ella se interpuso desesperadamente - sabe que mi mamá ronda mucho, tiende a madrugar, y a... –la puerta de la clínica se abrió lentamente por una pony de pelaje amarillo y crin rosada, intrigada por la voz de su hija –mamá...ah...se supone que debería estar en la escuela ¿verdad?

-así es jovencita,

-perdónala Fluttershy, solo me estaba guiando a ti –Fluttershy quedo paralizada por unos instantes viendo al pony que tenía al frente, al mismo tiempo su hija lo trataba de jalar lejos –se parece mucho a ti, solo que muy celosa contigo –Fluttershy asintió conteniendo las lágrimas

-bueno ya la vio, ahora podría retirarse –más la portilla se aterro cuando su mamá. Sin previo aviso y sorpresivamente abrazo al desconocido – ¿mamá?

-Giratina, te he extrañado todo este tiempo –Fluttershy comenzó a llorar siendo consolada por él, pero ahí no quedo, ya que con rapidez atrapo a su hija en el abrazo –temí que nunca volverías, que te olvidarlas de mí, que…. –Giratina levanto su barbilla besándola

\- nunca lo haría, nunca, cada día soñaba con este momento –la potrilla salió de entre los dos sin entender nada –además, parece ser que esta pequeña es toda una experta en echar pretendientes

-oh, no te imaginas cuanto, la he castigado tantas veces por sus travesuras que ya perdí la cuenta –abrazo a su hija con amor –Giratina, ella es Aura, hija, ven

-así es señor, Así que más le conviene alejarse de mi mamá, que sin mi papá, yo debo cuidarla, y a todo esto ¿quién es usted?

-acaso Fluttershy no te ha mostrado nuestras fotos –ella negó –Fluttershy...

-siempre se me olvida hacerlo –Giratina saco de su alforja una foto dándosela a la niña, ante la mirada de la pony Pegaso –tienes una

-siempre la he tenido –la niña la miro con detenimiento, ahí estaba la foto de la boda de su mamá y su papá, al instante ella uno los hilos y con cara de asombro y alegría volvió a abrazarlo –así es hija, estoy de vuelta, para nunca irme

* * *

-¿que...que paso? –Dialga estaba reincorporándose sobándose la cabeza

-que te desmayaste amigo –le respondió Xerneas con cierta jactancia –nunca pensé que serias tú el que perdería la conciencia con la noticia, pensé que sería Palkia –al recuperarse noto que estaba en el castillo de Twilight, ahí de pie estaba su hijo el cual solo se le quedaba viendo –creo que es mejor que hables con el

-¿y Palkia?

-ya se marchó a buscar a Applejack –esta vez dijo Twilight legando con algo de beber y unos papeles –por otro lado, aquí te dejo esto –extendiéndole los documentos –son algunos documentos que dejaste pendientes

-así que hasta ahora llevo esto en al cuenta que abrí –revisando los papeles

-¿que cuenta?

-deje una cuenta de ahorros y otra de inversiones cuando me marche –Xerneas siguió sin entender –no quise dejar a Rarity desprotegida, si algo pasara, ella estaría bien

-por fortuna no pasó nada, pero si tuvimos que usar algo de fondo, imagino que ya sabes para que –Dialga sintió viendo al potrillo que permanecía aun estático en su lugar –ven Roar, creo que es mejor que vengas a conocer a tu papa –pero el pequeño aun quedo sin moverse

-déjalo Twilight, yo estaría igual si mi padre apareciera de la nada –respondió Dialga, él se le acerco con lentitud sentándose frente a niño –sé que no es fácil ver a alguien y llamarlo papá repentinamente, cuando ni siquiera lo conoces, así yo, cuando te veo y sé que eres mi hijo, pero quiero hacerlo

* * *

Palkia había ya llegado a la entrada frontal de Sweet Apple Acres, listo para volver a ver su amada pony granjera, pero sabiendo que no sería cosa fácil, comenzando por un enorme pony rojo que apenas lo vio llegar y saludar, se abalanzó sobre el dándole un tremendo coss, mandándolo a volar por media granja

-asi que al fin das la cara, eh

-también me da gusto verte Big Mac –exclamo adolorido sobre un árbol, sobándose el pecho, el pony rojo solo lo miro con enojo, ayudándolo a bajar –entiendo lo que pasa, y créeme que yo era el más renuente a irme, pero, ya estas tranquilo

-sip

-qué bueno, porque vengo a quedarme con Applejack, espero que no te moleste

-nop –Palkia y Big Mac sonrieron

-¿está en casa?

-sip

-gracias Big Mac –Palkia salió caminando hacia la cabaña seguro e volver a ver a su esposa, pero repentinamente Big Mac lo intercepto –disculpa Big Mac, pero creo que esto ya lo resolvimos hace rato, déjame pasar –pero continuo igual de terco, Palkia realizo una jugada de futbol americano evadiéndolo, y a toda velocidad llego a la entrada de la casa – ¡Applejack!

-oh, pero si es Palkia –dijo la abuela Smith l tiempo que dejaba la jarra de agua –que alegría volver a verte mi hijo –Pero Palkia no le prestó atención, solo se quedó viendo a Applejack, al cual permaneció estática por unos segundos, para después salir a todo galope a abrazarlo –te dije que volvería hija

-¡Palkia, te extrañe, no sabes cómo! –Palkia solo se le quedo abrazado, pero la alegría que tenía se perdió cuando un profundo dolor le llego desde la pierna, obligándolo a soltarla y a sobarse – ¡Spacial Rend!

-¡ay! ¿Pero quién ese niño Applejack? –Dijo Palkia mientras veía a un pequeño potrillo que lo veía con enojo, Applejack se mantuvo nerviosa, entendiendo la acción de niño –dime niño ¿Qué tu papá no te enseño a no golpear a los extraños?

-Palkia….

-no lo sé, mi papa nos abandonó antes que naciera –dijo con algo de desprecio, Palkia permaneció callado, triste por saber ello –pero sé muy bien como es el

-pues….al menos sabes a quien pedirles cuentas –respondió con serenidad –si algún día lo llegas a encontrar en tu andar por la vida, yo por mi parte tengo cuentas que dar….muchas de las cuales no sé cómo pagar

-Palkia….

-Applejack…. –miro a su pareja con tristeza –perdóname por dejarte, por no poder venir antes, por no estar contigo cada día, soñando cada día poder despertar junto a ti , perdóname

-yo jamás podría culparte mi amor

-yo si

-Spacial Red, sé que…bueno

-a todo esto, dime muchacho ¿vienes de visita a casa de tus primos? ¿Dónde está tu mamá? –El potrillo solo se le quedó mirando a Palkia y después a Applejack –ahhh…. ¿eres primo de Applebloom? –el negó sarcásticamente –ahhh…. ¿compañero de la escuela? –Volvió a negar suspirando pesadamente –ya se, Applejack es tu niñera

-¡enserio¡ -grito el niño completamente frustrado –es en serio ¿Por qué mejor no te vuelves de donde sea que hayas ido, eh

-entiende, el no sabía que venias en camino cuando se marchó –dijo Applejack tratándose explicarle la situación –Palkia….este…no sé cómo poder explicártelo….pero aquí voy

-hijo, lo que mi querida nieta trata de explicarte –dijo al abuela Smith con serenidad ante su nieta que trato de detenerla con la mirada de nervios y enojo –oh vamos querida, tiene que enterarse y tú no lo haces fácil

-¿qué me quieren decir?

-Palkia, cuando te marchaste dejaste algo más que tu recuerdo –dijo Applejack

-este enano –dijo al abuela Acariciando al potrillo, el cual solo sonrió, para después volver a ver seriamente a Palkia –es su hijo, de mi nieta Applejack y de ti Palkia

-¿Qué?

* * *

-la verdad el potrillo tiene mucho de ti Palkia –dijo Dialga, ya todos reunidos en la castillo celebrando su regreso, con sus amigas y familia –sobre todo en lo orgulloso y terco –Palkia lo miro de mala manera –no nos culpes, es la verdad

-concuerdo contigo Dialga –dijo Xerneas con algo de comedia –bueno, solo falta que les digan a su padre que es abuelo

-Xerneas no es gracioso –dijo Giratina –que tratamos de ver como convivir ahora con nuestros hijos, sobre todo tu Palkia –mientras discutían Twilight se acercó con algunas bebidas –gracias Twilight, pero no te hubieras molestado, eres una princesa

-eso no tiene importancia, ustedes son mis amigos, además, lamento que esta fiesta no sea muy buena, como Pinkie pie no estará en Ponyville hasta mañana en la tarde,

-no tienes por qué preocuparte Twilight, hoy solo queremos una reunión calmada –dijo Dialga ya impaciente –solo espero que Rarity llegue pronto –la puerta de castillo se abrió entrnaod Rarity, Spike, y Sweetie Belle

-Dialga –se acercaron abrazándose con amor –sabía que volverías

-Rarity –el al beso con pasión, para después pronunciar –para nunca irme

* * *

**damas y caballeros, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, espero que me dejen sus reviews, y también, si alguno de ustedes tiene el juego de My little pony, por favor, mi codigo es: e8381...****ayúdenme**

**e igualmente, mañana tendre un duro examen, por favor, deseenme suerte**


	33. Chapter 33

la primera piedra,

* * *

-así que eso le dijiste a tu papá - exclamo Aura con espanto, Spacial Read solo se le quedo viendo intrigado –pero es tu papá, no deberías al menos respetarlo,

-Cómo quieres tú que respete a alguien que ni siquiera conozco, ni quiero conocer

-pues deberías –dijo Roar Time –ellos regresaron, al menos yo si quiero saber cómo es el, mi mama solía decir que era muy valiente, y buen mozo

-¿qué significa mozo?

-Ni idea Aura, pero así le decía

-también podríamos decirles que nos contaran sobre sus aventuras, de seguro son como las de Daring Do –la Pegaso salto con emoción, con ilusión, a la vez que Roar comía un muffin –tal vez podamos preguntarle,

-yo lo dudo niños –dijo una voz que los espanto –alzando el mantel que los ocultaba debajo de la mesa, Xerneas les sonrió con comedia –aunque les insistan, no creo que les cuenten sobre su antiguo hogar, hay cosas que ustedes no comprenderían de aquel lugar, hermoso, pero difícil –Xerneas se fijó en Spacial Rend –Soy Xerneas, un amigo de sus padres

-hola señor –dijo Roar inclinando la cabeza con educación –mucho gusto, me llamo Roar Time, y ellos son mis primos, mi prima Aura Sphere,

-hola, es un placer conocerlo –dijo al potrilla alzando la pesuña

-y mi primo, Spacial Rend

-hola….

-usted es amigo de mi papá –exclamo Aura con emoción, a lo que Xerneas asintió –oh vaya, por favor señor cuéntenos de sus aventuras, por fa

-por qué no mejor nos cuentas por que se fueron –dijo Spacial Rend con seriedad

-temo decírtelo niño, pero eso es algo que solo ellos pueden decirte, solo puedo responderte, que la razón de su partida fue más grande que cualquier cosa –los niños bajaron las cabezas –lo que sí, es que los tres han vivido aventuras muy grandes

-podría contarnos alguna –dijo Aura, a lo que Xerneas los insto a que lo acompañaran, saliendo con rapidez de debajo de la mesa, sobre todo Aura que brincaba con emoción –estoy tan emocionada

-disculpe señorita Twilight –dijo Xerneas con delicadeza a una muy extrañada pony Alicornio –me permitiría un momento su chimenea –ella asintió dejándolos mientras las demás les mostraban al trio los álbumes de fotos, Spike se la encendió acomodándose junto a su novia –les contare una historia, una de muchas que hay en nuestro hogar –con cuidado saco un libro de sus alforjas y lentitud lo abrió ante los niños

-que emoción –Aura junto los otros se asomó a las paginas, ante ella había una pintura de dos aves hermosas, una en cada página –que linda, se parece a Philomena, o a Peewee

-que bonitas, sobre todo la azul –dijo Roar –parece como si brillara, como si estuviera hecha de diamantes

-estos son Articuno y Moltres, dos de las tres aves de legendarias de una región muy lejana llamada Kanto, de hecho Roar, Articuno De su cuerpo despide una serie de cristales helados que destellan con un hermoso brillo azulado

-¿y donde vive? –dijo Aura

-él vive en una isla llamada isla Espuma, también conocida como isla del hielo se dice que viaja por todo el mundo trayendo el invierno –los niños se asombraron –sé que aquí ustedes crean sus estaciones, pero de donde venimos no es así, es como lo que ustedes llaman el bosque Everfree

Debe ser un lugar muy feo –Spike abrazando a Sweetie Belle, que afirmo con la cabeza –un lugar donde los pegasos no controlen el clima debe ser espantoso, no me gustaría vivir ahí señor Xerneas –el ciervo solo asintió con algo de nostalgia

-de hecho no, tiene sus maravillas y sus horrores –respondió con calma

-y esa otra –dijo Aura señalando la pintura de Moltres

-Se dice que Moltres vive en las cimas de los volcanes, de los que apenas sale, pues, con el fuego de sus alas, es capaz de incendiar bosques enteros. Las leyendas dicen que cuando el cielo está rojo, es que Moltres está de caza. Otra leyenda dice que sus alas tienen poderes hipnóticos, y el que las mira de cerca se queda embobado. Su temperatura corporal supera los 4000 °C –los niños se asustaron con la explicación de Xerneas –también Se dice que Moltres no puede ser capturado, ya que si esto ocurriera el mundo entraría en una era glacial, ya que Moltres controla el clima cálido del planeta

-a mí no me parece gran cosa –exclamo Spacial Rend con algo de aburrimiento, pero Xerneas sonrió y cambio la página –Wow ¿cómo se llama esa ave? –se asombró junto con sus primos la ver los relámpagos que adornaban la imagen

-Zapdos, la segunda de las tres aves legendarias, Le encanta surcar las tormentas eléctricas para recargar su cuerpo de electricidad puede almacenar en el interior de su cuerpo y entre su plumaje enormes cargas eléctricas capaces de provocar desastres naturales si son liberadas de forma violenta, es el más irascible y orgulloso de los tres pájaros legendarios

-increíble, se imaginan a esta ave volando sobre la granja de manzanas, en la temporada de las zap Apple, seria genial –los tres permanecieron soñando sobre su pájaro favorito, pero Aura noto a la cuarta ave que había en la página siguiente, Xerneas lo noto y se acomodo junto a los niños

-y esta mis niños –dijo volviendo a cambiar página –Lugia, se dice que esta ave Aparecerá cuando Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres entren en duelo, para luego calmarlos con su canción mística, cuentan las leyendas que se originó mientras se creaba el universo, entonces sólo existían islas y agua. Se cree que él mismo creó la Luna

-espera, si la luna la creo la princesa Luna ¿no? –dijo Sweetie Belle asombrada, a lo que Spike respondió

-de hecho la princesa Luna solo la mueve por el firmamento, aun nadie ha podido aclarar cómo se creó en un principio –Roar Asintió –esa podrai ser una buena explicación antigua

-as es joven dragón –Xerneas se sirvió un trago de sidra y continuo –En esa era existían 3 aves legendarias, que al enfurecerse lo destruían todo. Esto estaba interfiriendo en la creación del mundo, y cuando la batalla alcanzó el límite, los mares se perturbaron y de un remolino se originó Lugia, que con su canción, calmó a las aves legendarias. Estas tuvieron que irse y entonces nació el hielo, el trueno y el fuego. Antes de irse, Lugia dejó un instrumento musical. El lugar donde sucedió esto se conoce hoy como Isla Shamouti….miren aquí hay esta una profecía que habla de ello –los tres se acercaron con rapidez leyendo las palabras ahí escritas

-No perturbes la armonía del fuego, hielo o rayo, No sea que los titanes produzcan destrucción Sobre el mundo en el que ellos chocan –dijo Roar concentrado en su lectura, notando la imagen de las tres aves en lucha

-Aunque el gran guardián del agua, Surgirá para calmar la lucha, Sola su canción fallará, Y la tierra se convertirá en cenizas –ahora era el turno de Spacial Rend mirando las ilustraciones, sobre todo la escena de la enorme ave blanca saliendo de un remolino de agua

-¡Oh elegido!, En tus manos reúne, Sus tres tesoros combinados, Doma a la bestia de los mares, has sonar su cantico, y calma la tempestad –Aura casi al borde de gritar jubilo tocaba con su casco la imagen de las tres alejándose y a la cuarta dejando caer tres esferas de colores y un extraño instrumento que no pudo reconocer, a una multitud de ponys

-disculpe señor Xerneas –Roar seguía viendo el libro –me prestaría el libro, me gustaría mucho poder leerlo completo, y mostrárselo a mi maestra –Xerneas solo se lo dejo en sus cascos dejando los niños viendo las ilustraciones acercándose a donde los tres ya seguían viendo las fotos de sus álbumes

-ho, mira, aquí ella en su primera Nightmare Night, no se veía mona con ese trajecito de conejito –Fluttershy seguía mirando las fotos con su esposo, y este la abrazaba con el ala, en la ilustración, Fluttershy y Aura estaban dentro de su casa, la madre con una sonrisa nerviosa y temerosa, y su hija con la cara llena de vergüenza al llevar tal disfraz

-como me hubiera gustado poder estar ahí contigo –Giratina la beso en la mejilla –pero ahora no me perderé ni un instante de estar con ustedes –lo mismo dijeron Palkia y Dialga, mirando las fotos –por cierto, no sería este le momento en que los niños estaría pidiéndonos que dejáramos de avergonzarlos –Xerneas solo señalo a los tres potrillos que disfrutaban un libro –parece que te debemos una Xerneas

-no es mi intención terminar con tan amena fiesta, pero creo que ya es hora de volver a vuestros hogares –fue la única respuesta de ciervo, todos asintieron y tras una rápida despedida cada uno se marchó a sus hogares, ahora como una familia completa –me retiro princesa Twilight, buenas noches

-supongo que usted ya debe tener un lugar para quedarse –Xerneas solo se le quedo viendo intrigado –lo digo porque según recuerdo, usted no fue a ninguna posada –quedo sorprendido al escuchar ello, pues recuerdo que paso todo el día con ellos, y nunca pensó alguna se daría cuenta

-supongo que alguno de ellos le ofreció alguna habitación o algo, pero si ese fuera el casi se habría marchado con ellos –termino de exclamar Spike mientras recogía todo, Xerneas no dijo nada solo bajo la cabeza descubierto

-efectivamente joven dragón, no tengo un lugar donde dormir esta noche, un detalle que me paso por ante la algarabía –Xerneas tomo rumbo a la salida –supongo que dormir en el bosque esta noche no será ningún problema –apenas termino de decir ello cuando la princesa y el dragón lo detuvieron de salir

-¡usted no pensara en serio dormir en el bosque! –Grito Twilight con miedo –no señor, usted se puede quedar esta noche con nosotros, Spike podrías…. –no termino la frase cuando su asistente #1 salió presurosos hacia el segundo piso –vamos lo llevare a su habitación

-supongo que no tengo opción –Xerneas comenzó a subir las escaleras acompañado por la princesa dela amistad –mi querida princesa, debería ya considerar el poner al menos unos cuatro guardias, para que este castillo no se sienta tan solitario –ella no dijo nada solo bajo la cabeza apenada –usted tendrá sus razones, solo era sugerencia

-bueno aquí es su habitación –dijo mientras Spike salía del cuarto ya arreglado –buenas noches señor Xerneas

-buenas noches princesa Twilight


	34. Chapter 34

Génesis

* * *

Ya había amanecido y todos en el pueblo comenzaban con sus actividades, saludándose entre sí, sobre todo a los recién llegados

Y mientes los tres nuevos habitantes de Ponyville se adaptaban a su nueva vida llevando a sus hijos a la escuela, Twilight despertaba por el delicioso aroma que emanaba de la cocina

-Buenos días Spike –dijo Twilight entrando en el comedor donde el dragón ya tenía servido el desayuno –gracias

-que no haría tu asistente número uno por ti, además hoy quede con Sweetie Belle de verla para tomar una malteada con las demás

-está bien, pero no llegues tarde, no quisiera otro griterío por parte de Rarity por lo tarde que llegaron la última vez –Spike se rio por lo bajo con picardía –por cierto, y el señor Xerneas  
¿no lo has despertado aun?

-él se marchó hace tiempo, dijo algo de ver donde vivirá –respondió Spike con seriedad –también me pregunto sobre el por qué no tenemos guardia alguna en el castillo

-¿le respondiste algo?

-no tenía ni idea de que responderle, yo también me lo he preguntado, ya debería ser tiempo de tener una, o al menos pedirle una a la princesa Celestia –Twilight lo miro de mala manera, lo cual hizo que este se escondiera detrás de su plato de cereal –yo solo decía

-Spike, tener una guardia es una gran responsabilidad, además, en Ponyville no hay mucha población como para hacer necesaria una guardia

-yo solo decía Twilight, además Xerneas me dijo que necesitaba ayuda para la guardia algún día, él podía ayudarnos

-¿como?

-parece ser que el reino de donde viene conoció a muchos guardias reales, para mí que él fue uno, o quiso serlo –Twilight se sentó frente a Spike lista a comer su plato de margaritas –para mi es una buena idea, recuerdas cuando Starlight Glimmer llego

-Spike, aunque fuera el caso de que debiera de tener una guardia, tal vez aceptaría su oferta, pero como no lo es –respondió cabizbaja –nunca pensé en eso, nunca, además con ayuda de Starlight Glimmer pudimos resolverlo todo

-o vamos, yo solo decía, sobre todo cuando me pregunto si sabía de alguien que buscara ayuda –Twilight apenas escucho, entendió a lo que se refería –yo tuve que darle una negativa, pero le sugerí que fuera con Rarity o con la maestra Cheerilee

-sabes Spike, pienso abrir un área de guardería en la biblioteca, tal vez Xerneas sea el indicado para atenderla, por lo que vi anoche, sabe entretener a los niños –continuaron comiendo su desayuno sin prestar atención al mundo exterior, hasta que este les dio un abrupto golpe cuando alguien toco la puerta del castillo –quédate sentado, yo atenderé, tal vez sea Xerneas que volvió –grande fue sorpresa al contemplar frente a ella a las tres princesas de Equestria

-buenos días Twilight –dijo Celestia solo recibiendo la puerta cerrarse de golpe por una aterrada Alicornio, alcanzando a escuchar adentro

-Spike...puerta...las princesas –segundos después salieron fuertes ruidos de cosas moviéndose ante ordenes –¡Spike, limpia ahí...el polvo Spike, el polvo...rápido, rápido...! –se abrió la puerta nuevamente revelando a una muy agotada pony –princesa Celestia, que agradable sorpresa, pasen, pasen

-esperamos no importunar Twilight –dijo Luna entrando junto con Candace y Skyla, esta última abrazo a su tía –veo que el castillo está bastante limpio

-gracias, nada que un poco de perseverancia no puedan hacer –discretamente le paso un pedazo de tela que uso para limpiar a Spike, el cual la lanzo con rapidez a un cuarto cerrando la puerta –pero díganme, a que se debe esta visita tan espontanea, por lo general nos avisan con un día de anticipo

-la situación es grave twilight –dijo Candace con seriedad, lo que dejo a twilight nerviosa –temo trae malas noticias, pero parece ser que...

-Candace, por favor, déjame a mi explicarlo –dijo Celestia –Twilight, recuerdas tus clases de historia –ella afirmo –que recuerdas de la rosa de loa vientos

-veamos….–exclamo twilight concentrada –la rosa de los vientos alguna vez perteneció a un noble Alicornio, pero este cayo presa de la oscuridad destruyendo una pueblo inocente, después usted princesa lo condeno una eternidad en el tártaro –Celestia afirmo con serenidad –pero antes de ser atrapado, el escondió la rosa de los vientos, donde nadie pudiera encontrarla alguna vez

-así es mi antigua estudiante, por desgracia la rosa de los vientos nunca la logramos encontrar –dijo con tristeza, a la vez que Luna caminaba hacia un lado de su hermana asintiendo –buscamos, y buscamos por mucho tiempo, pero no encontramos ni siquiera una pista

-y después de lo que paso con Nightmare Moon, dejamos de buscar y esperamos que el olvido fuera una gran defensa –dijo Luna con tristeza

-pero nos equivocamos, parece ser que alguien recuerda a la rosa de los vientos, temo mucho que el que ahora la busca no es alguien que queramos que la tenga….Twilight, temo que decirte que Sombras ha vuelto

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo, él fue destruido por el corazón de cristal? –grito Twilight histeria y casi hiperventilando, Candace le ayudo a calmarse respirando lentamente junto a ella

-cuando aconteció todo esto de la Crystalling de Skyla, sombra logro volver, pero por fortuna para todas, el perdió todos sus poderes malignos durante su escape –Twilight suspiro agradecida –pero no significa que debamos bajar la guardia, informes proporcionados por la guardia nos han asegurado que Sombra está formando un ejercito

-pero como planea formarlo si ya no tiene podres oscuros –dijo Spike ya calmado y sentado junto con Skyla –dudo que algún pony quiera unirse a ese tipo

-lo desconocemos Spike, pero debido esta situación he tomado a decisión de que formes tu propia guardia Twilight –la pony quedo conmocionada –por ello he pedido a Shining Armor que seleccionara un destacamento de la guardia Diurna para que con ella se formara tu guardia Twilight

-Flash Sentry también se ofreció para ayudarte Twilight, se veía muy emocionado –dijo Candace a lo que Twilight se sonrojo sobremanera a lo que la monarca del amor rio por lo bajo con picardía –Llegaran esta tarde en un tren especial

\- Flash Sentry va a venir

-ahora si podría ayudar Xerneas –dijo Spike con completa inocencia, a lo que las demás princesa se le quedaron viendo, sin embargo la puerta se abrió mostrando a tres ponys y un ciervo azul-negro –y hablando de el

-buenas días Twilight, señoras –dijo Xerneas a ver a las presentes –discúlpeme por no esperarla a desayunar, pero me encamine rápidamente a la alcaldía para encontrar una casa, e igualmente a buscar una actividad –Rainbow dash, Scootaloo, y Starlight Glimmer sencillamente se inclinaron ante sus gobernantes

-hola Xerneas –dijo Spike con júbilo –tu nos explicaste que sabias lago sobre guardias reales –Xerneas asintió –perfecto porque nos puedes ayudar

-discúlpenos señor –dijo Celestia a lo que Spike por fin se dio cuenta de su error, y mientras Luna hacia levantar a Rainbow dash y compañía –pero creo que no nos han presentado, soy la princesa Luna, co-gobernante de Equestria

-es un placer princesa, disculpe mi forma de actuar ante usted, pero no sabía quién era –exclamo Xerneas al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba –mi nombre es Xerneas, soy amigo de Dialga, Palkia, y Giratina, que han regresado con sus amadas para estar con ella

-así que han vuelto –dijo Candace, a lo que el ciervo respondió afirmando –me alegra aberlo, cuando se marcharon dejaron una profunda marca en ellas, supongo que ahora están reponiendo el tiempo perdido –dijo con picardía a lo que la cara delas todas se puso roja cual tomates

-¿a que se refieren? –dijo Skyla, poniéndolas aún más coloradas –vamos, díganme

-Skyla te lo contaremos cuando seas mayor –dijo Luna calmándose como pudo –por qué no vas a jugar con Spike en lo que hablamos –Spike se la llevo afuera con apresuradamente –ahora bien, Spike nos contó que usted es o fue guardia real

-no princesa, nunca lo fui, pero conocí a muchos guardias y caballeros a través de los años –respondió Xerneas –y aunque no conozco toda la situación que ello conlleva, se me defender, y por supuesto me ofrecí para asesorarle sobre ello a Spike en la mañana

-bien, veremos qué tan hábil es, si usted sabe lo que hace podría asesorar a Twilight sobre asuntos que no conoce sobre la guardia –dijo Luna aun dudosa –así que lo pondremos a prueba, originalmente pensábamos poner a un guardia con méritos para ser el capitán de tu guardia, pero si usted aceptase ser la capitán no me opondría

-lamento decirle princesa Luna, pero el cargo de capitán no puedo levarlo a cabo, sin embargo conozco al alguien que está más capacitado que yo para tal tarea

* * *

-Buenos días niños –en la entrada estaba la siempre sonriente maestra Cheerilee, siempre esperando por lo pequeños que se retrasan –vamos niños, la clase esta por empezar, oh Roar Time, a tiempo como siempre –dijo al verlo llegar acompañado por sus primos

-buenos días maestra –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, Cheerilee recordó por un momento a las tres potrillas que alguna vez venían a tomar clases con ella

-hola niños, bien, vamos a sus asientos que las clase de hoy será muy interesante

-de hecho maestra Cheerilee –dijo Aura con marcada rapidez –venimos a pedirle si por favor nos permitía faltar a clases el día de hoy –a Cheerilee casi le da un infarto, para después mirar a los niños con marcado enojo, pero Aura solo sonrió –no es nuestra idea

-Ah, no es su idea ¿y entonces de quién? –dijo lista a lanzarle las mil verdades sobre el pobre infortunado, Spacial Rend dándose cuenta señalo hacia un pony terrestre que estaba llegando hacia ello,

-buenos días señorita Cheerilee –dijo Palkia, instantes después estaba siendo bombardeado por la reclamaciones de la maestra que con furia lo atacaba, Dialga y Giratina retrocedieron junto con sus hijos, cuando termino todos estaban con la boca abierta

-ahora si niños –Cheerilee ya estaba más calmada sonriendo con amor –vamos a clase –dejando a un desorientado y aterrado Palkia paralizado, para después darse cuenta de quienes eran –oh chicos, que bueno que volvieron, me da mucho gusto –los abrazo con euforia

-maestra Cheerilee, estoy consciente que ellos deben volver la clase –dijo Dialga con algo de miedo ante la pony –pero apenas ayer llegamos y quisiéramos poder estar con ellos para conocerlos –dijo el unicornio, a lo que la maestra dio una sonrisa disimulada afirmando –entonces es un si

-por supuesto, debieron decirme eso en un principio –exclamo apenada ante Palkia que no emitía ni un sonido –espero que me perdone, pero cuando escucho a alguien decir que no quiere estudiar, o que no vale la pena, bueno, yo….

-nos dimos cuenta –dijo Dialga –supongo entonces que está bien que podamos llevarnos a nuestros hijos –ella asintió despidiéndose, pero Spacial Rend no hiso caso y se quedó al lado de la maestra –ven muchacho

-yo prefiero quedarme en clases –al decir eso ninguno ellos niños pudo creerlo –además, estoy seguro que hoy será muy emocionante

-pero siempre has sido tú el que nos sugiere que faltemos a clases, y el que planea las escapadas –dijo Roar Time incrédulo – como hace dos semanas que inundaste el salón…. –Aura le tapo al boca apresuradamente, pero no pudo evitar que la maestra los escuchara

-¿te sientes bien? –Dijo Giratina, El pony asintió solo para después entrar al salón de clases –pero Spacial….

-déjalo hermano –dijo Palkia, triste –comprendo lo que siente, y no quiero presionarlo,

-lo siento mucho, y en cuanto a ustedes, pediré ver sus padres el próximo lunes para hablar sobre cierto asunto que acaso de saber –dijo Cheerilee para después cerrar la puerta, los niños tragaron saliva, y Palkia suspiro serenamente siendo abrazado por sus sobrinos, sus hermanos solo lo miraron conmovidos

-tío, si quieres podemos hablar con el –dijo Aura sin dejar de abrazarlo, este le respondió abrazándola junto con Roar, para después soltarlos

-esto es un asunto que solo yo puedo resolver, así que iré con quien me puede explicar todo

-salúdanos a Applejack –dijo Giratina con risa, Palkia respondió alzando su pesuña mientras se marchaba, una vez que se marchó Giratina miro a su hija con picardía –así que escapándose de clases, supongo que Spacial Rend tiene más en común con Palkia de lo que pensé

-como cuando despertamos a…. –Giratina asintió señalando con discreción a los niños, para después verlo de manera fea y culposa –a Kyo y a Grou….¡cómo iba a saber que causarían tal desastre!

-por que papá nos advirtió

* * *

**les deseo a todos los pequeños que leen este escrito,¡feliz día del niño!**

**y también aprovecho para informarles que a partir de mañana hasta el 15 o 16 por motivo de trabajo estaré realmente ocupado, tanto que casi no podre estar en la computadora, **

**de antemano gracias por entender esta situación y espero que sean pacientes, **


	35. Chapter 35

Capitan de la guardia

* * *

-hola chicos –exclamo Skyla acompañada por Spike al ver de lejos a Roar y a Aura –pensé que estarían en le escuela a esta hora

-lo mismo digo –dijo Spike con enojo –si se volvieron a ir de pinta, niños, temo que esto tendré que decírselos a sus padres

-decirnos que –dijo Dialga saliendo de la tienda de los Cake con un paquete –ah, buenos días Spike, veo que también has venido por un postre

-hola señor Dialga –el dragón lo saludo con apretón de garra –no lo vi

-no te preocupes Spike, sobre eso de salir de clases, le pedí a su maestra que los dejará ausentarse por este día, quiero pasar tiempo con mi hijo

-tu padre...Roar ¿él es tu padre? – El niño asintió –hola señor

-es un placer conocer a otro de los amigos de mi hijo, soy Dialga, el padre de Roar Time,

-papá, ella es Skyla, la hija de la princesa Candace y de Shining Armor

-es un placer conocerlo señor Dialga, mis tías me hablaron de usted –saludo como sus papás le habían enseñado, y Dialga sonrió mientras abría la caja y sacaba un cupcake, paso seguido se lo dio a la pequeña –gracias señor

-y dime Spike ¿están también las princesas en Ponyville?

-sí, de hecho están hablando con Twilight y con Xerneas en estos momentos, por cierto y Giratina, no está con ustedes

-mi papá fue a ver si Rainbow dash le podía dar alguna plaza en el equipo climático –repentinamente algo se estrelló con violencia en el puesto a un lado de ellos, los adultos se pusieron en guardia, a la vez que los potrillos se escondieron detrás –papá...

-hola chicos...siento llegar tarde –era Giratina el proyectil que acababa de golpear, y que adolorido salió de montón de escombros –también me da gusto verte Rainbow dash –sobre ellos de pie en una nube estaba la Pegaso con mirada asesina al otro pony que solo alcanzo a dar un paso hacia tras

-eres muy valiente para mostrar sus caras por aquí –lo estampo sobre el piso, para después zarandearlo de un lado a otro claramente enojada –tal vez Fluttershy, Rarity y Applejack los perdonaron, yo todavía no lo hago

-hola Rainbow Dash, lindo día cierto –pero Rainbow solo bufo sacando vapor de sus fosas nasales –escúchame por favor, te juro que….

-¡no te atrevas a jurar! –Grito violentamente la Pegaso llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban por ahí, a la vez que Scootaloo junto con Aura ayudaban a Giratina al levnatarse –¡tú no estuviste ahí cuando nos dieron la noticia, cuando cada día procurábamos su bienestar, cuando entraron en labor, ni siquiera les importo! –eso ultimo enfureció a Dialga y con fuerza rodo junto con la yegua embravecido

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal tontería Rainbow Dash?! –Esta vez fue Dialga el que soltó todo – ¡¿acaso piensas que de haber sabido nos hubiéramos hechos a un lado?! –todos estaban atentos pues la noticia de su regreso no tardó mucho en propagarse por el poblado –de haber sabido, de haber sospechado, hubiera atravesado hasta el mismo tiempo para poder volver y estar junto a ella, esperar juntos el gran regalo, ser yo quien la procurara, quien la cuidara, esa fue mi promesa ante el altar…. ¡y ahora te atreves a decirme tales insultos!

-Dialga… –Giratina estaba terrible nervioso, estaba por embestir a su hermano, la razón, el pony unicornio estaba liberando mucha energía a traes de su cuerno, y temía que con las princesas aquí reconocieran la presencia, pero Dialga aun enfurecido permanecía bajo control, conteniendo su poder lo más que podía, no solo porque con una pisca del mismo podría borrar a Rainbow dash del mapa, sino porque ahí estaba su hijo

-Rainbow….perdón –dijo apartándose y sentándose a un lado dejando a la Pegaso levantarse ya más calmada –he perdido mucho con mi hijo, todos perdimos mucho, sus nacimientos, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, hasta su primer día de clases…. –Rainbow bajo la cabeza ahora apenada

-no, tu perdóname Dialga –dijo tragándose todo su orgullo –es que, ellas son mis amigas, y cada vez que las veía recordándolos con tristeza tenía ganas que volar a donde sea que estuvieran, gritarles lo irresponsables que son, y traerlos para que estuvieran juntos

-ya no importa, lo único que vale es que ya estamos aquí, y queremos recuperar el tiempo perdido –ninguno de los presentes presto atención a una pony que había llegado de improviso, la cual respiro agotada, para después llamar la atención de todos

-ah, hola… -dijo la pony con nerviosismo –perdóneme mi pregunta, pero ¿alguno de ustedes es Dialga? –El pony alzo la pesuña, más Giratina se le quedo viendo, lo que la puso aún más nerviosa, pero tal mirada no pasó desapercibida por Dialga que se preguntó el porqué del enojo de su hermano –vera, la princesa Twilight lo está buscando para un asunto de suma urgencia

-así que la princesa Twilight, pensé que ya habíamos hablado bastante anoche –dijo Dialga preocupado –ojala no sea nada relacionado con Xerneas – ella los guio por el camino acompañada por Rainbow Dash, y Dialga que atendía a la explicación –así que eres la alumna de Twilight, yo pensé que ella instruía solo al Roar Time

-bueno, ella le enseña sobre magia, a mi sobre amistad –dijo sin poder quitarse de encima la mirada penetrante de Giratina –….y supongo que ya saben sobre cómo las conocí

-la verdad no, pero debió ser en circunstancias negativas por la mirada de mi hermano –dijo Dialga, el cual estaba preocupado por la forma como su hermano veía a Starlight, solo reconociendo esa mirada como la misma que vio cuando el trato de encerrarlo en el mundo inverso –y me gustaría que me la contaran

-bueno…lo que paso fue…. –comenzó a decir Rainbow Dash, pero la otra pony la detuvo con delicadeza – ¿Starlight?

-déjame a mi contarla, espero que con ello entiendan que ya no soy esa Starlight, fue hace como… –la pony empezó a relatar todo lo acontecido cuando se conocieron, así como sus aventuras juntas –…. Y ahora estoy aquí, aprendiendo sobre la verdadera amistad

-supongo que por ello Giratina tiene sus reservas contigo

-supongo que aquí los dejo –dijo Rainbow Dash alzando vuelo –yo todavía tengo que revisar algunas cosas sobre la programación del clima de esta semana –se marchó a toda marcha dejando a los ponys y la dragón, y así fue como entraron al castillo,

….

-y dime Xerneas ¿cómo te convencieron de entrar, y más el considerarme para esto? – Dialga y compañía ya estaba dentro de una habitación esperando su turno para entrar en donde estaban las princesas, todavía no cabía en su mente que Xerneas tomara la decisión de entrar a la guardia de Twilight

-solo pensé que tú eras en indicado para tal función, además eso te arregla el problema de su sustento –respondió el ciervo a todos –con lo tardado que sería volver a lo que pensabas iniciar

-pero si Dialga es el más impulsivo de los tres, y aunque estamos realmente felices por todo, él fue quien empezó todo este embrollo –dijo Giratina, aterrado al verla reacción de Dialga –ya me disculpe por aquello

-eso lo sé, pero Dialga ha madurado, mucho más de lo que pensé que lo haría

-gracias...supongo –respondió este aun con dudas

-disculpa tío Giratina –Roar exclamo a su tío –pero ¿también harán que se una mi tío Palkia? –Los 3 palidecieron al escuchar tal propuesta, pero el pequeño sonrió –es que Spacial Rend siempre sueña con algún día convertirse en guardia real, pensé que así podrían estar más Unido a su padre

-la verdad, a Palkia no lo veo como guardia real –dijo Xerneas –es más como un...

-asesor –exclamo Skyla dejando de hogar unos obstantes con Aura, el ciervo asintió esperando a que la puerta se abriera

-nunca pensé que este día llegaría –Rarity y Fluttershy habían llegado tras haberse preocupado por que no volvían –se lo imaginan, al fin el pequeño y humilde poblado de Ponyville, ahora con su gran y valiente guardia, y tu Dialga, formando parte de ella, tan gallardo y fuerte, no puedo esperar

-tranquila Rarity, es solo por Twilight - dijo Rainbow Dash –de seguro solo será por protocolo, ya sabes,

-no lo sé Rainbow –dijo Starlight, sin dejar de mirar de reojo la puerta –las princesas ser ven demasiado serias como para ser rutina –finalmente la puerta abrió dejando entrar a los ponys, solo los potrillos se quedaron en compañía de Spike

-mis querido ponys –dijo Celestia saludando abundantemente –veo que ustedes volvieron, eso me da mucha alegría

-gracias princesas –dijo Dialga, Mientras su hermano solo se le quedaba viendo –sin embargo, hay asuntos que parecen ser más urgentes, y creo que estamos involucrados –las cuatro princesas afirmaron

-así es joven pony, la situación los involucra a ustedes –dijo Luna con serenidad –como deben saber, tenemos la convicción de integrar una guardia para la princesa Twilight,

-de entre mi guardia he escogido a un pony con un impecable expediente –exclamo Celestia seriamente –capacitado para actuar como capitán de la guardia de la princesa Twilight, pero su amigo aquí presente –señalo con delicadeza a Xerneas –nos aclaró que usted joven Dialga tenía cierta experiencia con guardias reales

-y lo propuso a usted como el capitán de la guarida de Twilight –dijo Candace –sinceramente, no me ciento particularmente confiada en dejarla con alguien que no tiene experiencia alguna sobre ello

-pero es la princesa Twilight quien lo debe decidir –Luna se apartó dejando pasar a la princesa de la amistad, la cual no podía ocultar su nerviosismo –Twilight, tu eres la única que decide

-Dialga, antes de dar mi decisión, quiero saber ¿sabes cómo debe ser un guardia real? - Dialga asintió seriamente, sin dejar de mirar a los presentes –significa que entiendes la dificultades de su cargo, capitán

-princesa Twilight, con todo respeto a su persona y a la enorme confianza que parece ser, usted pondrá en mí, puede estar segura que le responderé de la misma manera –hiso un saludo militar am al vez que Twilight le daba un sable,

-en ese caso, no tengo nada más que decir capitán Dialga –Rarity dio un grito al cielo entusiasmada asustando un poco a los presentes –como su primera orden, los tres capitanes de las restantes guardias reales llegaran en poco tiempo acompañados por un pelotón que formara el resto de este recién formado cuerpo, quiero que se reúna con ellos y empiece a organizarla

-si princesa –dijo Dialga sin inclinarse, ignorando por completo la etiqueta, para después girarse y encarar a Giratina y Xerneas –muy bien, Giratina, quiero que revises cada cuarto del castillo, y catalogues cada cosa, lo quiero en cuarenta y cinco minutos –las tres princesas sonrieron a escondidas –quiero un inventario de lo que tenemos y un lugar donde acomodarlos

-hecho –Giratina salió corriendo fuera del cuarto, sonriéndole a su esposa

-Xerneas, requeriré mucho de tu apoyo –ahora el ciervo le veía con algo de orgullo y picardía –tu alguna vez formaste y entrenaste a los guardias de Kalos, quiero que hagas eso mismo con los nuevos, organízalos como solo tú sabes hacerlo

-así que usted fue, o es un guardia real, eh –dijo Candace evaluando al ciervo y los ponys

-odio quitarle la alegría princesa, pero el único que tiene entrenamiento militar es Palkia –exclamo Dialga –si acepta unirse a la nueva guardia, el será quien entrene a los reclutas –Xerneas estaba por marcharse, pero Dialga lo detuvo en seco con su magia –pero si en el remoto caso de que no acepte entrar en la guardia, tú serás el que los entrené, quedo claro

-es castigo por hablar –dijo Xerneas con seriedad, pero Dialga negó –muy bien, de hecho ya considere que no aceptaría

-después veré como me las pagas amigo –exclamo enojado, dejando a Xerneas marchar –bien, eso ya está cubierto, Rarity... – nerviosos, fijo su vista en su amada, pero su boca se abrió a mas no poder cuando al hacerlo la vio dibujando los bocetos de los nuevos uniformes –supongo que ya sabe lo que te pediré…

-y supones bien querido, estoy pensando en un tono azulado con detalles lilas, o tal vez...no, no, no, no, el tomo azulado ya está pasado de moda, tal vez….

-Rarity, las armaduras serán plateadas, con detalles violeta –exclamo cabizbajo –yo las haré, lo que necesito es que me ayudes con los vestidos de la princesa Twilight, por que supongo que harán una anuncio público a la brevedad

-así es capitán Dialga –dijo Luna –el anuncio oficial será en una semana, tenemos esperanzas que para ese día, usted ya tenga lista a la guardia para su presentación

-es un tiempo bastante corto, pero he logrado cosas mayores en menos

\- en ese caso debo ver las telas para tu vestido Twilight, y el de las demás –con gran prisa tomo a Twilight, y la arrastro fuera de la habitación seguida por Fluttershy –nos vemos en la noche mi amor

-a todo eso ¿y los niños? –dijo Candace inquieta al no ver su hija


	36. Chapter 36

grietas del pasado

* * *

Tres potrillos corrían a toda velocidad hacia la granja Apple, siguiéndolos con dificultad iba un dragón joven

-niños espérenme - pero los pequeños no lo hacían – es…peren….me

-lo sentimos tío Spike –dijo Roar ayudando a levantarlo –pero tenemos que apurarnos, no podemos perder tiempo,

-si tío, hay que darle la noticia a mi tía Applejack y a mi tío Palkia –los niños mientras jugaban habían escuchado toda la conversación y por ello ya estaban en camino a Sweet Apple Acres –recuerden en plan, vamos, este será el mejor plan que hayamos hecho

-¿Tenemos un plan Skyla? Porque no lo parece

-¿hemos hecho alguna vez un plan?

-vamos primo, solo vamos, les damos la noticia y ya veraz que saltan de alegría –dijo Aura con emoción –así mi tío Palkia, y Spacial podrán formar sus lazos, padre hijo

-en serio Aura, a veces me das miedo –exclamo Spike, sin notar que un par de ojos se posaban en el grupo, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo una portilla estuvo por embestir a Roar, de no ser porque este a último minuto se hiso a un lado dejándola pasar de largo estrellándose con el dragón –auhgs,

\- perdón tío Spike –dijo la portilla terrestre, solo para después fijar su vista en Roar Time – ¿cómo es que lo haces? Cada vez que intento sorprenderte, tú lo evitas, simplemente ya me estas cansando primo

-siempre me he preguntado cómo lo haces, como la evitas y como sabes cuando las pasaran antes de que ocurran –dijo Aura intrigada, más la nueva integrante solo bufo

-te pareces a mi tía Pinkie

-déjalo Serenity, nunca has podido sorprenderlo, y como van las cosas jamás lo harás –dijo Skyla con indiferencia –y ¿cómo termino la conferencia? De seguro tu mamá los impresionó –la portilla asintió

-a todo esto, los fui a buscar a la escuela, y solo vi a Spacial, imagino que se fueron de pinta otra vez –Spike se les quedo viendo molesto ante lo dicho, los dos bajaron la mirada nerviosos

-claro que no nos fuimos de pinta...esta vez, lo que pasa es que nuestros papás volvieron, e íbamos a pasar tiempo con ellos –repentinamente unos ojos azules salieron completamente abiertos de los arbustos, para salir a todo pulmón el grito de sorpresa y terror de su dueña –ah...hola tía Pinkie pie

-¡¿que sus papás volvieron?! –Pinkie pie estaba realmente aterrada, y los cuatro niños y el dragón no lo estaban menos – ¡tengo que hacerles su fiesta de "volvieron" y tan rápido como nunca antes en mi vida! - y tan rápido como llegó se marchó con histeria

-porque siento que esto no saldrá nada bien –Spike y los niños temblaron –Skyla, me alegra mucho verte prima, mis tías vinieron contigo,

-si Serenity, las princesas ahora están hablando con nuestros papás... ¡ya se nos estaba olvidando! Rápido, vamos a la granja –y así los niños volvieron a su carrera frenética

...

-así que los rumores son ciertos –Nightmare Moon había legado a la granja de la familia, contemplando a Palkia trabajar junto a Applejack –ellos volvieron después de todo

-sip - dijo Big Mac a su lado, para después besarla – ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje mi amor?

-no tengo mucho que contarte, cada día las reuniones como esas son más aburridas –respondió recostándose sobre la hierba –lo único bueno es que ya hemos tenido avances en la astronomía, justo ayer presentaron un proyecto de un telescopio de precisión,

-sip

-con el podremos medir con exactitud la posición de las estrellas, ese será un avance increíble –Big Mac se recostó a un lado de ella, dejando que Nightmare Moon descansara su cabeza en su pecho –si solo con esto estoy agotada, no quiero ni imaginar que sería si hubiera continuado con mis planes de tomar Equestria

-sip

-hablando de algo increíble, me sorprende que no hayas casi matado a Palkia cuando lo viste

-pero casi lo hiso –dijo Applejack llegando a interrumpir a los dos ponys acostados –debiste ver como lo golpeo, lo hiso atravesar una pared

-aún tengo el dolor - Palkia ya estaba presente con un pay de manzana –la abuela Smith nos lo envío para la merienda, pero creo que mejor lo disfrutamos ahora, le dejamos un pedazo a Spacial y…

-sip

-Palkia, si quieres yo hablo con... –Palkia la detuvo con delicadeza –mi amor, el debería de...

-no Applejack, yo soy quien tiene que hablar con él, mas no quiero presionarlo, hablare con él, a su debido tiempo,

-por lo que veo, él tiene un carácter muy similar al suyo - dijo Nightmare Moon - cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, no lo deja

-sip –Big Mac afirmo con su siempre afable semblante –ya no sé cuántas veces se ha metido en problemas por eso

-y cuando se les une Serenity –Applejack golpeo un árbol derribando las manzanas –ya ni AppleBloom y sus amigas causaban tales desastres cuando niñas,

-¡mamá, papa! –Fue el grito repentino de cuatro potrillos que llegaron a todo galope –no sabes lo que está pasando

-a ver, primero lo primero ¿qué hacen ustedes fuera de la escuela tan temprano? –dijo Applejack con enojo, los niños es escondieron detrás de Big Mac el cual miro nervioso a su hermana –vengan, los llevare y ahí tendrán que explicar por qué se fueron de pinta

-de hecho applejack, le pedimos a la maestra cheeerilie que nos permitiera llevárnoslos por hoy –dijo Palkia ya recogiendo una cesta de manzanas y poniéndola en su lomo

-pero Spacial Rend no quiso acompañarnos –dijo Aura cabizbaja, solo para volverla a lazar emocionada –pero eso no es lo importante, no sabes que paso

-pues díganlo –dijo Nightmare –por cierto, hola Skyla –la pequeña Alicornio la saludo con cortesía, como se lo habían enseñado sus padres –si estás aquí, significa que las princesas también lo están,

-al menos la princesa Candace, con lo sobreprotectora que es –Nightmare Moon y Applejack se rieron por lo bajo mientras Big Mac retrocedía un poco –oh, vamos hermano, solo paso una vez, y fue un malentendido, como íbamos a saber que se pondría así de violenta solo por una cortadita en la pesuña, en el trabajo de campo eso es un gaje del oficio

-creo que nos estamos saliendo de asunto –dijo Roar time –las princesas harán una guardia real para Twilight –eso dejo a todos los adultos interesados, mas Nightmare Moon suspiro aburrida, diciendo con serenidad

-ya era tiempo,

-y mi tío Dialga será el capitán –dijo Aura con emoción, las miradas de todos fue se asombró ante la noticia –por eso pensamos que si mi tío Palkia entra con ellos, puede hace que mi primo se acerque

-por qué el sueña con ser un guardia real cuando crezca –Serenity salto junto con Aura alegre mas no poder, cada una empezó a cantar alrededor de Palkia que se tornó pensativo –así él se sentirá orgulloso de su papá

-me parece una buena idea –dijo Applejack –o me parecería una buena idea si Palkia supiera algo sobre cómo ser guardia real, no te parece Palkia –pero cuando se giró para ver a Palkia, este ya estaba bajando hacia el pueblo –Palkia ¿a dónde vas?

-voy a hablar con ellos sobre la reverenda….no puedo creer que….acaso... les crecieron hongos en el cerebro….que no recuerdan Kalos –dijo con seriedad y brusquedad saludando a Spike el cual completamente agotado subía la pendiente –hola Spike... –los demás comenzaron a bajar la colina siguiendo a Palkia, Spike los miro bajar y completamente fastidiado también los acompaño

...

-muy bien ¿qué está pasando aquí? –Palkia había abierto las puertas de la sala del castillo de par en par, entrando ante el breve susto de todos – ¿dónde están mis hermanos, y Xerneas? –entro en dirección a Xerneas y Dialga, sin ver a Giratina en ninguna parte

-ah, hola Palkia, justo quería hablar contigo –dijo Twilight mientras dejaba unos papeles sobre su escritorio, al frente suyo estaba la princesa Celestia que le explicaba loa pormenores de su guardia –Xerneas y Dialga explicaron que usted tenía cierta experiencia con...

-ahora no Twilight, he venido a hablar con los tres chiflados que vinieron conmigo –ella lo dejo pasar dejándolo ver en otra mesa a Dialga y Xerneas en compañía de otros tres guardias, con un silencio sepulcral comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con decisión, pero alguien se le interpuso

-buenos días joven Palkia –Celestia se había interpuesto con la intención de saludarlo –me alegra enormemente el volverlo a ver, por fin poder hablar con usted sobre... –pero Palkia la interrumpió mientras los niños y el resto dela comitiva entraba

-mire, no tengo tiempo para hablar con una yegua con sobrepeso, tengo algo urgente que hablar con ciertos tontos –al decir eso continuo su camino sin prestar atención a las bocas abiertas de asombro de todos los presentes, sobre todo de la princesas Celestia, Luna, Nightmare, y Candace se carcajearon con discreción

-tiene un punto, deberías dejar de comer tanto pastel tía –dijo Skyla riéndose por la vergüenza de su tía, la cual se tocó la cintura levemente con un rubor, mas eso no impidió que Palkia confrontara a su hermano, el cual dio un paso al frente

-Palkia, si vas a decir algo, primero discúlpate por tu comportamiento –Xerneas respiro, pero el pony terrestre no respondió –ella es la princesa Celestia, merece respeto, Palkia...

-yo debería de ser quien estuviera preguntando ¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir integrarte en esta idea de la guardia real de Twilight? –Dio casi un grito, todas se acercaron discretamente a la conversación que venía –no sé cómo Xerneas se metió, pero es muy su problema ¿pero tu hermano? Y todavía metes a Giratina, bueno Giratina es medio idiota

-hermano...

-yo soy el primero en reconocer que la princesa Twilight requiere de una guardia, pero no quiero ve que esto lo tomes como si con ello cambiaras las cosas –dijo con seriedad, para después dirigir su mirar a Xerneas, que por primera vez bajó la cabeza –y Xerneas, lo que paso en Kalos ni fue tu culpa, ni pudiste prevenirlo –Celestia escucho, por primera vez hablaba del reino de dónde venían –solo hiciste lo que pensaste que era lo mejor

-¿crees que no reconozco la pesada carga que cae sobre mí? –Respondió Xerneas –acaso piensas que la cientos de vidas que vi desvanecerse y no pude defender no me trastornan, yo fui quien le dio la confianza, yo entrene a su guardia, yo les di la misión de protegerlo….¡para que la final fuera yo quien tuviera que….! –el grito fue silenciado por el propio Palkia

-tu les diste la orden de proteger a su rey a cualquier costo, así fuera protegerlo de ti,

-como ibas a saber que crearía esa maldita máquina, que mataría a la mitad de la vida en kalos –dijo Dialga sin medir sus palabras, con decisión bajo la cabeza –plantas y animales, generaciones enteras perdidas

-tuviste de destruir a la guardia que habías creado ¿y ahora pretendes crearla de nuevo? Claro, bajo otro nombre –Palkia estaba por continuar, pero respiro profundo observando la conmoción hecha –hare esto Dialga

-te escuchamos

-les ayudare a entrenar a las tropas, pero no me uniré a la guardia que piensan formar para la princesa Twilight –cambio su mirada a Twilight que ahora tenía a los dos guaridas reales a su lado –pero esto no será gratis, me las vana pagar, y con creces

-te lo dije

-además Giratina ya debe tener un inventario de lo que hay –apenas termino de decir ello el pegaso entro acompañado por otro guardia real, y dos ponys –Giratina permíteme el inventario –el pony sin pensarlo le entrego el papel

-imagino que usted es el nuevo capitán –dijo un pony dorado de crin azulada, mas Palkia solo señalo a Dialga sin dejar de mirar el papel, los pony se acercaron a donde estaba Dialga y Xerneas –espero que sea usted el capitán

-así es, es un placer, permítame le presento, me llamo Dialga y como ver seré el capitán de la guardia de la armonía –saludo con cortesía a los dos ponys –me gustaría saber con quién tengo el gusto

-Dark Sinister, capitán de la guardia de su excelsa majestad, diosa de la luna y señora de la noche, la princesa Luna

-Flash Sentry, capitán de la guardia del imperios de Cristal, y protector de la princesa Candace y del príncipe Shining Armor

-disculpa Flash –dijo Candace con una leve risotada al ver de reojo a Twilight que se sonrojaba, y volteaba la mirada –y Shining Armor, se suponía que vendría contigo

-él se ha quedado afuera con el capitán Midnight Sun y el pelotón de 50 ponys princesa –dijo Flash Sentry, la princesa del amor asintió con delicadeza –es un placer volverla a ver princesa Twilight

-ah…si….ah, hola Flash,….bonito día –en su interior rogaba que algo llamara la atención de todos, y para su suerte vino de la fuente más inesperada

-¡Giratina, dime que no puede ser cierto esto! –Fue Palkia que hacia un momento estaba concentrado en el informe –esto no puede ser posible

-lo que está escrito, es lo que hay –dijo Giratina, los tres capitanes se acercaron a ver que tenía tan conmocionado al pony, se acercaron viendo lo escrito y a la vez se alertaron –

-el castillo apenas tiene la infraestructura para albergar a un conjunto de 100 tropas, pero carece por completo de los suministros necesarios, no hay ni enfermería, armería, los almacenes de armas están vacíos, básicamente no hay nada, no hay ni siquiera equipamiento para entrenar

-por ello no se preocupen –dijo un pony entrando en la estancia, pony que fue abrazado con euforia por la princesa Twilight –ah, hola Twilight ¿Cómo ha estado mi dulce, dulce, dulce hermanita?

-ya hermano, ahora soy una princesa –dijo Twilight mientras recibía un abrazo por parte de su hermano –mírate hermano

-gracias hermanita –Shining Armor cambio su semblante encaminándose hacia Dialga, el cual permaneció firme, Palkia por otro lado estaba escribiendo algo en un hoja de papel –Dialga, me gustaría poder decir que me alegra mucho verte, pero dada las circunstancias, tengo que decírtelo rápido, ella no solo es una de la princesas de Equestria, es mi hermana,

-te lo puedo asegurar Príncipe Shining Armor, te lo prometo, no solo como capitán de su ahora guardia, te lo prometo por lo que fui, soy y seré, para quien se atreva de a amenazarla, Voy a ser la llama que lo purifica todo, El purificador, La estocada de Ruin y la flecha del Halcón

-tiemblan tus pies, el campo de batalla calla al verme renacer –dijo Xerneas mirando fijamente a la princesa Celestia –camuflados como espectros, Sin estar entre los vivos, Sin estar entre los muertos, Dispuestos a salir de sus cenizas justo a tiempo –Shining Armor sonrió

-supongo que puedo dejarla en buenos cascos –Dialga y Xerneas asintieron, mas Palkia había terminado e revisas sus cálculos –y usted Palkia ¿puedo confiar también en usted?

-para su gran información, no entrare en esta guardia, pero les ayudare a prepárala –dijo sin mas –sinceramente no me importa lo que le pase a Twilight y a ustedes –señalo a las princesas –pero si alguien se atreve a atacar a mi familia, no responderé de mis actos

-supongo que ya es tiempo de que conozcas a tus Guardias Twilight –dijo Luna, junto con ella todos salieron de la habitación, los potrillos iban más que contentos, bueno, casi todos, Aura estaba con la mirada baja, cubierta por el ala de sus papá


	37. Chapter 37

**agradezco a todos los que se han detenido a leer esta historia y han dejado sus comentarios, les puedo asegurar que lo realmente emocionante esta pro venir, y con ello nuevas revelaciones, secretos que salen a la luz, y mucho mas, por favor no olviden dejarme sus reviews, que ello subsistimos**

**de antemano gracias**

* * *

efecto domino

* * *

No pasó nada para ya verlas a todas afuera recibiendo al pelotón formado afuera del castillo dando un gran espectáculo a los habitantes del pequeño poblado, estos apenas vieron a la princesa salir hicieron su característico saludo militar, al frente había dos ponys, los cuales se acercaron con la mayor solemnidad y respeto por ambas princesas

-princesa Celestia, el primer pelotón de la guardia de la Amistad se presenta ante ustedes –dijo el pony –princesa Twilight, Daytime Eagle, capitán de la guardia diurna –la princesa completamente apenada y casi empujada por su mentora dio un paso al frente, tratando de verse lo mas calmada posible

-princesa Twilight –dijo el segundo pony dando un paso al frente –permítame presentarme, soy Watchdogs, fui elegido por la princesa Celestia para actuar como capitán de su guardia –él se cuadro ante la princesa que camino al lado de Dialga

-es un honor conocerlo –dijo Twilight, y con decisión exclamo –pero temo que ya he elegido al capitán de mi guardia –apenas dijo eso Dialga dio un paso al frente –capitán Daytime Eagle, quiero prestarle a ahora capitán Dialga

-es un honor conocerlo, la princesa Twilight me asigno como capitán de su ahora guardia, y por ahora tengo mucho trabajo –se dirigió al pelotón examinándolo con cuidado –muy disciplinado, pero faltos de experiencia

-disculpe mi indiscreción –dijo Daytime Eagle –pero ¿Qué sabe usted sobre la guardia real?

-nunca fui un guardia real, pero mis hermanos y yo fuimos algunas vez soldados en la guerra, y es algo que debería tomar en consideración –dijo Dialga totalmente sereno, sin prestar atención a las miradas de su esposa y de sus amigas, sobre todo de las princesas, Twilight por otro lado ya estaba atenta, pues los tres estaban hablando sobre el lugar de donde venían, y para ella eso era algo que podía dejar de lado

-perdone mi indiscreción, pero debía preguntar –dijo Daytime Eagle, su compañero solo volvió a reincorporarse al resto de los guardias –sobre todo que ahora usted estará a cargo de una de nuestras princesas -el no contesto mientras se encaminaba al pelotón

-¡guardia real de la princesa Twilight! –Grito ante la atención de todos – ¡mi nombre es Dialga, seré a partir de ahora su capitán, y reconozco que muchos no me ven con buenos ojos al pensar que no sirvo para esta encomienda, pero no defraudare a la princesa que ha puestos su confianza en mí, y espero que ustedes tampoco! –Todos guardaron silencio en formación –Giratina, llévalos a su respectivos barrancones, después regresas, hay cosas que hacer para tener en forma este sitio para dentro de una semana

-¡bien ponys, rompan formación y síganme! –dijo Giratina, a lo que los ponys se separaron y comenzaron a andar al interior del castillo, no sin antes cada una a medida que pasaban saludaban a las princesas,

-Se preguntan de dónde somos –dijo Xerneas – así que lo diré fácil, yo nací en una región llamada Kalos, en cambio Dialga, Palkia, y Giratina, los tres nacieron en una región llamada Sinnoh

-supongo que es todo lo que puede decirnos –dijo Celestia con delicadeza lo que Xerneas asintió, Dialga por otro lado estaba aún absorto en sus pensamientos –capitán Dialga, preferiría que me hablara de sus temores sobre la gran responsabilidad

-no es eso princesa Celestia –respondió –solo estoy pensando sobre cómo organizarnos y obtener los suministros necesarios, Giratina se tendrá que encargar de los, alimentos, medicamentos y equipo de primeros auxilios, Xerneas puede encargarse de la armería, yo veré lo de las armaduras, y Palkia lo del entrenamiento

-si desea, puedo solicitar que envíen algunos suministros y equipamiento desde el cuartel de Canterlot –dijo la princesa Luna, en ello Giratina y Palkia volvian a toda prisa con una carta entre los labios –hay mucho producto medico de sobra en el castillo

-hermano, justo contigo necesito hablar ahora

-creo que ambos tiene que ver esto –dijo entregándoles las carta, este apenas la leyó salió corriendo a toda carrera al interior del castillo, seguido apresuradamente por todos

* * *

Ahora todos estaban en una habitación más grande que la sala del trono de la princesa Celestia, apenas dieron un pie adentro cada uno, los presentes se quedaron callados entrando con admiración, exceptuando Dialga que leyó la nota en voz alta, completamente estupefacto y con ganar de querer golpear fuertemente a los que responsables de lo que estaba frente a el

_Queridos Dialga, Palkia, Giratina y Xerneas_

_Nos legra mucho que estén haciendo una nueva vida en aquel lugar, sin más que decir supimos de sus intenciones y pensamos que esto le sería útil, esperamos que lo disfruten y que nunca tengan que usarlo, pero si lo hacen, invítenos, y para Xerneas, no seas tan malhumorado, y disfruten el regalo que les deje_

_Con amor_

_Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion y Virizion_

_Y Xerneas no te olvides de mí, Zygarde_

_p.d._

_No pregunten_

_-_al menos no vino shaymin**

-no puedo creerlo –Dialga estrujo la carta entre sus pesuñas mientras los ponys de la guardia que habían llegado contemplaron un cuarto repleto de armaduras* y armas perfectamente colocadas en estantes especiales, lanzas, escudos, espadas largas, espadas germánicas, Pilum romanos, arcos, ballestas, todo tipo de armas, las armaduras eran moraas con toques dorados con la cutie mark de Twilight en el pectoral, y en la coderas y rodilleras estaban grabados los otros elementos de la armonía, solo la armadura del capitán tenia una singularidad, un par de alas decorativas de acero

-¿qué cosa esperaban que no preguntáramos? –Dijo Xerneas, Dialga solo se limitó a señalar al otro extremo de la habitación, donde sobre una gran mesa de mármol había tres estatuas de sosteniendo cada una una esfera que los tres hermanos reconocieron con miedo–creo que eso responde mi pregunta

-quiero que revisen cada centímetro del pueblo –dijo Shining Armor completamente alterado, pero Dialga lo detuvo poniendo su pesuña en el hombro –que esperas, no vez que alguien irrumpió en el castillo

-en primera Shining Armor, entraron cuando la princesa Twilight tiene una política de puertas abiertas, así que no podemos arrestarlos por irrumpir, en segundo lugar, conozco a los tres, y ya deben de estar muy lejos, y tercero me preocupo más por lo que dejaron –señalo a todo su alrededor, sobre todo a las tres esferas que tenía en frente, para su peor suerte, las princesas reconocieron a las esculturas, esperando una explicación

-ni siquiera yo lo sé,

-pero estas figuras, son los dragones que hemos estado investigando desde hace años ¿Cómo no pueden saber de ellos? –Dijo Luna alterada recordando su batalla con una de ellas –exijo que nos respondan

-no podemos responder lo que no conocemos –dijo Giratina –ellos vienen de la región de Teselia, de la cual casi no sabemos nada –las princesas permanecieron expectantes ante lo dicho, pero al calma de Xerneas las calmo –y al menos nos pueden decir que son estas esferas

-tampoco lo sabemos –dijo Palkia entrando de repente con algunas cosas –pero eso no importa, parece ser que las armaduras para la guardia de la Amistad ya no son un problema –efectivamente muchos ponys e la guardia ya estaban poniéndosela quedándoles bastante bien –bien, los que ya las tenga puestas los quiero cuidando el perímetro del castillo y las entradas, los demás pueden retirarse, mañana iniciaremos con el entrenamiento

-tienes razón Palkia, es mejor dejar esto para más tarde –dijo Dialga –y Candace, deja de revisar las armaduras, te puedo asegurar que no tiene nada –la princesa del amor suspiro dejando se activa su cuerno

-yo iré a buscar a alguien que me ayude con algunas opciones y medicamentos para la enfermería –dijo Giratina ya con armadura puesta, al mismo tiempo su hija y esposa entraban por la puerta, las cuales al verlo quedaron la boca abierta –Fluttershy, aura, me acompañan

-¡si! –Las dos jalaron a Giratina fuera de la habitación –conozco el lugar prefecto para encontrar y solicitar los medicamentos, primero la hospital de Ponyville –Fluttershy salió sonriendo como nunca, a la vez que su hija se posaba sobre la espalda de su padre

-solicitare que abastezcan la enfermería –dijo Celestia, pero no la escucharon

-y yo sé dónde buscar todo tipo de cosas –dijo Aura, una vez fuera del castillo donde ya dos guardias hacían su trabajo ante el asombro de los habitantes del pueblo

* * *

El sol ya se estaba ocultando cuando los tres ponys entraron en una tienda, Aura apresuro al mostrador con claro signo de triunfo en su cara, toco varias veces el timbre del mostrador

-ya voy, ya voy –dijo un pony terrestre de color azulado y crin verdosa –oh, pero que veo, la pequeña Pegaso que hace tiempo no veía, y dime pequeña ¿te trae a mi tienda? –Este finalmente se fijó en Fluttershy la cual lo saludo abrazada al guardia que había llegado con ellos –oh vaya, buenas tardes señor…

-su nombre es Giratina y es mi papá –dijo con total orgullo –así que deja en paz a mi mamá –el pony solo lazo la pesuñas nervioso –te estoy mirando –en ello Fluttershy sonrió por lo inocente de su hija, pero su padre sonrió con orgullo, pues no era secreto que muchos pretendían a la tierna Fluttershy, por ello lo defensiva que era Aura con su madre

-ya niña, ya entendí –dijo el pony –bueno ¿Qué trae a mi humilde tienda a un extraño guarida y a su familia?

-Giratina quiero presentarte a Almanegra, él se mudó hace unas semanas a Ponyville y desde entonces hemos sido muy buenos amigos –los dos ponys se saludaron –oh veras, la princesa Celestia vino para integrar a la guardia de la amistad, y Giratina es parte de ella,

-así que vinimos a ver si tenías algo, como alguna poción exótica –dijo Aura, mientras Giratina reservaba los estantes de cosas extrañas, viejas esculturas, vasijas, cajas de diversos colores, joyas, y armas y piedras

-se lo que quieres, tengo esta poción que regenera las alas de cualquier pony mágicamente, la obtuve muy lejos –dijo sacando una botella de color verde con un liquidó azul –te la puedo dejar por...

-disculpa Almanegra –dijo Fluttershy con alegría –pero vinimos por mi encargo –apenas dijo eso la pony, el pony dejo la botella en la repisa, sacando al poco tiempo una caja con algunos utensilios de jardinería

-un equipo de jardinería, directo de zebrina, no fue un trabajo fácil de encontrar, pero como siempre digo, puedo encontrar lo que sea donde sea, pero por ser tú, te lo dejo en un precio bajo

-gracias ¿Cuánto será?

-solos eran 21bits –ella le entrego una bolsita de bits, Giratina la tomo y la coloco en su lomo – ¿entonces no quieren la pócima? Se las puedo dejar barata, claro, para la nueva guardia de la princesa Twilight, está garantizada –Giratina lo dudo un momento, pero después el tomo –por ustedes, se las dejo en 100bits

-ve mañana al castillo, ahí te pagare, pero quiero una fractura ahora –el pony solo escribió la factura y se la entrego –nos vemos mañana –los tres salieron de la tienda dejando al pony pensativo,

-la nueva guardia de la amistad, interesante –apenas pasaron unos minutos el pony se levantó caminado hacia la trastienda, junto a una ventana abierta había un águila descansando

-ya mí amigo –le dijo al ave mientras le acariciaba la cabeza –tengo algo que quiero que lleves a ya sabes quién –el ave asintió, el pony escribió una pequeña carta y se la puso en un costal que tenía el águila sobre su espalda –ve con cuidado y no te distraigas por la casa de Fluttershy, no quiero otro incidente como el de hace una semana –el pájaro asintió para después irse volando

* * *

*la armadura es similar a la armadura divina de Pegaso de Saint seiya, solo que sin las alas y para ponys, de hecho es mas como de esta imagen .es/arcantosdekairyuu/21-armadura-de-unicornio-kamei/

**shaymin hará su aparición muy pronto, ¿se preguntan como? ya lo veran


	38. Chapter 38

A festejar el regreso

* * *

La tarde ya había caído en Ponyville, las princesas hacia mucho que ya se habían retirado a sus respectivos castillos dejando a Twilight con una ligera guía de cómo actuar, ya muchos guardias se había retirado a sus barrancones, otros ya estaban buscando donde acomodar a sus familias que vendrían en breve, y unos más ya estaban congeniando con los pobladores, todo ante la vista de la princesa Twilight que seguía afuera del castillo acompañada por Dialga, Flash Sentry, y otros dos guardias

-es una noche bastante tranquila –dijo Dialga mientras veían al sol marcharse –por cierto ¿Rarity ya tiene tu vestido? –Ella asintió –nunca la había visto tan apurada, y créeme, creí que con nuestra precipitada boda estaba alterada

-por lo demás ya toda la nueva guardia ya está acomodada, solo falta personal básico –Twilight la miro intrigada –ya saben, unas enfermeras, cocineras, personal de limpieza, jardinería –exclamo Flash Sentry enumerando a cada uno de los que nombraba –pero tal vez lo tengamos solucionado

-¿a qué te refieres Flash Sentry? –dijo Twilight suspirando

-a que de seguro las familias que vendrán con los guardias tendrán alguna experiencia en eso –Dialga comprendió perfectamente, mientras veía a lo lejos como Giratina descargaba la última caja de suministros, pero Twilight parecía no entenderlo –son cincuenta guardias los que llegaron, de seguro sus familias no tardaran mucho en venir a Ponyville para establecerse, y por lo que se de experiencia, muchas de las familias trabajaban en el castillo de Canterlot

-tienes razón Flash –dijo Twilight poniendo alterada sus pesuñas en la cara del guardia –tengo que decirle a la alcaldesa sobre todo esto –después se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y la instante las volvió a poner en el suelo apenada –….yo…..yo…perdón…digo yo….yo no actuó así…yo

-no se preocupe princesa –dijo Flash Sentry igualmente apenado y alejando su mirada sonrojada

-lo único que me pregunto es que esta todo tan tranquilo, sabiendo quien podría estar…. Oh no–Exclamo Dialga deteniéndose con la mirada llena de horror, y al igual que la princesa salió en estampida la interior del castillo, pero la abrir la puerta del castillo una ola de confeti los envolvió al mismo tiempo que un par de pesuñas rosas los jalaban

-¡sorpresa! –Grito Pinkie pie ya con todo y parranda adentro del castillo, a la vez podían ver a algunos guardias completamente enredados en serpentinas y confeti –¡bienvenidos a sus fiesta de "estamos de regreso" y "bienvenida guardia de Ponyville" –repentinamente otro pony apareció con una enorme cañón de fiestas –oh, les presento a mi esposo, Cheese Sandwich, di hola

-¡hola mis queridos amigos, Pínkie me ha contado tanta cosas de ustedes que hasta siento que los conozco, pero que tal, ahora puedo conocerlos! –los dos ponys se miraron aterrados y después mirando a Twilight, la cual solo se rio nerviosa – ¡pasen, que eta es una fiesta, y por lo tanto la haremos durar por mucho! –apenas dijo eso los dos se marcharon pasando de largo a los guardias que aun intentaban desenredarse

-por todos los… –por fin dijo Giratina saliendo de espanto –no es posible….simplemente no es posible –pero Twilight y Dilaga afirmaron lo visto con horror

-así es hermano, ahora hay dos –a los dos les dio un escalofrió mientras veían a la pareja bailar animadamente, en ello los guardias se acercaron avergonzados

-discúlpenos princesa, intentamos detenerla usando todos los medios posibles, pero….

-no tiene que disculparse, ella es Pinkie pie siendo Pinkie pie –dijo al princesa mientras entraba al festejo, no muy lejos de ahí pudo notar a Xerneas hablando con la alcaldesa y a Palkia bailando con Applejack, A rainbow Dash bebiendo la sidra de manzana como si fuera agua y no muy lejos de ahí a Fluttershy y Aura cuidando a Rainbow, Giratina se les unió –parece ser que todas ya están encantadas con la velada

-si me disculpas Twilight, quisiera ir con mi esposa –dijo Dialga separándose de ella y dejándola con Flash Sentry mientras sonreia, y el guiñaba un ojos al Pegaso – Flash Sentry, estoy seguro que la cuidaras esta noche –se marchó dejando a los dos ponys completamente sonrojados y asustados

-no te parece que estas muy relajado tomando en cuenta tu deber y tu situación –dijo Palkia junto con Applejack, la cual solo le dio un leve golpe en las costillas –solo estoy diciendo…

-déjame adivinar, vas a fastidiarme con ello toda la fiesta y toda la semana –Palkia asintió ala ver que recibía otro golpe –que te dijo que te casaras Palkia –más fue esta vez Dialga quien recibió un golpe en las costillas por parte su esposa que llego

-eso no fue nada amable –dijo Rarity ofreciéndole ponche Dialga –sobre todo viniendo de ti mi amor, o acaso estas arrepentido por algo –dijo maliciosamente dejando a su hijo reír por lo bajo, mas Dialga solo la abrazo apretándola contra su pecho para después besarla con pasión

-Rarity, tu eres lo único e lo que jamás me arrepentiría, jamás –la volvió a besar sin darse cuenta que Pinkie pie les tomo una foto, para después continuar celebrando –ven mi amor, ahora nos toca a nosotros el bailar –y ambos salieron a la pista de baile con presurosa impaciencia, hasta que cierto pony terrestre los detuvo

-nos disculpas Rarity –exclamo Palkia con elegancia –pero tengo que hablar un momento con mis hermanos en privado –Rarity lo dejo marchar junto a sus hermanos que no tardaron nada en entrar en una habitación apartada

-tal parece que tiene mucho que discutir –dijo la princesa Twilight acompañando a Rairty que se había sentado a tener su ponche –supongo que les di demasiadas responsabilidades, y se lo están tomando muy en serio

-oh si querida, pero es porque tienen una gran responsabilidad por delante, y quieren hacerlo bien, por cierto, me permitirías poder ver más de cerca las hermosas joyas que te dejaron esta mañana

-claro Rarity ¿Qué problema podría haber? Acompáñame –ajenos a lo dicho y a la dirección en la que iban las dos ponys, los tres hermanos tenían una plática muy interesante

-supongo que…

-juro que cuando vea a ese cuarteto de lunáticos los voy a…. –golpeo sus casos con fuerza, a la vez que Giratina los trataba de calmar – ¡zaz!….directo en la cara, no puedo pensar que vinieran, y tu tan campante

-¿acaso piensas que no estoy preocupado? Su acto nos ha puesto en la mira de la princesa Celestia –respondió Dialga con preocupación –sobre todo cuando tengo la Diamansfera a menos de 500 metros de mi esposa, y ustedes vieron sus ojos cuando la vio

-sin mencionar a la Lustresfera y a la Griseosfera

-quiere callarte Giratina, trato de ver cómo evitar que esto se nos salga de las manos, y que no me dé un paro cardiaco si de alguna manera a Arceus se le ocurre venir a visitarnos –No muy lejos de ahí, los niños junto con Skyla que les pidió a su padres que la dejara ahí por esa semana, charlaban sobre todo lo acontecido en tan poco tiempo, a lo cual Aura era l única que estaba triste

-oh, vamos Amiga, no es momento de llorar –dijo Skyla mientras reconfortaba a la Pegaso –tal vez no todo salió como tu quisiera, pero al menos, tu papa está de regreso y tu cumpleaños llegara pronto, digamos que recibiste tu regalo antes, todos –dirigiendo su mirada a un potrillo que permanecía estático mirando el suelo

-es cierto Skyal –dijo Roar con alegría –cada día soñaba que algún día conocería a mi papá….y aunque no fue precisamente el mejor momento que pensé que sería, él está aquí conmigo –pero Serenity permaneció pensativa en todo momento –dime Serenity ¿en que estás pensando?

-yo me preguntaba si alguno ha tenido la oportunidad de preguntarles a sus padres –todos quedaron pensativos, pero aura alzo la pesuña con emoción

-eso que importa –Spacial bufando –debieron quedarse ahí en primer lugar

-no seas así primo –dijo Roar –antes tú eras el más impaciente por llegar a conocerlo, pero ahora, que te pasa primo

-es solo que….miren, to no tengo que darles explicaciones, simplemente no tengo que decirles algo –los dos comenzaron a discutir, y Skyla los trataba de detener interponiéndose, pero Serenity noto algo en su amiga

-aura ¿qué te pasa? –dijo Serenity sacando a su amiga del estado pensativo en el que estaba trabada, pero la pequeña contesto sonriendo

-no sé si ustedes lo recuerden –respondió la pequeña Pegaso saliendo de su concentración –pero mi tío Palkia menciono un lugar llamado Kalos, y l señor Xerneas dijo que ellos eran de Sinnoh, si buscamos en los mapas de Equestria tal vez sepamos algo mas –los tres se dispusieron a ir a la buscar en la biblioteca cuando Xerneas entro –hola señor Xerneas

-señor suena un poco exagerado mi niña –dijo el ciervo parándoles su carrera –solo llámenme Xerneas a secas, que no soy tan viejo –los niños y él se rieron –sabes niños, alcance a escuchar un poco de su plática,

-es que queremos sabes algo sobre de donde viene nuestro papás –exclamo Aura, a la vez que los otro niños asentían

-no los culpo por querer saber un poco, pero temo decirles que no encontraran nada en los libros –Dijo decepcionando a los niños –y lo que podría contarle sería muy vago, ya que una condición para regresar era que no habláramos sobre nuestro hogar

-¿y eso porque? –Dijo Spike, todos voltearon para ver a la princesa de la amistad junto a su fiel asistente, ella llevaba una bandeja de con unos vasos y rebanadas de pastel –si no es mucha molestia

-¡Spike! –al pony los dejo con su magia sobre una mesa dela habitación –niños les traje un poco cede pastel, como no los vimos en la fiesta supe que estarían aquí

-que, tú también quieres saberlo –la pony le piso la planta del pie sonriendo nerviosa de cara al Xerneas

-pero que inapropiado –dijo dejando al bebe dragón saltar de dolor –pero son niños –Xerneas sonrió afirmando lo dicho –pero ya que sin querer escuche su conversación –pero espero disculpe mi pregunta, pero ¿en serio no puede decirnos sobre su hogar?

-así es princesa, fue la única condición que nos impusimos para poder venir, pero –miro de reojo a Roar Time –Roar ¿tienes el libro que te di? –el pequeño asintió mientras sacaba el libro de una alforja decorada con la cutie mark de su mamá, para dárselo, Xerneas lo abrió en la última hoja, ante ellos se abrió un mapa –niños, princesa, este es un mapa de dos regiones de nuestro hogar

-wow

-esta de aquí es Johto, y separada por la cadena montañosa llamada meseta añil, esta Kanto, nunca he estado en alguna de ellas, ni tampoco tus padres, pero tengo los demás volúmenes de estos libros, en uno está el mapa de la región de donde viene sus padres

-podría mostrárnoslos

-temo decirles que no las tengo conmigo, pero cuando me instale bien puedo dejarles ver el mapa –con serenidad le entrego el libro a Roar –y espero que puedas devolverme el libro en buenas condiciones

-por ello no se preocupe –dijo Twilight tomándolo con su magia –Roar es muy cuidadoso con los libros, y cuando lo termines, me lo podría prestar –Xerneas asintió a lo que la princesa Twilight se lo entrego a su alumno

-puedo preguntarle algo Xerneas –todos miraron a Spacial mientras permanecía atento, Xerneas sintió esperando su pregunta – ¿Por qué nuestros padres se fueron en primer lugar?

-bueno niño, sus padres tenían responsabilidades, muchas de las cuales no podían hacer otros, y que afectaban muchas cosas de nuestro hogar, así que tuvieron que regresar, y no negarle que yo vine aquí para llevarlos conmigo a casa

-¿y si eran tan importantes, como volvieron? –dijo Aura

-pues….su desempeño estaba cada vez peor, extrañaban demasiados a sus madres, así lograron permitirles volver, y cada uno dejo a alguien encargado de sus responsabilidades, y yo decidí venir con ellos –todos estaba aún en la conversación cuando las demás entraron con respeto

-niños, ya es hora de irnos –dijo Rarity, a lo que los niños empezaron a empacar sus cosas, Roar Time guardo el libro en la alforja de su mamá, a la vez que Aura se despedía en el lomo de su papá, Spacial, y Serenity salieron del cuarto a buscar a sus padres, dejando solo a Skyla, Spike, Twilight y Xerneas

-supongo que deberíamos limpiar –dijo Spike, pero cuando su dispuso a ir, Flash Sentry se interpuso

-no se preocupe Joven Spike, la guardia está limpiando ahora mismo –pero este se sonrojo apenas al ver la princesa –oh, me disculpo princesa, perdone interrumpir su conversación

-no te preocupes Flash Sentry, ya estábamos terminando –dijo igual de sonrojada

-en ese caso yo me voy a dormir, hasta mañana Twilight, Xerneas, Flash Sentry –y despidiéndose se marchó bostezando,

-supongo que me tengo que retirar –dijo Xerneas –la alcaldesa ya me entrego las llaves de mi nueva casa, y quiero pasar esta noche acondicionándola –con ello comenzó a retirarse dejándola los dos ponys solos –le agradezco mucho el hospedarme en su castillo, buenas noches princesa

-buenas noches Xerneas

* * *

Valle de McGonagall, a 26km de Gryffindor, capital de Sirius, imperio grifo del oeste, 20:32hrs

La noche era daca vez más profunda, sobre todo para un dirigible que sobrevolaba los eternos parajes da la planicie rocosa, en la nave muchos grifos ya estaba dormidos mientras otros solo veían por la ventanas del comedor el paisaje

-disculpe capitán –dijo una de las pasajeras –pero ¿Cuándo llegaremos a puerto?

-llegaremos al amanecer señorita, como lo tenemos previsto, no se preocupe por nada –dijo el capitán un grifo de plumaje gris –me permitiría acompañarla a su camarote para que descanse –el grifo le extendió la garra, pero antes de otra cosa dos miembros dela tripulación los interrumpieron

-capitán –el grifo se volteo –hay una nave que nos viene siguiendo a babor desde las montañas azules, debido al clima no hemos podido precisar el tipo de embarcación –el capitán tomo su catalejo y con preocupación miro a través del barandal, solo para después dejarlo caer

-a toda máquina, desplieguen las velas, a todo trapo a escapar –casi grito mientras uno de los grifos salía a cumplir con sus órdenes –lleva a mujeres y niños a la bodega, armen a la tripulación ¡qué esperas!

-¿capitán que ocurre?

-el Cristiano –los grifos quedaron de piedra y al instante salieron corriendo, la grifo con total pánico y el otro hacia la sala donde tenían guardadas las armas – ¡el Cristiano! –Sonó terribles estruendo cuando de la otra nave libero desde sus troneras un sinfín de ganchos con cuerdas que se incrustaron sobre la cubierta del barco – ¡rápido corten las cuerdas!

-si capitán –por desgracia del otro barco salieron una ola de flechas que les impidió salir a cubierta, sin previo aviso un tronido salió desde el barco grifo –capitán le dieron al motor,

-preparados para defenderse grito el rifo desenfundando una espada, pero repentinamente las cuerdas se soltaron, y el Cristiano se marchó amparado por las nubes dejando a los tripulantes atónitos –quiero control de daños ahora

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto uno de los grifos – ¿se soltaron sus cuerdas?

-no –respondió a la vez que jalaba una de las cuerdas que ahora colgaban por los lados del navío aéreo –las cortaron –aun sin saber que pensar el capitán exclamo –algo debió pasar, y sinceramente no me importa…. ¡reparen el barco lo mas rápido posible, quiero llegar a puerto seguro!

* * *

**con esto termina el primer arco del segundo libro,**


	39. Chapter 39

Himno pirata

* * *

¡Velas, arriad, elevad el ancla Vamos a zarpar!

¡Remen sin parar, divisar un barco Vamos a abordar!

Travesía, himno a la alegría de Piratas del mar

Travesía, himno a la alegría de Piratas del mar

Cuando el Sol ilumina el mar

Y las olas rompen por la libertad

Cuando el Sol ilumina el mar

Las sirenas cantan en la eternidad

Cantos van...Siguen al barco

Desde el cielo llegará la bendición

Valares dan la salvación

Miren a estribor, que ondee la calavera,

¡Preparad cañón!

Hacia el bergantín, catalejo en mano,

Nuestro es el botín

Travesía, himno a la alegría de Piratas del mar

Travesía, himno a la alegría de Piratas del mar

No hay ciudad, ni patria, ni amor

Nos guía nuestro padre "el anciano mar"

Navegar con nuestra canción

Una isla de ensueño y un trago de ron

Cantos van...Siguen al barco

Desde el cielo llegará la bendición

Valares dan la salvación

* * *

**Artista : Saurom Lamderth**

**Con esto doy inicio a la segunda parte, nuevos personajes y nuevas experiencias, secretos y errores que costaran caro a aquellos que no están listos a afrontarlos**


	40. Chapter 40

La corte de la providencia

* * *

Más allá de la vista de la princesa, mas allá del avista de cualquier habitante de Equestria se erige el imponente bosque Everfree, para muchos un reino de caos y hostilidad al que ninguna alma inocente y temerosa desearía ir, para muchos un océano interminable de árboles salvajes,

Nadie imagina la realidad, pues aquel lugar tan horrible y espantoso, para aquellos que han perdido todo, y cuyo rencor por el mundo es grande, ese aterrador sitio se ha convertido en su hogar, y recinto de obrar que a muchos les suena mítico, venido de fantasías y sueños

Seres sin nombre, sin raza, sin patria, sin oficio aparente, que nunca falta en los barrios bajos de las ciudades, donde la ley y el orden temer ir, y que se alimenta de ese extraño elixir, misterio, y oculto, atribuido a la providencia, de quien efectivamente debía de venir, pues ni el observador mas perspicaz podría reconocer su medio de vida

Alza tu Cerveza Brinda por la libertad,

Bebe y vente de fiesta, el infierno es este bar,

Si has perdido el rumbo escúchame,

Llegar a la meta no es vencer,

Lo importante es el camino y en el

¡Caer, levantarte, insistir, aprender!

Si has perdido un beso en un adiós.

Y huyes del destino que te negó

La oportunidad de ser feliz,

Ven con nosotros estamos aquí

¡En esta posada los muertos,

Cuentan su vida y se ríen de quien

Estando vivo desea estar muerto,

En el mas allá nunca dan de beber!

Esa era una realidad que Equestria desconocía con la alergia del ignorante, Piratas, para las princesas Celestia, Luna, Candace, y Twilight era solo cuentos de antaño, perdidos en el tiempo y en la imaginación de los potrillos

Para otros, una cruda realidad, reconoce que en le aquel basto bosque cuyo fin desconocen, ellos, cuyo porvenir proviene que su valor y coraje, asientan firmes sus raíces, en fortalezas que se niegan a dejar morir su legado, que en cuyo interior se fraguaban todos los alijos de su vida o obra

Coro:

¡Alza tu cerveza brinda por la libertad

Bebe y vente de fiesta,

Y a la muerte emborráchala!

¡Alza tu cerveza brinda por la libertad

Y que el cielo te espere,

Pues el infierno es este bar!

Era un total caos en una de esas, cientos de razas y pueblos todos reunidos, cada uno a lo suyo, había tres ponys que cantaban de borrachos, que jalaron una changeling que iba pasando con una botella de ron

Del otro lado un grupo de tres Diamond dogs, se jugaban sus preciadas joyas contra un par del lobos, y un ciervo, lanzando cuchillos a un blanco sobre la cabeza de un Grifo aristócrata, atado a a una silla

Si la noche es tan oscura que,

Ni tus propias manos consigues ver

Ten seguro que amanecerá

Y mientras tanto te invito a mi bar

En mi taberna los muertos,

Cuando amanece se van a infringir

Duros castigos y oscuros tormentos,

A los que ni quieren ni dejan vivir

Coro:

¡Alza tu cerveza brinda por la libertad

Bebe y vente de fiesta,

Y a la muerte emborráchala!

¡Alza tu cerveza brinda por la libertad

Y que el cielo te espere,

Pues el infierno es este bar!

Alza tu cerveza, ven y brinda por vivir

Juntemos nuestras copas

Esta noche es para ti

Coro:

¡Alza tu cerveza brinda por la libertad

Bebe y vente de fiesta,

Y a la muerte emborráchala!

¡Alza tu cerveza brinda por la libertad

Y que el cielo te espere,

Pues el infierno es este bar!

-!queridos hermanos y hermanas¡ ¡que siga la música, que estoy de fiesta! – dijo un pony Pegaso entrando estrepitosamente en el local, todas las miradas ahí lo miraron con enojo e ira, más otros dos ponys detrás arrojaron un cofre con oro exclamando –yo invito esta noche a todos, así que, continúe la fiesta –al instante todos cambiaron sus mirada ovacionándolo con copas arriba

-así que salió bien tu pesquisa –dijo el cantinero, un viejo grifo de plumaje negros y rojo, sirviéndole un tarro de sidra, mientras otros dos grifos repartían tragos a mas no poder –te dije que por esa ruta se encontraba mucho por donde elegir

-que te puedo decir anciano, esta noche he tenido una buena racha, por cierto ¿qué pasa en la mesa de por allá? –señalo a dos ponys que conversaban en una mesa del rincón

-¿por qué piensas que yo se lo pasa?

-porque nada pasa aquí sin que tú lo sepas miserable infeliz –los dos se rieron ligeramente, a la vez que tomaban de sus tarros

-si tú lo pides inútil borracho, tal parece que uno de ellos está buscando un ejército para atacar Equestria –respondió el cantinero, pero el pony solo se carcajeo con entusiasmo

-¿un ejército….aquí? –le respondió con gracia –en serio que es un estúpido ¿Qué nos importan las guerras? Además, Equestria alberga el Bosque Everfree, y el código nos lo dice "no robes donde duermes"

-así que no te has enterado –respondió sacando una carta y entregándosela –toma y léela, tal parece que la poderosa princesa Celestia organiza una nueva guardia para la recién nombrada princesa de la amistad

-¿eso a nosotros que nos importa?

-nos importa, porque para hacer realizar tal acción debe darle completa independencia a esa princesa, por lo tanto, le dará su propio reino, y según como parecer estar las cosas, ella se quedara con el bosque Everfree –los ojos del unicornio brillaron a mas no poder, a la vez que una sonrisa se formaba de oreja a oreja –y por tu mirada….ya lo intuyes

-todas las riquezas de Equestria a nuestro alcance…. –el cantinero asintió señalando por la ventana a los cientos de dirigibles que atestaban esa ciudad de madera verdosa –con razón todos se están reuniendo, el viaje será largo, pero promete recompensas como ninguna

-así es, además como Equestria es el único paso libre para llegar al imperio de Crystal –dijo en cantinero emocionado –por fin las riquezas de la imponente ciudad de diamantes

-he escuchado que su mayor reliquia, elcorazón de cristal es tan grande como una almohada, imagina cuanto pagarían por recuperarla, si alguien se atreviera a robarla –exclamo soñadoramente

-pero primero…. –los dos suspiraron ala ver que veían a otro dirigible anclarse en la parte más alta de esa urbe –y por ello, ellos están aquí –señalo a lo alto de esta ciudad oscura, donde se erige una enorme torre de madera y piedras negras, ahí había muchas naves ancladas, y otras que esperaban o de plano bajaban buscando otro lugar, en su interior había una multitud de multitudes, lobos, Diamond dogs, changelings, camellos, ciervos, llamas, tigres, y otras muchas criatura, todas rodeando una mesa ovalada donde solo había sentados seis piratas, todas con su sequito de pie

-veo que la reunión de esta noche se ve bastante concurrida –dijo un viejo pony terrestre de color rojo y crin negra, cuya cutie mark era un catalejo a los pies de una gaviota, el cual se acomodó el sombrero de copa sucio que tenía –así que será mejor empezar de una vez, no quiero hacerme viejo –alzo una piedra pulida y con fuerza golpeo la mesa redonda donde estaban sentados –como saben, el código nos obliga a iniciar esta reunión de forma clara, cada pirata aquí presente tiene derecho de hablar y expresar su opinión, pero solo los 7 pilares pueden decidir, así que por favor cada uno presente su pieza de ocho – el silencio se dio en la sala mientras el pony se quitó el sombrero arrancando un broche viejo, pero de fino diseño –yo empezare, todos los aquí presentes ya me conoce, pero para seguir el código, soy Edward Tails, capitán del "destino final", y presento mi pieza de ocho –arrojo el dije de plata que consistía de una joya de color amarillo rodeada por un ala hecha de plata

-Hielo negro, capitán del "guerrero salvaje" –dijo un lobo arrojando a la vez un dije de la misma forma, pero con una piedra azul – y presento mi pieza de ocho

-Alablanca, capitana del "dulces sueños" –dijo un grifo sacando de entre sus ropas la pieza de gena verde –y presento mi pieza de ocho

-ForestLost, capitán del "tierras de leyenda" –dijo un ciervo sacando su gema blanca –y presento mi pieza de ocho

-Belfast, capitán del "ave caída" –dijo otro pony, un Pegaso de crin azulada y pelaje café claro, cual cutie mark era una estrella y un ancla, sacando su gema de color rojo – y presento mi pieza de ocho

-Autumn Breeze, capitán del "condenado" –dijo otro pony, un Pegaso de pelaje dorado y crin negra, la cutie mark del cual consistía en un timón y un mapa –y presento mi pieza de ocho

-creo que solo falta uno de nosotros –dijo la cierva dispuesta a irse –sin él la reunión no puede iniciar, sugiero que pospongamos esto y lo esperemos –pero antes de que alguien la sugerencia una flecha cayó ante los seis incrustándose en la mesa a la vez que un unicornio de pelaje violeta y crin azulada se tele trasportara a su lugar, su cutie mark hizo acto de presencia, una cruz de oro sobre una colina de plata, rodeada de los mar, señalando la flecha que tenía enrollada la cadena de su pieza de ocho con su gema color negro que brillaba sepulcralmente

-llámenme El Cristiano –dijo el pony a la vez que del techo bajaba su sequito, y un gato negro se posaba en su lomo maullando –capitán del "Cristiano" azote de los reinos, y presento mi pieza de ocho

-bueno –dijo Edward saliendo se su asombro –viendo que ya todos están reunidos, doy por iniciada esta reunión, con la razón del por qué estamos aquí

-eso es algo que todos queremos saber –dijo Alablanca –por qué sinceramente viajar hasta aquí es a veces muy trabajoso, y al menos espero saber que tiene una razón de peso

-y no te decepcionare amiga mía –respondió –la razón es sencilla, me amigo en común de todos me acaba de avisar por medio aéreo –señalo a un águila de descansaba en un perchero a su lado –las princesas regentes de Equestira tiene la intención de formar una nueva guardia en un pequeño pueblo al borde de este inmenso bosque, imagino que ya todos lo entienden

-que para hacer eso mismo la nueva princesita será completamente independiente en todo aspecto –exclamo Autumn a lo que Edward asintió con serenidad –entonces si tiene peso el venir, solo una pregunta me viene a la cabeza ¿Cuándo nos dará la feliz noticia?

-en siete días a partir de hoy –los demás piratas se dispusieron a irse pero Autumn los detuvo,

-pero….siempre hay un pero…

-así es, aún no sabemos cómo será la supuesta nueva distribución de esta nueva nación –dijo Edward Tails

-eso que nos importa, lo más lógico sería que…

-tomar la oportunidad como los dignos seres de fortuna que somos –dijo Cristiano con una sonrisa amplia tomando un vaso de ron

-entonces que esperamos, vamos por sus riquezas,

-aun no, Equestria sigue teniendo el bosque –dijo Edwards sentándose -y mientras aun lo tenga, debemos seguir el código –el barullo abarroto la estancia, provocado por cientos de voces gritándose al unísono

-olvídense de código, sequiemos de una vez –pero el pirata diamond dog fue atravesado por el gaznate por una flecha, dejando en silencio a todo el lugar, el autor de tal acto bajo unas escaleras con calma guardando su ballesta

-nadie desprecie el código, el código es nuestra ley, la única que seguimos –exclamo una voz a través del silencio de la sala, proveniente del viejo unicornio, barbado y cansado, el cual camino hasta quedar al frente de Edward

-el guardián del código, discúlpame por molestarte en tal precario momento –dijo Edwards viendo como el anciano dejaba un libro con portada de madera en la mesa –solo quisiera saber... –este no le prestó atención abriendo le libro

-toda nación que alberge a la extensión total o parcial de los bosque salvajes –exclamó leyendo con calma –no será parte de nuestro digno oficio de ninguna forma conocida ni desconocida

-¿eso es todo? –Dijo Alablanca con interés –tal vez no sepa mucho del código, más que lo esencial, pero ¿qué significa?

-que una vez que la princesa de su anuncio oficial, Equestria quedara libre para todos ustedes –dijo un encapuchado pony entrando al círculo –y con ello la única ruta al imperio de cristal y sus cuantiosas riquezas en goyas,

-eso es algo importante –ForestLost sonrió con maldad –he escuchado de sus gran ciudad de cristales, y la belleza de su castillo

-por ello he venido en tal hermoso momento –continuo el encapuchado caminado hacia la corte –pues a la corte de los milagros una gran propuesta les vengo a ofrecer, ayúdenme a recuperar lo que es mío por derecho, y yo les daré a cambio la rosa de los vientos, con ella podrán gobernar los cielos como nadie en el mundo

* * *

**les prometí algo grande, espero poder cumplir mi promesa, por que ahora vendrá lo bueno, y perdonen la tardanza, se suponía que lo subiría el sábado 11/VI/16, pero por causa mayor no pude hacerlo, gracias **


	41. Chapter 41

Navegante de sueños

* * *

El silencio aguardo en aquel recinto mientras lo piratas veían con intrigan al encapuchado, solo uno se atrevió a exclamar con notable duda, dudas de su identidad y su caminar, pues nadie podía decir quien era, pero ahi estaba revelando la ubicación de un mito, una leyenda de su oficio

-interesante propuesta pony, pero me atrevo a preguntar ¿Cuál es la trampa? –dijo Hielo Negro, todos miraron con interés al encapuchado –dudo mucho que tú, por supuesto conociendo la fama de la rosa de los vientos, vengas y nos la ofrezcas así como si nada

-no hay trampa alguna, jamás me atrevería a engañarlos a ustedes, señores y amos del mundo, yo solo pido a cambio que me ayuden a recuperar lo que se me fue arrebatado –dijo con calma y imperturbable, los presentes permanecieron pensativos ante la idea –¿que me dicen? –más una risa sonó por el salón, tal algarabía provenía de un pony unicornio tal alto como las princesas, de pelaje gris y crin rubia opacada por el inclemencia de su labor –que es tan gracioso pony

-que todos ustedes están por seguir a un inútil, a una empresa condenada al fracaso, solo porque les promete un mito, una fantasía –se acomodó su sombrero de ala ancha dejando ver su rostro tuerto, a la vez que con su magia acercaba una silla a la mesa arreglando su casaca larga de color negro que impedía a los presentes ver su cutie mark – ¿en serio planean seguir a este maldito loco, y a su conejo blanco*?

-Trancos, ya sabía que no estrañaríamos tu presencia en este asunto –dijo Alablanca guiñándole un ojo, pero él se bufo enfurecido

-Un mito dices –exclamo el encapuchado completamente ofendido ante Trancos –yo les ofrezco algo más allá de su imaginación, y tú dices que es un mito

-si has venido hasta aquí, sería mejor que nos quitáramos las máscaras rey Sombra –dijo el unicornio a la vez que este le quitaba la capucha revelando al rey oscuro, o al menos al que alguna vez lo fuera, ya que su cuerno estaba partido a la mitad y de su antes túnica real yacía hecha un mendrugo –vienes a buscar un ejército ¿que nos importan las guerras de príncipes y reyes? –con un tono burlón al mismo tiempo que los demás piratas sacaban sus armas y apuntaban amenazadoramente a Sombra

-Sentimientos que atormentan tu interior, Te desgarran por dentro menguando tu fuerza. Decisiones que acabaron en error Te hacen ver que esta vida no va a ser perfecta –respondió Trancos tras sentarse a escasos sentimientos de Sombra que solo se aguantaba su enojo –Tu obsesión, dejó encerrado en muros a tu corazón, Y lo mató lentamente. La ilusión, se fue tornando en fuerte desesperación, Al no hacerla feliz siempre

-eres muy valiente, o muy estúpido –dijo Belfast entre risas –lárgate antes que decidamos terminar lo que empezaron en el imperio de cristal,

-ten cuidado con tus palabras, que no sabes con quien están hablando –respondió sombra altanero como siempre –ustedes saben quién soy

-si –dijo Cristiano apuntándole con una ballesta que –el rey que esclavizo a su pueblo hasta que las princesas de Equestria te encerraran, que parte me estoy perdiendo

-quizás la parte de su regreso y derrota ante un infante y un seis yeguas –dijo Trancos abriendo su cantimplora para beber su contenido –ahora vienes aquí, y esperas que te ayudemos a esclavizarlos de nuevo, mejor busca ayuda con los grifos mercenarios, o los minotauros, hasta la reina Chrysalis te daría una mejor ayuda que nosotros –la algarabía y los gritos embravecidos de todos los presentes se hicieron sonar mientras algunos empujaban a Sombra fuera de la sala, pero Sombra lanzo una onda de magia que arrojo a los que lo tenían sujeto hacia las paredes

-¡ahora me escucharan, cuando encuentre a la rosa de los vientos, ustedes pagaran por esto! –muchos retrocedieron espantados, solo tres ponys permanecieron firmes ante el monstruo –los hare sufrir como ninguna otra cosa

-tu no vales nada Sombra –exclamo Trancos, al frente de los tres, Edward a su diestra, y Autumn Breeze a su izquierda –nos hablas de un mito, una fantasía de tiempos antiguos, de antes de la primera corte cuando las tormentas nos azotaban

-por mucho tiempo se ha intentado encontrar esa reliquia, muchos lo intentaron y fallaron –dijo Edward, dando un paso al frente – ¿Qué te hace pensar lo opuesto?

-No pudiste darte cuenta de tu error, Te encerraste en ti mismo esquivando tu alma, Elegiste un camino que no lleva a nada –dijo Trancos – ¿ahora esperas que te acompañemos a buscar algo que nadie sabe si en realidad existe? ¿Qué te hace creer esa tontería?

-que yo tengo algo que ningún otro tenia –respondió Sombra con una amplia sonrisa, todos los miraron expectantes, mientras el sacaba un antiguo pergamino, solo uno parecía reconocer tal rollo entre enojo y desprecio –este escrito fue hecho por el dueño de la rosa de los vientos, en él está encriptada su ubicación, y después de tanto estudiarlo, por fin se dónde esta

-¿Dónde?

-síganme a la victoria y yo os daré lo que buscan –lo siguiente, Ya todos estaban observando el documento que Sombra había puesto en medio de la mesa, cada uno de los piratas leyó u párrafo de las estrofas finales

-a los ojos de tu amanecer, alba del cielo

-mi alma profunda cual opaco cristal

-pues de mi corazón enterrado en lo profundo

-la única cosa de mi ser te entrego

-amada mía, mi rosa que los vientos canta

-mírame en la eternidad de tu silencio

-que mi amor por ti es de ígneos fuegos,

-todo lo que leo es una carta de amor –dijo Trancos con recelo –cualquiera aquí podría hacer una, hasta Edward ¿esto que prueba?

-¡hey!

-odio decirlo, pero Trancos tiene razón, cualquier fulano pudo escribirla –Alablanca desenfundo su espada colocando la punto en el cuello de Sombra –siempre me he preguntado si el rey de los monstruos sangra

-el que la escribió fue el Alicornio, la hiso antes de ser encerrado, y en ella habla de la rosa de los vientos –excalmo asustado apartándose lentamente de la estocada, mas no pudo porque ahora Trancos lo tenia enla mira de su espada

-aja, por favor Sombra – dijo Edward sacando su arma e imitando a sus camaradas –esto no prueba nada, aquí solo hay cursilerías de un enamorado

-pase años viendo este escrito, y hasta puedo decir que descubrí su significado –Sombra sonrió con malicia enrollando el pergamino –cada párrafo me lleva a decir que la rosa de los vientos está escondida en lo más profundo de las viejas minas de cristal, que hay debajo de Canterlot, por que otra razón la princesa Celestia construiría ahí

-eso tiene sentido –dijo ForestLost a la vez que acaba un mapa de Equestria y señala dicha ciudad –la zona de por si es de difícil acceso,

-aun así, que te hace pensar que nos importa tu situación, y para que nos lo dices, si sabes que podemos hacerte a un lado e ir nosotros por ella

-por eso mismo, tengo un plan para destruir a las princesas, pero necesitaré una distracción, y ustedes serán mi distractor –y recogiendo el papel lo guardo en sus alforjas –no requiero su ayuda, solo tienen que hacer lo que mejor saben hacer –con esas palabras se retiró,

-en serio….en serio ese tipo vino a pedir nuestra ayuda –dijo Alablanca sentándose en su silla –ese miserable,

-odio admitirlo –dijo Trancos casi escupiendo sus palabras –pero él tiene razón, Equestria nos promete fantásticos tesoros, y una defensa que da lástima el solo pensar en atacar

-Nuestros sean su oro y sus placeres, gocemos de ese campo y ese sol; son sus soldados menos que mujeres, sus princesas viles mercaderes son –gritaron a coro todos los presentes mientras se servía que quien sabe dónde botellas y botellas de ron y sidra,

-Vedlos huir para esconder su oro, vedlos cobardes lágrimas verter... –grito Belfast alzando su copa a mas no poder, los siguieron todos – ¡A cada bote de la lanza ruda, a cada escape en la abrasada lid, ir y tomarlo todo!

-¡siiiiiiii!

-Y allá después en templos suntuosos, sirviéndonos de mesa algún altar, nuestra sed calmarán vinos sabrosos, hartará nuestra hambre blanco pan –grito Hielo negro, pero mientras los piratas festejaban la oportunidad que les brindaba lo que vendría, solo uno de ellos se apartó mirando a la luna

-¡Hurra, cosacos del desierto! ¡Hurra! ¡Equestria os brinda espléndido botín, sangrienta charca sus campiñas serán, de su ejército nuestro festín!

* * *

-no pensaras ir, o si –dijo Cristiano a Trancos, el cual ya estaba en los muelles, alistando su dirigible "el conde" que con un gran alboroto se alistaba a salir –por que los demás...

-se lo que se dijo en la reunión, y me vasto –respondió malhumorado para después mirar la negra noche – y no, no iré a esa estupidez, pero cerca de esa Ponyville hay un viejo castillo, tal vez haya algo que pueda sernos útil, además eso me da una razón para visitar a un viejo amigo mutuo

-me parece buena idea, de todos modos me quedare un rato más por las tierras grifo, a vender lo que con esfuerzo adquirí –exclamo el pony, negando con la cabeza –cada vez que te quedas mirando la nada, es que algo grande planeas Trancos

-solo recordaba,

-¿recordabas? –pero Trancos cambio su semblante pensativo a una serio, y con el encamino su ojo a donde estaba su dirigible – ¿algo importante?

-si quieres ir y perder el tiempo, haya tu –respondió Trancos con enojo acomodando su morral y dirigiéndose hacia su navío –yo por otro lado, hare algo de turismo en Ponyville y en Canterlot –los dos rieron despidiéndose, se quedó viendo como Trancos subía a su embarcación sin prestar más atención a nada más que non fueran las maniobras de salida, más cuando Cristiano se disponía a irse un grupo de piratas lo interceptaron

-Capitán Cristiano, nos gustaría preguntarle sobre Trancos, es que pensamos pedirle que nos permita unirnos a su tripulación

-como ya terminaron nuestros ajustes con nuestro anterior capitán –cristiano no dijo más y con un ademan de sus pesuña los insto a sentarse en una mesa improvisada mientras una changeling les dejaba unos tarros y botellas de ron

-bien muchachos, dejar que os diga lo que piensa Cristiano –exclamo sentándose en la mesa usando un barril como silla –me preguntáis si ese capitán puede ofreceros una vida de tesoros, saqueos, y aventuras, si, pues entre los caballeros de fortuna que navegan por estas y otras tierras, él es uno de los más astutos, y sagaces,…. –tomo un tarro y lo lleno lentamente con Ron –hubo un tiempo en que yo creí ser el más letal azote de los cielos, ha,….pero ese pony,….es un auténtico perro sin miedo, causante de estragos y caos, le he visto despejar el solo la cubierta de un galeón Grifo sin pestañear,….luchar como si fuera el mismísimo diablo vestido de pony,….y es listo de verdad, sabe cómo moverse entre cada peñasco, y cada grieta de este mundo –azoto el tarro con violencia sobra la mesa frente a los demás jóvenes piratas –¿así que si es fortuna y aventura lo que buscáis? El capitán Trancos es vuestro pony, pero,…no os metáis en sus asuntos, porque ese pony oculta un misterio que no me atrevo a preguntar

En el dirigible Trancos ya estaba visualizando su camino, a su alrededor los tripulantes obedecían sus órdenes no solo con prontitud, sino que con alegría, proporcionándole un medio para ocultar su turbación

-capitán ¿Qué rumbo?

-hacia el noroeste, a Ponyville –dijo sin más atento a su segundo al mando que daba las indicaciones, a la vez que le daba el control del timón, el cual tomo sin basilar –Enterprise, prepárate, nos vamos –el barco lentamente se marchó ante la vista a lo lejos de Cristiano y dos subordinados

-¿y ahora que capitán? –dijo uno de ellos fijamente, pero el pony respiro con calma mirando hacia el fondo del barandal

-esta mañana yo era solo una gota,….una simple gota que pronto se convirtió en un rio,….un rio del que nació la esperanza –abajo mucho ya estaban alistando su barcos, esperando el momento de zarpar en busca de nuevas oportunidades –…de esa esperanza surge una riada furiosa, una oleada de cambio, y si alguien se resiste al cambio, esta noche nos convertiremos en revolución –exclamo con serenidad sonriendo con avaricia

-¿capitán?

-¡preparar al "Cristiano" en siete días tendremos mucho trabajo!

-¡si capitán!

* * *

***conejo blanco, referencia a Alicia en el país de las maravilla, expresa la persecucion de algo que no existe**


	42. Chapter 42

Caminos

* * *

Lo que no me gusta es eso de la sucesión de gente que entra y sale de nuestra vida. Preferiría que la gente se quedara. (...) No siempre es posible. A veces hay que seguir el camino.

Frases de Danielle Steel

El cielo estaba tranquilo, pues navegaban con un vientecillo fresco de sudoeste, bajo un cielo azul repleto de estrellas, Trancos declaro que todos podían acostarse, ya que le tomaría el timón, semejante declaración del capitán, era suficiente para que todos se acostaran tranquillos

Al despertar ya todos deslumbraban el infinito bosque por detrás de ellos y las ruinas designadas la frente, lo que despertó el interés de más de uno de los marineros

Trancos por otro lado había estado casi toda la noche en vela, lanzado desde la soledad al mundo habiendo sentido la necesidad de estar solo, ¿Qué soledad más poética que estar navegando entre las nubes sin Nadie más a tu alrededor, bajo la mano de creador?

-Enterprise, busca un lugar donde atracar –dijo Trancos con serenidad, que nadie baje hasta que regrese

-si capitán –en dirigible descendió perdiéndose entre la vegetación

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Ponyville, el majestuoso sol se lazaba por el horizonte dando paso a un gran día de nuevas emociones, y que mejor para verlas que Pinkie pie, había pasado toda la noche planeando su megafiesta por la venida de las nuevas familias

Fluttershy estaba por iniciar su nueva rutina con su hija despertándolos de nuevo, emocionada porque su padre estaba por llevarla a escuela de camino a su trabajo, pero recordaron que ese día no habría clases, y por tanto un día lleno de enormes emociones

Como siempre la biblioteca estaba casi vacía, salvo por algunos potrillos que venían de vez en cuando a leer, Twilight estaba en uno de sus días en que nada más importaba, salvo el revisar y acomodar los libros que alguna vez estaban en el viejo castillo

La siempre ágil y veloz Rainbow Dash estaba arreglando las nubes, pero esta vez mucho más rápido que de costumbre, debido que era observada no por un Wonderbolts, sino por un viejo pony que estaba atento a cada una de sus elegantes maniobras

El día no era desperdiciado por la siempre elegante Rarity, la cual no desperdicio la mañana el preparar un desayuno magnifico para su hijo y esposo, los cuales se marcharon a pasar tiempo juntos dejando a la modista con su trabajo que más le fascinaba, los vestidos

En Sweet Apple Acres las labores ya estaban a pedir de boca, todos y cada uno en su labor, a excepción de un potrillo que aún no se levantaba de su camita, por ello su madre se encamino a su habitación dispuesta a tocar, pero algo la detuvo

-es que….yo no sé nada sobre el ¿Cómo puedo verlo como mi papá cuando todo lo que tenía sobre él, era una fotografía? –Applejack quiso entrar, peros u curiosidad pudo más al escuchar después de un breve silencio – ¿Qué razones pudo haber tenido?

-Spacial Rend…. –grito Applejack tocando la puerta, alertando al potrillo, sin más entro a todo galope encontrando a su hijo mirando el suelo –disculpe mi intromisión, pero ¿con quién hablabas? –al reconocer que no había nadie más en la habitación

-con Arc, mi amigo –exclamo con total naturalidad

-bueno, bueno, perdóname que lo espantara, cuando regrese me lo saludas –Applejack lo acaricio con ternura –pero ahora hay que comer, tenemos mucho trabajo, y tu padre ya se marchó al castillo

-ya me levanto mamá –dijo el potrillo, a lo que la yegua se retiró volviendo a cerrar la puerta –nos vemos Arc –el potrillo salió de su cuarto caminando y cerrando la puerta

-adiós Spacial –fue una voz que le contesto sin poder definirse de donde venía, a la vez que unos ojos verdes de pupilas rojas lo habían visto irse desde el espejo,

No paso mucho para verlo ahora en la mesa comiendo en compañía de su tía Applebloom, y Big Mac, Nightmare Moon, su prima Serenity, su madre, y su abuela, los cuales estaban felices y animados, mas repentinamente Spacial se levantó con rapidez y espantado, y no fue el único, Serenity actuó igual

-se nos olvidó, nos vemos después –dijo el potrillo corriendo como bólido a la salida de la casa –estaré con mis amigos, adiós

-yo también –dijo Serenity levantándose con la misma velocidad –nos vemos después –y salió corriendo detrás de su primo gritando – ¡¿Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado?!

-niños –exclamo Nightmare Moon mirando con una sonrisa como los dos corrían discutiendo –cuando los veo me recuerdan un poco a Luna y Celestia cuando niñas, qué tiempos aquellos, cuando no había responsabilidades, solo nosotras

-disculpa cuñada –dijo Applejack algo avergonzada –pero, tú sabes de psicología infantil ¿verdad?

-bueno, los cursos que tome y el diploma que saque de la especialidad, te pueden dar una idea –todos sonrieron con nostalgia –pero ¿dime a que viene la pregunta?

-es que Spacial estuvo hoy de nuevo hablando con su amigo imaginario, sé que no debería entrometerme, pero estoy preocupada, él ya es muy grande como para estar con amigos imaginarios

-ya lo hablaste con Palkia –Applejack negó con la cabeza –esto es algo que deberían discutir los dos –Big Mac afirmo lo dicho por su esposa –el pequeño ya tiene amigos reales, no le veo al necesidad de tener aun a Arc,

-yo no le veo el problema, Spacial es un niño muy imaginativo –dijo Applebloom mientras comía una rebanada de pay de manzana –eso demuestra es que especial

Oh mi niña, cuanto me recuerda cuando eras niña –dijo la abuela Smith con una tomo serio –tú y tu amiga imaginaria ¿Cómo la llamabas?

-¡abuela! –grito Applejack abochornada –por favor no

-Ameliana, si Ameliana, en cuantos problemas te metías con ella, más de una vez tenía pagar lo que pagabas, y tu hermano, las correteadas que te debía dar

-sip

* * *

En el castillo las cosas había tomado señales de iniciar una rutina, la guardia ya estaba acomodada en los barracones, Muchos ya tenían sus horarios y patrullaban, a otros los organizaron como ayude de la princesa en la biblioteca, y otros ya estaban en el gimnasio

-y tú qué opinas del capitán que eligió la princesa Twilight –dijo uno de los pony terrestres a su compañero, ambos haciendo sus ejercicios en la caminadora –lo que te digo es fácil, ese pony no sabe nada dela guardia ¿Cómo piensa la princesa Twilight que con tan grande responsabilidad?

-yo no dudaría mucho en su ahora capitán –dijo para sorpresa de ambos un ciervo que entro repentinamente, después de haber estado en las duchas –conozco a Dialga, Palkia, y Giratina desde antes de las guerras de Kalos

-así que usted es amigo de ellos, escuche rumores sobre eso anoche –dijo otro pony, un Pegaso ya con su uniforme puesto –sabe, su amigo Palkia me selecciono, para algo especial ¿usted podría decirnos algo al respeto? –Xerneas solo sonrió con ironía – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-que si es para lo que yo pienso, deberías considerarte agraciado, pero también aterrado, porque Palkia te hará desear nunca haber entrado en la guardia –los demás quedaron intrigados por lo dicho –el conoció la guerra, y sabe lo que se necesitara si ella llegase a venir a Equestria

-¿a qué se refiere? –Dijo el primer pony nervioso, llamando la atención del resto –que tiene pensado su amigo

-la guardia esta para defender a Equestria y su pueblo, nosotros somos el escudo de esta tierra –dijo Xerneas sin prestar atención a Dialga que lo veía disimuladamente desde la entrada, los demás ponys presentes se aceraron formando un circulo a su alrededor –Palkia forjara la espada

-¿A qué podría referirse? –pero al respuesta nunca llego, Palkia había entrado estrepitosamente, y con voz de autoridad grito

-¡muy bien, a todos los que llame ayer, los quiero en el campo de entrenamiento ahora! –los ponys salieron en estampida hacia la salida, ante el resto que estaba desconcertados sobre lo que pasaría, algunos también salieron para ver la practica

-yo les deseo suerte –dijo Dialga llegando junto con Xerneas –el patio ya tenía una pista de obstáculos como ninguno de ellos alguna vez hubieran visto, en ella Giratina había terminado de recorrerla ante la mirada de Watchdogs,

-¿Cómo estuvo Watchdogs? –dijo Palkia seguido por el resto del grupo

-bueno…. –exclamo algo asustado mirando una vez más la pista, idéntica a la de Guerrero Ninja americano, primera y segunda fase –ah…tres minutos diecisiete segundos

-Giratina, nuca podrás hacerlo más rápido, hasta Dialga lo hace en menos tiempo –exclamó decepcionado ante la mirada atónita del resto de grupo –continua en la guardia normal, además solo quería ver si ya estaba lista para entrenar

-para mí ya está en su punto, solo tengo una duda –dijo Giratina en voz alta – ¿estás seguro? Esto no es Kalos, temo por su seguridad con tu entrenamiento

-son guardias reales, siempre listo para dar todo por proteger a las princesas –los presentes se irguieron con orgullo –aunque eso signifique dar su vida, solo quiero que cuando pase, puedan hacerlo bien

-no pienso recoger los cadáveres que dejes en la semana –dijo Giratina para después irse encaminándose hacia la puerta a lo pasando entre los reclutas –les deseo suerte, la necesitaran

-¡muy bien soldados! –Grito Palkia una vez que su hermano saliera del recinto, los ponys se colocaron en una fila – ¡como todos saben, la princesa Celestia les encomendó formar la guardia de la princesa Twilight, por ello están aquí, y yo me asegurare de que estén listos para la situación!

* * *

-ahora explicare –esta vez fue Dialga dentro de una sala de juntas con los oficiales –la guardia de la amistad la conformare de un modo distinto al que están acostumbrados –los ponys prestaron atención –esta guardia estará conformada por dos secciones, la primera la estándar, la cual se encargara de la proteccio0n y escolta de la princesa, y…

* * *

-¡esta sección estará encargada de actuar como un equipo de respuesta y de inteligencia! –Dijo Palkia ante el grupo – ¡por ello están aquí, según sus expedientes son los mejores guardias, con las notas ms altas, y condecorados, eso seré yo quien lo juzgue!

* * *

-¿a que se refiere como grupo de respuesta? –dijo uno de los oficiales a Dialga levantado la pesuña

-buena pregunta, el grupo de respuesta Se trata de un grupo de responsable del desarrollo de medidas preventivas y reactivas ante incidencias de seguridad, en palabras de Palkia, estar un paso adelante del enemigo, sea quien sea

-¿y cómo haremos eso?

* * *

-¡inteligencia será la encargada, Dialga aún tiene que establecer la forma como se organizara, por lo pronto, mi trabajo es prepararlos para moverse por territorio enemigo, de forma rápida y silenciosa!

-para eso se la pista de obstáculos

-¡así es, voy a entrenarlos, los pondré al borde de sus capacidades, y cuando cada musculo, nervio y ligamento de su pobre osamenta les duela al punto de desear que los maten, entonces el verdadero entrenamiento comenzara! –Señaló a un extremo del patio donde había una campana colgada – ¡son lo mejor de lo mejor, y aun así hare se lo superen, pero si alguno de ustedes no puede con esto, ahí está su salida! –Todos tragaron – ¡tocan la campana y salen por la puerta de los pusilánimes, si Dialga los reincorpora a la otra sección será su problema! –Todos tragaron saliva – ¡cada uno hará veinte abdominales y después realizaran el recorrido de esta pista 20 veces, para el final del día, al menos tres de ustedes estará fuera!

-ya escucharon –Watchdogs a lo que los demás ponys se hincaron para realizar el ejercicio

-también tu Watchdogs, un líder guía con el ejemplo –el pony hiso lo mismo que sus compañeros – ¡y una cosa más….las veinte veces tienen que ser seguidas, si se caen inician de nuevo desde cero, haya ustedes si quieren terminar rápido!

* * *

La tarde estaba en lo más alto, el sol alumbraba con su tono rojizo a los pony que ya estaban con sus actividades, Los negocios estaban abiertos y con sus productos vendiéndose, y la princesa estaba caminado con las compras, a su lado estaba Flash Sentry y Dialga, como sus guardias reales

-así que Palkia les hiso eso –Flash Sentry asintió con nerviosismo y temor –y supongo que ya hay algunos desertores –incrédulo se quedó cuando su compañero negó, Twilight permaneció un momento escuchando la conversación

-tal parece que durante el entrenamiento algunos pony desafiaron a su hermano –dijo con tono serio –no le tomo ni quince segundo el dejarlos en el suelo lastimados,

-¿en serio hiso eso? –dijo Twilight sin darse cuenta que ya estaba por entrar a una tienda en particular donde el pony que atendía camino hacia ella para saludarla

-buenos días princesa –dijo un pony que salía del local al que la princesa estaba por entrar, el pony hiso una reverencia, lo que avergonzó a Twilight Sparkle,

-oh Twilight, por fin te encuentro –dijo Pinkie pie –yo pensada ir a buscarte al castillo

-bueno Pinkie, aquí estoy –dijo la princesa –dime

-mira Twilight, por fin me llego la rara especia dulce, directa de arabia equina, con esta belleza hará un pastel tan delicioso para cuando todos los nuevos ponys lleguen

-me alegra mucho el saber para qué seria –dijo el dueño del negocio a la vez que le entregaba una poción a Zecora –es un placer poder verla princesa

-oh precioso, juntos haremos suculentos manjares –dijo Pinkie pie a un lado del tendero que sonreia al ver a su mejor cliente salivando por la fantasía que le venían

-Hola Almanegra, vine para recoger mi paquete –el pony asintió sacando de una gaveta un libro –!qué bien, que bien¡ !ya llego¡

-así es, magia avanzada con cristales y escamas de dragón, tomo uno –dijo entregándole a twilight su libro, ella lo tomo con su magia saltando como niña –lamento todavía no tener los otros dos tomos, pero los espero en breve

-no importa, con esto me conformó por ahora ¿cuánto te debo? –respondió lo más seria posible y a la vez avergonzada al reconocer que había hecho un espectáculo infantil ante su guardia, y sobre todo ante Flash Sentry

-me gustaría decir que esto es por cuenta de la casa, pero no puedo, así que lo menos que pudiera pedirle es de $220 bits –respondió Almanegra ayudando en parte a la princesa con la vergüenza

-comprendo, un libro así es muy raro, ni la biblioteca de Canterlot tiene uno –con decir eso saco de su alforja una bolsa de bitts, y dejándola en la repisa –te podría preguntar ¿para cuándo tendrían los otros tomos?

-la verdad lo desconozco, mi contacto aun no me ha respondido

-tal vez sea para tener una razón para visitarte Almanegra –dijo un pony unicornio entrando en la tienda, a la vez que dejaba en la mesa los otros dos tomos del libro –es bueno verte de nuevo no estimado amigo

-Trancos...

* * *

**l****os camino se han cruzado, pero temo que vendran un par de capitulo complementarios antes que la trama llegue a un climax, les pido paciencia y sobre todo, gracias por estar en esta historia **


	43. Chapter 43

Ajedrez

* * *

La belleza de un movimiento no se refleja sólo en su apariencia, sino en el pensamiento detrás de él.

* * *

-nos vemos de nuevo Almanegra, cuanto tiempo sin verte – exclamo trancos con una sonrisa –tal parece que has hecho un buen negocio en este pequeño pueblo

-y me gustaría que continuara así, pero me impresiona que vinieras en persona hasta aquí, solo por un par de libros –respondió desconfiado

-quería conocer a quien te pidió libros tan raros de encontrar –el mercader señalo a la princesa Twilight, la cual lo saludo –oh princesa, me da un gran placer el conocerla, y estos deben ser parte de su guardia, felicidades por tan enorme regalo de la regente de Equestria

-muchas gracias señor...Trancos ¿verdad?

-me alaga que conozca mi nombre princesa

-por favor, no sea tan formal conmigo, me siento incomoda con tanta pompa –exclamó Twilight dándole la pezuña, la cual Trancos estrecho, pero de repente Pinkie pie se le adelanto sacudiendo la pesuña de Trancos con increíble velocidad

-¡hola, yo soy Pinkie pie, es un placer conocerlo! –Dijo con total animo dejando a Trancos sin palabras –¡qué mal que no llegara la pueblo antes, pero puedo hacerle una gran fiesta de "bienvenido" y así podrá tener muchos más amigos

-yo estaría encantado en poder asistir a la fiesta, pero temo decirle que mi visita es temporal, tengo ciertos asuntos en Canterlot y solo he venido con el tiempo medido –Pinkie quedó triste con las orejas caídas, Twilight se compadeció un poco, estaba por decir algo cuando Trancos dijo –pero le puedo asegurar que la próxima vez que los vientos me guíen a Ponyville, aceptare con gusto su bienvenida

-es una pinkie promesa –dijo aun triste, pero con los ojos tristones

-pinkie promesa –respondió Trancos con serenidad, después Pinkie salto eufórica y con la misma gracia que la caracterizaba salió corriendo dando saltitos, una vez que la fiestera saliera por la puerta, el exclamo confundido – ¿algo tiene la yegua?

-solo es Pinkie pie siendo Pinkie pie –dijo Dialga con algo de risa –al principio es desconcertante, pero con el tiempo de vas dando cariño a su actitud,

-pero nunca le busques el sentido a lo que hace –dijo Twilight algo asustada –por qué te podrías arrepentir

-lo tomare en cuenta –respondió con nerviosismo, pero dejo todo de lado viendo como Almanegra se le quedaba viendo a los ojos –ahora que ya estamos más calmados, mi buen amigo, es hora de hablar de negocios –ambos pony se acercaron con cautela

-¿a qué has venido Trancos? Por qué sé que para saludar no –dijo el pony terrestre con desconfianza, a la vez que disimuladamente ponía su pesuña hacia abajo del exhibidor donde tenía escondida una daga, pero trancos fue más rápido, coloco su pesuña sobre el mostrador y disimuladamente le mostró el mecanismo de una hoja oculta –supongo que no me das otra opción, así que dime ¿qué quieres? –Twilight disimuladamente se quedó cerca viendo los escaparates, pero su curiosidad fue más grande al saber quién era el pony que había traído tales libros y que buscaba

-bueno Almanegra, se dice por ahí que tiene un artículo especial e increíble valor, y vengo a buscarlo –el pony se puso nervioso preparado para sacar su arma sin importar nada mas –vengo buscando la llave del sur, escuché que tú la tienes, y esperaba que me la vendieras a un buen precio

-¿la llave del sur? –Exclamo Almanegra suspirando algo aliviado –vienes desde quien sabe dónde, y para que ¿por algo que solo es parte de una leyenda? Tu no persigues leyendas –trancos sonrió con ligereza mirando disimuladamente a Twilight y a su capitán, mientras Almanegra sacaba una caja de madera, de la misma saco una estatuilla con la forma de una lagrima –aquí tienes, pero no se dé qué te servirá, solo es una leyenda

-eso he escuchado, pero toda leyenda tiene una base de verdad –exclamo tomando la pieza y guardándola en su alforja – ¿Cuánto será por ella?

-te la regalo, si te marcha de una buena vez –Trancos sonrió de buena manera mientras se daba media vuelta hacia la salida, Almanegra suspiro aliviado, pero su clama se perdió cuando ante de que este se marchara

-una cosa más antes de irme –el pony terrestre trago saliva, y disimuladamente veía a la princesa que seguía viendo las joyas que tenía en exhibición

-¿Qué?

-el rey Sombra fue a hacernos una visita hace poco –con tal comentario el silencio reino en la tienda y lo más lógico paso,

-¡el rey Sombra! –Fue el grito casi histérico de Twilight, la cual se empezó hiperventilar – ¡usted tiene que decirme que fue lo que ese miserable pony dijo! –Casi se le echa encima a Trancos de no ser por Dialga –usted no sabe lo peligrosos que es el rey Sombra, por favor si sabe algo sobre él, díganoslo

-el rey Sombra vas tras la rosa de los vientos, y por lo que escuche, tiene una pista de su ubicación, pero necesitara un artículo que tú tienes –Almanegra miro de reojo al interior de su casa, y por un instante se contuvo se sacar su arma y apuntar a Trancos –vendrá por el libro del traidor, y te sugiero hagas algo y rápido –con ello se dio media vuelta marchándose del lugar

-maldito…. –dijo en susurros al ver a la princesa seria, encaminándose hacia él, pero antes de que se marchara, Almanegra Exclamo –solo una duda atormenta mi mente en este instante ¿para que buscar la llave si como dices siempre, tu no vas tras mitos y leyendas?

-quien dice que es un mito su existencia –Almanegra se quedó de piedra –no para quien sabe dónde buscar

-¿acaso tu…? –dijo en un susurro, para después quedar estupefacto –no…no es posible…es imposible…. –Twilight permaneció callada y detenida atenta los que el pony terrestre estaba por decir –tu…

-así es mi estimado amigo, encontré el cerrojo –con ello salió del local cerrando la puerta –y aquí viene…. –lo siguieren que vino fue un grito de lo más escalofriante

-¡infeliz! –fue el grito, Almanegra estaba por salir tras él, pero fue detenido por la magia de la princesa Twilight

-señor Almanegra ¿de qué libro está hablando?

* * *

Afuera Trancos camino hacia un pony Pegaso que lo esperaba sentado en una banca comiendo un cupcake, este al verlo llegar se puso de pie mirándolo a los ojos

-me atrevo a preguntar capitán, pero ¿Por qué le conto? –dijo este Pegaso con dudas en su mente mientras su capitán solo reía por lo bajo sentándose en la banca –es que tú no actúas así, digo, porque le comentó que ya encontró el cerrojo y todo frente a una gobernante, ¿capitán?

-¿compraste los boletos? –el asintió al mismo tiempo desde su posición ambos vieron salir a la princesa Twilight a todo galope –Star trek, tantos años a mi lado y aun no aprendes nada –dijo trancos –ahora aprende una cosa simple, siempre estate un paso adelante –ambos suspiraron En el parque de Ponyville donde los potrillos jugaban como siempre, entre ellos dos primos

-vamos Roar, no puede ser tan difícil –dijo Spacial mientras ambos caminaban hacia los columpios, donde otros dos pony estaban divirtiéndose –solo tienes que saludarla, no puede ser tan difícil

-tu no entiendes –dijo su primo mientras caminaba con nerviosismo –no puedo….no puedo –trato de darse vuelta pero Spacial lo detuvo empujándolo –déjame ir…por favor

-oh no, no lo harás, no huiras –dijo mientras llegaba hacia sus amigos, Pumpkin Cake y Pound Cake se balanceaban en el columpio, no muy lejos Serenity y Skyla estaban en la resbaladilla –hola Pumpkin y Pound Cake,

-hola Spacial –dijo Pound Cake bajándose del columpio –los estábamos esperando, a jugar

-antes, hay algo importante –dijo Spacial haciéndose a un lado, y exponiendo a su primo –adelante primo dile

-bueno…. Pound Cake….yo

-¿decir que cosa? –Pumpkin Cake se bajó del columpio y se acercó al pony, apena llego a donde estaba Roar, este quedo paralizado mientras ella llegaba –vamos Roar Time, somos tus amigos –el pobre potriloo no pudo exclamar nada ante la risa de su primo

-ya se, mi mamá y tía Pinkie ya han de haber terminado de hornear los pastelitos –Pound Cake recogió sus cosas y tomo la pesuña de su amigo –vamos a comer algunos

-alguien dijo pasteles –se escuchó no muy lejos y como si las invocaran Serenity y Skyla ya estaba con Pound Cake, en camino hacia Sugarcube Corner –Roar Time ¿Qué estas esperando? Son pastelitos

-¿Por qué siempre se comporta así a veces –dijo Skyla, a loq eu lso demás solo alzaron los hombros sin saber que responder –supongo que escosas de sementales –a lo que Spacial afirmo –y la verdad no quiero saberlo

-pero…. –dijo el pobre pony desilusionado viendo cómo se marchaban los demás –al menos Aura no está aquí, o no me dejaría en paz por el resto de mi vida

* * *

La pequeña aura estaba en lo que más le gustaba, después de terminar de leer su novela de Daring Do, que le regala su madrina, loq eu una niña como ella hace cada semana, sin que su mamá y papá sepan

-¡más rápido! –Ahí estaba ella corriendo a mas no poder con tres Timberwolves, que a duras penas podían seguirle el ritmo – ¡cada día se hacen más lentos! –Ella dio una voltereta saltando a un árbol donde los tres lobos de madera terminaron estampándose –suerte la próxima

-así que de nuevo, tu alma retando –dijo una voz entre la maleza, Aura solo sonrió disimuladamente a la vez que Zecora salía de los matorrales –venir conmigo amiga mía, que este bosque susurra tu nombre –la pequeña siguió a Zecora cabizbaja sabiendo lo que venía, no tardaron casi nada en llegar a la cabaña de la cebra, que con delicadeza le preparo una taza de chocolate

-pero tía Zecora, tu sabes que ellos nunca me han podido atrapar –dijo al niña lo más inocente que podía –además que mejor manera para algún día ser como mis ídolos, Rainbow Dash y Daring Do, que entrenar en el bosque Everfree

-reconozco que el ejercicio para una potrilla, es desarrollo en mente y cuerpo –dijo Zecora –mas, aprender a reconocer, hay formas que no deben de precipitarse –le sirvió su taza con cuidado a lo que la niña solo bajo la mirada –pensar, tu madre y padre preocupados estar, si algo llegara al pasar por imprudente ser

-pero no soy imprudente –Zecora se la quedó mirando irónica –bueno, tal vez un poco, pero ya sé cómo actúan, y puedo anteponerme a sus intentos –trato de justificarse –además no son muy listos

-cuidado con tu dicho, que una sorpresa darán un día, si con imprudencia actúas –dijo la sabia cebra sacando un paquete de un estante –tu mamá me pidió un remedio para uno de sus animalitos, estaba por llaveárselo cuando te encontré, espero que tú seas quien se lo puedas dar –el entrego la pócima, y Aura la guardo en su alforja –y piensa mis palabras

-supongo que tienes razón –respondió la niña con tristeza –pero ya conoces a mi mamá, no es que me queje, pero a veces es muy sobreprotectora conmigo, además, hay veces en que siento que soy capaz de hacer aún mas de que pienso

-pido que solo pienses, mirar con prudencia y no solo con ímpetu –la cebra el sonrió con serenidad –con tus padres hablar, y ya no tentar tu alma

-está bien Zecora –dijo la pony lista a marcharse, ante la mirada de negación de la anciana, al cual sabía que esta niña olvidaría toda la conversación, como siempre lo hacía, sin embargo no le importaba, hacía tiempo que la cuidaba, y sabía que hacer

-niña imprudente, de su madre no lo saco –Por otro lado Aura volvía a su hogar aun pensado en lo dicho por su madrina, como siempre se encamino hacia el lago para verse en el reflejo –por qué siempre me regaña, yo solo soy así, pero odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón, tal vez a mi mamá le dé un infarto ¿pero mi papá? –Por una vez sintió miedo, duda y temor, se dispuso a irse, pero apenas dio un paso adelante, tres Timberwolves la acorralaron, gruñendo y salivando –lindos perritos de palo…. ¿están aún enojados? –trato de calmarlos, pero uno de ellos dentello, asustándola, con cuidado retrocedió, sin percatarse que detrás de ella en la orilla del lago una especie de portal oscuro –lindos….no me harán año ¿verdad? –los tres perros de madera ya la estaban saboreando cuando el portal se expandió de repente asustándolos, y succionando a Aura al interior para después cerrarse

* * *

-el primer turno que vas a tener Watchdogs –dijo Dialga mientras veía los horarios de patrulla que ahora se tenían que hacer en Ponyville, y por supuesto quien cuidaría a la princesa directamente –será de las 08:00 horas a las 14:00 horas, a la vez un ala Pegaso patrullaran a la misma hora alrededor del pueblo

-no sería mejor reducir sus tiempos, sino se verán muy cansados al finales de su turno, y serian presa fácil –dijo Watchdogs, a lo que Dialga pensó –pero usted es el capitán,

-tienes razón, en ese caso, patrullaran en equipos de dos cada dos horas, así mantendrán sus ritmo, y podrán mantenerse listos para la acción – Watchdogs afirmo tomando la orden escrita, pero antes de que Dialga firmara se detuvo en seco, segundo después Palkia entro seguido por Xerneas

-¿y Giratina? –Dijo Dialga entendiendo a que venían ellos, mientras Watchdogs se les quedaba viendo –por que espero un explicación para esta intromisión

-Giratina salió –dijo Xerneas a la vez que sacaba un papel y se lo entregaba –y la princesa Twilight nos acaba de informar que la princesa Celestia, Luna y Candace vendrán de emergencia esta noche –Dialga tomo el papel sin expresar emoción alguna

-infórmenme cuando Giratina regrese, tengo que discutir con él, el horario de la división de pegasos –los dos asintieron

* * *

-que golpe –dijo Aura mientras se sobaba su flanco –supongo que dejare a los….Timberwolves un tiempo –al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en Ponyville, sino en un sitio muy distinto, se levantó con nervios, mirando a todos lados – ¡hola, ahí alguien aquí! –Pero nadie contesto, por un momento el silencio se notó – ¡hola, quien sea! –comenzó a llorar temiendo estar sola

-hola –la niña salto del susto al escuchar a alguien detrás de ella, ella se dio la vuelta lista encarar a quien sea, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver detrás suyo a un pequeño erizo de piel blanca, en vez de tener espinas, le crecía hierba verde sobre su espalda. También noto la flores que tenía a los lados y sus patitas rechonchas, al inste se enamoró de la linda cosita he hiso algo que saco de su madre, se lanzó hacia él y lo acaricio

-oh que lindura –dijo abrazándolo –que bonito y apapachadle, pero dime pequeño ¿y tú dueño? Lo escuche hacer rato

-no lo sé, que yo sepa no tengo eso –dijo el pequeño sin mover los labios, la niña se sorprendió mirándolo con duda, pero…. –por cierto soy Shaymin, es un gusto concerté

-¿vives aquí? –el negó – ¿entonces?

-pues me pidieron que cuidara este lugar, pero no pasa nada importante –dijo Shaymin -¿y tú como llegaste?

-pues, no lo sé, solo vi un gran agujero y después estaba aquí –el pequeño erizo se quedó pensativo para después mirar hacia arriba

-¿no será ese? –ella miro en la dirección en la que Shaymin señalaba y vio el portal que lentamente se cerraba –parece ser que este encogiéndose –sin pensarlo y para sorpresa de Shaymin, Aura lo tomo entre sus brazos y salió volando hacia el portal atravesándolo antes que este se cerraba

-¿estás bien amiguito? –dijo ella una vez fuera del portal que se cerró, se sentó con cuidado a orilla del lago dejando que Shaymin viera a su alrededor –bienvenido a Ponyville – Shaymin estaba por decir lago cuando el sonido de un aleteo les llamo la atención, la potrilla guardo a Shaymin en su alforja viendo a su mamá llegar –shhhh, descansa un poco, mañana te presentare a mi mamá –el erizo asintió

-Aura Sphere, te estaba buscando todo el día, ya es muy tarde y la cena ya está lista –dijo Fluttershy sonriendo, a la vez que cargaba a su hija en el lomo, la cual el dio la medicina de Zecora –con razón tardaste, gracias mi niña, y dime ¿Qué hiciste en todo el día?

-solo cosas –dijo la niña, ambas caminaron por la vegetación hacia el claro cercano a su casa, sin percatarse que un Pegaso iba hacia el mismo lago desde otra dirección, el cual no la alcanzo a divisar

-juraría que fue aquí –dijo Giratina volando sobre el lago, y escuchado a la lejanía el silbato del tren que ya se marchaba con rumbo a Canterlot –tendré que estar atento, no quiero ni pensar que pudo haber pasado -se marchó volando hacia la castillo de la amistad

* * *

En el tren dos ponys veían el paisaje en camino hacia la ciudad más bella de Equestria, uno de ellos con nerviosismo, y el otro con desinterés,

-¿Por qué tan nervioso Star trek? –Dijo Trancos sereno, el Pegaso solo se le quedó viendo sin entender el porqué de su calma –calmado mi amigo, aquí nadie sabe quiénes somos, o nuestro noble oficio

-es que ¿Qué pasa si la princesa se llega a enterrar que vinimos, o descubren quienes somos?, con las princesas en Canterlot no me quiero arriesgar

-hace unos minutos me preguntaste por que hable sobre Sombra frente a la princesa Twilight –el pony asintió aun nervioso –pues, aprende esto Star trek, no planees el juego, si no es en tu tablero –con un movimiento de su cabeza insto a Star trek a mirar por la ventana, este lo hiso y ante él pudo observar los carruajes de las princesas que se precipitaban a toda velocidad hacia Ponyville

-wow… ¿pero….acaso tú lo planeaste todo?

-Pobre mortal, planteaste el juego en mi tablero, Error fatal, confundir al lobo con un cordero


	44. Chapter 44

El secreto del libro...

* * *

-¿y bien Giratina? –Dijo Dialga apenas vio a su hermano descender al frente del castillo –por que supongo que lo que sentimos fue solo una falsa alarma

-temo decirte que no lo sé, cuando llegue no encontré ms que rastros –dijo Giratina con serenidad –pero dudo que algo haya pasado,

-eso espero porque tenemos un serio problema –el entrego un papel con el sello de la princesa Twilight –las tres princesas vendrán de emergencia, y Twilight quiere que sean escoltadas por un ala, y tú, y otros tres son los únicos disponibles

-bien…. –dijo Giratina, pasa salir corriendo al interior a busca a los demás

En efecto las princesas llegaron tan rápido como esta conversación se daba los carruajes de las princesas se presentaron por el cielo que atardecía y daba paso a las primeras estrellas, pegasos que iban jalando tales carretas se vieron flanqueados por dos miembros de la guardia de Twilight a cada lado, los cuales los escoltaron al frente del castillo donde Dialga los esperaba con un contingente de guardias unicornios

-buenas noches princesas –dijo Dialga con cortesía –la princesa Twilight las espera en la biblioteca –se dio la vuelta escoltando a las princesas al interior de castillo ante los soldados saludaban a las princesas con su característico saludo militar

-veo que ya todo está bastante bien organizado –dijo Luna mientras caminaban por los pasillos a los ponys que hacían guardia –yo pensaba que tardarían un poco ms, supongo que lo subestimamos joven Dialga

-la verdad princesa, todo esto es un desastre, y todavía peor cuando nos enteramos de algo terrible –dijo Dialga mientras entraba con las princesas a la biblioteca, adentro Twilight movía libros sin descanso ante un par de ponys y Xerneas que trababan a de atraparlos y acomodarlo, solo para que Twilight los volviera a tomar con su magia, todo esto lo hacía un círculo vicioso

-no…. –decía Twilight ojeando los libros para después dejarlos caer a los cascos de sus ayudantes –a ver este….no…..y este…..tampoco…..de seguro…. ¡no! –Finalmente dejo todo –no pude encontrar nada

-princesa Twilight –ella alzo al vista a Dialga –las princesas han llegado –se hiso a un lado dejando ver a las tres gobernantes las cuales se acercaron

-no te veía tan desesperada desde tu incidente con una carta tardía –dijo Celestia, mientras Luna, y Candace solo reían por lo bajo –pero ¿a qu3e se debe tu desesperación ahora Twilight?

-tan grande que nos pediste venir de urgencia –dijo Luna sentándose en una de las mesas, junto con Candace, la cual comenzó a ojear los libros en la misma, Twilight respiro profundo sacando un pergamino en blanco y una pluma – ¿y bien?

-veras Luna, hace poco descubrimos que Sombra tiene una pista sobre lo que ustedes llamaron la Rosa de los vientos –dijo alarmando a las tres –pero también descubrimos que para descifrarla, necesitaba algo, un libro, él lo llamo el libro del traidor –apenas dijo eso Celestia y Luna quedaron cayadas casi sin habla –he buscado alguna referencia, pero no hay nada

-capitán Dialga –dijo Celestia seriamente –podría por favor pedirles a todos que no dejen solas en este instante

-lo lamento princesa Celestia, pero por el momento mi deber es obedecer a la princesa Twilight, y solo ella puede darme esa orden –Celestia quedo con una clara muestra de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado se sentía casi insultada por aquel acto, pero por otro comprendía la actuación de Dialga, ya que el jamás le había jurado lealtad, solo a Twilight

-Dialga, por favor, podrías desalojar la biblioteca –el unicornio asintió, y casi sin hacer alguna orden, todos los presentes se retiraron, Dialga estaba por irse detrás de Xerneas –Dialga, gracias

-capitán Dialga, esto es algo que usted debería saber, por favor quédese –Twilight hiso un ademan y el pony se paró a un lado de Twilight, Celestia suspiro un momento y lanzo un rayo de magia al techo, el cual se expandió por toda la habitación –todo paso hace casi un milenio –dijo Celestia ante ellos

-por ese entonces, yo aún no era influenciada por la presencia maligna de Nightmare Moon –exclamo Luna mientras de reojo agradecía a todas por no haber llamado a la yegua de la Luna, sin embargo muy lejos de ahí

* * *

-achu –estornudo Nightmare Moon, la cual junto con Big Mac acomodaban unos barriles de sidra –creo que están hablando de mi

* * *

-por esa entonces no solo éramos nosotras quienes cuidábamos de la joven Equestria, también estaban, nuestra hermana, la princesa Amora, ella cuidaba el imperio de cristal

-asi es Twilight, mi madre –dijo Candace –igualmente Discord, antes de ser….bueno…quien es

-pero también estaba... –dijo Celestia dudando por un momento –….estaba al que alguna vez llegamos a llamar amigo, él fue el responsable de unificar toda Equestria con diplomacia, pero también en terribles luchas,

-se llamaba Avalon, y era un gran pony, al igual que nosotras, él era un Alicornio, y como tal juro proteger Equestria, pero lo corrompió la codicia –la princesa Luna bajo la cabeza, a lo que Celestia solo se resigno

-y en un acto de traición desmedida, el ataco a Discord, y con ello destruyo todo un pueblo –Celestia detuvo su plática unos momentos, a lo que Luna la abrazo dándole fuerza –yo lo sentencie a pasar su eternidad en la prisión más alejada de Equestria, y ordenamos que todos los registros sobre él, y su existencia fueran cambiados o borrados,

-también ordenamos que su nombre jamás fuera pronunciado de nuevo, así esperábamos prevenir posibles...

-Luna, eso ya no tiene importancia –dijo Celestia deteniendo a su hermana –Twilight, la rosa de los vientos de la que tantos hablamos, es la espada mágica más poderosa de todas, la cual le pertenecía a Avalon, y que la escondió antes de ser encerrado,

-la espada tiene el poder de controlar loa vientos, y por ende, el clima, con ella podría llamar tormentas terribles, o provocar sequias infernales, por mucho tiempo tratamos de buscarla, y resguardarla, pero jamás la encontramos

-por ello estamos asustadas que Sombra, u otro ser maligno se llegue a apoderar de ella,

-yo puedo entender eso, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con...? – wilight entendió en ese instante

-el solo paso a la historia como el cuanto de un monstruo, que en las noche se lleva a los potrillos que se portaban mal,

-un ser repugnante que causo muerte y destrucción sin compasión, todo lo que nunca debemos de ser, –Celestia miro a la nada –esos cuentos que yo y tu mamá te contábamos cuando eras una niña, y que tú le contabas a Spike cuando apenas salió de cascarón, temo que no son cuentos, lo único que me consuela es que el jamás le hará daño a nadie

-temo decirles princesas –dijo Dialga con interés, a la vez que acomodaba algunos libros –que según lo que descubrimos, es posible que Sombra venga a Ponyville por lo que parecer ser un libro escrito por aquel –tanto Luna como Celestia reaccionaron con miedo, las dos miraron a Twilight, la cual confirmo lo dicho –le solicitamos que nos lo entregara, pero se negó, y como aun no somos oficiales, y el hecho de que no tengo ni la más remota idea si este castillo cuenta con mazmorras….

-por ello les pedí que vinieran –dijo Twilight –trate de razonar con él, de exigirle el libro por orden real, pero él dijo que solo respondería ante usted princesa Celestia

-Twilight, Dialga, escóltenme a donde está el pony que posee ese libro oscuro y peligroso –los presentes salieron del castillo y acompañados por las tres guardias, llegaron sin problemas a la pequeña tienda donde nada parecía haber cambiado, Celestia y Luna se prepararon mentalmente para encarar a una posible víctima de la magia oscura que contenía el libro, Twilight y Candace solo esperaban no temer causar un peligro para Ponyville, pero al llegar encontraron algo completamente diferente a lo que esperaría

-y yo le digo señorita que no puedo vendérselo por menos de $200 bits –Almanegra estaba vendiendo un plato para hornear tartas a Applejack que no daba su pata a torcer –por favor entiéndalo, es lo menos que puedo pedirle

-por mis corrales, solo son $20 bits de diferencia –dijo Applejack al borde de la razón –y solo por eso no me lo puedes vender ¿pero qué clase de comerciante eres? –Almanegras estaba claramente exhausto

-uno que no sabe ceder señorita Applejack –respondió aun con el plato en su poder –pero usted es la primera en hacerme llegar a mi limite, y créame eso de por si es muy difícil –Celestia se acercó a la discusión, tosió un poco llamando la atención de ambos –un momento por favor, en seguida la atiendo

-princesa Celestia –dijo Applejack inclinándose respetuosamente –discúlpeme, es que yo…

-no te preocupes joven Applejack, comprendo –con delicadeza se puso frente al pony –disculpe señor, pero sé que usted tiene ahora un artículo que podría ser peligroso, le pido por favor que me lo entregue, estoy dispuesta a recompensarlo por ello

-un momento por favor señorita –dijo Almanegra –se por qué ha venido, por eso detesto ahora a Trancos, pero le pido que espere su turno, porque no ve por la tienda mientras termino de hablar con la señorita Applejack –la princesa no supo que decir, pero dejo que Applejack volviera –se lo digo señorita, $200 bits es mi última oferta

-si quieres yo te puedo prestar –dijo Twilight, Applejack estaba por protestar, pero su amiga se lo impidió –no te preocupes, si quieres me los puedes pagar con una tarta de manzana mañana

-gracias amiga –dijo Applejack algo apenada, a la vez que le daba los $200 bits a Almanegra –mañana mismo tendrás tu tarta de manzana, con su permiso princesa Celestia –la pony vaquera se retiró sosteniendo su plato y saboreando los manjares que haría con él, mas apenas se retiró y la puerta se cerró, Celestia lanzo un pequeño hechizo sobre el pony

-¿y eso para que fue? –dijo Almanegra

-para comprobar que no estuviera bajo el influjo de la magia oscura –dijo Celestia, a lo que Luna con un movimiento de su cabeza hiso que sus guardias resguardaran al entrada para que nadie entrara –y por lo que veo, usted no está corrompido por el terrible libro que ahora que tiene en sui posesión

-se a lo que se refiere, y si, lo tengo en mi posesión, y si, lo llegue a leer, y para su información, no pienso separarme de él, si no es por un buen precio –almanegra sonrió ante la mirada desconcertante de Celestia –aunque la verdad no quiero sepárame de él, es un pedazo de la historia, historia que usted se empeñó en borrar

-acaso sabe sobre…. –Candace exclamo con sorpresa, al igual que Twilight –pero se supone que….

-Candace, por favor –dijo Luna –esto es algo muy profundo, no queremos involucrarte más de lo debido

-respondiendo su pregunta princesa Candace, si se sobre el Alicornio que escribió este libro –Luna y Celestia quedaron sin saber que decir –mi cutie mark, no es por nada, ese es mi talento saber de lo que pocos saben –con un tomo gracioso saco la caja que Twilight viera antes – ¿Cómo espera princesas Twilight que consiga los libros Raros que ahora usted posee?

-en ese caso, espero que usted comprenda que la existencia de aquel traídor –dijo Luna con desprecio –debe permanecer completamente borrado de la historia

-un pony que me dijo una vez, cuando le pregunte sobre aquel Alicornio, algo que ahora empiezo a entender –dijo Almanegra sacando el libro –"dejar a los muertos enterrados, y dejarlos descansar" pero no sestamos saliendo de la tangente, este libro hace mucho lo intente vender sin éxito –con cuidado lo puso frente a Luna –adelante princesa Luna, puede revisarlo, sin compromiso

-Luna no lo hagas –dijo Celestia mirando fijamente a Almanegra, buscando alguna intención oculta, más el pony solo tomo el libro y lo abrió de par en par, la princesa Luan e acerco con cuidado atenta en todo momento

-como dije, este libro no tiene ningún tipo de magia oscura, o algo parecido –dijo ante la princesa que aún no confiaba por completo en el –además si la tuviera, no cree usted que ya la hubiera usado –Celestia estaba por responder cuando Luna pego un grito que la alerto

-¡Celestia! –Instintivamente lanzo un royo de magia hacia el libro pero Luna lo quito del camino justo a tiempo – ¡¿peor que crees que estás haciendo?! –la princesa del sol se quedó extrañada, a lo que Luna solo suspiro resignada –mira el libro, es la letra de Avalon, hermana, este libro es….

-es el diario de Avalon


	45. Chapter 45

recuerdos

* * *

_"Recordar es fácil para el que tiene memoria. olvidarse el difícil para quien tiene corazón."_  
_GABRIEL GARCÍA MÁRQUEZ_

-no tan rápido princesa –dijo Almanegra retirando el libro de las pezuñas de Luna –este libro me es muy valioso, pero por ser ustedes puedo darles un buen precio por él,

-pero como se atreve a un insinuar eso, como gobernante de Equestria, éxito...

-¿cuánto es lo que quiere? –Dijo Celestia interrumpiendo a su hermana, la cual quedo de piedra –dígame ¿cuál es el precio que pide por el libro? –almanegra sonrió pensativo, mas su semblante cambio a uno de interés fijándose en la propia princesa

-algo que estoy seguro que puede darme sin problemas, si en verdad quiere el libro –Twilight, y Candace quedaron impactadas, Luna estaba por lanzarle un hechizo y Celestia retrocedió indignada y lista a darle una bofetada –quiero sus engalanes reales, y una carta con su letra, asegurando que son legítimamente suyos

-Twilight, permíteme un pergamino y una pluma –Twilight con un ligero rubor por haber pensado tales cosas se las entrego, ella comenzó a escribir con firmeza ante la vista de las demás, al terminar de escribir dejo el pergamino en el mostrador y con cuidado se quitó su tiara, su collar, y sus sandalias, dejándolas junto al pergamino –aquí tiene

-y aquí tiene su libro –dijo Almanegra entregándole el diario, la princesa se dio la vuelta para salir acompañada por su hermana, sobrina y pupila –una cosa más princesa, antes que se marche –eso hiso detener a la princesa que ya abría la puerta –hace tres años el pony al que llaman rey Sombra leyó ese libro y después me lo arrojo a la cara, si lo llegan a ver, denle uno por mí –Luna, Candace y Twilight quedaron aterradas,

-¿Hermanas no escuchaste lo que dijo? –dijo Luna ya fuera del establecimiento donde Almanegra ponía el letrero de cerrado y ponía llave a su puerta pero Celestia solo se marchó sin mirar atrás,

* * *

-ya llegue mi amor –dijo palkia mientras entraba a la que ahora era su casa, Applejack estaba ya saliendo de la cocina con uno de sus pays de manzanas, Palkia con cuidado la ayudo a poner el pastel en la mesa para después besarla en los labios con pasión –oh Applejack, no sabes cuánto extrañe poderte besar

-ya Palkia, que tenemos toda la noche para nosotros –Palkia quedo extrañado notando casi enseguida al ausencia de su hijo –Spacial Rend se fue a una pijama da en casa de Fluttershy ¿sabes lo que significa? –Palkia no tuvo que responder ya que en ese instante cargo a su esposa – ¡Palkia bájame en este instante, me caeré! –grito jugando para después plantarle un beso, aun con ella en brazos comenzó subir la escalera hacia su habitación

-te amo Applejack,

-y yo a ti Palkia

-lamento interrumpir –dijo una voz sacando a la pareja de su letargo romántico, ambos ponys se asustaron a tal punto que Palkia casi deja caer a su pareja en el piso –supongo que también Spacial está en la pijama da de aura –ante ambos estaba Big Mac, su esposa, al cual trato sin éxito de contener su risa –creo que debí tocar primero

-no lo creo Nightmare Moon –dijo Applejack malhumorada –debiste de tocar, a todo esto ¿paso algo? ¿Por qué vinieron?

-eso es algo que también me gustaría saber

-pues….

* * *

-gracias Discord –dijo Fluttershy mientras se terminaba de arreglar sus vestido, a su lado estaba Discord acomodándole el cabello en un bello riso –perdóname por favor, es que nos invitaron a esta exhibición tan de repente –se giró para verlo a los ojos –se suponía que jugaríamos monopoli esta noche, pero….

-no te preocupes querida, tú y tu esposo se merecen una noche de absuelto, sobre todo desde que volvió –dijo mientras dejaba caer los cabellos de su amiga –se maceren una noche para estar juntos, mientras yo cuido a esta jauría de potrillos

-sabes Discord –Fluttershy se acomodó un moño rojo –cuando regresemos te hare una malteada como te tanto gustan

-gracias amiga mía –respondió convirtiendo un florero en un vaso con chocolate, Fluttershy aprovecho para salir un momento, momento que aprovecho Giratina para hablar con el Draconequus, el cual se lo quedo mirando con algo de desdén –así que por fin conozco al pony que se ha atrevido a quitarme a mi amiga

-hola Discord –respondió Giratina con disgusto –seamos claros Discord, tú y yo no nos queremos para nada, pero ambos amamos a Fluttershy –respiro profundo mientras se acercaba a Discord, y para sorpresa de este Giratina le extendió la pesuña –pero quiero darte las gracias por estar con ella cuando yo no pude

-eh

-se lo que hiciste por ella, no me preguntes como lo sé, pero lo sé –exclamo con serenidad –sé que estuviste con ella cuando supo de Aura, también que la ayudaste con su sueño de la clínica, cuando iba a sus chequeos médicos, en su baby shower, en todo momento –Discord se la estrecho con una ligera sonrisa, ambos sonrieron –eso es algo que no te puedo negar, gracias Discord

-supongo que alguien tenía que hacerlo –dijo con tono divertido, pero conmovido en el fondo –ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ver a mi linda sobrina –sin que ninguna se diera cuenta Fluttershy también los escucho desde la otra puerta completamente alegre

-¡tío Discord! –repentinamente Aura entro al cuarto y sin mediar palabra alguna el abalanzo hacia Discord ante la mirada sonriente de su padre – ¡viniste, viniste!

-pero claro que vendría mi niña ¿Qué seria si ni lo hiciera? Aunque el cuidar al resto de la pandilla no estaba en mis planes para esta noche –ambos rieron con gracia mientras Fluttershy entraba, la pony le dio un discreto abrazo a su pareja –pero hoy no te preocupes, que aquí mi socia y yo estaremos muy ocupados cuidando a las tropas –Discord tenía cargando a Aura y ambos tenían cascos de soldados dando un saludo a sus padres

-la cadete Aura no permitirá que nada malo pase

-bien mi niña –dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa –pero recuerden, no quiero que se queden hasta tarde, ni que se la pasen leyendo historietas, y mucho menos comiendo dulces –comenzó a numerar mientras Giratina solo esperaba –y finalmente no dejes que se desvelen, a Aura le aterra la oscuridad

-¡no es cuerto!

-pues deberías, no sabes que….horrible s…o aterradoras….criaturas pueden haber –se encogió detrás de Discord y Giratina, su esposos la levanto con delicadeza mientras Discord la confortaba –bueno, Discord te la encargo

-no te preocupe, seremos angelitos –dijo mientras detrás de su espalda hacia aparecer una mano con los dedos cruzados

-en ese caso no vemos mas tarde –dijo Fluttershy mientras besaba a su hija que se avergonzó ya que ahora estaba en la sala en compañía de sus amigos y primos –cuídate mucho, lávate los dientes y cúbrete bien con tu mantita

Si mamá –

-Discord tela encargamos

-no se preocupes señor –Discord ya estaba vestida como mary poppins –los cuidare bien –Fluttershy tuvo que ser casi empujada por su esposo y por ángel, el cual al fina pudo cerrar la puerta, pero permanecieron unos segundos por su ella re animaba a volver, mas no paso

-ya se fue –dijo Aura

-sí, ya se fue –contesto Discord, el silencio reino por unos instantes – ¡yuuuhuuu! –fue el grito colectivo a la vez que Discord hacia aparecer en la mesa del centro un sinfín de dulces y helados, una cámara fílmica y una lona para ver películas –ahora sí, veremos los momentos más graciosos de las guardianas de la armonía

-¡siiiii!

* * *

-esto no nos dice nada –dijo Celestia tras haber leído el diario por tercera vez, Twilight y Candace solo permanecían aburridas a la vez que luna revisaba de nuevo el diario con magia –olvídalo Luna, no lo entiendo, he revisado ese libro tres veces y no encuentro ni un solo indicio que nos indicara cuando se corrompió

-tal vez no hemos visto suficiente –dijo Luna igual de exhausta, y una vez más volvió a usar su magia con el libro, con el mismo resultado, para después azotarlo frustrada y arrojarlo a los pies de Twilight –nada….

-tal vez si me dejaran verlo –dijo Twilight, Celestia quiso detenerla de abrirlo temiendo por su seguridad, pero ya lo había revisado con todo hechizo de revisión que conocía, la princesa de la amistad lo abrió en una página al azar–a ver…

_Querido diario, hoy no pude estar más aburrido en esa fiesta a la que Celestia y Luna me arrastran siempre, se suponía que vería a mis amigos en un café para charlar, pero siempre es la misma historia, peros supongo que mi padre tiene razón, estoy aquí por una razón, proteger Equestria y ayudar a Celly y Lunita a gobernar, _

_Como odia que la lame así, pero siempre salgo con ello, me gusta su cara cuando la hago enojar, pro supongo que ella es lo más cercano que tengo aun hermanita_

_Solo me gustaría poder haber viajado al imperio de Cristal, hace mucho que no veo a Amore, pero supongo que es algo a lo que tendré que acostumbrarme, pero al menos poder verlos para campar cerca de la cascada este fin de semana_

-¿en verdad el escribió esto? –Dijo Twilight revisando cada página con cuidado, deteniéndose en otra parte escrita, la cual le llamo la atención –por qué no parece en nada a como yo lo pude haber imaginado

-en ese tiempo el aún no se corrompía, aún era nuestro amigo –dijo Celestia, con deseos de llorar –aún era el pony del que me enamore cuando joven

-¿enamorada, Celestia?

-así es Twilight, yo estaba enamorada de él, de hecho a mí me dolió mucho mas su traición, y su atroz crimen, porque en ese tiempo, hacia un año que salíamos formalmente –Luna comenzó a ver la pagina

_Hoy por fin tuve un día para mí, por fin pudo salir a buscar a mis amigos, ahora me hubiera gustado no haberlo hecho, es en momento como estos cuando quisiera que Celestia me diera alguna labor importante de última hora, pero no fue así, _

_Salí con rapidez a buscarlos donde solíamos reunirnos, pero no los encontré, resulta que ello se cansaron de siempre esperarme ahí y terminaron reuniéndose a otro lugar, no los culpo, y más cuando al verme no me reconocieron,_

_Hable con esto con Celly y ella tiene razón, ya no los veo más debido a los deberes y responsabilidades, es claro que continuaran con sus vidas, supongo que lo que dice Celestia siempre tiene algo de razón, la amistad no entra cuando se tiene responsabilidades tan altas_

-¿princesa Celestia usted no creía en la amistad? –dijo Twilight mirando fijamente a su mentora, al cual bajo la cabeza – ¿pero cómo es posible?

-en ese tiempo no sabía en verdad como era la amistad, me tomo muchas penas y sacrificio lograr entenderla, y aun así, aún estoy aprendiendo de ella –exclamo Celestia –muchas pruebas, y perdidas –Luna entendió y la abrazo con su ala

-todavía lo recuerdas –Celestia suspiro con nostalgia

-eso no importa –Luna volvió a revisar el diario buscando, y buscando, hasta que por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando –su última anotación

-déjame ver –dijo Luna notando que la había dejado de lado mientras leía el libro –esa página no la vi

_Ya han pasado seis meses desde la última vez que estuve con alguien, claro, aparte de Lunita, Celly y Discird, con ello me he divertido mucho como nunca, aunque casi siempre que nos reunimos es por algo relacionado con los deberes como guas de esta joven nación_

_Mañana iré a ver a Discord, no sé qué quiere mostrarme y la verdad cada vez que salimos siempre me llevo una buena refriega por parte de Celly, pero no la culpo, hace casi un año que salimos, pero mañana en la noche toda cambiara..._

-un segundo –exclamo Celestia mientras revisaba tal anotación –déjame verlo

* * *

En Canterlot la noche había caído y muchos negocios ya estaba cerrados y estaban por cerrar, una pequeña tienda de curiosidades y chucherías ya había puesto su letrero de cerrado

-buenas noches –dijo una voz que de un pony que entro al establecimiento sin prestar atención al letrero

-está cerrado –dijo el tendero – ¿o no ha visto aun el letrero?

-tal vez para los ponys comunes –el pony se quitó su capucha revelando a Trancos y a su ayudante que cerraba la puerta –Black Runner, tiempo sin verte viejo amigo

-lo mismo digo Trancos ¿qué te trae a este sitio? Lograste algo con lo que te pedí –el unicornio negó –eso suponía

-lo siento amigo, esos dragones, no hay ningún registro sobre algo como ellos, ni aquí ni en las tierras sin nombre,

-supongo que tendré que decirles a mis clientas que no descubrí nada –dijo el pony guardando lo poco que aún el faltaba – ¿quieren un café o un té? Tengo algo de chocolate si les apetece

\- hecho venimos...

-me gustaría un café por favor –dijo Trancos interrumpiendo a su acompañante, el pony con cuidado entro acompañado por los dos, en la otra habitación los hisos sentar y fue a la cocina por las bebidas –supongo que sabes a lo que he venido

-¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –exclamo el Pegaso, a lo que Trancos tomo su café –así, diez años, Diez años desde que te conozco, y todavía recuerdo al poder y desfallecido pedazo de pony que eras cuando te conocí, mas muerto que vivo, y sin embargo mírate ahora, todo un señor, un maestro del oficio

-todo se lo debo a mi maestro –respondió bajando su taza –que buenos tiempos aquellos, ahora míranos, tu retirado, supuestamente,

-y tú, uno de los grandes, como es que te llaman, ah sí, la guadaña del oeste –dijo Black Runner –el tiempo no pasa sin razón –repentinamente fijo su mirada sobre Star Trek, el pobre pony quedo paralizado ante los ojos penetrantes de anciano Pegaso, Star entendió a que se debía aquello, la mirada de un antiguo pilar, el rostro de la muerte –dime niño, conoces la oración –el asintió –en ese caso….

-Cuando el Sol ilumina el mar Y las olas rompen por la libertad, Cuando el sol ilumina el mar Las sirenas cantan en la eternidad –canto Star trek con solemnidad ante la complacencia de los otros dos ponys

-Cantos van...Siguen al barco, Desde el cielo llegará la bendición, Valares dan la salvación –dijo Black Runner con una sonrisa y con nostalgia en su mirada

-No hay ciudad, ni patria, ni amor, Nos guía nuestro padre, la providencia, Navegar con nuestra canción Una isla de ensueño y un trago de ron –termino la oración Trancos mientras tomaba su café

-recuerda bien el canto, es uno de los pocos cantos y señas que tenemos, olvidarlo es imperdonable –dijo el Pegaso, a lo que Star trek asintió con orgullo –siento no tener algo de ron, pero ya sabes que aquí es casi imposible de conseguir, y como nadie sabe lo que es, no comercio con él,

-eso es algo que pude notar –Trancos caso de su alforja una botella de ron entregándosela a Black, el cual la abrió y olfateo con deleite –es de las mejores, sabes a lo que he venido, y espero que no me des trabas –Black Runner solo saco una estatuilla de una flama, la cual se la entregó al unicornio, al igual que un pergamino –gracias viejo amigo, imagino que esta es el pasaporte que te pedí

-el cual te permite atracar tu nave en los muelles comerciales de Canterlot –dijo Black –pero ¿para que lo quieres?

-eso es algo que solo yo sé –los dos se levantaron dispuestos a irse con lentitud en medio de la noche, como los espectros que eran, pero antes de pisar fuera de la tienda le exclamo a Black Runner, a lo que este escucho atento –una cosa más te he de pedir, sé que en una semana habrá una celebración ¿serás capaz de conseguirme un pase para el festejo que se dará en el castillo de Canterlot?

-lo tendrás en dos días –exclamo confiado el pony –conozco a alguien adentro que puede facilitármelo, a cambio de una hierba para bajar de peso

-en tal caso nos veremos en dos días Black Runner….adiós –y con ello cerro la puerta


	46. Chapter 46

Errores

* * *

_Nadie se vuelve mártir de sus errores, ya que debe ser mártir de sus acciones._

_Pablo Colín_

* * *

-Vamos Aura, déjanos verlo –dijo Roar al frente del grupo, Discord ya estaba abajo calentando la comida junto con ángel, y los niños habían subido emocionados a ver a la nueva mascota que tanto presumía Aura – ¿para qué nos contaste de ella, si no nos lo ibas a mostrar?

-está bien con cuidado saco a su nuevo amigo de la cajita donde lo tenía –quiero presentarles a Shaymin, pero tengan cuidado, está dormido –lo dejo frente al grupo, el pequeño abrió los ojos despertando y se espantó al ver a tantos ojitos a su alrededor

-pero es tan tierno –dijo Skyla e igualmente que Aura lo apachurro en un abrazo, Serenity también lo acaricio –pero mira que lindas patitas, y su naricita

-quisiera quedármelo, ¿Aura me lo podría quedar? –la Pegaso negó ante su amiga – ¿por qué?

-por qué me lo va a dar a mí –dijo Skyla con emoción y sosteniendo al erizo blanco, pero Aura volvió a negar –¿no? ¿Por qué? Somos amigas

-por qué no se si él quiera –todas quedaron con enojo ante su amiga

-ella tiene razón –dijo Shaymin, apenas lo escucharon Skyla lo dejo caer y Serenity no pudo contener la emoción y chillo histérica –es un placer conocerlas

-!puedes hablar¡ –Ahora era Serenity quien lo tenía entre sus pezuñas observándolo detenidamente –¡eso es lo más increíble! ¿Pero cómo? Si no parece que muevas los labios

-les hablo a través de telepatía -contestó Shaymin amablemente, fue ahí que por fin los niños salieron de lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo para verle

-eso es imposible –dijo Roar levantándolo con su magia he inspeccionándolo por todos lados –en serio Aura ¿Dónde tiene la baterías? la telepatía es algo imposible, así que dime donde tienes lo que sea que uses para hacer esto Aura

-déjalo en paz Roar –Aura como y lo agarro sacándole al lengua a su primo –no hay ningún truco, créanme, yo también me sorprendí mucho,

-puedes explicarte primo –dijo Spacial –por qué no se mucho sobre esas cosas de la magia,

-la telepatía es algo imposible, ni el mago más poderoso pudo hacerlo, Star Swirl el Barbado lo intento junto con las princesas, pero jamás lo lograron –Roar dijo ante ellos, como si expusiera ante la clase –está demostrado que la telepatía es algo solo de los charlatanes, al igual que leer la mente, y ahora me vienes diciendo que esta cosita lo logro sin ningún problema

-sabes Roar, hay veces que me pregunto –dijo Aura – ¿si es sano que leas tanto primo? –el pequeño casi se cae para un lado –si dice que el usa telepatía, es que usa telepatía ¿o no Spacial?

-¿cómo es que siempre termino en medio de sus discusiones? –Dijo el pony terrestre con desdén, miro detenidamente a Shaymin usando la gran habilidad de los Apple, heredada –no miente Roar, el usa eso que tú dices Aura

-se los dije –exclamo ella algo altanera, a la vez que ponía a Shaymin en la cama –tu dormirás conmigo

-no es justo, él es la mascota más increíble – dijo Skyla cabizbaja y celosa –deberías de dármela, de hecho como princesa del imperio de crystal, te exijo que me la entregues –todos quedaron mudos ante tal actuación de Skyla, pero de pronto ella comenzó a reír –deberían ver sus caras jajajjajajaja

-nunca nos vuelvas a espantar así –dijo Spacial, a lo que Skyla le sonrió y coqueteo, dejándolo algo nervioso y espantado –ah...ah

-pensé que eso era algo que a ti te gustaba de mi –el pobre pony quedo más rojo que Big Mac, a lo que Aura y Serenity se comenzaron a reír de Spacial –ya se, vamos con Discord a comer helado –los cinco salieron en desbandada a donde estaba Discord ya con una enorme montaña de helado sobre la mesa de la sala, dejando sobre la cama a Shaymin que se volvió a dormir

-por fin llegan, ya todo listo para era noche... –Discord fue derribado por los potrillos, pero sin que ninguno pudiera decir algo una luz los envolvió a todos

-¡Discord! –Dijo Celestia al ahora distraído señor del caos que estaba enterrado en un montón de potrillos sin pensar en nada mas lo había tele transportado sin más, –Discord…

-!Discord¡–esta vez fue Luna quien grito, al ínstante los niños detuvieron su juego asustados y percatándose de donde estaban - así está mucho mejor

-o, pero miren nada mas –dijo Discord –la princesa Luna se nos vino a unir –los niños gritaron de alegría y en estampida corrieron hacia Luna, la cual cayo derribada por los potrillos pero si querías jugar, no debiste traernos a castillo de Twilight, pero, si, aquí está, también la princesa Celestia

-Discord, hay algo importante que me gustaría poder hablar contigo –dijo con serenidad ante la mirada del Draconequus, mas Serenity se le lanzo a abrazarla rompiendo su seriedad –Serenity me alegra mucho verte

-¡tía Celestia! –Celestia la alzo con su magia, y con cuidado la deposito junto a sus amiguitos

-mamá ¿qué pasa? –dijo Skyla viendo a todos lados

-nada mi niña –Candace la tomo cargándola hacia ella –vengan niños, mientras mis tías hablan con Discord, yo las cuidare –y dicho eso, camino fuera del cuarto, pero al abrir encontró a Spike sorprendido –pero que bueno que te veo Spike, porque necesitare ayuda con estos niños

-pero...pero... –sin más fue halado hacia los pasillos por los potrillos, el trato de responder algo, pero ya no podía, y en el fondo esperaba que Sweetie Belle fuera compresiva al faltar el a su cita

-muy bien –dijo Luna al ver que su sobrina se llevaba a los niños y al pobre de Spike, el cual lloraba de impotencia –Discord, tal vez no quieras hablar de ello, pero necesitamos saber ¿por qué hace mil Avalon quería hablar contigo aquel día? –Discord la miro extrañado –porque según supimos él te ataco por sorpresa

-¿atacarme? ¿El? Creo que esta confundida, pensé que él ya se los había dicho, por cierto, ¿dónde está él? Hace mucho que no lo veo, y quisiera enfrentarlo de nuevo –se disfrazó de caballero andante –ya saben, un duelo caballeresco

-Ese no es el caso Discord –exclamó Celestia terriblemente nerviosa – ¿por qué te ataco y te dejo casi muerto? ¿Qué fue lo que paso en aquel poblado? ¿Porque fue destruido?

-porque yo fui quien lo ataco primero, ósea, porque creen que protegió ese pueblo con todo lo que tenía –Discord exclamo sin recordando, sin prestar atención a las caras de ambas –que no te diste cuenta que lastime mucho sus alas

-pero si fue el quien lo destruyo – dijo Luna exaltada, a lo que Discord se echó a reír ante lo dicho por ella –según lo entiendo, el...

-¿y quién se los dijo? Déjenme adivinar, fueron los dos guardias que siempre acompañaban a Avalon, pues déjame decirte Celestia, que Avalon estaba por echarlos por ineficientes, y holgazanes Discord se quedó en silencio al comprobar por primera vez el semblante preocupado de Celestia y Luna, un semblante que nunca había visto en ambas –esos dos harían lo que fuera por no ser sacados a patadas de la guardia... ¿Celestia estas bien?

-pero si el...ellos...ellos declararon...yo... –Celestia seguía ahí de pie hablando incoherencias y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no hiperventilarse –el confeso... ¿confeso?...yo lo deje hablar... ¿Verdad?

-no hermana, tú te dejaste convencer por ellos, ambas nos dejamos convences, tu por ellos, y yo por ti

-Luna, Celestia ¿quieren explicarme que pasa y donde esta Avalon? –las dos quedaron mudas, solo Twilight tuvo la amabilidad de exclamar

-según lo que me contaron, a él lo tacharon de traidor y lo enviaron a una prisión

-! ¿Qué? ¡–grito Discord con alteración, y sin mediar palabra alguna fue a donde Celestia y la encaro –Celestia dime que fue lo que hiciste, dímelo ahora, se suponía que era tu...no lo creo, y por una vez no tienes a quien echarle la culpa

-Discord, espera por favor –dijo Luna aun procesando todo, después se acercó a Celestia que ni cuenta se había dado cuenta de todo –hermana, tú lo enjuiciaste, eso está claro, pero estoy segura que al menos dijo algo en su defensa, porque lo dijo ¿verdad?... ¿verdad? - pero al ver el semblante de su hermana y la mirada que expresaba supo la respuesta –...no...

-yo...yo...estaba dolida, no quería que hablara, yo solo lo encerré, solo lo...no...Dime Discord que estas mintiendo, que él fue el que causo eso tan horrible...por favor –Discord negó aun sin saber que pensar y hacer – ¡dímelo por favor, ríete, dime que mientes! - finalmente se lanzó a sus pies a llorar –por favor, dime que no cometí una terrible error, que arruine la vida de un inocente

-lo lamento Celestia, pero esto es algo a lo que ni yo puedo pensar, ni yo sería tan… –miro a Twilight y a Luna –que es exactamente lo que paso –las dos suspiraron y Luna comenzó a relatarles todo dejando a Celestia

-como comenzó después de que…. –la historia* lleno a Discord de sentimientos encontrados, aun sin estar presente podía ver cada escena y deseaba en ese instante el poder de cambiar las cosas, pero lo más inquietante es que durante todo el relato Celestia permanecía estática mirando sin brillo al portada del diario –poco después desertaste y tomaste el control de Equestria….

-Luna…. ¿han sabido algo de Avalon? –Ella negó con tristeza – ¿al menos sabes a donde lo enviaron? –ella solo señalo con la mirada a Celestia, a lo que Discord comprendió, para cuando quiso mirar a Celestia y preguntarle, ella se levantó con lentitud y casi sin emoción alguna dijo

-Twilight, gracias por permitirnos quedarnos, pero en ese ínstate hay cosas que debo reflexionar –dijo sin una voz seca sin emoción –iré a hablar con la alcaldesa sobre la situación que vendrá, también otras cosas relacionadas con la ceremonia que vendrá –Luan estaba la toco en el hombro realmente preocupada –Luna, Discord, por favor, déjenme aclarar mis ideas

-hermana…. –pero Celestia salió lentamente de la estancia sin hacer ruido y con un aire sepulcral rodeándola, pues una herida terrible se había abierto, tal golpe que ningún enemigo que alguna vez hubiera tenido la princesa del Amanecer pudo provocarle, Luna camino lentamente hacia la biblioteca buscando algo a través de los títulos –a ver, a ver….

-Luna ¿Qué está buscando? porque podría ayudarla –exclamo Twilight, pero Luna no le presto al menor atención –aunque algunos de esos ejemplares aun no los he abierto –finalmente Luna exclamo con seriedad y satisfacción sacando un libro delgado de entre dos muy grandes

-cuando Dialga dijo que había traído todos los libros del viejo castillo, nunca pensé que se refería a todos –dijo ella abriendo el libro, por un momento lo ojeo con delicadeza parad después guardarlo con magia en un alforja que se puso en la espalda –Twilight Sparkle, discúlpame un momento, Discord, déjame hablar con mi tía mañana, si no logro nada

-entiendo Luna –dijo Discord mientras desaparecía su enorme espada y gran escudo –pero, Luna, recuerda que no soy muy paciente –con lo dicho se marchó, olvidando por completo todo, Twilight trasto de detenerlo, pero no pudo, la sala quedó en silencio hasta que volvió la princesa Celestia de la misma forma como vino

-Luna, serias tan amable de ir por Candace –dijo como si lo hubiera practicado de forma precipitada y patética, Luna en parte comprendiendo lo acontecido se encamino a donde Candace cuidaba a los potrillos, apena esta se retiró miro a Twilight, y al fin sintió todo el peso, se arrojó al hombro de Twilight y lloro, rollo como nunca había pasado, la princesa de la amistad solo pudo permanecer abrazándola y consolándola, Luna llego al poco tiempo acompañada por Candace y junto a ella compartieron un el abrazo

-Twilight, los niños ya están acostados en un cuartito que Spike nos preparó –dijo Candace mientras sus tías subían al carruaje real –solo procura no despertarlos y en serio tendrás problemas para volverlos a dormir, me alegra mucho haberte visitado, Skyla despídete –en su lomo estaba la pequeña que ya se había despedido de sus amiguitos, y ahora despertaba sosegada

-buenas ahh, noches, tía Twilight aahh –dijo la potrilla bostezando con fuerza, Candace la tomo con su magia mientras subían al carruaje

-buenas noches a todas –dijo Twilight, pero no dejo de mirar a su mentora que en aquella noche había perdido todo el brillo – ¿princesa Celestia?

-Twilight, muchas gracias por recibirnos en horas tan tardías, y discúlpanos por no dejarte dormir con nuestra presencia –Twilight quiso protestar algo pero Celestia se lo impidió –espero poder conversar contigo más extensamente en los próximos días –dio una orden con sus pesuña a los pegasos y emprendieron el vuelo

-princesa…. –dijo Twilight en un suspiro mientras veía como el carruaje se perdía a lo lejos

* * *

En Canterlot la estación del tren se presentaba en clara soledad, inequívoco indicio de que la estación estaba por cerrar, solo un tren se alistaba a salir, el cual era cargado con cientos de bolsas de correo y paquetes a entregar

Los trabajadores obraban con monotonía, años al servicio de correos y de la estación provocaba la algarabía, los ponys tan ávidos a trabajar bajo estas condiciones se asombraban del paso lento de dos ponys unicornio,

Cada uno de los que laboraba tenía la interrogante, intrigados por el par extraños que entregaron una gran suma por un par de asientos en el tren de correo pues nadie viajaba de noche, preferían dormir en algún hotel de la bulliciosa ciudad,

-dime Startrek ¿Cuándo llegaremos a Ponyville? –dijo uno de los unicornio que se acomodaba su alforja, el otro claramente más pequeño que el solo extendió un papel

-según mis cálculos, llegamos para antes del amanecer –este miro a su acompañante buscando algún gesto de gracia, hallando una sonrisa –y eso me alegra mucho, no sabemos con cuanto tiempo conta….mos –detuvo su frase al ver sus camarada mirar al cielo junto con algunos empleados –Trancos…. ¿Que estas mirando?

-a una estrella fugaz –el pony alzo la mirada contemplando el carruaje que pasó de largo para perderse en la inmensidad de la gran ciudad –Startrek, adelántate y ve que tenemos todo listo –el pony salió corriendo dejando a Trancos de pie aun con la mirada en el cielo estrellado, diciendo para sí mismo –que los muertos entierre a sus muertos

* * *

***la historia la subiré posteriormente como un OVA,**

**para todos ustedes espero poder aclarar un poco las cosas, la verdad sentí esta parte un poco forzada, y me gustaría poder escuchar su opinión, así que pudieran dejar sus comentarios, estaría muy agradecido**

**gracias a todos los que han estado conmigo en esta historia**


	47. Chapter 47

El cuervo

* * *

_Existen ocasiones donde el fallecido pereció injustamente, En estos raras ocasiones, en las que el alma no puede descansar, debe regresar como un cuervo para reparar el daño que sufrido._

* * *

En Canterlot las parecían marchar con relativa normalidad, la princesa Luna había mucho que había subido al luna y regresado de su visita a Ponyville,

yacia recostada sobre su cama ojeando con detalle el pequeño librito que había traído, mientras leves lagrimas se precipitaban sobre su sabana

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando la asistente de su hermana entro presurosa a su cuarto inclinándose ante ella,

-princesa Luna, hay un gran problema –dijo Raven, la asistente de la princesa Celestia mientras se arreglaba su melena desordenada por la carrera –uno que solo usted parece ser capaz de solucionar

-¿acaso mi hermana no es capaz de resolverlo por ella sola?

-princesa, ella es el problema –Luna quedo aturdida y sin pensar nada más corrió junto a la pony –Raven, explícate

-la princesa Celestia está en el salón del trono, pero se niega a salir de ahí, y mañana tenemos la agenda apretada –Luna comprendiendo mejor la actitud de su hermana llego ante la puerta cerrada, ahí mismo la guardia solar y su guardia permanecía preocupada afuera de la puerta

-capitán Daytime, que hacen aquí afuera

-la princesa Celestia nos ordenó dejarla sola, y no permitir que nadie entrase –respondió con seriedad, pero también con preocupación –pero sinceramente estamos preocupados por ella

-yo también capitán, hablare con ella –Luna abrió la puerta con lentitud entrando casi de pinturas, para después cerrar la puerta delante de los demás, se encamino hacia su hermana que permanecía pensativa sobre su trono –Celestia, hermana...

-Luna...soy un horrible monstruo, por favor, déjame aquí, sola y sin esperanzas –entre las pesuñas de Celestia distinguió el diario y un grupo de papeles muy viejos y maltrechos, Luna como hacia su hermana y estando a su lado la abrazo con fuerza, ahí fue que Celestia por fin se derrumbó, y comenzó a llorar como una potrilla –perdóname Luna, perdóname, perdóname

-no hay nada que perdonar –dijo ella consolándola y a la vez derramando lagrimas –todo estará bien, no llores, no llores –el pelaje de ambas se cubría de lágrimas mutuas, así fue por unos minutos hasta que por fin más calmada Luna pronuncio –vamos por él, le diremos que fue un error, ya verás que nos perdona, siempre ha sido así,

-Luna, no podemos ir por el –dijo enojada, pero con temor –no podemos, no podemos

-¿pero por qué? –dijo Luna confundida –Celestia….

-no podemos, no, no,

-pero hermana, no puedes tener miedo, el vera tu arrepentimiento y nos perdonara, solo tenemos...

-Luna, no podemos ir por el –Celestia suspiro con negación – ¡el murió Luna, está muerto! murió odiándome, odiándonos

-como que muerto, Celestia explícate ¿cómo paso? –Celestia se agacho con pena y dolor sin atreverse a mirar el rostro de su hermana, aun con lágrimas –por favor, dímelo

-poco después que regresaras me llego una notificación de la prisión donde lo había enviado, en ella me decían que había muerto –Celestia saco la carta escondida entre sus engalanes nuevos, Luna la leyó con cuidado con nerviosismo, pero bajo la mirada y dejo la carta –no quería decírtelo, no quería arruinar nuestra alegría de estar de nuevo juntas, con algo como eso

-hermana….

-yo lo mate Luna –Celestia se levantó de su silla caminando por el salón ante la luz que reflejaba cada uno de los murales –fue mi soberbia, Luna, por ella no vi lo que ocurría contigo, te encerré mil años por ello, y ahora descubro que no fuiste la única víctima de su estupidez

-yo te perdone, y estoy segura que nos perdonaría –dijo Luna consolando a su hermana –recuerda que el jamás guardo rencor por nadie

-Luna, tu puedes decírmelo, estas aquí conmigo –bajo la cabeza ante el mural que la representaba –pero él no lo está, Luna, puedo echarlo entre las paredes de este castillo ahora, gritándome suplicándome, lo escucho vociferando cuando me odia –cayo de rodilla con temor, Luna fue hacia ella tratando de levantarla, pero esta se negaba –no luna, déjame, por favor, no merezco tu ayuda, no merezco la ayuda de nadie

-no puedes dejarte caer, él nunca te hubiera querido ver así, ni aun enojado –la ayudo a ponerse de pie

-Luna revise de nuevo el expediente –dijo Celestia con la cabeza agachada –y ahora me doy cuenta de algo terrible, nunca hubo juicio –Luna tomo los papeles viejos con cuidado para leerlos –solo lo encerré y lo condene, ni siquiera deje que hablara, ahora está muerto y es mi culpa, mi culpa

-tu no querías hacerlo, fue el momento –trato de justificarla, pero aun ella dudaba de sus palabras –Celestia, las dos tuvimos la culpa, las dos provocamos esto

-pero yo lo amaba Luna, y saber que yo lo mate…. –cerro los ojos –Luna ya no puedo llevar a Equestria –dijo con seriedad, y dolor –ya no merezco ser princesa, Luna…

-no digas eso, el jamás hubiera permitido que hicieras, no importa cuán enojado pudiera estar, nunca permitiría que abandonaras todo porque ambos lucharon –Celestia abrazo a su hermana dejando que ella se desahogara con calma –si quieres, mañana dejamos todo y vamos a su tumba a pedir disculpas

-Luna, no podemos

-hermana... ¿lo enterraste al menos?–Luna no podía negar que de haberlo sabido antes de esa noche, no le hubiera prestado importancia, tan solo consuelo y paz, pero ahora no había nada de eso, sino dolor y pena –¿dónde está ahora?...¿dónde lo sepultaste? –Celestia negó –¡¿dónde está?!

-lo sabré yo acaso, cuando fui a ver su cadáver, ellos me dijeron que por salubridad, a los prisioneros muertos los arrojaban al interior de un remolino feroz de agua que hay en la parte más profunda de la prisión, ahí el cuerpo era despedazado, Luna, no hay restos, nada

-hermana...

-no tengo nada, ni siquiera un cuerpo al cual llorar, Luna, soy el ser más horrible de todos –y volvió a llorar, Luna la abrazo –ódiame, despréciame, lo merezco, yo...

-hermana no podría hacerlo, simplemente no podías, yo también tengo culpas, culpas que debemos poner en el pasado –Luna miro por un momento el techo para después exclamar –hermana, al menos podemos demostrarle a Equestria que él no era el traidor que tantos piensan

-lo considere, pero temo que no podemos cambiar lo que hicimos –Luna quedo intrigada –borramos todo, destruimos todo lo que alguna vez hablo de él, lo borramos de la historia...solo quedo como un cuento que se dice a los niños para que se porten bien, todo lo que queda de él, es este diario

-tal vez no –Luna saco de una alforja que llevaba puesta un libro delgado y se lo dio a Celestia - cuando era más pequeña Avalon me regalo este libro de cuentos cortos que él escribió, podemos publicarlo en su nombre,

-no es suficiente, Luna, lo que hice...

-lo se hermana, pero hay cosas que ya no tienen forma de remediarse, y temo que aunque lo intentemos, nos será imposible,

-Luna, se lo que debo hacer, tal vez no pueda devolverle su lugar como un héroes, le daré el trato que siempre mereció –con nuevos ánimos y con su hermana a su lado abrió la pesada puerta con su magia –Raven, prepara una sala de prensa, tengo un anuncio que dar, un anuncio que no puede esperar –la pony así tío corriendo a todo galope a cumplir con la orden

-Celestia, te recuerdo que mandaste llamar a Nightmare Moon, será mejor que te prepares –dijo Luna sabiendo que el haber insistido en la inocencia de su amigo, fue parte del distanciamiento con su hermana, y ahora que conocía la verdad –también yo deberé prepararme para sepa que siempre tuvo razón

-lo se hermana, lo sé, Hermana, déjame sola ahora, por favor, que tengo mucho que reflexionar –muy a su pesar, Luna se dispuso a retirarse sin querer hacerlo

-Hermana –exclamo la princesa de la noche antes de salir por la puerta doble –no fue tu culpa, estoy segura que él lo sabía –salió con penitencia por aquel umbral cerrando l puerta detrás, Una vez, al filo de una lúgubre media noche, mientras débil y cansada, en tristes reflexiones embebida, inclinada sobre un viejo y raro libro, testigo de la vida que ella había destruido, cabeceando, casi dormida, oyó se de súbito un leve golpe, como si suavemente tocaran, tocaran a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Es –dijo musitando –un visitante tocando quedo a la puerta de mi cuarto, Eso es todo, y nada más –la Alicornio volvió a mirar ¡Ah! aquel lúcido recuerdo de un gélido diciembre –se acercó a la chimenea melancólica –espectros de brasas moribundas reflejadas en el suelo, angustia del deseo del nuevo día, en vano encareciendo a mis libros dieran tregua a mi dolor –miro profundamente el diario –Dolor por Avalon, el único, radiante, Avalon por los ángeles llamado, Aquí ya sin nombre, para siempre. Y el crujir triste, vago, escalofriante de la seda de las cortinas rojas llenarme de fantásticos terrores jamás antes sentidos. Y ahora aquí, en pie, acallando el latido de mi corazón, Vuelvo a repetir, Es un visitante a la puerta de mi cuarto queriendo entrar Algún visitante que a deshora a mi cuarto quiere entrar Eso es todo, y nada más –se levantó de sillón donde estaba recostada, Ahora, su ánimo cobraba bríos, y ya sin titubeos –Señor –dije –o señora, en verdad vuestro perdón imploro, más el caso es que, adormilada cuando vinisteis a tocar quedamente, tan quedo vinisteis a llamar, a llamar a la puerta de mi cuarto, que apenas pude creer que os oía –Y entonces abrió de par en par la puerta, Oscuridad, y nada más, Escrutando hondo en aquella negrura permaneció largo rato, atónita, temerosa, dudando, soñando sueños que ningún mortal se haya atrevido jamás a soñar, Mas en el silencio insondable la quietud callaba, y la única palabra ahí proferida, era el balbuceo de un nombre –¿Avalon? –Lo pronuncio en un susurro, y el eco lo devolvió en un murmullo, Vuelto a su cuarto, su alma toda, toda su alma abrasándose dentro de sí, no tardé en oír de nuevo tocar con mayor fuerza –Ciertamente –se dijo –ciertamente algo sucede en la reja de mi ventana, Dejad, pues, que vea lo que sucede allí, y así penetrar pueda en el misterio, Dejad que a mi corazón llegue un momento el silencio, y así penetrar pueda en el misterio –Era el viento, y nada más, De un golpe se abrió la puerta, y con suave batir de alas, entró un majestuoso cuervo de los santos días idos, Sin asomos de reverencia, ni un instante quedo y con aires de gran señor o de gran dama fue a posarse en el busto de Palas, sobre el dintel de mi puerta, Posado, inmóvil, y nada más, Entonces, este pájaro de ébano cambió sus tristes fantasías en una sonrisa con el grave y severo decoro del aspecto de que se revestía –Aun con tu cresta cercenada y mocha –le dijo –no serás un cobarde, horrido cuervo vetusto y amenazador, Evadido de la ribera nocturna ¡Dime cuál es tu nombre en la ribera de la Noche eterna!"

-Nunca más –el cuervo dijo, Cuánto la asombró que pájaro tan desgarbado pudiera hablar tan claramente, aunque poco significaba su respuesta, Poco pertinente era, Pues no podemos sino concordar en que ningún pony, ni terrestre, ni Pegaso, ni unicornio, mi las poderosas alicornios ha sido antes bendecidas con la visión de un pájaro posado sobre el dintel de su puerta, pájaro o bestia, posado en el busto esculpido de Palas en el dintel de su puerta con semejante nombre: "Nunca más" Mas el Cuervo, posado solitario en el sereno busto, las palabras pronunció, como vertiendo su alma sólo en esas palabras, Nada más dijo entonces, no movió ni una pluma Y entonces ella dijo, apenas murmurando:

-Otros amigos se han ido antes, mañana tú también me dejará, como me abandonaron mis esperanzas –Y entonces dijo el pájaro

-Nunca más –Sobrecogido al romper el silencio tan idóneas palabras,

-sin duda –pensó –sin duda lo que dice es todo lo que sabe, su solo repertorio, aprendido de un amo infortunado a quien desastre impío persiguió, acosó sin dar tregua hasta que su cantinela sólo tuvo un sentido, hasta que las endechas de su esperanza llevaron sólo esa carga melancólica de Nunca, nunca más –Mas el Cuervo arrancó todavía de sus tristes fantasías una sonrisa, acerco un mullido asiento frente al pájaro, el busto y la puerta, y entonces, hundiéndome en el terciopelo, empezando a enlazar una fantasía con otra, pensando en lo que este ominoso pájaro de antaño, lo que este torvo, desgarbado, horrido, flaco y ominoso pájaro de antaño quería decir graznando "Nunca más" En esto cavilaba, sentada, sin pronunciar palabra, frente al ave cuyos ojos, como-tizones encendidos, quemaban hasta el fondo de su pecho, Esto y más, sentada, adivinaba, con la cabeza reclinada en el aterciopelado forro del cojín acariciada por la luz de la lámpara, en el forro de terciopelo rojo acariciada por la luz de la lámpara, que ella no oprimiría, Entonces pareció que el aire se tornaba más denso, perfumado por invisible incensario mecido por serafines cuyas pisadas tintineaban en el piso alfombrado –Miserable –dijo con enojo –¡tú Dios te ha concedido, por estos guías te ha otorgado una tregua, tregua de nepente de tus recuerdos de Avalon! ¡Apura, oh, apura este dulce nepente y olvida a tu ausente Avalon! –Y el Cuervo dijo

-Nunca más

-¡Profeta! –Exclamo ahora encolerizada– ¡cosa diabólica! ¡Profeta, sí, seas pájaro o demonio enviado por el Tentador, o arrojado por la tempestad a este refugio desolado e impávido, a esta desértica tierra encantada, a este hogar hechizado por el dolor! –Calmo su espíritu tal griterío, una calma que no quiera demostrar –Profeta, dime, en verdad te lo imploro, ¿hay, dime, hay bálsamo en Galaad? ¡Dime, dime, te imploro!

-Nunca más –dijo el cuervo

-¡Profeta! –Exclamo iracunda ante tal acto del ave – ¡cosa diabólica! ¡Profeta, sí, seas pájaro o demonio! ¡Por ese cielo que se curva sobre nuestras cabezas, ese Dios que adoramos tú y yo, dile a esta alma abrumada de penas si en el remoto Edén tendrá en sus brazos a un santo mártir, llamado por los guías Avalon, tendrá en sus brazos a un raro y radiante santo llamado por los Guías Avalon –Y el cuervo dijo

-Nunca más

-¡Sea esa palabra nuestra señal de partida pájaro o espíritu maligno! –Le grito presuntuosa – ¡Vuelve a la tempestad, a la ribera de la Noche eterna, No dejes pluma negra alguna, prenda de la mentira que profirió tu espíritu! Deja mi soledad intacta, Abandona el busto del dintel de mi puerta –señalo al lugar donde estaba aparado el cuervo –Aparta tu pico de mi corazón y tu figura del dintel de mi puerta –Y el Cuervo dijo

-Nunca más –para después desplegar sus oscuras alas, negras como los fantasmas que atormentaban a la pony, y para terror de ella se precipitó sobre ella para volar hacia la negra bruma de la noche estrellada, dejándola ahí de pie viendo irse con la melancolía envolvente que aprisionada su corazón, el triste pájaro de oscuro plumaje voló como el ocaso a un tren que bajaba la montaña, entrando por una de las ventanas, para posarse sobre el asiento de un viajero que con delicadeza le acaricio

-aun no entiendo que tanto le vez a ese cuervo tuyo Trancos –dijo Star trek en su asiento de tren admirando el paisaje, trancos solo acomodo al ave negra en su hombro con una sonrisa

-mi querido amigo –dijo con serenidad y dándole de comer al cuervo un pedazo de fruta –leyendas, viejas leyendas

* * *

**La parte inferior pertenece al poema de "el cuervo" de "edgar allan poe" y créanme que el acomodarlo en la narración no fue cosa fácil,**

**Pronto las cosas tomaran su curso, y sorpresas se darán, pero creo estar seguro que algunos ya deben estar sospechando**

**Así que pro favor guárdenselo, para el final**

**Sin más que decir gracias por seguir con nosotros en esta historia, sus comentarios serán bien recibidos,**

**Y aviso que tal vez me tarde un poco en subir más episodios por problemas con mi horario, por ello he subido este entre semana**

**Gracias, y buena semana **


	48. Chapter 48

Tiempo de redención

* * *

_Lo pasado ha huido, lo que esperas está ausente, pero el presente es tuyo._

_Proverbio árabe_

* * *

El sol había vuelto al astro rey como una bendición de la princesa Celestia, lentamente cada uno de los ponys se alzaban de sus camitas ansiosos por comenzar un nuevo día, cada uno a su manera iniciaban muy feliz su día, y esa no era excepción para…

-niños, arriba, ya es de mañana y ustedes tienen mucho que hacer –Spike, el cual ya venía con enojo a despertar al pequeño grupo que ahora dormía en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes –además tengo que limpiar la biblioteca, que estamos por abrir, y en lo personal me lo deben por hacer que Sweetie Belle se enoje conmigo

-que...que –fue sino Aura despertando junto con los demás –ah... ¿Spike...que...que haces en mi cuarto? –El dragón la miro extrañado, a lo que la niña salto sobresaltada –oh no... –al instante comenzó a zarandear a sus amigos presa del pánico –!arriba todos¡

-que…ya es de mañana….

-cinco minutos más…

-¡ni que cinco minutos ni que nada! –Aura con fuerza empujo a Spacial de su cama

-qué te pasa Aura –dijo Serenity –quiero dormir

-ni que dormir, ni que nada –respondió desesperadamente –ya es de mañana, y no quiero pensar lo que dirán mis papás si no nos encuentran en casa

-tal vez vengan al castillo para pedir ayuda a la princesa Twilight –dijo una voz desde la entrada del salón

-exacto... - Aura y los otros niños palidecieron al ver a sus padres frente a ellos, para los potrillos era una pesadilla hecha realidad, pero ninguno de ellos se veía enojado, salvo por Fluttershy y Giratina, Aura trago saliva mientras caminaba hacia sus padres –podemos explicarlo

-no tienes que hacerlo Aura –los niños suspiraron aliviados ante las palabras de Dialga que portaba su armadura –la princesa Twilight nos contó lo de anoche –los pequeños suspiraron aliviados

-tu aun no estas salvada señorita –le dijo Fluttershy ligeramente enojada a su hija, la cual palideció perdiendo todas esperanza –todavía falta tu castigo por desobedecerme y hacer que Discord les diera helado

-eso no es cierto –dijo Aura en su defensa ante las miradas cómplice de los demás niños –yo jamás haría algo así, y tan noche

-díselo señorita –exclamo Giratina igualmente enojado y serio –al monte Aura que tuvimos que limpiar toda la noche de la sala –él se refería a la montaña de helado que no se comieron, y que Discord bautizara como monte aura, con su banderín y demás cosas, que al no ser consumido termino derretido sobre la sala

-vengan niños, que muchas cosas han pasado en esta noche –dijo Nightmare tomando a su hija con magia y poniéndola el su lomo –Serenity, ven, te contare sobre alguien, un héroe como ninguno que haya existido, exclamo con una extraña alegría y una tristeza inconmensurable, ella abrazo a su hija con fuerza, a la vez que ligeras lagrimas caían por sus ojos, todos los padres asintieron y tomaron a sus hijos

-una vez más Twilight, gracias por dejarnos pasar aquí la noche –dijo Fluttershy con Aura triste a sus pies –no quería despertarte, con lo linda que te veías, pero eso no que quita de tu castigo jovencita

-si mamá –respondió triste y despidiéndose de sus amiguitos

-y Twilight –dijo Giratina –ya hablaste con la alcaldesa sobre lo que vendrá,

-las princesas aprovecharon su visita para hablar con ella, así todo estará listo para ese día, por cierto Giratina, Dialga –Fluttershy y Aura se adelantaron a la salida en compañía del resto, dejando a Dialga y Giratina con la princesa –la princesa me comento sobre la creación de un grupo acrobático como los wonderbolts, me preguntaba ¿serian capas es de hacer uno para presentarlo en el gran anuncio llevando la bandera de Ponyville?

-de que se puede se puede, pero, necesitaré ayuda con ello, algo de asesoría,

-podrías pedírsela a Rainbow Dash –dijo Twilight con seriedad, Giratina afirmo y con rapidez camino hacia la salida a buscar a la Pegaso multicolor, pero una tos disimulada de su hermano lo detuvo –algo mas….

-si princesa –Tanto el cómo Giratina le hicieron una reverencia

-Dialga, hable con Cheerilee para que fueras a la escuela y dieras una plática a los niños –el asintió con serenidad –hoy en la tarde, por ahora lo dejo capitán, le prometí a Applejack que la ayudaría con algunas cosas de la granja

-si quiere princesa, puedo acompañarla, o al menos déjeme formar una escolta

\- no será necesario, pero muchas gracias

-aun así, pediré que la cuiden a distancia –exclamo para después retirarse, Twilight apenas pudo declarar algo, para después suspirar resignada, para después un fuerte ruido la asustara, afuera, En el castillo de la amistad, donde no muy lejos comenzaban las obras de la nueva infraestructura pensada para la nueva princesa

-una cosa más, podrías explicarme ¿qué tanto están haciendo allá afuera?

-es la infraestructura para el castillo –dijo Dialga, Twilight no entendió nada así que que el junto con su hermano la condujeron al salón de la amistad, y momentos después Dialga, Flash Sentry, y dos guardias más llegaron dejando unos documentos en la mesa central

-así que estos son los planos de la vía de tren –dijo Twilight a Dialga que le mostraba loa planos de una estación y almacén ferroviario para su tren especial, el cual mandarían hacer con las especificaciones de Palkia, y cuyo plano también estaba en la mesa –y estos los del tren que planean mandar construir, no lo sé, apenas iniciaré, no creo necesitar un tren privado

-con todo respeto princesa Twilight, estratégicamente es preferible que viaje en un transporte especial, por su seguridad, en tal caso que el susodicho llegue a ser atacado, podremos responder para protegerla, y no a todos los pasajeros –dijo uno de los guardias, a lo que Flash Sentry afirmó, con elocuencia

-cundiría un caos que nos haría trabajar de forma desorganizada –Twilight suspiro vencida en ese aspecto, reconociendo lo dicho tras haber leído algunos libros de estrategia militar cuando potrilla, mas observo el diagrama del tren que Palkia había hecho tan rápido, y exclamando que lo hiso al apuro de la ocasión

-y el tren ¿funcionara? –Dijo ella mirando de nuevo los planos –tiene una forma un poco extraña, además no tenemos dinero para mandar construirlo

-por ello no hay problema Twilight –dijo Spike entrando con un periódico y unas tazas de café y té –la princesa me envío el presupuesto que nos ofrece para tener todo listo a buen tiempo, y en él está la construcción de tu tren especial –él bebe dragón le dejo la hoja del presupuesto ante ella para después sentarse en su silla

-además confió en el diseño de Palkia para el tren –dijo Dialga sabiendo de donde había sacado la idea –puede que sea algo...diferente a lo que sería un tren normal…pero conozco a mi hermano y este tren será como ninguno

-no dudo que es algo extraño, pero seguro que es funcional -Twilight confió en lo dicho por su capitán –es solo que el nombre que le dio parece extraño –leyó el nombre y título de la máquina que Palkia había dibujado – A4 pacific

-ese es su nombre oficial –dijo Flash Sentry –"Mallard" es su nombre clave princesa –Twilight estaba por preguntar sobre él porque del nombre cuando sin previo aviso Spike grito en sus asiento y le ponía el periódico en la cara –¡Spike!

-Twilight tienes que leerlo –La princesa solo lo tomo pensando que sería tan importante para que su asistente #1 actuara así, por ello tomo el pedazo de papel para leerlo en voz alta

(artículo del periódico)

_REVELACIONES DEL TRONO_

_Anoche, al filo de la media noche, la princesa Celestia realizo una rueda de prensa en extrema urgencia, a la que muchos de nosotros acudimos con rapidez y temor, como muchos sabrán, esta clase de situaciones no son frecuentes y por ello lo peor se asomó por nuestras mentes_

_Mas la sorpresa de la noche se presentó como la confesión de la princesa Celestia, y la exoneración de un criminal, lo importante aquí resulta ser el hecho de que tal crimen en principio tiene ya más de mil años_

_Y aunque muchos alaban la honestidad de las princesas, entre ellos un servidor, no deja de lado el hecho de que tal declaración resulta impactante por no decir menos al enterarnos que algo de nuestra historia fuera borrado a propósito_

_Aun así, con toda la conmoción que será resultante en este día, la princesa anuncio una serie de declaraciones y conmemoraciones hacia este pony, cuyo nombre por más de mil años estuvo prohibido pronunciar, Avalon_

_Entre los eventos que las princesas han declarado realizar en nombre de Avalon, se dará la publicación de un libro, único sobreviviente de la destrucción que la princesa afirmo haber hecho en aquel tiempo_

_A su vez ha enviado a la solicitud para colocar su estatua en el parque histórico que se encuentra en los jardines del palacio, pero algún registro sobre la apariencia de aquel enigmático es inexistente_

_En la opinión de un humilde servidor, la situación de exoneración por parte de las princesas de Equestria me ha parecido innecesaria, ante hechos que nos son completamente indiferentes, opinión confirmada por la princesa en su discurso,_

_Aunado a todo esto muchos se preguntan si esto alterara de alguna manera transcendental ya vida cotidiana de esta gran urbe que es Canterlot, sobre todo con la gran celebración y la inauguración del nuevo reino libre de Armony_

-increíble -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

-verdad que si Twilight, nunca pensé que la princesa hiciera tal cosa,

-Spike, con eso demuestra que alguna vez estuvo en el lugar de Twilight –dijo Giratina calmando un poco a la princesa –como sea, es muy valiente la princesa en dar una declaración como esa

-para mí que solo es para calmar sus culpas –dijo Dialga –pero es mi opinión –esto paso hace tanto tiempo que ya a nadie el importa

-en mi opinión la princesa ha actuado con madurez –dijo Spike, con algo de prisa comiendo su cereal –ahora si me disculpan, tengo una cita con Sweetie Belle por haber faltado a la de anoche

-que no te mate en el proceso –dijo Giratina cómicamente, a lo que el dragón le hiso mala cara, saliendo de ahí con algo de miedo

-eso lo dijiste por el carácter de su hermana –dijo Starlight Glimmer haciendo pose dramática, Dialga trato de aguantas las ganas de reír por lo bien ejecutado de la escena –lo vez, hasta su esposo está de acuerdo

-no le digan a mi esposa –dijo Dialga para después reír un poco, Twilight entro en las carcajadas con fuerza –eso me recuerda, que tengo que hablar en la escuela esta tarde, princesa Twilight he dejado los detalles en manos de Watchdogs

-capitán Dialga, puede retirarse

* * *

**la próxima semana el ultimo capitulo de relleno, ahora vendrá la verdadera lucha, pasado y presente se ****unirán,**


	49. Chapter 49

El tiempo calmo

* * *

_La vida será tuya si sabes que es ajena, que es igual ser montaña que ser grano de arena, pues la calma del justo vence el furor del bravo._

_Frases de José Angel Buesa_

* * *

En el parque de Ponyville muchos potrillos jugaban con sus amiguitos mientras los padres hablaban entre ellos, todos de camino a la escuelita de pueblo, la cual estaba cambiando radicalmente,

De entre los niños había dos que no dejaban de ver de reojo a otra portilla que jugaba con su hermanito gemelo, no prestando atención a otro par de potrillo que los veían de lejos

-vamos Roar, solo tienes que invitarle a comer un helado, no es una cita o algo por el estilo, solo son dos buenos amigos que platican –dijo Spacial con desesperación –solo es eso

-claro, a la vez que le invito un helado de fresa, y compartimos un paquete de papas fritas, sentados los dos solos –dijo Roar con miedo –eso es una cita, aquí y en el imperio de cristal, además, no quiero hacerlo con su hermano junto, ya sabes cómo es

-que no se separan uno del otro,

-no –respondió nervioso –que casi golpea al último que trato de según él, se propaso con su hermanita

-solo aprovecha ahora que Serenity salió a ayudar a Aura con su castigo, y Skyla ya se fue con su mamá –Roar dio un paso adelante para después detenerse, presa del pánico, Spacial solo bufo –mira, yo hablare y distraeré a su hermano si con eso te animas

-no...Espera... –pero no pudo hace nada, Spacial ya estaba con ellos

-hola Pound cake y Pumpkin Cake –la potrilla saludo prestando de reojo atención a Roar que se escondió en unos arbustos lejanos, lo cual no paso desapercibido por su hermano –imagino que saben a lo que vengo

-de nuevo tu primo trata de invitar a mi hermana –el afirmo con impaciencia –y supongo que vienes a distraerme para que lo haga, porque lo intimido,

-no lo puedes culpar hermano –dijo Pumpkin Cake –después de como dejaste a Will,

-no me culpes, se pasó de la raya,

-solo me quería preguntar sobre la lección de matemáticas, no tenías que amenazarlo de muerte por tratar de intentar algo que ni hiso,

-creo que nos estamos saliendo de la tangente, Pound cake, podrías...

-si claro –y el junto con Spacial se alejaron dejando a la potrilla solo al pie de los columpios, Roar que no había escuchado nada suspiro aliviado saliendo de los arbustos, corrió rápidamente a donde estaba Pumpkin Cake la cual le sonrió

-hola Pumpkin Cake, como has estado - dijo ya de por si nervioso, ella solo se rio por dentro –de seguro bien, digo, yo...yo

-hola Roar –respondió la unicornio conteniendo la risa –hace poco vino tu primo, y se llevó a mi hermano, no se para que

-bueno, ya los conoces, ellos son muy Unidos, pero ya que estamos aquí ¿te gustaría, bueno, ya sabes, ir a comer un helado en la tarde? Si tú quieres –el potrilla sonrió estando por hablar cuando una magia jalo a Roar, haciéndolo levitar hacia Serenity, que estaba con otras dos potrillas

-por fin te encontramos –dijo esta última, sin prestar atención a la cara de frustración de Roar –hay que apurarnos, prometiste que nos acompañarías a jugar después de clases a la fiesta de té, y tú serás él bebe,

\- y por qué no encontramos por ningún lado a Spacial, o a Pound cake –dijo una de las amigas de Serenity –muy cerca ambos ponys permanecían en silencio casi aguantando la respiración con la mirada pálida como si hubieran visto un muerto

-¿qué?...esperen….esperen… –exclamo Roar lleno de miedo sintiendo como era jalado por la magia de su prima, de la cual no podía zafarse –!no¡

-hey chicas –Pumpkin Cake las alcanzo – ¿A dónde van?

-a jugar con Roar ¿quieres venir? –Ella afirmo acompañándolas alegremente –ya verás que lindo se vera de bebe,

-!noooooooo¡ –fue un grito que detuvo a los presentes, viendo como el potrillo era arrastrado por las niñas, no paso mucho tiempo antes que ya el pobre Roar acompañado por su primo y un burrito, trataban de animar al potrillo unicornio tan triste que daba pena

-no puedo créelo –dijo Roar tan triste que daba lastima –y pensar que pasare toda la tarde con ellas y con ese ridículo mameluco, y ni hablar de chupete, y ella me vera, me vera

-no desesperes Roar, solo era un juego, además, la Princesa Serenity te obligara a ponértelo

-en primera Theos –dijo Spacial –Serenity no es una princesa, será una Alicornio, pero no una princesa, una vez aclarado eso, Roar, puedes decirle que te obligo a usarlo, usando su autoridad como princesa –un rayo de esperanza que causo que Roar alzara la cabeza alegre

-eso no te lo creería ni tu mamá –dijo el burrito poniendo más triste a Roar –perdón amigo, pero es la verdad

-¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar con una chica, digo solo es cuestión de ir ...-Roar vio que sus amigos hacían expresiones graciosas sin razón alguna –si quieren burlarse de mi porque ni he podido invitar a Pumpkin Cake una malteada, está bien, pero no tienen por qué hacerme esas caras –los dos solo se golpearon la cabeza frustrados –¿acaso...?

-claro que te acepto tu invitación Roar Time –el potrillo quedo petrificado girándose mecánicamente hacia atrás, donde Pumpkin Cake y su hermano estaban –a las cinco, y no faltes –dijo eso ultimo haciendo algo que hasta a su hermano sorprendió, le dio un beso en la mejilla A Roar para después adelantarse dando saltitos,

-¡Espérame hermana! –los dos se marcharon dejando a los tres con la boca abierta

-alégrate primo, lo lograste –pero Roar lejos de estar contento se puso tenso y casi instintivamente comenzó a retroceder, ir a la escuela ya no era lo que quería, para su desgracia apenas había dado dos pasos, un par de patas lo detuvieron –buenos días señor

-hola niños –dijo Dialga con alegría al haber encontrado a su hijo de camino al colegio –te veo emocionado por que vaya –el hijo de Palkia afirmo –pues que estamos esperando que se nos hace tarde –tomo a Roar alzándolo para posarlo en su lomo y trotó acompañando a los niños, Roar apenas había reaccionado en esa situación solo cubriendo sus ojos con sus patitas desilusionado, a lo lejos pudieron ver la hermosa escuela siempre lista a recibir nuevos alumnos, afuera la maestra llamaba a todos a clases emocionada de ver a sus estudiantes entrar al aula dispuestos a aprender

-buenos días señorita Cheerilee –dijo Dialga dejando a su hijo que fue arrastrado por la marejada de potrillos que entraban –espero no haber llegado muy tarde

-o no, usted llego justo en el momento, la clase aun no inicia, así que podrá prepararse para dar su explicación sobre la nueva guardia de la amistad, en lo que llegan los niños –Dialga se puso a revisar algunas anotaciones que Twilight le puso en su alforja por si necesitaba algo de apoyo, mientras en otro lado cierta potrilla se alistaba para ir a la escuela

* * *

-aquí te podrás quedar, el señor y la señora Espino –dijo Aura acariciando a un par de erizos cafés, que la saludaban a ella y al pequeño erizo blanco que tenía entre sus pesuñas – Shaymin, ellos serán tus amigos y te ayudaran a construir tu casita –Shaymin asintió con seriedad

-Aura ¿qué haces mi niña? Tiene que ir a la escuela –Fluttershy se había acercado viendo al nuevo amiguito de su hija –oh ¿pero quién es esta lindura? –lo tomo con delicadeza para acariciarla con su rostros –es tan suavecita, y tierna –Shaymin estornudo –ah, ternurita

-mamá, quiero presentarte a Shaymin, lo encontré el otro día en un espantoso lugar y lo traje a casa – Fluttershy lo dejo en el suelo y le dio una rebanada de manzana, la cual degustó ansioso –te lo iba a mostrar anoche, pero...ya sabes

-supongo que eso debía ocurrir, con Discord de niñero, es lo mejor que pudimos esperar –Rainbow Dash suspiro con nostalgia, sorprendiendo a Aura

-vamos hija, dejemos que se acomode en su nueva casa, que ya viene tu papá,

-es cierto me falta decirle a él también

-ya lo harán en la cena, tengo hambre –Rainbow Dash le dio a su amiga una bolsa de semillas vacía - ya termine de darle de comer a loa pajarillos

-gracias Rainbow, fuiste muy... –Fluttershy al voltear para agradecer a su compañera, la encontró con el pelo revuelto y con plumas por todas partes –...amable

-¿acaso te volviste a pelear con los pajaritos tía Rainbow? - dijo Aura sin poder contener la risa de ver a la Pegaso en ese estado tan gracioso

-disculpen las dos –las tres se marcharon de la zona dejando al recién llegado acomodarse y encaminándose hacia el Pegaso que llegada fatigado –pero miren quien llego, el gran guardia real

-con que aquí estabas Rainbow, te estuve buscando toda la mañana –las pegasos pusieron cara interrogación ante Giratina –Twilight me pidió que empezara a ver y formar un grupo acrobático como el de los Wonderbolts, y esperaba que me ayudarás –apenas Fluttershy y Aura escucharon eso se tiraron al suelo cubriéndose, ante la mirada extraña de su esposo, pero el entendió cuando vio a Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa casi psicópata, a lo que retrocedió lentamente –ah Rainbow Dash ¿está bien?

-¡¿quieres que te ayude a formar un escuadrón como el de los grandiosos Wonderbolts?! –Giratina aun nervioso afirmo, solo para después salir volando arrastrado por la Pegaso multicolor – ¡que estamos esperando, esto será grandioso!

-!Rainbow espera¡–ya era tarde para él, Rainbow lo tenía secuestrado llevándolo a quien sabe dónde, en tierra, las dos restantes ponys solo lo vieron irse gritando

-supongo que tu papá llegara tarde a cenar, y no puedes llegar tarde a la escuela –dijo Fluttershy con algo de risa, su hija asintió confirmando lo dicho

-si mamá –corrió a su casa para salir con su alforja –pero antes de marcharse Fluttershy la llamo

-Aura, hace rato vino el señor Xerneas, y me pidió una bolsa con comida de ave ¿podrías llevársela por mí? Todavía tengo que ayudar al señor oso con su espalda, y su casa te queda de camino a la escuela

-si mamá –Aura corrió hacia el almacén y saco la bolsa – adiós mamá- y salió volando como podía con el paquete, esto era algo relativamente fácil para ella, porque la carga no era tan grande, y la casa de Xerneas le quedaba relativamente cerca, al volar reconoció la casa entre tres hermoso robles que le daban sombra, la casita en si parecía casi como si proviniera de un cuento de hadas, donde pudieran vivir blanca Nieves, o ricitos de oro –ah ¿señor Xerneas? Soy Aura, traigo lo que le pidió a mi mamá

-por aquí mi niña –dijo la voz casi anciana del conocido ciervo –estoy en el jardín de atrás –ella con algo se confianza entro a la parte trasera de la casa, y lo que vio solo la dejo asombrada –wow –Xerneas tenía cubierta las astas de pajaritos de diversos colores, a sus pies una familia de ardillas jugaban por entre sus patas y en su espalda dormía acurrucado un águila real

-Aura, gracias por traerme esta comida, como vez ellos están algo hambrientos –la potrilla no tenía palabras, parecía estar en hipnosis –Aura, despierta

-ah, ah, oh, oh si, perdón señor Xerneas, pero es que quede anonadada, nunca había visto algo así, ni aun con mi madre, es asombroso,

-no te asombres mucho, no es la gran cosa, y muchas gracias por la comida, como vez, muchas aves han hecho sus nidos alrededor de estos viejos árboles,

-sí, supongo que son viejos –exclamo ella casi robóticamente, pero una gran idea le llego de repente y casi con pensar en otra cosa, dijo en tono jovial –señor Xerneas

-dime solo Xerneas, el señor me hace sentir viejo

-ah, como iba diciendo Xerneas, mi mamá hoy hará calabacín relleno de granos de maíz, y un rico pastel de zarzamoras silvestres, quisiera venir esta noche a cenar con nosotras,

-estaría encantado –le respondió con calma, a la vez que alimentaba a las aves del sitio –y pero te sugiero que te des prisa, la escuela ya está iniciando –las campanas de la institución sonaron llamando a todo mundo y Aura salió volando como rayo, Xerneas solo permaneció de pie mirándola irse sin más, Aura no tardó mucho en llegar entrando de ultima a la escuela, sin aliento se sentó en su lugar a un lado de Serenity y una potrilla llamaba Love Dash, una vez ya todo sentados la maestra Cheerilee hablo

-bien niños, el día de hoy tenemos un invitado muy especial –en ello entro Dialga con su uniforme de guardia –niños, él es capitán de la recién formada guardia de la princesa Twilight, el capitán Dialga ha venido a hablarnos sobre la guardia y su función –los niños saludaron con emoción al pony unicornio –así que por favor escuchen atentamente

-muchas gracias señorita Cheerilee –se paró al frente de la audiencia infantil suspirando ligeramente –muy bien niños, antes de empezar ¿Qué piensan ustedes que es deber de la guardia real? –Muchos ponys alzaron la pesuña –dime pequeño

-la guardia protege a las princesas –Dialga asintió –también nos protegen –muchos asintieron apoyando a sus compañero

-yo tengo una pregunta –dijo un potrillo especial – ¿desde hace cuánto es guardia real?

-sé a dónde quieres Spacial, y tienes razón, apenas he sido guardia real por no más de una semana, no lo voy a negar, pero he sido soldado más tiempo del que te imaginas

-podría contarnos –ahora era un potrilla de pelaje castaño y crin azulada –por qué no entiendo eso de soldado ¿es como un guardia real? ¿Qué hace? –la pequeña discusión llego entre habladurías, Dialga sonrió con nostalgia, de porto la maestras tocio llamando a todos la atención, los niños callaron

-fue hace mucho tiempo, por aquellos días la región de Kalos viva con gran paz, así como en Equestria, su rey era bueno y justo, y admirado por muchos, Xerneas le procuro una guardia real como ninguna, noble y valiente

-¿pero qué paso? –esta vez dijo Aura intrigada

-el rey se enamora de joven doncella, ambos eran felices junto, pero la muerte apareció y a la joven doncella arranco de los brazos del rey –los niños se conmovieron con tristeza, la maestra quiso detenerlo pero la curiosidad se lo impidió –pero el rey no lo soporto, y tras mucha búsqueda encontró la forma de quitársela a la muerte

-¿Qué? –Dijeron los niños en un murmullo – ¿Cómo?

-construyo algo te terrible poder, aquello podría devolverle a l vida a su amada, pero a cambio de la vida de todo lo demás, plantas animales, todo –dijo mientras se sentaba –Xerneas lo descubrió y trato de detenerlo, pero la guardia que había creado se lo impidió y así inicio la guerra,

-papá…. –dijo Roara al ver el semblante de su padre

-*Cuando lanzo el grito de guerra, legiones de valientes acudieron a su lado desde todas partes: hubo señores que abandonaron sus lujosos palacios, obreros que dejaron la fábrica o el taller, granjeros que dejaron el arado, jóvenes que interrumpieron los estudios para ir a combatir a sus órdenes, De norte a sur se movilizaron, Desde el salar, ardiente y mineral, Al bosque austral, Unidos en la lucha, cuatro años de cruel guerra, generaciones perdidas, y aunque la final detuvimos las ambiciones de ese rey, el daño ya estaba hecho –los niños bajaron la cabeza apenados, pero Dialga sonrió –por ello nos sorprendimos cuando Xerneas entro en la guardia

-entonces usted fue muy valiente...por eso se fue de ahí –dijo un potrillo de la esquina, Dialga afirmó –¿y no quisiera volver algún día?

-ya estuve ahí, y regrese, aquí es mi hogar, pero no podría negar a mi patria, la amo, así como amo a mi esposa y a mi hijo, y siempre será así,

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué se ama a la Patria? ¿Por qué quiero a mi Patria? ¿No se les han ocurrido en seguida cien respuestas? –ninguno dijo algo –Amo a mi Patria porque he nacido en ella, porque sangre suya es la que corre por mis venas, porque es la tierra donde están sepultados los muertos por los que rezo y a los que venera mi padre, porque la ciudad donde he visto la luz, la lengua que hablo, los libros que me instruyeron, mi hermano y mi hermana, mis compañeros, el pueblo del que formo parte, el bello paisaje que me rodeaba, cuanto veo, lo que amo, lo que estudie y lo que admire pertenece a mi Patria.

-¿y cómo se siente? –dijo una potrilla delante de Aura

-¡Tú no puedes sentir todavía ese gran afecto en toda su intensidad! Lo sentirán cuando sean adultos, cuando retornes a ella tras un largo viaje, después de una prolongada ausencia, y asomándose una mañana desde la cubierta del buque, contemplen en el horizonte las grandes montañas azules de su país; entonces lo sentirás con el ímpetu de ternura que te llenará los ojos de lágrimas y te arrancarás un grito –todos cerraron los ojos siguiendo las palabras de Dialga con la imaginación –Lo advertirán en alguna gran ciudad lejana por el impulso del alma que, entre la desconocida multitud, te llevará hacia un trabajador desconocido, al que, pasando, le habrás oído decir alguna palabra en tu propia lengua, Lo sentirás en la dolorosa y profunda indignación que te hará subir la sangre a la cabeza, cuando de la boca de algún extranjero salgan expresiones injuriosas para la tierra que te vio nacer, y con mayor violencia y alteración todavía si la amenaza de un pueblo enemigo levanta una tempestad de fuego sobre tu hogar

-señor Dialga ¿aún no nos dice que es un soldado? –Dijo el potrillo que tenía al lado Roar –ellos hacen algo importante

-niño, cuando la guerra es inevitable, ellos son los que marchan primero, Son nuestros defensores. Ellos irían a hacerse matar por nosotros si mañana un ejército extranjero amenazase Equestria, todos esos jóvenes, pletóricos de vida y de esperanzas, pueden ser llamados en cualquier momento para defender a Equestria y quedar muertos en pocas horas por la metralla enemiga, eso es un soldado, eso es lo que alguna vez fui

* * *

***partes del presente capitulo son sacados del libro "corazón, diario de un niño" ene especial la parte del amor a la patria, si causo alguna infracción a derechos de autor, por favor háganmelo saber para tomar las medidas pertinentes**

**Gracias por estar en esta historia, sus comentarios serán bien vistos y sus sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta **

**En el próximo capítulo la fiesta de Canterlot y lo más intenso **


	50. Chapter 50

En cantarlot

* * *

_Si supiera que el mundo se acaba mañana, yo, hoy todavía, plantaría un árbol._

_Martin Luther King (1929-1968) Religioso estadounidense._

* * *

Tan rápido como nadie hubiera pensado, la semana previa había terminado y la gran ciudad de Canterlot brillaba con esplendor, con decoraciones y adornos por todos lados, cada pony preparaba cada aspecto del evento que vendría

-cómo ve princesa, cada aspecto esta ya instalado para que dé su gran discurso –dijo Raven a la princesa Celestia que supervisaba cada aspecto del mismo

-Raven, me parece estupendo, pero ¿Qué pasa con la bienvenida de los demás gobernantes que vendrán a presentarse ante la princesa Twilight?

-cada uno será recibido por uno de nuestros representantes princesa

-perfecto, ya que me gustaría ser yo quien reciba a la princesa Twilight –exclamo Celestia mientras daba media vuelta –ya que Luna recibirá al rey Aspen, y demás dignatarios

-no se preocupe princesa, el tren especial de la princesa Twilight ya fue entregado y estará en Canterlot a las tres en punto

-perfecto

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el grupo saliera del castillo a la plataforma de aterrizaje, la cual era lo suficientemente grande para atracar al menos una docena de barcos de tamaño razonable,

La Guardia solares y lunares flanquearon cada lado de la calzada, alcanzando todo el camino a la rampa que conducía a la plataforma.

En la parte superior de la rampa Luna estaba esperando ante una alfombra roja, que había sido laminado en todo el camino a cada uno de los muelles del cielo, ramificándose a cada uno como las ramas de un árbol

-¿Quién crees que deberá llegar primero? –Preguntó Luna a uno de los asesores de su hermana que esperaban con ella la llegada de los demás gobernantes

-probablemente la princesa Artemisa –respondió. Pasando unos minutos antes de la primera llegada fue vista en el horizonte.

-la princesa Artemisa supongo –dijo Luna con un movimiento de cabeza al ver como el dirigible se acercaba Canterlot.

El dirigible Grifo era más grande que la mayoría de los ecuestres, y fue marcado con la insignia de Grifos, A medida que la aeronave se acercó a la ciudad, gritos de asombro, y algunos de alarma, se oían desde la ciudad a sus pies, Luna se sorprendió por ello, sabiendo que la reunión había sido debidamente notificada hacía ya una semana, El barco redujo la velocidad al acercarse al castillo, llegando a una de las paradas encima de la plataforma de aterrizaje.

Los primeros en salir de la aeronave fueron media docena de guardias, cada uno armado con una espada, una lanza o una ballesta.

Los seis grifos, se alinearon a ambos lados de la vía, a la vez que un grifo bajaba acompañada por un paje

-¡anunciando la llegada de su Majestad! –Dio un paso hacia la derecha y se inclinó mientras terminaba su línea –La princesa Ailin de Griffinhiem

-Saludos Princesa luna

-princesa Ailin –dijo Luna – ¡Guardias! Mostrar a la princesa Ailin sus habitaciones Un guardia Lunar y Solar dieron un paso hacia delante y esperaron a los Grifos, que con distinción los siguieron al interior del castillo

-Hasta pronto princesa –dijo el grifo mientras seguía a sus guardias

Fue sólo un corto tiempo antes de tomar la próxima llegada una vez más, cuando una aeronave entró en el espacio aéreo Canterlot.

El barco se acercaba era más pequeño que el de los grifos, pero aún bastante grande, con marcas verdes brillantes se asemejan a una luna creciente y hojas hechas de plata

Luna sonrió mientras el barco atracaba en la misma forma que los Grifos, Una vez que la nave estaba atado, las puertas se abrieron, y varios guardias ciervos salieron y flanquearon los lados

-¡anunciando al rey Aspen, corazón del bosque! –el ciervo blanco bajo con seriedad, aun lado venia su hijo ya mayor y portando su propia armadura

-rey Aspen es un gran placer tenerlo aquí el día de hoy –dijo Luna

-también el mío princesa, y me alegra conocer de antemano a quien compartirá frontera con migo en el futuro –al igual que con los grifos, dos guardias lo condujeron al interior del castillo

No pasó casi nada cuando tres dirigibles legaron y atracaron, El primero Era más pequeño que los otros dos, y era de color marrón claro, con el metal de oro sobre sus lados Las velas tenían símbolo de una espada, y la cutiemark del rey,

El segundo era muy diferente de los que había visto hasta ahora, Por un lado, estaba blindado, como si estuvieran volando en una zona de guerra, y pudo ver un conjunto de arpones montados en los laterales

El tercero era más pacífico, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de estar revestido de placas de hierro a los lados, y con decoraciones árboles que la cubrían por todo su contorno, las tres naves aterrizaron al mismo tiempo con sus pasajeros que bajaron

-Rey Aaron, de cebrizia, Príncipe Rutherford, del reino de Yakyakistan, y la princesa Artemisa del reino de Cerinea –dijo Luna mientras los nombrados se le aproximaban –es un enorme honor poder contar con su presencia

-gracias princesa Luna –dijo el rey Aaron, el pony cebra, haciendo una reverencia –también para mí es un placer,

-no todos los días un nuevo reino es funda –dijo la princesa Artemisa, la cierva con delicadeza alzo la pesuña –espero poder conocer a esta nueva princesa lo antes posible

-yo conocer princesa, hacer la paz –dijo el Yak

-me da una alegría poder escucharlo, por favor acompáñenme, los llevare a sus habitaciones –dijo Luna, a lo que los demás presentes la acompañaron al interior del castillo –la princesa Twilight no tardara nada en llegar

En los muelles más abajo, los turistas y representantes de las ciudades de Equestria bajaban de con elegancia, otros más atrancaban repletos de mercancías de diversos productos, otros más eran yates que entraban para descansar

-señor, señor –dijo uno de los guardias al pony encapuchado que bajaba de una embarcación aérea que amarraba –disculpe pero necesito su permiso para…. –el pony solo se la extendió con delicadeza –gracias señor, pero para el libro ¿podría darme su nombre?

-Trancos, capitán Trancos muchacho

-gracias –exclamo al marcharse después de hacer todas las diligencias, trancos suspiro pesadamente antes de ver hacia una zona más elevada del muelle, la parte exclusiva del castillo, donde atracaban los dirigibles de los gobernantes

-chicos….estén atentos –dijo dirigiéndose al resto de su tripulación, los cuales asintieron con seriedad, acariciando sus armas escondidas, Trancos se marchó perdiéndose entre la multitud, y acompañado por Star trek

* * *

En Ponyville las cosas eran muy diferentes, porque cierta pony estaba alterada sobre manera revisando su lista como loca, y es que por arreglar los últimos detalles con Spike y con Dialga se quedó dormida

Y así como pueden verlo, ahora ella junto con Rarity, Applejack, y Fluttershy, y sus familias viajaban con la comodidad de un vagón especial, solo Twilight estaba alterada sobre manera, tratando de mantenerse serena, pero su expresión denotaba que no podía hacerlo pues cada vez más miraba como las manecillas del reloj pasaban

-calma Twilight, todo saldrá bien –dijo Applejack al ver la cara de su amiga, Twilight solo giro su cabeza maquinalmente asustando a todas – ah….Twilight ¿estás bien? –Dialga tratod e hablar pero apenas iba a pronunciar su primera palabra

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Cómo?! – obviamente no lo logro, a la vez que Grito con fuerza ante su capitán – ¿Cómo pudiste permitir dejarme dormir de más en el día más importante de toda mi historia? –Dialga no sabía a donde ir, todos ya estaban en el vagón del tren especial –se supone que a esta hora ya deberíamos estar a medio camino, y no están esperando dentro de una hora

-cálmate Twilight –dijo Spike a la vez que le daba una taza de té –las demás se adelantaron, y nosotros ya estamos en camino, tal vez un con una hora de atraso, pero ya estamos en camino

-además Palkia vigila este tren –dijo Dialga mientras se cubría –solo Giratina se adelantó para preparar el espectáculo aéreo princesa, y los niños lo acompañaron –Fluttershy asintió –además Watchdog fue con ellos, estará preparado todo para cuando bajemos en la estación

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –Volvió a gritar histérica la princesa de la amistad – ¡no puedo llegar tarde, este es el día más importante de mi vida y tú y tu hermano lo arruinaron! –Se echó a llorar –la princesa Celestia, al ver que no tomo mis responsabilidades y reconsiderara su propuesta, me hará regresar a Canterlot a estudiar de nuevo…pero no, me hará volver a magia kindergarten –Fluttershy la abrazo para calmarla

-ya volvimos –dijo de repente Palkia junto con los niños que habían ido a la máquina –y traemos noticias, una buena y una mala –sin que nada más pudiera detenerla Twilight lo tomo por el cuello casi ahorcándolo

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡No puedo llegar tarde, por favor dime que no llegaremos mas tarde! –por fin Applejack y Rarity pudieron separar a Twilight de un conmocionado Palkia, el cual se sobaba el cuello asustado ante el ataque

-princesa le pido que se calme –dijo Dialga tratando de calmar la situación mirando a de reojo a su hermano el cual frunció el ceño, pero su esposa lo ayudo a levantarse –ahora sí, Palkia ¿Cuál es la mala noticia?

-la mala noticia es que tenemos un problema con el tren, que no tome en cuenta –dijo sin más, Twilight casi pierde el sentido al escuchar eso, temiendo que ello le impidiera llegar a Canterlot

-¿y la buena? –dijo Rarity mientras revisaba por tercera vez el traje de su hijo para la gala

\- la buena es que llegamos a Canterlot sin ningún contratiempo –dijo Palkia mientras abría la cortina y se podía ver la estación de Canterlot, en le anden los guardias de la princesa Twilight aguardaban su arribo, entre ellos estaba Xerneas –y la están esperando para recibirla princesa Twilight

-oh, por Equestria –Twilight salió presurosa hacia la salida, deteniéndose con prontitud ante la puerta, para después salir con la dignidad de su estatuto le confería, afuera Watchdog dio su saludo militar –le agradezco que me esperaran, sobre todo con este retardo

-princesa Twilight –dijo Watchdog intrigado por lo dicho –yo soy quien debería pedirle disculpas, la esperábamos a las tres en punto –Twilight miro el reloj de la estación asombrada y sin habla, aún faltaban quince minutos para las tres, Watchdog le relego le mando a Dialga que con delicadeza miro a su hermano

-la mala noticia es que la vía no está acondicionada para soportar la velocidad del tren –Twilight lo miro de reojo y aún más los maquinistas que estaba eufóricos y asustados –tendré que rediseñar las ruedas. Y darle algo más de peso a esta belleza, o podríamos descarrilarnos si de alguna forma alcanzáramos su máxima velocidad

-¿Cuánto te llevaría ello? –exclamo a la vez que escoltando a la princesa Twilight salían de la estación a la calle donde la princesa Celestia estaba llegando apurada

-a lo mucho, como un día, tal vez día y medio –Dialga asintió mientras Celestia se le acercaba a Twilight con soberanía –ahora si me disculpas, me voy con mi familia –se apartó de la multitud uniéndose a su esposa e hijo mara después irse por una de las calles

-princesa Celestia, para mí es un enorme placer poder verla en este momento histórico –Twilight respiro ligeramente –y espero que nuestras relaciones siempre sean como hasta hoy

-yo también lo espero Twilight, y me impresiona mucho la velocidad de aquella máquina –dijo refiriéndose al tren que ahora era encaminado para guardarlo –pero por favor acompáñame, en le Castillo están los demás dignatarios, y tiene muchos deseos de conocerte –Sin que ninguna se diera cuenta, in pony alto y encapuchado las miraba marcharse, a la vez que otro pony llegaba con discreción sentándose en la silla de enfrente

-llegas tarde Black Runner –dijo el pony encapuchado, más el Pegaso saco un boleto poniéndolo en frente del unicornio – ¿solo uno? –Lo coloco y lo quito revelando un segundo boleto –ya sabía qué no me dé seccionarías

-guárdate tus alabanzas –respondió Black Runner –estos boletos no me salieron baratos, perdí mucho de mi mercancía en el intercambio,

-es una lástima amigo, una verdadera lástima –respondió Trancos

-a todo esto ¿Qué piensas hacer en la fiesta? ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

-eso no te importa Black Runner, en absoluto te interesa –caso una bolsa llena y se dio con brusquedad, el Pegaso solo la tomo y sin decir palabra alzo vuelo por la calle dejando a Trancos, una vez solo, el unicornio saco una pequeña caja de madera exclamando –solo una cosa más y podre estar en paz….por ahora

* * *

**Pido una disculpa por el enorme retardo de este capítulo, estoy en realizando mi maestría y ello no me deja mucho tiempo, por ello los próximos me tomaran mucho tiempo, por favor sean pacientes **


	51. Chapter 51

La tormenta

* * *

_Se pelea mientras hay por qué, ya que puso la naturaleza la necesidad justicia en unas almas, y en otras la de desconocerla y ofenderla. Mientras la justicia no está conseguida, se pelea._

_Frases de José Martí_

* * *

-bien Spike, ya es hora –dijo Twilight mientras veía a sus amigas irse por las calles de Canterlot, las mane6 se habían separado paseando por la ciudad, cada una con la promesa de verse antes de la gala –solo espero hacerlo bien, tal vez no debí dejar que Dialga se fuera con Rarity

-calma Twilight, ya hemos repasado esto en el castillo toda la semana, además Dialga se lo merecía, el confía en ti, sino, no se hubiera ido tan calmado

-princesa, no se preocupe –dijo Watchdog poniéndose en guardia –este segura que su guardia está aquí para apoyarla y protegerla, lo hará bien

-gracias Watchdog –Twilight suspiro mientras acompañaba a la princesa al castillo para la presentación y la firma del tratado –la princesa confía en mí, no puedo decepcionarla –Rarity por otro lado, junto con su familia llegaron a su boutique, que como siempre era atendida por Sassy Saddles,

-enseguida la atiendo –dijo Sassy Saddles apenas escucho la campanilla sonar, pero al darse la vuelta fue una exclamación de gusto lo que salió - Rarity, debí suponer que vendrias –la abrazo con alegría

-también me da gusto verte Sassy, y veo que la boutique esta mejor que nunca –Sassy Saddles asintió para después sentir el abrazo de pequeño –y no soy la única que te extraño

-oh mi niño –respondió tomándolo entre sus pezuñas juguetonamente –pero mira cómo has crecido, todavía recuerdo cuando eras un adorable bultito entre las pezuñas de tu madre

-ya tía Sassy, me avergüenzas –ella lo bajo al ver que un poco más atrás de ellos entró un semental desconocido, al instante y sin dejar que nadie dijera algo, fue a atenderle

-buenas tardes señor, con gusto podemos mostrarle unos modelos preciosos que nuestra dueñas ha realizado –le exclamo al nuevo cliente, y sacando uno de los trajes que tenían –sobre todo en los trajes, vea las hermosas costuras, en un semental como usted este atuendo se vería fantástico

-reconozco el diseño, pero quisiera escucharlo de la bella diseñadora –Rarity se acercó con una sonrisa irónica –señorita Rarity, usted es tan hermosa como los diseños que crea –Sassy Saddles le dio un ligero codazo a Rarity, sonriéndole pícaramente

-este parece bueno, ve por el –tanto Rarity como Road quedaron congelados, pero algo le extraño - ¿y tú por que no has dicho nada Roar? –Extrañada, ya que Roar era el tipo de pony que era muy celoso con su mamá –por lo general gritas y pataleas cada vez que trato de presentarle a alguien a tu mamá

-Sassy Saddles, tal vez debería decírtelo –dijo Rarity con algo de vergüenza –pero quiero presentarte a mi esposo, Dialga

-mi papá –exclamo Roar poniéndose junto a semental, Dialga le extendió la pezuña

-es un placer conocerla, Rarity me ha contado de usted –ella no dijo nada, se sorprendió, al fin conocía al padre se Roar, al que recibió con una sonada cachetada y un regaño

-¡cómo pudo usted ser tan insensible, como se atreve a aparecer como si nada después de haber abandonado a su familia, no es más que un sinvergüenza, garrafal, y descarado! –Dialga no dijo nada mientras se sobaba la mejilla –! ¿Acaso no tiene nada que decir?!

-debo decir, que me lo merecía –Dialga solo bajo la mirada, suspirando pesadamente, Rarity solo le sonrió avergonzada mientras Roar contenía la risa –debí quedarme con Twilight –

-recuerda que más tarde tiene que estar listo para la presentación formal –dijo Rarity

* * *

Fluttershy por otro lado se encamino junto a su hija a buscar a esposo, para después con Rainbow Dash ir a ver un espectáculo en el jardín real

-ya quiero llegar mama –Aura no podía contener las ganas, sobre todo siendo como es –quiero verlo haciendo sus acrobacias,

-recuerda que Rainbow Dash es quien tiene los boletos, pero si quieres podemos... –Fluttershy demostraba una vez más sus nervios, al ver a su hija haciendo una pirueta en el aire

-no mamá, algún día seré yo quien este allá Arriba, yo, Aura, la mejor voladora de Equestria, claro después de mi tía Rainbow,

-hija, recuerda que volar no es tan fácil como ellos lo hacen parecer –con rapidez evito que su hija volara más alto de lo que ella consideraba seguro

-ya me lo imagino, haciendo acrobacias que desafíen a la muerte

-por qué no mejor vamos al museo de cosas suaves –dijo Fluttershy ya de por si aterrada –ay una exposición especial de almohadas, estoy segura que a rainbow no le molestara que prescindamos de su hermosa invitación

-pero mamá... –quiso refutar, y Fluttershy estaba por formarse en la taquilla del dicho museo cuando una dulce voz le llamo la atención

-¿mamá?... ¿acaso esta linda criaturita te llamo mamá? –ante las dos estaba una pony Pegaso de un pelaje gris claro, pero con la crin de color rojo ondulado, la expresión de su cara mostrada asombro, pero también ternura, Fluttershy solo se limitó a abrazar a la pony levemente asustada –años sin vernos ¿cuándo pensabas venir y decirme sobre esta dulce nena?

-bueno...yo...tenia lanzado...ya sabes...yo

-lo entiendo…

-buenos días señora –dijo Aura con su clara cortesía enseñada por su madre, pero la yegua solo la alzo entre sus pesuñas y la abrazo como nunca

-pero mira que preciosidad, es casi igualita a ti, y hasta tiene tus ojos –la dejo en el suelo para después sacar un pequeño chocolate –toma, lo guardaba para después, pero creo que tú lo querrás mucho más, Aura miro de reojo a su mama

-Aura quiero presentarte a Black Canary, ella y yo fuimos juntas al colegio en Cloudsdale –la pony asintió –ella fue mi mejor amiga antes de….

-algo que no tiene relevancia de recordar –exclamo la pony con una sonrisa –pero cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado con tu vida, aun te juntas con Rainbow Dash? –Fluttershy solo asintió con una sonrisa –que bueno, y dime ¿Qué te ha traído a la gran Canterlot?

-vinimos a buscar a mi papá, después iremos a una fiesta en el castillo –Aura expreso emocionada mientras su madre se ruborizaba

-bueno, les importa si las acompaño, de paso saludo a Rainbow Dash, y a tu esposo –Fluttershy estaba cada vez más ruborizada, pero mientras las tres caminaban hacia su destino, en el estadio de Canterlot Giratina Y Rainbow Dash todavía estaba preparando su estrategia

-y con esa última pirueta terminada, concluiremos con un descenso lento al frente del palco de la princesa Twilight –dijo Rainbow Dash mientras señalaba con su pesuña un croquis de la arena del estadio

-recuerden todos, ustedes ahora no solo representan a la guardia de la amistad de la princesa Twilight –exclamo Giratina a los cuatro ponys pegasos, entre ellos a Scootaloo –así que andando –por pegasos salieron en estampida con los ánimos en alto

-buen discurso

-gracias Rainbow Dash, pero quiero ante todo revisar nuestra entrada –saco un papel extendiéndolo sobre la mesa –según tengo entendido salidos al final con la nueva maniobra para después presentarnos oficialmente ante los demás equipos acrobáticos

-asi es, primero vienen los Wonderbolts, capitaneados por Spitfire –rainbow asintió –después los Shadowbolts, capitaneados por Silver Arrow, y después los Crystalbolts, capitaneados por Cristal Moon

-y finalmente nosotros, los….la verdad Giratina, me hubiera gustado un nombre mejor –frunció el ceño con claro desagrado –es que el nombre me parece muy simple

-para tu gran información ese nombre tiene un gran significado para muchos

-si tú lo dices

* * *

-damas y caballeros, es un gran placer presentar a la más reciente princesa de Equestria, y gobernante de nuevo reino de Armonía –grito el vocero ante la multitud que contemplaba a las cuatro princesas salir del palco del estadio –ahora la guardia de Armonía se presentara ante su princesa –Dialga salió acompañado por seis guardias más a sus lados y se inclinó ante las princesas

-capitán Dialga –dijo Twilight con voz firme –firme,

-¡la guardia de Armonía se presente ante usted princesa! –grito Dialga inclinado ante la princesa, Twilight afirmo, la instante el nuevo cuerpo acrobático de Twilight llego sobrevolando con sóbrele estadio

-y aquí están –dijo el vocero –ante ustedes la nuevo cuerpo acrobático del reino de Armonía, a su lado están los otros tres cuerpos, del reino de Equestria, los Wonderbolts, y los Shadowbolts, del imperio de cristal, los Crystalbolts,

-princesa Twilight –de repente Giratina bajo posándose a un lado de Twilight e inclinándose –permítame ser el primero en presentarle a la Royal Air Force –los cuatro restante pegasos hicieron una pirueta sobre el palco,

-increíble sencillamente increíble –Exclamo Luna

-ya estoy complacida con la demostración que habéis realizado, mi noble súbdito –la presentación continuo por toda la tarde, con presentaciones y tratados firmados por las princesas, a la vez que afuera ya la guardia de Armonía actuaba oficialmente

Al frente esta Dialga con su armadura, acompañado por tres ponys más, y para asombro de muchos espectadores, con ellos iba marchado un ciervo negro-azul, ellos junto con las demás guardias escoltaron a las princesas a la entrada del castillo donde la gala estaba por iniciar

La gala era el festejo por el reciente reino, y por su princesa que ahora más que nunca permanecía avergonzada y casi escondida en medio de las otras princesas, a su alrededor las guardia mantenían sus puestos, listos para cualquier cosa

-princesa Twilight –exclamo una voz sorprendiéndola y haciéndola casi saltar de su silla –es todo un honor conocerla –la princesa ya recuperada saludo respetuosamente a quien tenía ahora en frente, una joven cierva que la veía con intriga e inocencia –disculpe mi inapropiada llegada, soy la princesa Artemisa

-el placer es todo mío princesa Artemisa –le extendió la pezuña –respetuosamente me presento, soy la princesa Twilight

-como vera princesa Twilight, he escuchado que las manzanas que se cultivan en su reino son las mejores, por lo general las importó de Equestria –dijo con seriedad, prestando atención a la princesas Celestia y Luna que hablaban con Candace –pero ahora, me parece más redituable, importarlas directamente con usted que a través de un tercero intermediario, como lo es ahora Equestria

-estaría encantada por ello, por desgracia aun no contamos con la infraestructura para hacerlo, aun no contamos con un puerto especializado, para la infraestructura, apena somos un pueblo

-no te preocupes twilight –dijo Celestia llegando junto con su hermana, ambas sonreían con gracia –ya verás que antes de que des cuenta, ya todo estará listo, ya le envié a la alcaldesa algunas ideas

-Por otro lado considero que sería mejor que hable con la encargada directamente de Sweet Apple Acres –Twilight señalo a un extremo del salón donde Applejack y su esposo cuidaban de los potrillo que salían al jardín

-tomare en cuenta su consideración, gracias –se encamino hacia el jardín, cuando encontró a Aspen que permanecía hablando con Shining Armor, y sin más se encamino hacia ellos –veo que ambos príncipes están muy concentrados en su platica

-nada de nada, Princesa Artemisa, es un placer volver al verla –dijo Shining Armor con una reverencia

-no diga nada, no querrá que su esposa malinterprete –Shining Armor se sonrojo avergonzado, pro ella solo se carcajeo por lo bajo –mírate Aspen, tan concentrado en hablar con el príncipe del imperio de Crystal –Arpen solo giro su cabeza hacia un par de guardias solares pony que hablaban con Dialga y con Xerneas

-veo que para ustedes es extraño, por lo que se y escuche, él es amigo del capital, y el de mayor experiencia en la guardia –dijo Shining Armor

-no me digas Aspen ¿te intriga ese ciervo?–miro más detenidamente a Xerneas –no lo dudo, alguien con un pelaje tan extraño como ese, tal vez debería hablar con él, así tal como tu debiste haber lo hecho, si tanta intriga te da

-lo haría, pero por ahora prefiero ver lo que pasara con él, estando en las filas de la princesa Twilight, pero pienso que los únicos que saben en verdad quien es el –exclamo con intriga, tal hecho no quedo desapercibido por Shining Armor, que miro detenidamente al ciervo –igualmente guardan un misterio

-si m disculpan voy a ver qué hace mi hija

Candace un poco más lejos camino hacia sus tías y su cuñada, las cuales hablaban muy animadamente con Rarity y con Applejack estaba por dar el primer paso, cuando un pony se le interpuso y cortésmente se inclino

-disculpe ¿es usted la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza? –Ella asintió sabiendo que era otro mas de los ponys pendencieros, que nunca perdían la oportunidad de hablar con alguna de ellas –mil perdone mi intempestiva aparición pero hay alguien que gustaría hablar con usted

-adelante joven pony –respondió Candace, el pony señalo a una mesa casi escondida donde un único pony permanecía sentado, ella camino ahora con intriga la pony sentándose frente a este –buenas noches, usted debe ser en pony que desea hablar conmigo –dijo con seriedad dándose cuenta que el pony tenía un tamaño similar al su tía Celestia, sin embargo no pudo precisar nada más, ya que aquel pony venia vestido con una casaca y un sombrero de ala ancha que ocultaba su rostro –pero me gustaría conocer su nombre –el pony simplemente saco una caja de entre su traje –¿y esto?

-alguien muy especial para mí, me pidió que se lo entregara si llegaba a tener la oportunidad –Candace aun dudosa abrió el pequeño cofre sacando con su magia una hermosa pulsera, pero el tamaño era más para una potrilla recién nacida, y no para ella

-la agradezco profundamente el presente –más el agradecimiento quedó en el aire pues el pony se había levantado cuando ella abrió el cofre –disculpe….

-princesa Candace, con darle el presente ya he saldado mi deuda con quien yo estimaba –respondo el pony sin voltearse a la princesa, y escondiendo parte de su ser por la sombras –para usted, no soy más que un extraño,

-me gustaría saber si es posible ¿Quién me lo envía? –el pony solo volteo la mirada, al instante Candace retrocedió levemente sintiendo al penetrante mirada de extraño –por favor…. para poder agradecerle como es debido –con un ademan indico a su acompañante que continuara su camino a la salida, el pony asintió marchándose

-princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, cuando la veo, puedo ver a su madre, usted tiene sus ojos –Candace quedo más intrigada mientras el pony se perdía entre la multitud, tardo un poco en procesar lo que había escuchado por parte del pony,

-espere….joven,…espere –trato de buscarlo con la mirada pero ya no estaba, ella se encamino hacia la salida, cuando dela nada las luces se apagaron, y una enorme masa oscura salio del techo posándose sobre el centro del salón

-hermosa fiesta princesa Celestia –exclamo aquella cosa con un acento tétrico que al instante Celestia el pose de combate reconoció –veo que en verdad la están disfrutando

-Sombra….


	52. Chapter 52

el retorno al caos

* * *

_Donde ninguno manda, mandan todos. Donde todos mandan, nadie manda. Es el caos._

_Jacques benigne Bossuet_

* * *

-Sombra... –exclamo Celestia con desdén al ver al unicornio en el centro de la pista, el silencio acompaño a los demás invitados, a la vez que las demás princesas se ponían al frente de todos

-pero miren nada más, las seis yeguas que me detuvieron hace mucho

-¡guardias! –apenas grito Twilight, los capitanes de las respectivas guardias se pusieron frente a Sombre –no escaparas

-Sombra ¿que buscas aquí? –Dijo Candace protegida por su esposo –ya no tienes magia alguna,

-En nombre de Equestria y sus aliados, te detendré –exclamo Celestia preparando su cuerno, pero el unicornio solo sonrió con jactancia, lo cual hiso que Celestia quedara intrigada – ¿Por qué sonríes, no tienes nada para enfrentarnos?

-acaso piensas que no he venido sin estar preparado Celestia... –golpeo con su pata el piso, y simultáneamente un enorme estallido resonó por toda Equestria

-¿qué has hecho Sombra? –grito Twilight

-solo unos amigos que he invitado a nuestra fiesta –la guardia solar y lunar estaban por saltar hacia Sombra cuando fueron detenido al ser golpeados en la espalda por las empuñaduras de espadas –y veo que llegan justo a tiempo

-bueno, bueno, bueno –dijo un pony entrando al salón a la vez que sus secuaces desarmaban a los guardias y los arrojan al centro del círculo –pero miren que tenemos aquí, a muchos gobernantes

-¿quién eres tú, y porque estas al lado de Sombra?

-¿quién dice que estoy con él? -respondió acompañado de una carcajada - recuerda Sombra...yo tomo mi parte y ya

-como quieras, solo déjame a las princesas y estas niñas –el pony solo dio media vuelta marchándose, pero apenas se giró, Giratina y la FAR apareció rompiendo los ventanales atacando a los que estaban a la derecha

-¿intervenimos?

-solo distráiganlos, los demás, que tomen los tesoros que puedan

-¡cristiano! –el pony miro hacia la lucha y entre ellos salió una cierva empuñando una espada

-pero si es la princesa Artemisa, veo que aun no olvidas la ultima vez que nos vimos –dos ponys piratas se le interpusieron atacándola –por desgracia no tengo tiempo para esto

-espera...no –la cierva se quedó ahí peleando con los dos mientras en unicornio salía con una sonrisa –...regresa...maldito,...regresa –pero no pudo hacer nada más, cuando tuvo que esquivar un estoque tras otro, tal era el caos imperante en el palacio que todo el mundo salió en desbandada

* * *

Al lado opuesto de la confrontación la guardia solar y Lunar luchaban contra los múltiples enemigos manteniéndolos lejos de las princesas, entre ellos Dialga

-Giratina, ve afuera, ya –mantenía a raya a dos piratas en compañía de Shining Armor, igualmente los otros dos capitanes defendían a la población civil que salía en estampida a la salida, Giratina junto con sus fuerzas salieron dejando el caos adentro

-creen que podrán vencerme –las princesas combatían a un sombra que a pesar de ay no contar con su magia oscura, se defendía con fiereza –tal vez ya no tenga mi poder, pero ustedes son predecibles –sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo un ataque hacia Rarity que apenas vio el rayo

-¡Rarity! –grito Twilight pero no pudo reaccionar para ayudarla, pero sorpresivamente Dialga salió de un costado y con furia alzo su pesuña, la cual brillo para asombro de su esposa, con ella golpeo el rayo de magia y cual pelita de béisbol, esta salió devuelta hacia sombra, Sombra realizo un movimiento a un lado para evadir el regreso, pero esta venía con potencia y lo golpeo, lo siguiente que todas pudieron contemplar fue que Sombra termino estampado sobre una de las paredes

-¡Dialga! –fue la exclamación de Rarity, Dialga non pudo contestarle, eso debido a que sabía que deseaba decirle un lobo pirata estaba por atacarlo por la espalda, Dialga solo tomo su espada y giro la punta, la cual recibió al lobo y lo atravesó por el pecho

-¡chicas salgan de aquí! –exclamo con todas sus fuerzas mientras forzaba a la espada a salir de cuerpo, otro pirata salto con intención de rebanarle el cuello, pero Dialga esquivo el estoque y con rapidez lo tomo del cuello y con violencia azoto el cuello de pony pirata sobre su rodilla a manera de yunque – ¡rápido!

-¡no saldrán! –sombra lanzo un rayo de magia hacia las princesas que estaban distraídas por el acto de sombra, pero repentinamente y por un costado un ataque de magia apareció por el costado, el impacto de ambos poderes causo una gran explosión, tal onda de energía arrojo al as princesas, Luna y Twilight lograron caer de pie frente a Sombra, Twilight fue atrapada en el aire por la magia de Dialga, pero Candace cayó a un lado de una de la salidas vacías, y antes de que pudiera incorporarse tres Changelings la sorprendieron sometiéndola y llevándosela

-¡Candace! – Shining Armor trato de salvarla pero dos Changelings mas lo enfrentaron derribándolo y arrojando bombas de humo – ¡Candace!... ¡Candace! –erpo no pudo hacer nada, los piratas se la habían llevado

* * *

Afuera un caos se desataba, por todos lados pegasos de las guardias combatían alejando a los atacantes, los cuales solo se ocupaban en el saqueo, y pillaje, los dirigibles apenas si podían hacer algo ante un número que los doblaba

-ya mis niños, todo estará bien –Palkia y Applejack apenas habían tenido tiempo de guarecerse en los jardines del palacio cuando todo el alboroto resonó –no lloren, tranquilos –Applejack trataba de calmarlos abrazándolos a la vez que Palkia solo observaba –Palkia, tenemos que volver al palacio

-no podemos, obviamente es el primer lugar donde atacaron –respondió con serenidad, se cubrió cuando tres pegasos pasaron sobre el laberinto donde estaban escondidos –lo mejor es salir de aquí y volver a Ponyville

-pero no podemos salir –dijo Skyla abrazada por Spacial, mientras Roar Time, abrazaba a su prima Aura, a un lado de ellos estaba igualmente asustadas las dos hijas de Pinkie pie, sweet pay, y Strawberry pie –tenemos que ir con mi mamá

-esto es obra de Sombra, no sé cómo lo sé, pero lo sé –Palkia ayudo a Applejack con la dos pequeñas hermanas, y con Aura, a la vez que Applejack tomo coloco a su hijo sobre su espalda con Skyla, y Roar –bien niños, no se asusten, iremos a buscar ayuda

-bien…Applejack atrás de mi ahora –exclamo Palkia sin quitar su vista del camino, al mismo tiempo con cuidado bajaba a los niños de su lomo –vayan detrás de Applejack, Applejack cuida a los niños –ella no entendió nada, pero antes que diera un paso Palkia atrapo una daga que iba encaminada a clavarse a los pies de ella –salgan de una vez ustedes cinco

-no impresionas pony –dijo un pony que salía de entre las sombras del jardín en compañía de un otros cuatro ponys y un minotauro –pero me impresionaría más si….

-si supiera que tres de ustedes no son ponys –efectivamente los Changelings cambiaron revelándose –ahora márchense en paz, por favor, solo somos un pareja con algunos niños a nuestro cuidado

-por supuesto amigo, en cuanto nos des a la princesita, no tenemos mucha paciencia –Palkia se coloco delante del grupo con Applejack, y los niños detrás suyo –supongo que tendremos que ser rudos contigo

-Palkia…. –Applejack se veía temerosa por primera vez, sobre todo cuando los cinco sacaron sus espadas

-Applejack….tápales los ojos, no dejes que vean –los cinco se abalanzaron sobre él, ante la mirada de su esposa

-¡Palkia!

* * *

Candace tratada de soltarse se sus amarres, a la vez que era conducida por tres piratas, los cuales permanecían en silencio, pronto los ruidos de la lucha en la ciudad se apagaban

-llegamos capitán –dijo uno de ellos a la vez que los otros dos piratas Changeling arrojaban a Candace y la ponían de rodillas frente a su capitán

-pero que haces, quítale la bolsa, no somos salvajes –apenas escucho ello, el pirata lobo la arranco la bolsa revelando que ella tenía una gran mordaza de tela en la boca – ¿también la amordazaron?

-es que me mordió

-mira tu quien hablar de mordidas –ante Candace estaba un Changeling, el cual portaba una camisa blanca sucia y un sombrero de tres poicos de color negro, el que sonreia con picardía al acerarse a ella –por fin nos conocemos princesa

-¿quién eres, que quieres conmigo?

-obvio princesa, la secuestraremos y pediremos rescate por usted –dijo uno de los Changelings que la habían traído

-técnicamente no –respondió el capitán –pero permítame presentarme, soy el capital Iowa, y el cuanto a usted, la Reina Chrysalis me pagara bastante por usted

-¡suéltenme!–el lobo ladro con violencia asustándola, para después tomarla del cuello y obligándola permanecer hincada a ras de piso –arg…

-no te preocupes, tu hija nos acompañara, ya no debe de tardar

-no, por lo que más quiera deje a mi hija en paz –Candace estaba cada vez más aterrada mientras el lobo la mantenía en el suelo, temía lo que la reina Changeling pudiera hacerle –por favor...

-lo lamento princesa, pero negocios son negocios –exclamo el Changelings con un gesto de gracia, un ligero lo alerto a la vez que un pony llego con ellos claramente cansado y herido superficialmente –por fin llegas, la niña no ha de tardar

-¿pero qué te paso? –dijo exclamo otro de los Changelings, para después notar junto con el capitán que sus compañeros no llegaban con la potrilla – ¿y la potrilla?

-no pudimos atraparle –respondió el pony sosteniendo su pecho herido –encontramos a la enana, teníamos a la niña, pero nunca esperamos que alguien así la estuviera cuidando

-¿de qué está hablando? ¿Fue un guardia?

-no, no era un guardia….juraría que era…. –no pudo hablar mucho más –ella….ella es…estaba con otros niños, y una pareja pony los estaban cuidando

-¿y?

-los atacamos, pero….pero…. el semental,….no nos dio tiempo de reaccionar, acabo con todos –el pony cayó al piso –los….los….mato…. – Iowa lo reviso rápido dándose cuenta que tenia una flecha clavada justo en las costillas, Candace cerró los ojos y aparto la vista al verlo morir –un….un….espectro…. –con esas últimas palabras exhalo su último suspiro

-supongo que solo será la princesa –respondió Iowa al ver finalmente morir a su marinero, cerró los ojos y se quitó su sombrero, después volvió a ponérselo como si nada – ¡rápido, no tenemos toda la noche, tenemos un horario y una reina que no conoce la paciencia! –Candace por fin presto atención al lugar donde estaba, y al barco aéreo que estaba escondido entre las sombras –y yo quiero mi paga, ¡eh, bajar el tablón, vamos a abordar! –el tablón de abordaje con un estrepitoso sonido de bisagras oxidadas fue bajado entre la oscuridad –vamos princesa, tiene una reunión muy importante, y yo tengo que cobrar

-¡tú, ven a ayudarnos! –dijo el lobo al ver que un pony bajaba por el barandal, pero este solo permaneció al pie del tablón, no pudieron reaccionar cuando dos ponys encapuchados les saltaron encina a los Changelings piratas, que había a los lados y un tercero golpeaba al lobo con un báculo

-¡¿pero qué?! –el Changeling no pudo reaccionar cuando al girarse la punta de un sable le apunto al cuello

-buenas noches Iowa, justo al Changeling que buscaba –exclamo el extraño pony unicornio que sostenía la espada, de la nada en los cielos un enorme galeón salió de entre las sombras, Iowa sintió un terror indescriptible al ver el nombre del barco –y veo que estas mejor que la última vez –Candace reconoció al pony que hacía poco le había entregado aquel presente

-Trancos, que bueno que te veo –Exclamo con nerviosismo, sin quitar su mirada del filo –reconozco que estás enojado conmigo, pero puedo resolverlo

-yo no lo dudo –Respondió sin quitar su espada –yo jamás dudaría de ello, pero por desgracia, para ti….no soy paciente –las troneras del barco señalaron al barco de Iowa, cuya tripulación estaba encerrada en las bodegas –me pregunto ¿Qué pasara si no tienes barco para escapar?

-¡espera! –Grito, Trancos alzo ligeramente la pesuña y el barco permaneció a la espera –escucha, te pagare en cuanto entrega a esta –señalo a Candace que ahora estaba en poder de los dos ponys –a la reina Chrysalis, tendré lo que te debo, todos salimos ganado

-sí, pero por desgracia quiero lo mío ahora, y como no lo tienes, tomare algo en especie


	53. Chapter 53

El amanecer

* * *

_El árbol de la libertad debe ser regado de vez en cuando con la sangre de patriotas y tiranos_

_Frases de Thomas Jefferson_

* * *

La lucha estaba casi estancada, Celestia y Luna mantenían a Sombra a raya mientras Twilight lo atacaba por los lados, las chicas estaban en frente detrás de una mesa derribada, la guardia se había marchado a ayudar en la cuidad, eso incluía a las guardia de la amistad, y al Dialga que a regañadientes y por insistencia de su esposa, salió a ayudar a Shining Armor, dejándola

-Sombra ríndete, sabes que no ganaras –Luna se precipitó sobre el en picada, pero este la esquivo con rapidez, pero así el rayo de Twilight –Ríndete ahora

-no ganaras –Celestia lanzo otro rayo que lo arrojo a un lado del salón –te prometo Sombra que tu castigo no tendrá fin

-Twilight busca a tus amigas –Luna cubrió a Twilight un ataque de sombra,

-si –la princesa de la amistad salió corriendo hacia donde estaban las demás, viendo a Fluttershy, escondida detrás de Pinkie pie, Rartiy no estaba muy lejos consolándolas –chicas rápido, tenemos que buscar a las demás –de pronto un golpe de magia las aventó lejos

-ustedes no crean que me derrotaran –Sombra grito a todo pulmón sacando algo de entre sus ropajes, las princesas se aterraron cuando vieron que Sombra se ponía un extraño brazalete – yo seré el vencedor –aquella onda de magia negra destruyo los cristales del salón

-Sombra que has hecho –Celestia exclamo con terror –el brazalete de la Senda oscura, que has hecho

-solo vencerte Celestia –junto sus pesuñas lanzando un poder hacia la princesa Candace, Celestia sin pensarlo se interpuso en la dirección del ataque y lo intercepto, a un gran costo, Celestia fue arrojada lastimada de gravedad, Luna fue a ayudarla, cuando dela nada Sombra apareció frente a ella flotando golpeándola en la cara –ahora lo entienden, soy más poderoso que nunca y ni ustedes ni nadie puede vencerme

-no si tenemos algo que decir –Twilight ahora estaba en frente de él, junto a ella estaban sus amigas con los elementos, durante la pelea Applejack y Rainbow Dash habían llegado, todas unieron su poder lanzándolo hacia sombra que solo grito – ¡vamos chicas podemos hacerlo!

-¡no lo harán! –Para sorpresa de ellas, sombras lanzo su magia y ambos poderes chocaron creando una onda de impacto magistral, agotadas y asustadas las seis contemplaron como Sombra se levantaba como si nada, su semblante era de furia –y tu princesa Twilight, pagaras por todo mi sufrimiento –aun débil la princesa de la amistad se puso frente a sus amigas protegiéndola, al mismo tiempo una extraña trompeta resonó –no importa….tengo lo que quiero, y nadie podrá detenerme

-no nos rendiremos Sombra –Luna y Celestia con dificultad llegaron con Twilight –niñas váyanse, ahora –ambas juntaron sus cuernos, pero antes que pudieran hacer algo Sombra ataco, Twilight creo un escudo de magia alrededor de ellas pero este se rompió,

-¡princesas! –lo último que vio fue el rayo rojo fuego que estaba por golpearla, cerraron los ojos esperando el atroz golpe, pero este nunca llego, de la nada un escudo azulado surgió del suelo deteniendo el poder en seco –pero….

-puedo notar una gran oscuridad en tu corazón –todo el suelo del salón tomo un brillo dorado, y del mismo varios destellos salían hacia arriba desvaneciéndose a pocos centímetros –princesa Twilight es encuentra usted bien –Xerneas camino hacia ella desde atrás de las mesas tiradas –Dialga me envió para a ayudarlas

-Xerneas, ten cuidado,

-así que ha venido un simple guardia a enfrentarme –Sombra se carcajeo con gracia –y ni siquiera eres un pony, dime ¿Cómo planeas vencerme? –sin pensarlo dos veces Xerneas ataco a Sombra con un destello terrible que segó a Sombra –como te atreves –con violencia ataco a Xerneas con su magia, pero el resultado fue asombroso para todos los presentes, Xerneas no había recibido daño alguno

-pero como…. –Celestia murmuro observando como el ciervo sin dificultad alguna ponía en jaque a Sombra, sin verlo dos veces Sombra fue golpeado con violencia contra una de las paredes, Sombra lanzo un rayo de magias oscura hacia Xerneas pero a medida que esta se movía, reducía su tamaño hasta desaparecer a centímetros del ciervo

-veo que no eres un ciervo cualquiera –Sombra concreto otro ataque –pero con este poder nadie puede vencerme

-eh conocido a sujetos como tú, y todos comenten el mismo error –Xerneas camino hacia Sombra con pausa –de entre las sombras siempre habrá alguien que se considerara el nuevo dios, pero lo único que desconocen los así autollamados dioses –Sombra volvió a golpearlo con su magia, pero Xerneas de la nada corrió hacia el atravesando el rayo, y golpeándolo de lleno en la cara con su pesuña –….es que sangran…

* * *

Tan rápido como había comenzado la invasión, esta concluía, dejando tras de sí una gran cantidad de escombros, sobre Canterlot sobrevolaban algunos navíos aéreos de la guardia real, que en conjunto con los de los dignatarios vigilaban, en tierra la guardia nocturna ayudaba a los civiles y recogían lo que podían

Sombra ahora estaba en la celdas de los cuarteles de la guardia, aun inconsciente y bastante golpeado, las princesas estaban bastante cansadas y casi exhaustas, pero la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, lo único que perjudicaban su ánimo era los seis cadáveres cubiertos de telas blancas

-Dialga…. – Rarity se acercó y lo a brazo, pero con temor al ver su amado veía indiferente lo que había hecho – en cambio el solo observaba el horizonte sin prestar atención a las miradas de todos los presentes –mi amor

-papa…. –Roar se unió a su madre

-no te preocupes Rarity, hace mucho me acostumbre –dijo sin expresión alguna, su esposa y su hijo afianzaron el abrazo, Shining Armor por otro lado estaba histérico por salir a buscar a su esposa, junto a él estaban las demás princesas, luna y Twilight, las tres aun abrazaban a Skyla que junto con los niños habían llegado con Applejack y Palkia

-tengo que ir por ella, me necesita –Dialga lo trataba de calmar y sobre todo serenarlo –suéltame Dialga, mi esposa fue secuestrada, debo salvarla –pero Dialga no lo dejaba irse, Giratina había salido a buscarla, pero nada, y ahora él estaba con su Fluttershy, agradeciendo a Applejack y Palkia por cuidar a Aura

-¿siquiera sabes donde esta ella Shining Armor? Si vas ahora solo te terminaras agotando, por ahora solo nos queda esperar para actuar –Shining trato de apartar al otro capitán con su magia, pero no pudo para su sorpresa, Dialga se lo impidió –se paciente, en cuanto sepamos donde está, yo iré contigo a salvarla, pero ahora solo queda aguardar

-opino lo mismo –exclamó una voz dulce mue un grupo de cuatro sombras entraban –disculpen por interrumpir –era la princesa Artemisa, acompañada por tres de sus guardias –pero él tiene razón, no podemos precipitarnos, temo decirles que se cómo actúan sujetos como estos,

-debería estar alegre –dijo Aspen llegando con su séquito algo malherido –su hija está a salvo gracias a este noble guerrero –señalo a Palkia que permanecía con es esposa y su hijo, Shining Armor se levantó dispuesto a hablar con el hermano de Dialga, cuando unos victores llegaron desde el otro lado del salón, todos giraron para con alegría ver a Candace entrar al salón

-¡Candace! –sin pensar en nada mas, su esposo e hija corrieron a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos - mi amor...

-mami...

-Candace, gracias a Equestria, estas a salvo –Celestia se puso en frente de ella limpiándose las lágrimas –cuando te alcance a ver, tú... –ninguno de los presentes presto atención a los cinco ponys que entraban detrás de la princesa del amor, 4 de los cuales venían encapuchados, y el último con un sombrero de ala ancha

-lo se tía, pero estoy aquí, y es lo que importa –ella se acercó a Palkia aun con su hija en brazos –joven Palkia, sé muy bien que usted salvo a mi hija, le agradezco de todo corazón, y si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, por favor no dude en pedirlo

Se lo agradezco princesa Candace –Palkia exclamo sin ningún tipo de reverencia –pero no es necesaria, hice lo que debía hacer para proteger a los niños

-eso no te lo niego pony –dijo uno de los ponys que venían con la princesa Candace, por fin todas notaron a los ponys –disculpen nuestra interrupción, princesa Candace….

-oh, es verdad –dijo ella acercándose junto a su esposo –mi amor, ellos me salvaron de esos infames, muchas gracias

-no puedo dejar de agradecerles por salvar a mi esposa –dijo Shining Armor

-yo igualmente tengo mucho que agradecerles nobles ponys –Celestia hiso una reverencia, pero los ponys permanecieron en silencio, estáticos en sus lugares –como podríamos pagarles por salvar a mi sobrina

-solo una cosa princesa –exclamo el pony de la derecha centro, pero antes de otra cosa, los guardias ciervos los rodearon sacando sus espadas –princesa Artemisa, es un gran placer volver a vernos

-no para mi miserable

-¿qué significa esto?

-princesa Celestia –dijo la cierva –estos ponys, son piratas, miserables piratas, ladrones y salteadores, mi reino ha estado tras ellos por años, y parece ser que no pudieron salir

-no princesita, no teníamos por qué salir, aquí no somos criminales

-así lo has dicho Artemisa –dijo el pony del extremo izquierdo a la vez que se quitaba la capucha –en tu reino, aquí no hemos cometido ningún crimen, y tú no tiene razón ni autoridad para arrestarnos

-temo decirlo, pero él tiene razón –dijo Candace poniéndose en frente de Artemisa - así fue decidido por todas nuestras naciones, Así que por favor...

-bajen las armas –a regañadientes los guardias así lo hicieron –pero esto no ha acabado Stargates, no ha acabado –con enojo ella y sus guardias salieron del salón, mirando de reojo a los cinco –algún día Trancos –pero Trancos no respondió

-tal vez Artemisa, tal vez –dijo une pony del centro izquierdo, una vez que ella se marchó Stargates tosió llamando la atención de todas –princesa Candace lamento ser quien interrumpa esta reunión familiar, pero hay algo que necesitamos

-ahora no se si debamos hacer algo por ustedes –dijo Twilight, pero Luna dio un paso adelante

-señores, estamos en Deuda con ustedes por salvar a nuestra sobrina, pero estén conscientes que no podemos permitir o realizar algún acto que perjudique a nuestro reino,

-estamos de acuerdo,

-lo único que pedimos es un audiencia con la princesa Celestia, nuestro capitán y ella

-temo que ello no podemos permitirlo –dijo Shining Armor –sobre todo después de hoy, aun cuando salvaron a mi esposa, por lo dicho por la princesa Artemisa, debo tener mis reservas

-usted puede estar presente, si así lo prefiere

-prefiero que seamos todas –dijo la princesa Luna de reojo, el pony del centro asintió para sorpresa de sus compañeros, los cuales susurraron, Luna se acercó al capitán que escondió la mirada –así que usted es el capitán, como dije antes, si desea una audiencia, será con todas nosotras y con nuestros capitanes de la guardia

-capitán yo considero que deberíamos hablarlo un momento –dijo Stargate, otro de los ponys se acerco quitándose la capucha –me parece muy arriesgado, sobre todo con…. –miro de reojo a Dialga, pero el pony del centro no dijo nada y solo asintió, para después susurrarle algo a otro pony

-el capitán Trancos acepta la condición, pero que pide que lo que se hable en la sala, no salga de ahí –las princesa aceptaron, y sin pedir más, los presentes salieron con lentitud del salón del trono, solo quedaron las princesas y sus capitanes, pero los cuatro ponys aun dudaron en salir –capitán ¿cuáles son sus instrucciones?

-supongo que lo tenemos planeados

Sin más los cuatro salieron aun con dudas cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, Celestia junto con las otras princesas hiso brillas su cuerno y la onda mágica cubrió toda la habitación, por un ínstate le silencio se dio entre todos los presentes

-cumpliendo a su deseo pony, este hechizo insonoro impedirá que alguien fuera de la habitación escuche nuestra conversación –dijo Candace,

-sea lo que vaya a hablar con nosotras, solo nosotras y nuestros capitanes lo sabrán –dijo Luna

-y ellos guardaran el secreto de la conversación –dijo Twilight

-así que adelante –dijo Celestia


	54. Chapter 54

La Sombra del sol

* * *

Todo lo que paguemos significa la retribución de lo que recibimos y una retribución correcta y honesta

Che Guevara

* * *

El silencio era sepulcral en la habitación, las princesas estaban estáticas esperando que el pony hablara, pero este solo mantenía baja la cabeza escondiendo su rostro de entre las sombras de su sombrero de ala ancha

-adelante, hable –le exclamó Luna la pirata con la cabeza en alto, fastidiada por no poder su rostro escondido por aquel sombrero –usted nos ha pedido una audiencia privada, bien, ahora la tiene, hable de una vez

-siempre tan impaciente princesa Luna –por fin hablo Trancos con un acento calmo y relajado, por un momento retrocedió intrigada –igual, como al perder tu osito de peluche, oí que pasaste casi un día entero buscándolo, y explotaste cuando supiste que tu hermana lo había ensuciado, y por lavarlo, lo encogió

-¿cómo sabe eso?

Responde ¿Cómo supo eso? hable –Celestia estaba avergonzada, al recordar ello, aun con un cara roja encaro al pony –hable, nadie sabe eso, nadie, solo yo, mi hermana y...

-considero que nos estamos saliendo del asunto –dijo Shining armor, sin prestar atención al silencio de las dos princesas –le pido que... –esta vez fue Celestia quien interrumpió con rapidez

-joven pony, hay una duda que me gustaría aclara antes de continuar –exclamo, Trancos afirmo con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza – ¿usted como supo eso?

-solo lo se señora, solo lo sé –dijo sin más, después miro a Twilight y Candace –y como bien ha dicho su esposo y guardia...

-no, no continuaremos nada –dijo la princesa del sol casi gritando –solo tres ponys sabían de ello, y dos estamos aquí

-princesa Luna…. –dijo Twilight al ver a la princesa Luna con los ojos abiertos y con un semblante de miedo puro –princesa…. –Luna camino con lentitud hacia su hermana y Trancos

-usted sabe algo Sobre Avalon, así que le Ordeno que nos lo diga –Trancos guardo silencio –no ha escuchado

-y usted no ha escuchado que no es bueno nombrar a los muertos, puede que respondan –dijo secamente conteniendo un enojo –yo no soy súbdito suyo princesa, no lo olvide

-por favor, si sabe algo que pueda ayudarnos –dijo Twilight acercándose un poco –no sabe cuánto tiempo la princesa Celestia ha estado preocupada por ello

-cuidado con lo que pide princesa Twilight, como he icho antes, no nombre a un muerto, puede venir a cobrar viejas cuentas –trancos se acercó a Celestia que aún permanecía impaciente y una Luna aterrada –princesa Celestia, usted tiene algo que me pertenece, eh imagino que ya su hermana sabe que es... –Celestia no dijo nada, pero a medida que Trancos caminaba hacia ella, la princesa del anoche retrocedía completamente muda, solo Celestia permanecía estática sin entender el comportamiento de su hermana

-alto ahí –Daytime Eagle se interpuso sacando su espada –no sé qué pretendes criminal, pero aléjate de la princesa –Celestia no dijo nada al ver como Luna por fin se armaba de valor y se interponía entre ellos

-¿Luna?

-Avalon... –los presentes quedaron intrigados, sobre todo Celestia –Avalon….¿eres tu?

-¿Avalon?... ¿Avalon? –Dijo Trancos meditando con nostalgia en su mirada oculta –alguna vez ese fue mi nombre Luna… el nombre del que algunas vez llamaron ustedes Amigo –alzo su mirada, pero sin dejar ver sus ojos –y traidor

-no es posible…. –al ver ella a ese pony que alguna vez le hablo de amor retrocedió aterrada, su guardia aun permanecía con la espada alzada, Shining Armor y el guardia Lunar le siguió, pero Dialga no realizo tal movimiento – ¿eres tu….Avalon? –finalmente conocía la verdad, aquella que nunca estuvo dispuesta a escuchar en su tiempo, lo que hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado con volvía a su mente como un huracán

-permíteme carcajearme de tu mirada princesa –dijo con claro desdén ante las dos princesas –cuanto tiempo espere este día, y por fin, cuando estoy ante ustedes sin falta alguna, no tengo palabra alguna para expresarles –el miedo se apodero de las dos mientras Trancos caminaba hacia Candace –para ti Candace, siempre he deseado poder verte desde que tu madre me dijo que estaba en cinta, ese brazalete yo lo hice y pensaba dártelo cuando nacieras, pero la circunstancias, tu entenderás

-Avalon….yo –fue lo único que Luna por fin pudo pronunciar a través de su terror

-aquí estoy ante ti, adelante, llámame traidor como algunas vez lo hiciste –exclamo mientras caminaba al centro del salón a la vez que Celestia retrocedía, Luna por otro lado estaba completamente paralizada, una vez en medio de la sala grito con furia a Luna – ¡llámame traidor, enlista mis crímenes, dime que no merezco misericordia, ni perdón alguno, que la prisión y el olvido es lo menos que podría recibir! ¡Dímelo!

-Avalon….no…. no me lo…

-¡Avalon murió ya princesa, el pony que algunas vez olvido todo lo que era por seguir un camino trazado por ustedes, el pony que se tragos las mentiras con las que creció, mentiras de una Equestria justa y noble! –Luna contenía las lágrimas al no saber si era miedo o dolor, al que llego a exclamar como hermano, ahora lo contemplaba la ver lo que ella y su hermana habían hecho, habían creado –¡no te atrevas! –Grito cual fiera dispuesta a matar – ¡no te atrevas a decir que no fue su intención!...ustedes y yo sabemos la verdad de las cosas, no traten de apaciguarlo

-Avalon –el corcel miro de mala manera a Twilight –escúchales por favor, solo eso te están pidiendo

-¿escucharlas….así como ellas me escucharon algunas vez, cuando suplique para explicarles? –Las dos princesas bajaron la mirada con lágrimas recordando aquella noche y ahora que conocían la verdad de sus actos, por primera vez en sus vidas, estaban indefensas, realmente indefensas –ahora yo soy quien tiene el derecho de no escucharlas ¡ese es ahora mi derecho!...y el único

-Avalon…. –dijo Candace, pero la ignoro por completo –Avalon

-Avalon es el nombre de un muerto, un muerto que no merece ser recordado –refiriendo su mirada a Celestia –Princesas, mi nombre es Trancos, sencillamente Trancos

-perdónanos…. –Luna por fin hablo más como un susurro –….Avalon ¿Qué paso con ese amigo que siempre perdonaba, que siempre estaba con nosotras, con quien nos reíamos? Perdónanos, perdóname,

-¿perdón?...en serio princesa, que con esas palabras, llore, las abrace, y les diga conmovido las perdono

-éramos muy jóvenes apenas empezábamos a gobernar –Celestia trato de justificarse con lágrimas, y sin atreverse a mirar, pero Trancos no dijo nada y solo miro a la ventana –solo éramos niñas,

-¡y el Avalon que conocieron era un estúpido! –Volvió a gritar con brama – ¡un ignorante sin rumbo, un torpe crédulo que prefirió sacrificar todo lo que tenía por verlas con la maldita sonrisa en la cara, un pobre diablo infeliz...!

-¡basta! –respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos al haber sentido la fuerte cachetada de Luna, ella la ver lo que había hecho solo retrocedió asustada sosteniendo su pesuña –yo….yo lo siento

-…..un pony que terminó sus días muerto en una tumba, donde ustedes lo dejaron –respondió sin prestar atención a la agresión que sufrió –y así es mejor que termine….Celestia solo vengo por una cosa, aquello que te di un hermoso dia, y que no encontré en el viejo castillo

-¿la rosa de los vientos? –pero el negó – ¿Qué más?...la….estatua

-sí, si en lo profundo de tu alma aún permanece el recuerdo del que alguna vez llamaste amigo, y amado, por favor, no me obligues a quitártela por las malas –Celestia quiso decir algo, pero estaba muda –soy amable ahora por la presencia de las otras dos princesas, y por la promesa que le hice a la princesa Amore, no me hagas perder el tiempo

-no…. –para sorpresa de todos fue Twilight la que exclamo con autoridad –si entiendo bien, si quieres esa cosa tendrás que hablar con las princesas y perdonarlas –Trancos miro a Twilight y ahí fue que noto a Dialga Atento, el antes indiferente pony unicornio ahora mostraba la verdad de su ser

-le diré algo princesa –exclamo con lentitud –las perdonare….si…. –el semblante que por momentos alegro los gesto de las princesa cambio tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta de tan repentino cambio –me lo piden mirándome a los ojos –Trancos se quitó su sombrero de ala ancha, su casaca pirata negra, y finalmente su parche,

-por Celestia…. –murmuro Twilight al ver al pobre pony sin su indumentaria, todos los presentes pudieron apreciar las terribles cicatrices que adornaban el cuerpo del pony de pelaje gris, tales cicatrícese se marcaban oscuras y sobresalían dos a los costados, vestigio de que antes dos majestuosas alas se unían al cuerpo alguna vez, las princesas y los guardias a excepción de Dialga apartaron la mirada del rostro de Trancos, esas facciones que antes que mostraban jovialidad e inocencia, ahora solo reflejaba furia y dureza, su boca ahora se tornaba con pliegues que mostraban firmeza y resolución, su cutie mark, un escudo con le solo y la luna en el centro se veía sin brillo, sin nada,

-ahora pídeme perdió, díganme que todo será como antes, que volaremos juntos por el horizonte, que volveremos a ver los amaneceres disfrutando de las risas que un picnic improvisado nos brindaba –la ausencia del ojo derecho era claramente indiscutible, aquel ojo derecho al contrario se había impregnado de profundísima tristeza, y leves destellos de odio, Celestia no alzo la mirada aterrada – ¡mírame a los ojos! –no pudo más, aquel ojos, aquella luz roja en medio de las tinieblas, lograron lo que ningún enemigo anterior había podido, Celestia por instinto salió en carrera huyendo precipitadamente hacia la puerta más cercana, ni Twilight, ni Candace pudieron detenerla ¿y Luna? Estaba completamente paralizada, pero antes que la princesa del sol tocara la madera de su salvación, un muro de luz la detuvo en seco

-¡basta!...¡basta!...¡por favor! –como un animal acorralado, golpeo la pared traslucida en un intento por derribarla, Daytime Eagle alzo su espada, pero se detuvo en seco la ver que era Dialga quien había lanzado aquel hechizo tan extraño que podía detener a un Alicornio sin problemas –….por favor…..basta –Luna reacciono por fin, pero no como se esperaba, ella se desmayó de golpe sobre el piso frio, su guardia y Candace la levantaron inconsciente

-pídeme el perdón que tanto ansias, ¡pídemelo como si no hubiera pasado nada! –Celestia no pudo más y se dejó caer a los pies de su guardia que trato de ayudarla a levantarse –no tienes ninguna palabra para tu creación, para el producto de tu juicio

-Trancos, esto sale del motivo por el que has venido –Dijo Dialga dándole un poco de alivio a Celestia que era consolada por Twilight –salvaste a la princesa Candace, tienes tu audiencia, tu pasado sinceramente no me importa, ni mucho más tu relación con la princesa Celestia, ve al grano

-Celestia, tienes en tu poder una vieja estatua que representa un árbol movido por el viento, un recuerdo de tiempo perdidos, vengo por él, a recuperarlo –Dialga miro a Celestia esperando alguna palabra, ella sin alzar la mirada hablo en susurro audible

-Daytime Eagle, sobre la mesa de te, en mi habitación, tráela por favor –el guardia miro a Dialga y a Trancos, y aun con dudas salió de la habitación, Celestia respiro como pudo sin dejar de abrazar a su alumna, pero el silencio se apodero del lugar en lo que el pony iba y venía, en cuanto volvió encontró todo como lo había dejado, y apenas cerro al puerta el hechizo volvió a sonar, sin titubear se la entregó a Dialga, y este a su vez se la dio a Trancos

-es un hecho, ahora retírate por favor, lo que se tenía que decir se ha dicho –Trancos asintió afirmando lo dicho

-un trato es un trato –sin más el pony recogió sus cosas colocándoselas sin mirar a nadie, y una vez que se acomodó su sombrero se encamino hacia la salida, pero apenas abrió la puerta alguien la cerro de golpe –espero que te tenga una buena razón para esto princesa Candace

-solo escúchame….Trancos ¿verdad? –el asintió con una sonrisa –no puedo imaginar lo horrible que sufriste, pero no puedes dejar que ello consuma tu ser, por favor olvida tus rencores….Avalon, olvida tu dolor y no busques vengarte de mis tías, ya mucho han sufrido

-¿vengarme? princesa Candace, cuando Avalon vio a todos aquellos que alguna vez llamo amigos, cuando los vio despreciándolo, al verse solo en una fría prisión, enterrado vivo por Celestia y Luna alzo su mirada al infinito, y pidió una cosa a la providencia

-¿providencia?

-a aquello que los piratas llamaban en la soledad y oscuridad, aquello contra lo que luche toda mi juventud, aquello que nunca entendí hasta que me vi en la desgracia y la traición –dijo con acento sereno volviendo a querer abrir la puerta –pedí una cosa, una sola cosa, que me conservara la memoria, no pedí la libertad, no pedí el consuelo, pedí cada recuerdo que inundaba mi mente –Candace entendió, un poco, pero si, entendió –a cambio le daba lo único que tenía, mi derecho de retribuir mi dolor, mi venganza como lo llamas, ya no era mía, era de alguien más grande

-no lo entiendo –dijo Shining Armor acercándose a su esposa –en lo que a mí respecta, tu podrías ser como sombra

-piensa lo que quieras de mis actos, pero no tengo ninguna deuda con las hermanas reales, ella –sin soltar le pomo de la puerta señalo con un movimiento de su rostro a Celestia –le arranco la libertad al Avalon que conoció toda su vida, lo sentencio, lo encerró, y lo enterró vivo, pero la providencia le arrebato lo que más amaba, a sus seres queridos, Luna corrompida y desterrada, Amora muerta por Sombra, y tu Candace, no tenía idea si seguías viva, la soledad fue su retribución, y con ello estoy satisfecho –pero antes de girarla la perilla se giró a las dos princesas restantes –Candace, pregúntales por que se distanciaron tanto de tu madre, cuando Sombra amenazaba el imperio de cristal, y Twilight, el brazalete fue una de la últimas lecciones que Star Swirl nos instruyó, que ningún ser de este mundo era capaz de igualar su poder, y esta noche alguien supero su fuerza –con un fuerte sonido extendió la puerta saliendo de ella con paso pausado, sin apartar al mirada de Dialga, apenas se marchó todos reaccionaron con premura

-guardia solar –dijo Candace con serenidad ocultando su conmoción –ayuden a mis tías –al insta te un grupo de guardias entro al salón mientras Trancos desaparecía en la confusión, fue necesaria una camilla para trasladar a la princesa Luna a la enfermería, Celestia fue llevada casi a tientas a sus habitaciones, siempre acompañada por Daytime Eagle y dos guardianas

-Twilight ¿Qué paso ahí dentro? –fue Applejack al frente del grupo la que hablo


	55. Chapter 55

La calma

* * *

En el intervalo que separa dos deseos reina la calma. Es el momento de libertad de todos los pensamientos, el amor o el odio.

Frases de Swami Sivananda

* * *

El ten de la amistad yacía completamente, y entre los vagones del mismo la princesa Twilight permanecía pensativa y en silencio ante unas preocupadas amigas, las cuales al preguntarles sobre lo pasado y al ver las princesas en aquel estado, se preocuparon, pero ella no les respondía

El tren privado de la princesa estaba no solo transportándola, muchos habitantes de Canterlot, familiares de las guardias de la recién creada guardia de la amistad ahora llenaban el tren, muchos permanecían aún asustados por el ataque que sufrieran aquella noche

Twilight permanecía estática en sus pensamientos mirando el paisaje y de vez en cuando a sus amigas, pero los recuerdos provocados por la revelación de la que fue testigo no le dejaba tranquila, su mente se confundía y temía por su mentora y amiga,

-oh princesa,

Flashback

-doctor ¿cómo están? –En la puesta de la habitación de la princesa Celestia, Twilight había interceptado al médico real que salía, el pony permanecía estático inclinándose ante ella –estoy muy preocupada

-la princesa Luna ya salió de su desmayo, ahora solo está dormida –respondió en medico con calma, Twilight suspiro aliviada –por otro lado, la princesa Celestia colapso por el estrés en cuanto llego a su cama, desconozco lo que pudo haberle causado, le di un calmante, pero por ahora hay que tenerla vigilada, al menos hasta mañana,

-gracias doctor –Twilight se quedó mirando la puerta principal mientras el medico se retiraba escoltado por un guardia, suspiro pesadamente con preocupación, y con decisión

-no preocupes Twilight –dijo Candace llegando a su lado, a través de su mirada ambas sabían que pasaban por lo mismo –yo me quedare a cuidarla, es mejor que regreses a Ponyville, si pasa algo te avisare –Twilight aun con dudas asintió

-supongo que ustedes pueden solucionarlo

-lo siento Twilight, pero Shining Armor tiene que volver al Imperio de Crystal, después de esta noche, no podemos dejar desprotegido el Imperio, podrían aprovechar el que no estemos ahí para protegerlo

-lo entiendo –antes que Twilight pudiera decir algo, Candace se retiró, dejándola con terribles nervios, de reojo miro a Dialga que permanecía a escasos metros, atento a cualquier cosa, ella se le acerco con decisión –Dialga, tengo un favor que pedirte, y tal vez no te guste

-usted ordena mi princesa –dijo haciendo una reverencia, Twilight frunció el ceño ligeramente

Fin flashback

-Twilight, has estado muy callada desde que salimos de Canterlot –Applejack podía sentir lo preocupada que estaba su amiga, pero sabía que ella hacer algo para poder animarla –yo sé que estas preocupada por la princesa Celestia, yo también

-todas –dijo Rainbow Dash –sobre todo por como la llevaron a su alcoba –en la segunda fila de asientos Fluttershy y Giratina cuidaban a los niños con total ahínco, sin prestar atención a la conversación –nunca pensé alguna vez ver a las princesas en ese estado

-fue como si hubieran estado en alguna batalla épica

-y sobre todo cuando el pediste a Dialga que escoltara a tu hermano al imperio de Cristal –dijo Rarity

-lo se Rarity –exclamo pro fin al princesa de la amistad, aliviando un poco a sus amigas –y no puedo decirles mucho, se lo prometí a la princesa Celestia, solo puedo decirles que fue algo terrible

-no pudo ser tan terrible –dijo Palkia a un lado de su esposa –de haber sido tan mala, Dialga se hubiera reusado como nunca a seguir esa orden, pero ¿Por qué le ordenaste que escoltara a tu hermano? Shining Armor para mi tal vez no sea un guerrero, pero es un soldado aceptable

-eso me sonó a que lo insultaste –dijo Rainbow Dash

-eso es este momento me es completamente irrelevante –dijo Twilight –pero yo no se lo ordene, se lo pedí como amigo, no como capitán de mi guardia, le pedí el favor de llevarlo, así me siento un poco más segura de que estará a salvo durante su viaje –su tono demostró lo preocupada que estaba, mirando el paisaje y suspirando pesadamente –Palkia….según sus experiencias ¿a qué nivel esta mi guardia?

-eso es algo que no se puede fijar en porcentajes o estadísticas, solo podría decirlo cuando los vea en el campo de batalla –respondió con serenidad, a la vez que su hijo escuchaba con atención, prestando una atención que a su madre impresiono, –pero mi opinión es que aún les falta mucho para ser una gran fuerza de choque, pero para proteger el reino de Armonía, y a usted, ya están listos

-gracias Palkia –Giratina dejo de jugar con Aura al notar a cierto pony con el que Pinkie pie hablaba unos asientos atrás de ellos, con delicadeza llamo la atención de Xerneas, el cual al ver al pony, ligeramente alzo la mirada, en pose de combate –Xerneas ¿pasa algo?

-princesa, no deseo preocuparla más de lo que ya está, pero, tiene que ver quien esta atrás –Twilight miro con disimulo, acto que murió cuando vio la pony que conversaba con Pinkie pie, al instante se levantó para encarar al pony con Xerneas a sus diestra y otro guardia a su izquierda –princesa….

-mira Twilight, el me prometió que vendría para que le hiciera una gran fiesta, y ahora mira, aquí esta, cuando lleguemos a Ponyville, le hare un gran pastel de chocolate

-usted parece muy calmado –exclamo frente al pony e interrumpiendo la conversación de Pinkie pie, todas miraron sorprendidas el enojo con que Twilight había llegado ante el pony, este solo lazo la mirada levantando su sombrero –Trancos, así es como nos dijo que se llamaba

-mi estimada princesa Twilight ¿Qué puede hacer este humilde pony por usted? –ella no respondió nada mirándolo desafiante, todas se acercaron y reconocieron al pony por fin, sobre todo por que el parche que tenía en el ojo –veo que el capitán de su guardia no está presente,

-eso no es de su importancia –dijo Twilight conteniendo su enojo –debería ordenar que lo arrestaran, pero como sé que usted no ha cometido ningún crimen, no puedo hacerlo –Trancos sonrió con expectación –solo quiero saber qué hace usted en este tren, yo ya lo veía muy lejos,

-hay cierto asunto que me retrasa, y para mi desgracia tengo que viajar a Ponyville para resolverlo,

Flashback

-explíquenme ¿Cómo fue que paso? –Dijo Trancos en el interior de su nave mientras veía un motor casi desarmados que parecía haber explotado –Star trek me había dicho que estábamos en excelentes condiciones

-pues no conté conque una de la válvulas del inyector de presión reventara dañando en distribuidor axial de una de las hélices, debió ser cuando nos anclamos al barco de Iowa, o cuando lo soltamos

-¿y cuánto tardaras en repáralo?

-pues….ese es parece que será el problema

-¿Cómo?

-temo decirte Trancos –el pony se sorprendió al ver a un conocido saliendo de los restos desarmados del motor –que tengo dos noticias, y no te gustaran

-Black Runner, no pensé que fueras mecánico

-lo llame para ver si tenía las piezas que necesitamos –dijo Star wars que estaba a su diestra, el corcel se levantó encarando a Trancos –y bien, cuanto serán por las piezas

-que tenemos mucha prisa –dijo Trancos

-temo decirte amigo que no saldrán de aquí –señalo al motor –lo que tienen es un motor Avro V8 trecientos dieciséis de hélice doble, con un distribuidor alterado e inyector mágico múltiple de alternación modificado

-que

-puedes aclarármelo –dijo Trancos algo fastidiado e impaciente –por qué sinceramente no te entendí

-no te culpo, esta cosa es un Alicornio en termino de motores, es bello, delicado, de poco mantenimiento, y poderoso, pero, sus piezas son en verdad escasos, los reemplazos de las válvulas te los tengo, son estándar, pero, el distribuidor axial de las hélices solo los tienen los dirigibles de exhibición de la guardia real diurna, y cuidan los reemplazos como las joyas de la corona

-tiene que ser una broma –dijo Starwars – Black Runner, si es una broma, tiene mal gusto para mí, y para muchos

-tal vez te lo pueda conseguir, tengo un contacto en el castillo, ahí los guardan, pero me tomara mucho tiempo, y será realmente costoso –trancos se quitó su sombrero y se golpeó la cabeza con el marco de la puerta, Black Runner por otro lado, se quedó pensando de pie ante el grupo que ya se había formado –o….tal vez haya alguien más que los tenga….Almanegra puede que tenga uno entre sus cosas –nuevamente Trancos ante la desesperanza se golpeó la cabeza con el marco de la puerta, Black Runner suspiro sonriendo un poco con la ironía

-Startrek –el pony dio un paso adelante –ve con Black Runner y busca a su contacto, yo iré a ponyville a ver a Almanegra

Fin flashback

-así que por motivos fuera de mi deseo tengo que hacer todo un viaje a su reino, y como los boletos para este tren por extraño que parezca, eran baratos –dijo con una gracia que hiso a Pinkie pie reírse, pero a Twilight hiso enojar un poco –y como esta amable señorita me prometió una fiesta de bienvenida en cuanto lleguemos, tengo aún más razones para quedarme

-no te acostumbres mucho –dijo ella con rencor –después de lo que usted causo, lo mejor que podría hacer seria mandarlo arrestar,

-por desgracia, usted no arrestaría a alguien que no ha cometido ningún crimen en su reino, eso sería algo realmente arbitrario, y nada digno de una princesa, alumna N#1 de la princesa Celestia –exclamo con sarcasmo, pero respiro profundamente desviando la mirada, Twilight hiso lo mismo, ninguno noto cuando Pinkie regreso acompañada por las demás

-¡mira, ya tienes nuevas amigas! –Dijo con júbilo frente a todas –ella es Rarity –la aludida le sonrió con gracia – Applejack –la vaquera sonrió alzando un sombrero –Rainbow dash –ambas pegasos saludaron, pero Fluttershy se escondió detrás de su amiga azulada –y ella es Fluttershy, quiero presentarles a…. ¿A…..? La verdad no tuve tiempo de preguntarte tu nombre

-ah Pinkie pie

-tu nunca cambias

-no se preocupe señorita, mi nombre es….

-trancos, su nombre es Trancos –dijo Twilight con desdén

-¿acaso ya se conocían?

-la verdad fue hace poco tiempo, en una audiencia con la princesa Celestia –respondió Trancos sonriente –algo de rutina, pero fuera de ello, no esperaba verla tan pronto de nuevo princesa Twilight –ambos terminaron en una lejana pelea de miradas, ante todas sus amigas, Hasta Pinkie saco un bolsa de palomitas y se sentó en frente, la discusión estaba por empezar cuando un grito les llamo la atención

-¡llegamos a Ponyville!

-y esa es mi salida –dijo Trancos y rápidamente se levantó y saliendo del vagón, pero mientras pasaba a un lado de Xerneas se cruzaron las miradas desafiantes, tal acto solo duro unos segundos, Xerneas sin perder su porte se colocó a la diestra de Twilight y Watchdogs a su izquierda

-princesa Twilight, debemos salir, y demostrarle a todos que usted está a salvo –con ello Twilight se armó de valor y salió del tren escoltada por sus guardias, afuera la alcaldesa y muchos ponys la ovacionaron, Twilight se sonrojo un poco percatándose del enorme cartelón que había justo al frente suyo

-nos da mucho gusto que usted es encuentre bien princesa –dijo la alcaldesa inclinándose, pero Twilight sin pensarlo y sin importarle nada, la ayudo a levantarse –princesa….

-alcaldesa, nunca vuelva a hacer eso –dijo con calma, para después exclamar con fuerza –ciudadanos de Ponyville, cuando llegue aquí no era una princesa y ustedes me dieron su amistad sin condición alguna, ahora les pido a cada uno de ustedes que por ser ahora una princesa me traten diferente, yo solo soy Twilight Sparkle, una pony más, residente de ponyville –se acercó a la alcaldesa –ahora si me disculpa, deseo llegar a descansar, tuve un día muy agitado

-¡Twilight! –por fin llego Spike, su fiel asistente, el cual tenía entre sus garras un sinfín de papeles, al llegar con su amiga, los dejo caer con total cansancio –no sabes cuánto te extrañe, en verdad, me harte de recibir tanto correo yo solo

-llego algo importante –dijo mientras la multitud se dispersaba con sonrisas y ella junto con Spike se encaminaban a Sugarcube Corner, sin embargo se detuvo un momento mirando a los dos guardias que venía con ella –Watchdogs, Xerneas, pueden retirarse,

-pero princesa, el protocolo estipula que….

-ya lo sé, pero ahora están bajo mis órdenes y si quiero pasear por ponyville sin escolta, entonces paseare por ponyville sin escolta –sin poder decir algo ambos permanecieron serios y firmes –tómense la tarde, y mañana nos podremos al corriente –con ello se marchó acompañada por Spike y Pinkie pie, dejando a los dos en silencio, mas apenas dio la vuelta en una esquina

-Watchdogs….

-Si Xerneas

-¿Dialga puso a guardias a cuidarla de incognito? – Watchdogs solo asintió mientras veían a dos ponys "civiles" ir detrás de Twilight –supongo que nada más podemos hacer, te veo mañana

-mañana, de cualquier forma eso me da oportunidad de ayudar a mi esposa con la mudanza


	56. Chapter 56

revelación

* * *

-me puede repetir ¿Por qué me has acompañado? –dijo Shining Armor desde su asiento en la vagón, al otro lado estaba Dialga sur no dejaba de mirar el paisaje –por qué no creo que sea por un encargo de Rarity, eso lo sé porque la conozco muy bien

-supongo que no puedo ocultártelo, la princesa Twilight me pidió que te escoltara al imperio de cristal, y de paso tal ver pueda comprarle un regalo a Rarity –shining se sintió algo ofendido por lo dicho –ella no duda de tus capacidades como capitán de la guardia, solo me lo ordeno, o más bien me lo pidió, para que ella se sintiera mejor

-no sé qué decir,

-compréndela, después de esta noche muchas cosas han cambiado –exclamo con serenidad, Shining no respondió nada aun recordando lo sucesos de esa noche –no es la única, la revelación de esta noche es algo….

-Dialga, cuando le pregunte a mi hija –Skyla había decidido quedarse con su mamá en Canterlot

–sobre lo que había pasado en el jardín, dime una cosa ¿Cómo son capaces de hacer algo así? no sienten empatía

-Shining, a diferencia de ustedes, yo estuve en la guerra, una cruel guerra –dijo sin más para después volver a ver por la ventana, Shining estaba por hablar cuando Dialga sin apartar su vista de paisaje continuo –ustedes son tan afortunados de vivir así, sin problemas, sin miedos, en mi vida he tenido que librar duras contiendas, a veces contra mis propios hermanos, muchas veces

-yo también me he peleado con Twilight, pero al nivel que me contaron las chicas nunca –dijo Shining con calma ante la imagen de la ciudad que se mostraba a través de las ventanas, algo en ella le llamo la atención – ¿pero qué paso?

-¡llegando a la estación! –Shining salió del tren acompañado por Dialga, ambos contemplaron a la devastación de una ciudad que acababa de salir de una batalla, apenas dieron un paso al frente cuatro guardias de Cristal aparecieron en firmes

-príncipe Shining Armor nos alegra mucho que haya regresado a salvo –el pony permaneció expectante esperando a la princesa Candace, Shining lo noto

-la princesa Candace y la princesa Skyla se quedaron en Canterlot, ahora díganme ¿qué paso aquí?

-fuimos atacados por una flote de 15 naves hostiles, por lo que supimos después, se trataron de un grupo de piratas, buscaban los tesoros reales –dijo el pony de cristal con serenidad, sin embargo se podía ver su preocupación –logramos dispersarlos y sacarlos del valle, peor a costa de muchos, príncipe Shining….

-Dialga, te invitaría un café o algo –dijo el hermano de Twilight, Dialga solo asintió compresivo, Shining solo camino hacia sus guardias que ya tenían un pequeño pergamino, Dialga solo permaneció estático en el andén observando al Príncipe del imperio de Cristal irse a ver por su pueblo

-supongo que ya es hora de volver –exclamo mientras se encaminaba a la taquilla, que estaba junto a las tiendas de recuerdos que apenas si estaban abiertas –y veré que puedo llevar de regalo a mi familia

* * *

La noche pasó tan rápido como nadie esperaba, con actos casi extraordinarios durante la fiesta, pero para fortuna de Twilight no pasó nada fuera de lo normal, sin embargo no dejaba de observar de reojo a uno de los invitados

-dime dulzura ¿Qué tantos miras? –dijo Applejack a la vez que le ponía un vaso de refresco en la mesa –no me idgas que el pony que ha flechado

-¡¿Qué?! –le grito a su amiga tan fuerte que esta tuvo que agarrarse el sombrero para evitar que volara –claro que no, es solo que….

-¿qué cosa Twilight? –Rainbow apareció desde el otro lado, Twilight estuvo tentada a decirles sobre la reunión, pero desanimada negó

-lo siento chicas, pero es algo que no puedo decirles –aun desanimada no reconoció al pony que se le acercó –si….oh Flash, que agradable sorpresa, digo, no tan sorpresiva, porque de seguro, bueno…

-princesa Twilight, tal vez sea demasiando impropio para mí –dijo el Pegaso con timidez –pero me podría dar el honor de poder bailar con usted esta pieza, si no le incomoda, o... –Twilight no escucho nada más, ella se cayó de la silla completamente ruborizada, agradeciendo en el fondo que casi no hubieras luces en la fiesta –princesa ¿estás bien?

-claro, estoy bien, bien, yo….por supuesto, digo, como princesa…ya sabes –sin verlo venir Applejack la empujo a las pesuñas de Flash sentry, apenas lo toco ella se ruborizo a un mas

-adelante vallan a bailar –dijo Applejack conteniendo la risa de su labios, aun sin poder reaccionar Twilight llego a la pista donde pudo notar como Trancos había hablado con muchos ponys y se marchaba temprano a la posada de pueblo,

La fiesta termino un poco tarde y ella dejo a sus amigas dormir en el castillo, todas juntas en una pijama da, dejando a la noche pasar, el día llego con todo esplendor, Applejack junto con Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow dash y Fluttershy y Giratina solo permanecían sentadas aun con la resaca en la cabeza, sin embargo él era el único que casi no se le notaba

-vaya fiesta Pinkie –dijo Rarity ya en el comedor –en serio me costara mucho recuperarme de ella

-fue una buena idea que las niñas se quedaran con mi hermano y Palkia –dijo Applejack sirviendo el desayuno –porque aunque confió en Discord….como niñero, ustedes entienden

-no te culpo Applejack, aun no me recupero del desastre que hiso en la casa –dijo Giratina que con amor le ayudaba a comer su esposa, la cual lo aceptaba con gesto juguetón –pero Fluttershy me conto que era algo que debía esperar de él, además no es la primera vez que trato con sujetos como Discord

-podrían hablar más despacio –dijo Rainbow dash agarrándose la cabeza –Pinkie, que demonios que tenía el ponche de la fiesta

-oh, algo que me vendió el señor Almanegra, me dijo que haría la fiesta memorable, aunqeui no recuerdo bien que decía la botalla –dijo con tono pensativo –equina, selina, extrina, no tengo idea

Flash back

-hola Almanegra –Pinkie había entrado al establecimiento del pony –vine a invitarte a la fiesta que daré esta noche por todos los ponys nuevos –exclamo con gran emoción, a un pony que la veía mientras revisaba algunos pergaminos

-lo siento Pinkie pie, pero estoy haciendo inventario –dijo con desanimo, Pinkie entendió lo dicho, pues ella misma había ayudado a los señores Cake con los inventarios –no poder ir, esto ha ocupado todo mi día y tal vez también ocupe la noche

-entiendo –dijo ella desanimada,

-sabes algo Pinkie –con rapidez le pony saco una caja –mira, tengo algo para ti –los ojos de Pinkie se ampliaron llenos de emoción mientras Almanegra abría la caja, y sacaba una botella con un líquido opaco –esto es una bebida de un reino tal lejano que nadie en equestria sabe que existe siquiera

-Oh…. ¿cómo se llama? –él sonrió con malicia

-tequila añejo

Fin flash back

-supongo que lo olvide –dijo Pinkie mientras sus amigas la veían con cara extraña –además la puse en el ponche porque tenía un sabor muy amargo, así lo endulzaría mucho

-cuando veamos a Almanegra recuérdame… –Rarity gruño –….recuérdame agradecerle –Giratina solo sonrió, pues el reconoció el sabor y casi no había tomado, la plática termino abruptamente cuando vieron bajar a Twilight con su clásica sonrisa, a su lado estaba Spike, caminando más muerto que vivo

-hola chicas, buenos días –todas saludaron, incluyendo a Rainbow dash que seguía con la cabeza en la mesa –que noche

-ni lo menciones –dijo Fluttershy

-ven querida, el desayuno ya está servido –ella y su asistente se sentaron –vaya Spike no te ves muy bien –el adolecente dragón solo alzo la cabeza mostrado su enormes ojeras y cara medio zombie –pero que paso

-no lo sé, le pobrecito amaneció así –Giratina solo movio su cara, sabiendo el por qué, durante la fiesta el discretamente cambiaba las bebidas que Pinkie le daba a Twilight, por las de Spike que solo parecía tomar solo refresco –supongo que puedo prescindir de el por hoy

-me parece bien

-por otro lado nosotros no –dijo Giratina terminando su comida, y jalando a Rainbow dash –nosotros tenemos prácticas de vuelo, y estamos atrasados –Rainbow dash gruño lo más que pudo, pero Giratina sin problema alguno se la llevo a la entrada, pero apenas habían dado un pie en el salón principal, las demás princesas ya estaban en la entrada, las cuales no dijeron nada entrando con discreción en el castillo

-buenos días Twilight –dijo Celestia aun con pena en su mirada, Luna no iba mejor, se notaba nerviosismo y dolor en su rostro, Candace por otro lado solo permanecía de pie con su hija a su lado –disculpa que vengamos tan temprano, pero después de anoche hay cosas que debemos resolver

-chicas, los sucesos de anoche son algo de lo que consideramos que deben estar informadas –dijo Luna con calma, pero con un tono triste –también mi contraparte debe de saberlo, y temo por la reacción que pueda tomar

-Candace, sobrina, podrías por favor llevarte a Skyla, esto es algo que debemos hablar en privado –Candace asintió a la vez que dos guardias venían detrás acompañando a Nightmare Moon, que venía junto con su hija –buenos días Nightmare Moon, disculpa el haberte interrumpido, pero es un asunto importante

-no te preocupes Celestia,

-hola tía Celestia, tía Luna –dijo Serenity con su clara ternura, prima Candace ¡hola Skyla! –la princesa Skyla le devolvió el saludo con entusiasmo, casi de inmediato salto de la espalda de su mamá corriendo hacia su prima –ven vamos a molestar a Spacial

-sí, vamos –y sin pensar en nada mas, las dos salieron hechas bólidos a la salida, Candace si entender como paso eso salió tras de ellas, dejando a las demás sin palabras, a excepción de una de las madres presentes

-supongo que es algo a lo que con el tiempo uno se acostumbra –dijo Nightmare Moon con algo de malicia, pero miro a las que ahora consideraba hermanas muy preocupadas, y antes que siquiera pudiera preguntar Celestia bajo la mirada con tristeza –algo acurre, algo muy malo

-¿por qué piensas eso? –dijo Candace

-por qué siempre que ella hace algo malo, pone sea mirada y baja la cabeza –respondió Nightmare Moon señalando a Celestia, la cual no dijo nada completamente apenada –ha pasado un milenio y todavía no se te quita esa costumbre, por eso siempre sabias que eras tú la que me hacia las bromas –Luna asintió con un ceño fruncido –pero siempre tratabas de culpar a Avalon –con ese nombre Celestia bajo aún más la mirada y una pequeña lagrima se formó en sus ojos

-Nightmare, no te equivocas, pero por favor déjanos explicarles bien la situación –luna mantenía la compostura lo mejor que podía recordando que una de las cosas que formaron a Nighmare Moon en primer lugar fue su aferrada idea de que Avalon era inocente, su empeño por dejar de creerlo –por favor, es un asunto que debe ser tratado ahora

-chicas por favor acompáñenos –Twilight guio a todas la salón del mapa, sin dudar nada todas entraron al resintió dejando a Candace afuera la cual cerró la puerta, para ver como las rendijas de la misma brillaban con un tono dorado, una vez adentro Celestia, Y Luna contaron los detalles, de su reunión de anoche, y el descubrimiento del que fueron testigos, por fin la reunión termino la abrirse la puerta por obra de Nighmtare Moon, la cual se veía no más que devastada

-se lo que has de sentir ahora mismo, yo también lo siento, por favor –Nightmare se detuvo dándose vuelta, sus ojos mostraba unas lágrimas que deseaban salir, en un semblante de decisión

-dime Luna, sabes dónde está ahora –las dos negaron, pero Pnkie alzo la pesuña brincando

-yo sé, yo sé,

-¿sabes….cómo? –Twilight alzo la pesuña con timidez – ¿Twilight?

-casualmente vino a Ponyville y estuvo el al fiesta de anoche –respondió como si estuviera ante un examen oral –de ahí no sé nada de su paradero

-yo si –dijo Pinkie, y sin verlo nadie venir Nightmare la tomo por su cuerpo zarandeándola de arriba hacia abajo –hooooohhiihhihih eeeeessssstooooo eeeesssss diiiiiiverrrrtiiidooo –Celestia la detuvo con delicadeza y temor de que ella la atacara, a lo cual no se defendería comprendiendo la razones

-Pinkie podría llevarnos por favor –exclamo Applejack, ella asintió soltándose y brincado a la salida, todas la siguieron por las brillantes calles de ponyville sin prestar mucha atención a los pony que las saludaban y se inclinaban ante ellas, hasta que se detuvo paralelamente a una puerta cerrada, todas entraron reconociendo el negocio de cierto pony, y fijándose en el escaparate central donde había una discusión

-si la quieres, ese es mi precio –Almanegra sonreían ante el pony encapuchado, el cual tenía su sombrero de ala ancha a una lado en el mostrador

-maldito estafador, con lo que me pides podría comprar un motor nuevo

-pues cómpralo, nada te detiene


	57. Chapter 57

Memorias de un heroe

* * *

**Canción perteneciente al cantante español, Saurom, de su más reciente Disco, Sueños**

* * *

Aunque el cielo este cubierto

Por vapores de alquitrán

Aunque el bosque este desierto

Los colores llegarán

Llegarán, llegarán

La vida busca una oportunidad

Se abre camino al andar

Descubre el color de los sueños...

Comprendí cada palabra

De una triste realidad

Descubrí que no hay secretos bajo el mar

Descansar, descansar

En los brazos de la suerte sin dudar

Fui dejándome llevar a mi destino final

Aunque el cielo este cubierto

Por vapores de alquitrán

Aunque el bosque este desierto

Los colores llegarán

Llegarán, llegarán

La vida busca una oportunidad

Se abre camino al andar

Ya luche en esa batalla

A la que ahora te enfrentas tú

El destino me marco con una cruz

Olvidar y olvidar

Esas huellas del pasado ya no están

Las heridas que dejo

El tiempo las curará

Aunque el cielo este cubierto

Por vapores de alquitrán

Aunque el bosque este desierto

Los colores llegarán

Llegarán, llegarán

La vida busca una oportunidad

Se abre camino al andar

Lágrimas que van dibujando

Cicatrices que van narrando tu piel

Una historia de luz

Donde el héroe seas tú

Y vencerás

Despiértate respirando un sueño

Que encuentres con el tiempo

Que busques en tus lamentos

Hoy hallaras la senda

Que te llevara los reinos

Y alejaran los miedos

Hoy

Aunque el cielo este cubierto

Por vapores de alquitrán

Aunque el bosque este desierto

Los colores llegarán

Llegarán, llegarán

La vida busca una oportunidad

Se abre camino al andar

Aunque el cielo este cubierto

Por vapores de alquitrán

Aunque el bosque este desierto

Los colores llegarán

Llegarán, llegarán

La vida busca una oportunidad

Se abre camino al andar


	58. Chapter 58

Nuevos inicios

* * *

-si no estuviéramos en armonía yo...

-ese es el precio que te doy, si lo quieres o no, ese ya es tu problema –exclamo Almanegra con una pequeña sonrisa, Trancos bufo con frustración a la vez que dejaba una bolsa con monedas la cual cayó fuertemente en el mostrador –ten cuidado, los vidrios no son baratos, y no creo que este todo en esa bolsa

-la mitad ahora, la otra cuando tu –lo señalo con su pezuña tenazmente –lo termines de instalar, no me fio de tu mercancía, te pagare completo cuando vea que funciona, y me pueda largar de este sitio

-supongo que es justo –con su pezuña lo insto a ver aun lado, saliendo de la bodega una pony que nadie esperaba ver trayendo una pieza de metal –gracias niña

-Applebloom ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Applejack haciendo notar al resto la presencia de tan distinguidas clientas –tienes algo que explicar señorita

-bueno...

-Applebloom me pidió trabajo para poder pagar un encargo especial –dijo Almanegra con serenidad, la pequeña asintió con rapidez –supongo que era una sorpresa para ti, por otro lado, mis estimadas princesas ¿que puede ofrecerles tan humilde pony? –por otro lado, Trancos solo se encaminó hacia la pieza sobre la mesa y la reviso sin prestar atención a las presentes –tal vez no tenga nada tan fino para ustedes, pero algo ha de haber, tal vez un juego fino de telas, me llegaron hace unos días de la ciudad de Siddhartha, o tal vez una fina copa de oro con decorados de plata, digna de una gobernante

-¿Siddhartha?

-déjala Amanegra, ella no sabe ni un reverendo rábano volador sobre las ciudades del otro lado del bosque y del mar –el pony lo miro con reprimenda, pero Trancos ni caso del dio, solo toco con su pesuña la pieza que venía a buscar –seguro que no explotara –dijo Trancos inspeccionando la pieza,

-que si Trancos –casi grito furioso –ya te dije que funciona, lo que vendo va garantizado, disculpe un momento princesas –dijo con sonada risa –por favor revise, debo tener algo que le llegue a encantar, y me sentiría complacido de poder atenderlas como es debido

-gracias –dijo Celestia, Nightmare Moon permaneció estática conteplando al pony ahí de pie, los recuerdos de su pasado chocaron con la imagen ahí presente –Nightmare….Moon –Luna bajo la mirada dolorosamente al comprender la reacción de su contraparte, Nighrmare trato de entender. La nobleza y pureza de su antiguo amigo ya casi no existía en este pony, aun recordaba a Avalon como un caballero que luchaba por los desprotegido, Pero aquel que tenía frente suyo, no podía comprender las extrañas reacciones, su actitud, su presencia, su alma, era lo opuesto a lo que alguna vez fue –disculpe joven pony –dijo Celestia aun con dudas, cortando la meditación de Nightmare, Trancos se dio la vuelta, la miro fijamente y después tomo rumbo a la salida de comercio –disculpe...

-déjelo princesa, no es bueno entablar alguna amistas con sujetos como el –exclamo Almanegra viendolo irse, a la vez que recogía su dinero y la pieza de metal –es preferible que lo deje continuar su camino, y diganme sus excelencias ¿que puede ofrecerles este humilde mercader?

-que buscaba ese pony? –dijo Twilight con indiferencia, Almanegra se limito a mostrale la pieza mecánica, la yegua la reviso de reojo para después cabizbaja mirar a su mentora –princesa Luna, si usted gusta le puedo mostrar algo digno de usted, directamente de tierra exóticas –saco de un aparador un bello collar de diamantes –esta joya resalta su luz natural

-gracias pony –casi sin prestarle atención a dicha gema, solo miro con tristeza a su contraparte, la cual solo miro a su alrededor, las cientos de cosas extrañas que el pony tenía en su aparador, por un lado objetos comunes y antiguos, y por otro cosas que ni ella misma podía descifrar –pero no venimos a comprar, solo estamos revisando los negocios del reciente reino de armonía, si van prosperando o necesitan una inyección de capital

-Almanegra, ahora que veo bien su tienda –dijo Twilight tan interesada como Nightmare Moon –que tanto puede vender en su tienda

-vendo muchas cosas princesa, y no, no necesito capital, me sostengo bastante con mis exportaciones

* * *

En uno de los muchos lagos de ponyville Dialga y la alcaldesa revisaban los planos y las primeras construcciones de los que sería el primer puerto de dirigibles de ponyville, no muy lejos Palkia supervisaba el segundo muelle de los siete planeados.

-eso es, con cuidado, si esa pieza se suelta nos tomará días repararla y mucho más el reemplazarla –los ponys constructores acomodaban uno de los pilotes que sostendrían la pasarela, a la vez que otro grupo aseguraba los durmientes de una línea de rieles que viajaban a lo largo primer muelle, los cuales serían usados para la grúa móvil que pasaría los tablones de la pasarela –a este paso terminaremos antes de lo previsto

-gracias a sus artilugios podremos ahorrar gran parte del presupuesto –exclamo la alcaldesa mientras veía la grúa de madera moverse a través de los rieles ya puestos –con este aparato nos vamos a necesitar unicornios

-y todavía no ha visto nada alcaldesa –dijo Palkia revisando los planos, mientras ellos permanecían distraídos Dialga saco de su alforja otro plano, el plano era del viejo castillo y las restauraciones que estaba por organizar en el –tengo pensado construir un camino de piedra que atraviese los muelles con las futuras bodegas a los costados de esta calzada

-me parece una muy buena idea, pero primero debemos construir la calzada que dices, que le parece si la llegamos a conectar en te (T)

-Palkia ¿tu muelle ya puede sostener dirigibles?

-sí, el primero ya es completamente funciona, ya te lo había dicho,

-¿por qué lo pregunta?

\- porque justo ahora lo vamos a averiguar –Dialga exclamo señalando al centro del lago donde un dirigible había bajado y ahora navegaba cual barco al muelle uno, los tres corrieron hacia la sorpresiva embarcación de la que bajaron dos pegasos que amarraron el barco –muy bien, veamos que pasa –los tres se encaminaron hacia la nave cuando un pony los detuvo a medio camino

-disculpen nuestra abrupta llegada –dijo un pony que bajo de dirigible con sonada rapidez –pero tenemos una falla en nuestro motor y tenemos que repararlo, así que ¿cuánto es la cuota por atracar?

-supongo que todavía no pensó en ello –le dijo Palkia a la alcaldesa, la cual quedo pensativa unos segundos, dejando que su rostro expresara su idea –y aquí viene

-debido a que tuvieron que bajar por una falla mecánica y como aun no es oficialmente el puerto de Ponyville, les pediré 5 bitts, por día, pero tenemos que registrar el dirigible y el nombre del capitán

-esperamos no estar más de un día y una noche, gracias –saco una bolsa llena de bittts, y de ella saco cinco monedas relucientes – el barco se llama 'el conde' y el capitán

-aquí estoy Startrek –dijo una voz detrás, entrado por caminito de terracería venia Trancos –yo pensaba que nos veríamos en ya sabes donde

-lo siento, pero el jalar la nave sin motor es muy pesado, además el lugar está ocupado

-eso no importa, ya están aquí, es lo importante, Almanegra vendrá a instalar la pieza más tarde y voy a necesitar que alguien vaya a avisarle donde estamos anclados

-se dónde está su negocio, yo iré –Startrak salió corriendo mientras Trancos subía a su barco mirando de reojo a los demás presentes, los cuales no le prestaron atención alguna al revisar los planos y reacomodar algunas cuestiones

* * *

-y finamente los futuros puertos de ponyville –exclamo twilight mientras les daba el final del tour a las otras princesas, acto que habían pensado de improviso para guardar las apariencias, las demás ya se habían marchado dejando únicamente a Applejack acompañando a Twilight y a las princesas –como verán, aún no está terminado, pero estamos haciendo muchos esfuerzos, pero ya está tomando forma –ante ellas ya estaba la obra a mitad de terminación, los constructores estaban descansando, a la vez que la alcaldesa ya estaba por retirarse hablando con Palkia sobre futuras obras – ¡alcaldesa!

-oh...princesas –la mare alcaldesa se inclinó ante ellas, Palkia solo las miro extrañado –es un honor tenerlas en nuestro humilde poblado

-por favor, no se incline por favor, venimos a observar los progresos de nuevo reino de armonía –dijo con total calma, a la vez que veía de reojo a una nave ya anclada en uno de los muelles –y por lo que veo ya tienen clientes

-solo es un dirigible en reparaciones –respondió Palkia –como ya teníamos listo ese muelle, no estorba el resto de la construcción

-pero princesas permítanme poder mostrarles las grandes ideas para ponyville, ideas que de seguro nos data mucho mayor provecho económico a largo plazo –sin verlo venir a Palkia le arrebataron los planos de planificación del nuevo sector del pueblo que ambos habían diseñado –es el modelo preliminar, pero le puedo asegurar que será grandioso, pero para nuestra desgracia su construcción será muy tardada, ya que no contamos con el presupuesto necesario,

-parece ser que estos proyectos están bastante bien planificados –exclamo Luna revisando asombrada los planos de nuevo barrio –Palkia, usted debe tener un doctorado en planificación urbana

-oye Palkia, no sabía que tuvieras esta clase de estudios –dijo Applajack con picardía viendo como su esposo se avergonzaba mucho –cuanto mas no sabré de ti, eh….supongo que esta noche tendré de averiguarlo –ahora Palkia parecía un semáforo en rojo, viendo como la mirada y rostro de su esposa se le acercaba con coquetería

-la...la...la verdad, todo lo hice –el pobre tartamudeo con pena en sus palabras –como lo digo….

-déjalo Applejack, Palkia es autodidacta –dijo Giratina llegando volando acompañado por su hija la cual sostenían una cesta de mimbre, Giratina apenas toco el suelo exclamo –Palkia, Dialga, adivinen que, esta noche tendremos nuestra clásica noche de hermanos, como en los viejos tiempos, esta noche en mi casa –los otros dos hermanos no entendieron nada pero la mirada decía que algo serio había pasado, y sin dudar asintieron ante el bufido de Applejack

-y Fluttershy acepto –exclamo Twilight, pero Aura la miro con ternura y tristeza –o claro, se supone que hoy sería la fiesta de la escuela en el castillo, la maestra Cheerilee, y yo habíamos decidido hacerlo porque le grupo salió bien en los últimos exámenes –exclamo excusándose con las demás princesas y con claro terror en sus palabras –Fluttershy se ofreció a ayudarme

-no te preocupes Twilight, ya hemos venido demasiadas veces a Ponyville –dijo Candace alzando la pesuña y con ello llamar a sus carrozas

-Candace tiene razón, en esta ocasión tendremos que prescindir de pasar la noche en Ponyville –así las tres princesas subieron a sus respectivos carruajes para despegar con delicadeza pasando a través de pueblo donde los ponys que las veían pasar las saludaban con respeto

* * *

La oscuridad cubría como nunca las ruinas de viejo castillo de las hermanas nobles, sin embargo eso no impedía que ráfagas de viento pasaran a través de la estructura derruida y obligaran a un visitante en la sombras a aferrarse al grueso abrigo que lo cubría

Este pony encapuchado salió del oscuro sendero que lo cubría para terminar de pie ante las escaleras dobles que daban a los viejos tronos de piedra de las hermanas nobles, alguna vez agraciados con la luz, ahora olvidados por el tiempo, así como el alma del pony

-veo que no soy el único en este basurero –exclamo sin voltearse a mirar quine había entrado por la puerta principal, la figura encapuchada solo bajo la cabeza dando unos leves pasos hacia el frente –aunque dudo que lo de basurero ya es relativo,

-no esperaba verte aquí…. ¿Avalon? –El pony no dijo nada mientras subía la escalera hacia el viejo trono solar – ¡responderme!...por favor –la indiferencia la envalentono a dar unos pasos a los tronos

-¿responderle?... ¿a quién le respondo princesa Celestia, y a quien usted le pregunta? –Exclamo con calma al pararse a un costado del trono de sol – ¿princesa Celestia no piensa responder? Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros y sin embargo continúa exclamando un nombre de un pony que me es extraño,

-para mí no es extraño, es tu nombre, tú, Avalon, el gran defensor de Equestria, el que iba ser coronado como rey de Equestria, tu, el único pony al que le di mi corazón, y mi amor, aunque tú no lo recuerdes, yo lo hago por los dos

-¡mira bien donde estamos yegua! –Reclamo con un bramido que le hiso retroceder –fue aquí mismo donde usted y él se vieron por última vez, estos muros fueron testigos mudos pero honestos de la injusticia y la desgracia, donde yo estoy pasado usted juzgo sin pruebas a un inocente, y usted de pie donde el desgraciado pidió piedad –Celestia salto con violencia a un lado mirando a terrada aquel sitio y pasando por su mente aquella noche – ¿dónde estaba su corazón, donde estada su amor?

-Solo te pido un momento... ¡escúchame...arrepentida por lo que dejé de hacer…! Toda mi vida me invadió una sensación donde dudaba siempre y el miedo me venció…. –Celestia vio como Trancos bajo su semblante solo para sacar una carta de entre su abrigo

-Siento ya tu beso, siento como ya se para el tiempo...Te dejo estos versos que eran para una mujer...Siento que mi vida fue un camino sin sentido sin su amor…no la olvidaré –bajo las escaleras para terminar de pie frente a la princesa –Cada suspiro que escribí en un papel, entre un te quiero y un lamento los guardé...Ahora te pido que lo entregues por favor, pues nunca me atreví a darle mi corazón...

-A…va…. ¿Trancos? –El pony dio un ligero suspiro al escuchar su nombre, a la vez que le daba el grueso sobre –no te vayas….por favor….

-Dama Oscura, soñé vivir de nuevo, pero ya es tarde, puedo sentir tu beso… Qué triste es marchar sin decirle la verdad…lo que sentía... lo que sentía... que la quería –y con esas palabras paso de largo a la princesa y se marchó entre la neblina que empezaba a cubrir las ruinas


	59. Chapter 59

Dialga &amp; Rarity

* * *

**he decidido subir este relato como parte dela historia principal, esta historia esta terminada, debido a los pocos reviews, y a lo ocupado en el que le encuentro en estos momentos, **

**Gracias**

* * *

La noche había caído ya sobre la tierra, los habitantes dormían con calma soñando con serenidad esperando un nuevo día, todos muy acurrucaditos con sus dulces sueños, cortesía de la noble princesa Luna

Sin embargo un pequeño grupo de dos pony y un potrillo hacían la única cosa que ningún habitante de Equestria, adentrarse en lo más profundo de oscuro bosque everfree, pero ahí estaba, dos de los cuales estaban realmente asustados

-Dialga ¿Por qué venimos tan noche? –Dijo Rarity pegada a su esposo y abrazando a su hijo que con temor non se separaba de ella –lo que sea que quieras mostrarnos, estoy segura que puede mostrárnoslo mañana –de repente un lobo aulló haciendo saltar a Rarity y a Roar Time

Auuuuuu auuuu auuuu

-¡por favor Dialga vámonos! –grito ella completamente asustada y cerrando os ojos, su hijo permaneció sin expresión laguna viendo hacia delante – ¡¿A dónde vamos de todos modos?!

-llegamos –dijo Dialga, sus acompañantes, los cuales vieron el viejo castillo de las princesas nobles, pero ya no la ruina, ahora estaba siendo restaurado y su exterior con su antiguo esplendor –Rarity hable con Xerneas, y le me ha hecho ver que una cosa –dijo mientras veían como su esposa y su hijo pasaban por amplio puente de piedra que había reemplazado al re cuerda que alguna vez estaba ahí mismo –que ya es tiempo que te cuente sobre mí, mis hermanos, y mi pasado

-¿por eso nos has traído? –Dijo Rarity ya calmada admirando el castillo –y no puedes decirnos en la casa –el negó

-no solo quiero que lo sepas, quiero que lo veas, ya entenderás porque –ella junto con Roar Time seguidos por Dialga, no notaron como los animales que estaban cerca salieron corriendo con rapidez despavoridos, adentro ya estaba Xerneas esperándolo, a su lado estaba Shaymin y Celebi

-te estábamos esperando –exclamo Xerneas con paciencia, Celebi se inclinó con solemnidad

-y yo esperaba que Celebi vinera, ¿pero tu Shaymin? –dijo Serenamente, estaba por presentarlo cuando sin aviso su hijo salió corriendo a acariciar a Shaymin,

-pero que haces aquí, debiste salirte de tu jaula –miro a Xerneas –gracias por cuidarlo, se lo llevare a mi tía Fluttershy mañana

-pero Fluttershy sale mañana muy temprano al reino de Griffinhien junto con Twilight, y nos pidió a mí, y a Applejack que ayudáramos a Giratina con sus mascotas y sus pacientes –dijo Rarity con darse cuenta que su esposo estaba impactado y con la boca abierta a mas no poder –supongo que mañana temprano podemos llevarlo al despedirnos de ellas

-¿mi señor está bien? –Dijo Celebi flotando aun lado del unicornio azul

-¿de dónde lo conoces? –Fue lo que dijo respirando entrecortado a su hijo que no entendía la expresión de su padre – ¿Cómo?

-Shaymin ha estaba viviendo con la señorita Fluttershy las últimas semanas, me sorprende que Giratina no haya dado cuenta aun –dijo Xerneas con una marcada sonrisa en sus labios observando al mirada incrédula de Dialga, pero antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo mas Celebi se presentó en frente de Rarity inclinándose ante ella

-es un placer conocerla mi señora, joven señor –levito ligeramente ante ambos en lo que Roar Time la miraba asombrado –permítanme presentarme, soy Celebi, guardián del bosque y acompañante de Dialga

-Celebi, mi esposa Rarity y mi hijo Roar Time –Dialga suspiro resignado, al mismo tiempo Rarity y el pequeño lo saludaban, Xerneas y Celebi lanzaron un rayo de energía la cielo y este cubrió todo alrededor cual escudo

-¿y eso para que fue?

-para que las princesas no se den cuenta de lo que vamos a hacer –dijo Dialga caminado al centro, Xerneas y Celebi se pusieron a los lados de Rarity y su hijo, el pony se giró con tristeza y miedo ante ello Xerneas asintió –Rarity, si cuando veas esto decides nunca jamás volverme a ver y a saber de mí, lo entenderé, solo te pido que respetes a mis hermanos, ellos sabrán cuando harán lo mismo

-Dialga, no entiendo nada, ¿Qué verdad?... –No pudo responderle cuando un profundo brillo cubrió al pony, el cual creció de manera desmedida y su resplandor lentamente empezó tomar forma –por….equestria…. –miro asustada a Xerneas esperando verlo sorprendido, pero él estaba sereno, su hijo se veía asombrado a mas no poder, quiso correr pero repentinamente Celebi se acostó sobre su cabeza

-no tema mi señora –escucho decir al pequeño a la vez que aquel espectáculo terminaba, para finalmente dejar ver al verdadero Dialga, un ser cuadrúpedo más grande que una saca, cuyo color azul metal era opacado por las escamas de diamante que lo cubrían, Celebi voló hacia Dialga

-Rarity, él es Dialga, su verdadera forma, lo que conociste fue una fachada accidental –ella recordó al imponente monstruo que la salvara aquella vez hacía tiempo

-¿papá eres tú? –El Pokemon asintió con una sonrisa –esto es…. ¡Increíble!...digo, eres una especia de dragón, o cosa, es….

-Hijo mío –exclamo Dialga con una voz más profunda y grave –lo que soy es la razón por la que no poder verte nacer, por la que me tuve que ir muy lejos –Rarity no había dicho nada, pero no dejaba de verlo –Rarity, mi amor, esto es quien soy en forma, nunca mentí sobre quien soy, Palkia y Giratina son mis hermanos, mi padre se llama Arceus, nuestras responsabilidades naos obligaron a irnos, y por sobre todo, te amo, y te amare por toda mi vida, pero si…. –no pudo decir nada cuando Rarity toco su pata con su pesuña –Rarity…..

-no negare que estoy impresionada –dijo ella mirando hacia arriba, hacia l cabeza del feroz Pokemon –pero eres tu Dialga, eso puedo verlo a través de tus ojos –ella termino abrazándolo –pero eso sí, tienes que contarme todo, y cundo me refiero a todo es a todo querido

-mereces saberlo –exclamo el Pokemon mientras Rarity era levitada por Celebi, ella se sorprendió al principio pero después solo se dejó llevar abrazando la mandíbula de Dialga –Rarity, cada día que estuve lejos de ti fue un terrible tormento, saber que tuve un hijo y no pude verlo crecer fue lo más horrible que pudo pasarme, perdóname por no estar ahí contigo,

-agggrrr –dijo Roar fingiendo vomitar –tienen que ser tan melosos, todo el espectáculo echado a perder

-no le hagas caso, y no negare que tuve ciertas dificultades personales, pero ahora estamso juntos y nadie podrá sepáranos

-y no te preocupes papá –dijo Roar Time mientras le daba un ligero codazo al pie de su padre –pero eso sí, no hubieron ponys que buscaran reemplazarte

-¡Roar!

-uhh, perdón mamá

-en serio hubieron ponys que intentaron eso –Dialga contuvo su enojo como pudo pero el suelo a sus pies se agrieto por el poder que emanaba, Rarity solo se carcajeo como una dama a la vez que lo acariciaba –como deseo tener una charla con ellos,

-eso no importa querido, muchos de ellos fueron espantados por Roar, sobre todo ese pony de Manehattan –dijo ella con un toque de picardía, a la vez que el pequeño se asombraba para después asustarse por la mirada afilada de su madre –sí, siempre lo supe mi niño, y atora temo que debo castigarlo

-supongo que no será la última vez que vea a Dialga, gran amo y señor el tiempo completamente celoso –dijo Shaymin, en lo que Xerneas se aguantaba las ganas de reír –ahora de lo único que debemos preocuparnos es cuando tengas que ir a supervisas las cosas cada año,

-lo bueno es que será solo una semana, y no tiene que ir los tres juntos –dijo Shaymin, Celebi bajo con cuidado a Rarity y la puso junto a su hijo mientras Dialga volvía a su forma pony y con rapidez los volvía a abrazar, los tres como una familia – a todo eso ¿Cómo convenciste la gran señor Arceus el permitirte volver?

-¿Arceus?

-mi padre, tu abuelo, la verdad fue muy claro cuando vino por nosotros tres, pero algo lo hiso cambiar de opinión y nos pidió que arregláramos nuestros asuntos en casa para regresar

-mi señor, eso carece de importancia ahora, usted está con su familia –Celebi se acercó a los tres inclinándose respetuosamente –mi señora, así como mi fidelidad esta con mi señor Dialga, igualmente esta con usted mi señora, joven señor

-supongo que ya solo queda aclarar algunas cosas, pero creo qué tu podrás hacerlo sin problemas –dijo Xerneas a la vez que le escudo de energía se disipaba –vamos a ponyville, ya es muy noche y mañana hay mucho que hacer

-tienes razón, mañana acompañaras a la princesa Twilight a Griffinhien, y yo todavía tengo trabajo organizando a la guardia –Xerneas asintió mientras Shaymin se subía a su lomo, Celebi ase inclino con respeto una vez más despidiéndose, para después retirarse a través de su portal

-Dialga, si quieres podrías contarme todo cuando regresemos a casa –dijo con miedo, Dialga solo sonrió con ironía –que te da tanta gracia

-Rarity, no te espantes, ningún animal se atreverá siquiera a interponerse en nuestro camino –Xerneas asintió afirmando lo dicho –Xerneas aquí prácticamente es un dios,

-al igual que tu Dialga, al igual que tu

-en serio –dijo Roar ya subido sobre el lomo de su papá –y yo también seré un dios o algo parecido

-niño, tu eres un mortal, pero con un poder sobrepony, por algo eres tu capacidad mágica es muy superior a la de cualquier otro unicornio, tal vez algún día llegues a lograr lo mismo que tu padre, cruzar la las telas del tiempo,

-Xerneas no lo alientes –dijo Dialga –el aún es muy joven para algo así, pero no negare que si continuas practicando tu magia lograras grandes cosas

Y así estuvieron platicando con calma escoltados por Xerneas, hasta por fin salir del bosque Everfree, Xerneas se despidió con elegancia tomando rumbo a su casa no muy lejos de aquella frontera,

-así que por eso te tuviste que ir, creo que no puedo está enojada con él, tuvo buenas intenciones –dijo Rarity al abrir la puerta de su casa –fuiste muy valiente –le dio un beso ante la mirada asqueada de su hijo

-qué asco, no podre dormir esta noche –dijo Roar Time

-créeme hijo, algún día cambiaras de idea –exclamo con picardía –una cosa más –dijo con seriedad –Palkia y Giratina aún no han hablado con sus familias sobre esto, les pido a ambos que no lo hablen de esto –los dos asintieron –en ese caso vamos a dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer

**He tenido una novia en cada puerto...de aquí a Barcelona**

**Pero ahora vuelvo a estar en Springfield, y chica, te llamaré**

**He pateado muchas playas, pero tú eres a la que añoro**

**Volvamos juntos, nena**

**Reenganchémonos**

**Apúntame a una guardia de amor**

**Recluta mi corazón para cuatro años de amor**


	60. Chapter 60

Largo viaje 59

Celestia se había ya marchado del castillo con lágrimas en sus ojos, tan nublada era su razón que no reconoció a Trancos que aún no se había marchado dele todo, este se había detenido al admirar el frondoso bosque perdiéndose en sus recuerdos de antaño

-recuerdos….me pregunte qué sería de ti, Te tuve cerca y ahora estás tan lejos, Pero Celestia, prohibirme recordar lo nuestro es imposible, Es imposible –se dio la vuelta lanzando una daga hacia el follaje, aquel cuchillo se clavó en un tronco a lado de una alicornio oscura

-Avalon?... –Dijo Nightmare por primera vez en su vida con miedo mientras ese ojo brillante la miraba fijamente mientras salía de los arbustos – ¿eres tú?...

-soy la sombra eterna de un muerto, un miserable descarado sin patria ni religión, eso es lo que soy yegua –con su magia desenvaino su espada apuntándole –ahora dime que buscas conmigo Nightmare Moon –bajo la hoja tocando el piso para después sonreír

-si eres tú, todavía lo recuerdas

-que siempre jugaba con Luna de esa forma cada vez que entraba a mi habitación sin mi permiso –suspiro enternecido –mi pasado aun lo tengo en la memoria, eso es algo de lo que no me puedo librar

-¿quién te ha hecho esto, quien te volvió….esto? –se a cerco tocándolo con su pesuña sobre el pecho como creyéndolo un sueño, pero al percatarse que no lo era, lo abrazo temiendo perderlo –dímelo ¿Qué te ocurrió Avalon? –este aun de pie dijo con calma

-tú ya sabes lo que paso, le preguntaste a Celestia –respondió sin más a la vez que con firmeza se separó de su abrazo –y ni ella lo conoce todo, hazte un gran favor Nightmare, recuerda al Avalon que persiste en tus recuerdos de hermosos tiempos, y olvida a esta sombra perdida en la soledad y el destierro,

-pero ¿y Celestia?

-ella…..Cómo se atreve a volver, A darle vida a lo que estaba muerto, La soledad me había tratado bien, Y no es quien para exigir derechos –dijo entre gritos reprimidos, Nightmare solo bajo la cabeza suspirando

-Avalon, ahí algo que debo decirte, algo que Luna quiso decirte desde hacía mucho tiempo, tal ella ya ni se acuerda, pero yo….

-Avalon murió señora, sus secretos ya no valen nada –dijo sin más mientras caminaba hacia el puente de piedra que ya estaba ahí –por cierto, dile a la princesa Twilight que su idea de convertir el antiguo castillo en base para su guardia va por buen camino –las sombras lo comenzaron a cubrir a medida que se alejaba

-Luna, ella…. –cuando reacciono Trancos ya estaba perdiéndose entre los matorrales –ella…..yo….es algo importante, no me ignores –sin embargo este se giró con rapidez y con una sonrisa dijo escondiendo sus ojos a través de su sombrero de ala ancha

-Nightmare gracias por hacer lo que muchos no –su acento era calmo y sereno suspirando con nostalgia –gracias por creer en la inocencia de un muerto –y sin esperar más tomo rumbo a la oscuridad que cobijo con su larga capa de tinieblas, Nightmare no supo que decir al respecto, salvo un nombre con indecisión

-Avalon….yo…. –pero ya no había nadie más que las penumbras y una alicornio que apareció de la nada, ambas la ver se solo bajaron la miradas apenadas –Luna…es algo….tu…. –pero la princesa Luna tal solo la tomo por el hombro con delicadeza para después suspirar nostálgica

-se lo que sientes, tu eres yo,

Y yo soy tu….en cierta forma

-pero el noble corcel del que nos enamoramos en secretos murió hace mil años –Luna no se atrevió a mirar a Nightmare mientras sus ojos soltaban leves lagrimas –él no es Avalon, es alguien más, y fuimos…fuimos –Nightmare la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella se desahogaba y gimoteaba con desesperación – ¡está muerto, muerto, lo matamos….somos asesinas! ¡Cómo te atreves a volver, Y a tus cenizas convertir en fuego, Hoy mis mentiras veo caer, Que no es verdad que te olvidé, Cómo te atreves a volver! –sin embargo las dos no eran las únicas en aquel recinto, un rostro tuerto miro brevemente la escena con tristeza para después perderse en la faz de la noche

Aquella alma camino con rumbo la ponyville sin importante la oscuridad y el tenebroso bosque donde esta paseaba

…..

Las semanas pasaron tan rápido que nadie las vio irse, esas semanas se volvieron meses, y aquellos meses en años, Ponyville en ese tiempo había crecido bastante en su parte más oriental, justo donde estaban los lagos que ahora fungían como plataformas de muelles, lo que antes eras prados ahora desbordaban con casas y una gran universidad cual corona real,

Applejack no desaprovecho la buena fortuna permitiéndose empezar a comerciar con Equestria a través de Canterlot, para ello Palkia había construido una pequeña bodega y un par de muelles privados dentro de la granja, no paso mucho para que tuviera que contratar más personal para cubrir sus órdenes,

Rarity ahora no solo contaba con tres boutiques, se extendió a las pegasus y otras regiones, con sus modelos fue la sensación en Trottingham y Saddle Arabia, pero lo más llamaba la atención de muchas yeguas, era al pony que tenía con compañero, el elegante capitán de la guardia, lo cual ponía amuchas yeguas celosas

Pinkie pie ya no era solo la cocinera de Sugarcube Corner, pues el Sr. y Sra. Cake abrieron otra pastelería en el centro de los nuevos barrios, dejándola con la gerencia del establecimiento, lo que en verdad alegro a Pinkie pie, y aterro a las demás fue que Cheese Sandwich se mudó a ponyville, para ayudarla, pero su relación era ya un secreto a voces

Rainbow dash se había convertido en una de las capitanas de la real fuerza aérea de la armonía, con ello se puso a instruir a los nuevos con las acrobacias más asombrosas, sobre todo ahora con Scootaloo practicando junto a ella, eso aunado que ya era oficial su futura boda con un pony terrestre llamado Quibble Pants, lo cual asombro a todo el mundo

Fluttershy ahora tenía un gran trabajo con su clínica para mascotas, la cual se vio acrecentada por los apoyos de la corona al cuidado animal, a la vez que Giratina le ayudaba con su jardín, su único cambio significativo fue que su casa ahora no se veía tan lejana y solitaria, ya que muchos ciervos se habían mudado cerca de su casa,

Twilight por otro lado tenía muchas responsabilidades con la administración de su nuevo reino, revisando documentos y recibiendo parlamentarios dispuestos a comerciar con ella, todo ello debido a que resaltaba la nueva ciudad, con impacto para las demás naciones y sobre todo para Equestria fue el rápido crecimiento que su guardia mostraba tanto en número como en capacidad, ya que está en poco tiempo había duplicado la cantidad de efectivos,

-y por ello tengo que organizar esta reunión diplomática para la princesa Celestia –exclamo Twilight en el salón del mapa a la vez que veía a todas sus amigas sentadas en la mesa redonda –para calmar los ánimos de algunos nobles que piensan que planeo una invasión a Equestria o algo así

-con razón estas tan alterada –dijo Pinkie pie mirando a su alrededor, a los seis guardias a su alrededor con sus alabaras firmemente sujetas –ni en Canterlot hay algo así

-pero la princesa Celestia sabe que tu no serias capaz de hacer eso –dijo Fluttershy a la vez que tomaba su taza de té –ella sabe que tú eres, bueno…..tu

-eso lo se Fluttershy, pero aun así…

Lo entendemos querida, supongo que Dialga está como loco acomodando todo para el gran momento –dijo Applejack mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, pero al alzar la mirada observo la sonrisa forzada de la princesa –¿Dialga sabe que iras con la princesa? –Twilight suspiro con decepción

-no, la princesa me pidió que fuera una visita sorpresa, lo único que sabe Dialga es que iré al ver como a reorganizado a la guardia de la armonía, sobre todo con sus nuevos artilugios, de hecho mucho de ellos captaron la atención de muchos en Canterlot

-no solo en Canterlot, mis tíos Orange que viven en Ponyhattan vinieron para ver uno de sus aparatos, quieren invertir para que lo comercialice –las chicas se sorprendieron mientras un sirviente aparecía por la puerta inclinándose respetuosamente

-princesa Twilight, las princesa Luna y Celestia han arribado

-muchas gracias, bueno, es la hora –al decir eso todas se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del salón,

….

Las princesas hacia mucho que no visitaban el pequeño ponyville, por lo que las maravillo los cambios que había sufrido, mas al contemplar lo antes era el borde del bosque everfree, ahora completamente repleto de pintorescas casas a los lados del camino principal,

-cómo ha cambiado ponyville en apenas unos años – dijo Celestia mientras veía las tiendas y el bullicio de una pequeña plaza a un costado del camino –has sabido administrar bien tu reino Twilight, esta debe ser la zona universitaria –Twilight ya estaba muy sonrojada,

-de hecho princesa, en esta zona esta tanto la universidad como los cuarteles, muchos de las casas son de las familias de los soldados,

-bastante bien planeado, así aprovechas que los jóvenes hijos de soldados puedan estudiar cerca de sus padres –dijo Candace a un lado de Luna –hablando de ello, el hijo de Palkia estudia por aquí ¿verdad? –twilight afirmo señalando a una escuela sobre una colina –con que ahí estudia,

-una academia militar, me parece bien para aquellos que gustan de convertirse en guardias algún día –dijo Luna –tal vez puedas darnos un tour también por ella, imagino que Xerneas es el director

-temo decirle que no, Xerneas continua aun como un guardia normal, aunque le ofrecí el puesto él lo rechazo –por fin las princesas llegaron a las casetas que cubrían una de las tres entradas del muro de hormigón que rodeaban el complejo, al entrar se asombraron, su antiguo castillo estaba no solo de nuevo en pie, sino que hasta había sido expandido, el pequeño puente de cuerdas fue reemplazado por un robusto puente de piedra, tan grueso que podían pasar tras carruajes sin problemas

-Dialga si le puso esmero en las renovación –dijo Luna al deslumbrar la marcha de soldados que las esperaban en la entrada, Dialga estaba al frente ligeramente sorprendido por la presencia de las otras princesas, al parar el carruaje los guardias abrieron las puertas, el capitán se inclinó ante ellas –es un placer volverlo a ver capitán Dialga

-princesas, disculpen la pobre recepción que les presento, de haber sabido que vendrían les hubiera preparado un gran espectáculo –una vez que las cuatro estuvieron fuera del carruaje observaron mejor las nuevas estructuras del castillo, el cual no solo había sido restaurado, fue ampliado en gran medida, el acantilado que lo separaba estaba adaptado como muelle para las armada de 10 dirigibles, el fondo era utilizado como patio de maniobras y ejercicios,

-veo que las mejoras están casi terminadas. –Dijo Celestia sin poder ocultar su asombro –podrías contarnos sobre ellas –Dialga permaneció callado, pero Twilight afirmo con la cabeza

-cuando contemplamos la reutilización del castillo vinos muchos problemas, pero también oportunidades –explico Dialga guiándolas al interior del castillo –logramos salvar mucha de la piedra original, pero debido al deterioro muchas partes tuvieron que ser reemplazadas, pero logramos aprovechar la situación para ampliar el complejo, a la vez que construimos una serie de cuartos y pasillos subterráneos los cuales dan acceso a los muelles de dirigibles divididos en tres niveles

-no puedo negarlo Dialga, estoy impresionada, muy impresionada –dijo Candace con un tono algo preocupado –pero no te parece que exageraste un poco, el reino de Twilight no es tan grande como el imperio de crystal, y aun así no tenemos una...como decirlo...

-material defensivo tan extenso –exclamo Luna aun mirando al acantilado, claramente a la cueva donde estaba el árbol de la armonía el cual era resguardado por 4 ponys de imponentes armaduras –aunque por otro lado, de haber tenido algo como esto, tal vez Sombra y Tirek no se hubieran atrevido a hacer lo que hicieron

-lo único que me alegra es que ambos están encerrados en el tártaro, de donde nunca deberán escapar –las tres princesas asintieron ante la oración dicha por Twilight, El recorrido continuo con un paseo por uno de los dirigibles nuevos, ordenados por la guardia, para después continuar por los barrancones, almacenes, enfermería, etc, para finalmente terminar con una pequeña comida privada en uno de los salones del castillo donde la plática continuo

-este ha sido un gran recorrido Twilight, con esto de seguro la opinión publica estará más tranquila, sobre todo el parlamento

-gracias, ya de por si estaba totalmente nerviosa con esta visita, no quería que algo malo pasara

-dejando eso de lado, capitán Dialga he escuchado rumores sobre la guardia armónica referente a su involucración en incidentes tanto en Equestria como en otros estados

-¿que incidentes? –dijo Luna interrogando a Candace, Celestia y Twilight guardaron silencio mirando a Dialga que se veía con naturalidad

-princesa Candace, tales incidentes son solo rumores, rumores que solo nos perjudican, nuestras actividades de limitan a la protección de ponyville y la princesa Twilight, solo la princesa Twilight y la guardianas pueden autorizar desplegar a todos los efectivos de la guardia, fuera de ello la princesa viaja con su escolta normal

-discúlpala Dialga, esta como loca tratando de descubrir algo sobre Trancos, alegando prevención contra piratería –Celestia y Luna cambiaron su semblante a uno de nostalgia afirmando

-¿en serio? –exclamo Twilight –pensé que eso ya estaba olvidado

-no solo de él, de todos los piratas que podamos, desde hace mucho tiempo que he tenido que reforzar mi guardia y mande construir fuertes en todo lo largo de las rutas mercantiles

-también yo, desde el ataque al imperio de Crystal, el paso ahora cuenta con dos torres defensivas

-Xerneas contempló la estructura de la guardia con base a eso, no queremos correr riesgos de ataques piratas en el futuro, por ello tenemos en mente dos fuertes más en zonas comerciales estratégicas,

-a todo esto, no he visto a Xerneas desde hace unos días, pensé que lo vería aquí, se supone que hablaríamos sobre algunas idea que tengo en la tarde

-Xerneas tuvo un asunto importante que atender en las tierras de donde viene, discúlpeme por no avisarle antes, pero me informo de su reunión y me pidió que fuera en su lugar, pero si gusta podemos asumirla hoy –Twilight sonrió mientras sacaba unos pergaminos, las demás princesas suspiraron aburridas

…..

-así que por esto me llamaron –dijo Xerneas a la cierva verde que tenía a su lado –Virizion, no veo el problema, lo que Cresselia planea es lo que Arceus debió hacer cuando todo este aquelarre aconteció –al lado de ambos estaban Terrakion, Cobalion y Keldeo, los cinco estaban en el lago valor de Sinnoh ante los tres guardianes que veían con miradas tristes a Xerneas –quien causo esto debe reconocer su error y tener un pena por esto

-estamos de acuerdo contigo Xerneas, pero la manera como Cresselia quiere hacerle reconocer el daño está más allá de lo compresible –Mesprit reclamo con suma calma en lo que sus hermanos Uxie, y Azelf, seguían vigilando el portal abierto –ella ha viajado a ese mundo, junto con Raikou, Suicune, y Entei, solo para capturar y traer al responsable,


End file.
